¿Quién dijo que el amor es fácil?
by Prongsaddicted
Summary: Él la ama desde quinto año, ella...¿lo odia?..mmm, realmente no sabe si sigue odiándolo como antes...y no solo eso: una de sus amigas quiere ser la novia de él. Nadie quiere hacerle un Avada Kedavra a la pobre Lily?.Delirio merodeador a full! CAP 8!
1. Cuánto has cambiado

Volví, volví. Hola tanto tiempo. Sí, el sábado puse el último cap de **"Despertar en un mundo mágico"**, y hoy estoy subiendo...digamos que la nueva versión de mi primer fic **"La historia más audaz de los merodeadores"**. Prometo que esta nueva versión será más ligth, Dios, leí la anterior y me pareció demasiado impúdica. Pobres aquellas personas que la leían xDDD.. 

Le quiero agradecer a Anto por presionarme para que hiciera un fic sobre los merodeadores, porque gracias a ella se me ocurrió la idea de mejorar mi primer fic. Estaba muy mal escrito, recién era parte de Fanfiction...espero que este fic les guste..las que hayan leído el anterior se darán cuenta que éste está bastante mejor escrito.

Dejen reviews!...y obviamente les agradezco los reviews a todas las que me dejaron en Despertar...gracias chicas!...Y dejen un par acá también...

**HE VUELTO A ESCRIBIR SOBRE LOS MEROS!!!...WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**...los extrañaba...

**Capítulo 1: Cuánto has cambiado**.

Miraba a la mesa Gryffindor como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. El ruido a su alrededor le era completamente ajeno, y observaba su plato con detenimiento, como si dentro de él estuviese la clave para hacer callar a la joven pedante y molesta que parloteaba a su lado sin cesar. Suspiró hastiada, apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos, y se revolvió su largo cabello rojo. Miró a la chica sentada junto a ella. Por Merlín, no paraba de hablar, cómo le daba a la lengua.

-Y luego me dijo que no debía preocuparme si me dolía la lengua luego de besar a mi novio...-Lily revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Nicole...disculpa que te lo diga, pero no-me-in-te-re-sa-la morena sentada a su lado hizo puchero, y Lily notó que los ojos castaños de la chica se humedecían. Si se lanzaba a llorar, sería el blanco de todos los insultos de la casa Gryffindor..más bien del lado masculino, en donde, cómo las neuronas no funcionaban demasiado bien, adoraban a esa tonta de piernas ligeras.

-¿Por qué me lo dices así?-lloriqueó-yo te estoy contando algo súper importante...-

-AAAAAAAAG, pero es que me enfermas con tu parloteo-chilló la pelirroja, despeinándose aún más su ondulado cabello.-No hables más-ordenó, amenazando a la otra joven con el tenedor. Se dispuso a comer, masticando ruidosamente y con fuerza.

Nicole hizo puchero y miró hacia otro lado, y Lily notó que la mirada de la _morena parlanchina sin neuronas_ se iluminaba y luego sonreía de forma estúpida. _"Oh, qué cosa tan extraña en ella ¬¬, ser estúpida"_. Lily decidió ver qué era aquello tan interesante que obnubilaba a la descerebrada monumental, y giró su vista hacia la puerta. _"Ay no"_. De repente el Gran Comedor se tornó un mar de babas. Tres chicos habían entrado al lugar con paso elegante y majestuoso, aunque para Lily habían llegado con un aura egocéntrica y pedante. No entendía cómo las demás chicas podían ser tan tontas al encontrarle atractivo a esos dos, y digo dos porque ella le tenía mucha simpatía al prefecto Lupin. Los observó detenidamente mientras se acercaban a la mesa. Pudo reconocer en el moreno de ojos grises al insoportable (pero terriblemente atractivo) Sirius Black, y le sonrió a Remus cuando cruzaron miradas. Pero no reconoció en el apuesto hombre de gafas al escuálido energúmeno de James "_cabellodesordenadocerebrofugado_" Potter. Frunció el ceño cuando el _desconocido_ de gafas se sentó junto a Black y frente a Remus. No podía ser, no...¿cómo de un día para el otro un tarado que parecía un nerd de repente se transformaba en un apuesto ejemplar masculino?..¿qué acaso había comido distinto?.

-¿Problemas Evans?-Black y su hermosa cordialidad. Lo miró con sorna, aún manteniendo el tenedor entre los dientes. Sirius sonrió con su sonrisa "_derrito hasta el témpano más congelado del Polo Norte_", y Lily lo fulminó con sus ojos verdes.

-No me jodas Black-dijo ella, aún manteniendo su mirada en el joven de gafas que miraba su plato detenidamente. _"Rayos, Potter ¡¿qué comiste?!"_.

-AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW-alguien se le lanzó encima, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Mierda..-masculló cuando cayó de bruces al suelo con una joven de cabello castaño sobre ella.

-Hola Lil..te extrañé en el verano-

-Ay sí, qué linda ¬¬-

-Ay Lil, no seas así-

-¿Cómo rayos pudiste extrañarla estando de vacaciones en París?-Emmeline apareció tras Alice, y le sonrió a la pelirroja-hola Lil-

-Hola Emm-contestó Lily sonriendo.

-Hola Vance-dijo Sirius, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa, y sonriendo con seducción. La mitad del salón suspiró, excepto, claro, las profesoras y las tres chicas gryffindor que observaban al apuesto joven Black como si fuese un engendro, mitad acromántula, mitad hipogrifo.

-Nadie te saludó Black ¬¬-masculló Emmeline, sentándose pesadamente junto a Lily-y quita tus horrendos pies de la mesa, me da asco comer con el olor a mierda que largan-Sirius hizo una mueca, y bajó los pies. Emmeline y él se fulminaron con los ojos.

-Tarado energúmeno cabeza de chorlito ¬¬-siseó, enterrándolo tres metros bajo tierra con su mirada asesina.

-Frígida aburrida simplona culo de mandril ¬¬-contestó Sirius, mientras veía que la joven apretaba el tenedor como si se tratase de su cuello. Aunque eso, obviamente, no lo amedrentó.

-NO comiencen-masculló Remus, golpeando fuertemente la mesa. Las copas saltaron sobre el mantel, y la totalidad de la casa Gryffindor observó al prefecto de séptimo. Él se sonrojó excesivamente al ver que todos lo observaban, y varias niñas de tercero rieron con risitas tontas, haciéndolo ruborizar aún más.

-Ya Lunático, no te sulfures-dijo Sirius-solo quería calentar motores para cuando comencemos a joder a Snivellus-sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Sonrisa de publicidad, uso Colgate...rayos, esos dientes podían dejar ciego a cualquiera con semejante brillo.

-¿Saben cuándo llegará Rachel?-preguntó Alice-me enferma que tarde tanto en bajar del carruaje-

-De seguro debe estar besándose a su novio-masculló Lily, devorando una pata de pollo. Emmeline y Cat la miraron como si hubiese blasfemado a gritos ensordecedores.

-¿No lo sabes?-Lily miró a su mejor amiga con expresión confusa.

-¿Qué cosa no sé?-preguntó la pelirroja. Las otras dos se miraron como si supiesen algo sumamente comprometedor.

-Rachel ya no tiene novio-Lily levantó las cejas. Amaba mucho a sus amigas, pero cuando se ponían es taradas, se ponían en taradas. Premio a las chicas más insoportables y menos disimuladas del mundo: Alice Adams y Emmeline Vance.

-Oh-dijo con ironía, y continuó cenando. Emmeline frunció el entrecejo.

-¿No vas a preguntar por qué...?-

-No me interesa saber por qué se peleó con su décimo cuarto novio-Alice y Emmeline lanzaron exclamaciones, como si lo que Lily dijo era una terrible blasfemia.

-Pues...-Emmeline miró a los tres chicos con el ceño fruncido-yo creo que deberíamos hablarlo en otro lugar-

-Vamos a la sala común-dijo Alice, tomando a Lily del hombro.

-Pero yo tengo hambre-se quejó Lily mientras sus amigas la arrastraban fueran del Gran Comedor. Se detuvieron en el vestíbulo. El aire cálido de la noche les refrescó los rostros y los pensamientos.

-Parece que Rachel terminó con su...-comenzó Alice.

-Décimo cuarto novio-repitieron las otras dos. Alice sonrió.

-Porque se...enamoró de otro joven-Lily miró a Alice frunciendo el ceño, mientras atravesaban el corredor y subían una escalera demasiado empinada.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Lily, atravesando el cuadro de la dama gorda, y entrando a la sala común de Gryffindor. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, dándole un fulgor naranja al cuarto circular. Se lanzaron sobre los sillones escarlatas.

-¿Y les dijo quién es ese chico?-preguntó Lily, mirando al techo.

-Pues no-respondieron Emmeline y Alice. Lily suspiró y observó el fuego que refulgía dentro de la chimenea. Fue en ese instante en que el cuadro de la dama gorda le dejó paso a tres jóvenes, y las tres chicas sentadas los observaron detenidamente.

-Sirius "_engendro_" Black-masculló Emmeline, cruzándose de brazos.

-Remus-sonrió Alice. Lily giró su vista nuevamente hacia la chimenea cuando James clavó sus ojos avellana en ella. Percibió una ligera sonrisa en el semblante masculino, pero prefirió seguir observando el fuego.

-¿Novedades chicas?-preguntó Sirius, sentándose frente a ellas y observándolas detenidamente.

Lily levantó las cejas y lo miró fijamente. Emmeline suspiró hastiada, y Alice sonrió como bobalicona.

No podían negar que era atractivo, y atractivo en lo máximo de la palabra. Tenía rasgos perfectos, y unos ojos grises increíblemente llamativos. Y ni hablar de su alucinante sonrisa y su masculina voz. Estaba buenísmo, pero ay, que insoportable se tornaba a veces.

-No creo que te incumba _Black_-masculló Emmeline desafiante-cosas de chicas-Sirius hizo una mueca y se estiró sobre el sillón.

-Vámonos Canuto-dijo James con voz suave-tengo sueño y mañana es un día muy complicado-

-Imagínate: doble hora de Pociones-Sirius se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia las escaleras, seguido de James. El joven de gafas miró detenidamente a Lily, pero ella miró hacia otro lado, rehuyendo de la atenta y bonita mirada masculina. Sintió un calor recorrerle la médula e instalarse en sus mejillas, equiparando el color rojo intenso de su cabello. Merlín, que nadie se diera cuenta.

Los dos chicos subieron las escaleras. Remus se mantuvo de pie frente a Lily, observándola fijamente. Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Tenemos que traer a los niños de primero a la sala común-susurró él-¿vamos?-Lily se levantó de su lugar con piernas temblorosas, y tanto sus dos amigas como el joven rubio la miraron frunciendo el ceño.

-Hasta luego Remus-dijo Alice con voz soñadora. Remus carraspeó, mientras Lily sonreía con suficiencia.

Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, en donde un pequeño grupo de niños de primer año los esperaban ansiosos en el vestíbulo. Caminaron nuevamente hacia la sala común, seguidos del grupo de pequeños.

-Oye tú...enano...-

-¡¡Remus!!-chilló Lily. Remus sonrió como disculpa-eh niño, compórtate porque sino el Barón Sangriento se apareceré por tu cama-amenazó ella. El jovenzuelo tembló miedoso, y se escondió tras sus compañeros. Ella sonrió satisfecha, mientras Remus reía divertido. Llegaron a la sala común y entraron tras decir la contraseña.

-Muy bien, los niños dormirán del lado izquierdo, y las niñas del lado derecho-dijo Remus-sus pertenencias ya están en sus dormitorios, no se preocupen-

-Mañana les daremos los horarios del curso escolar-sonrió-buenas noches niños, no trasnochen-el grupo de chiquillos se dividió, y desaparecieron tras subir las escaleras. Lily suspiró.

-Bien, yo me voy a...-

-¿No quieres hablar de nada?-preguntó Remus, interrumpiéndola. Lily lo miró detenidamente. Se encogió de hombros. Sabía que se había sonrojado, ya vislumbraba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-No creo que haya nada...-

-Hoy has ignorado a James olímpicamente durante toda la noche-dijo Remus con voz seria. Lily suspiró con hastío-¿por qué lo haces?-

-Porque él no es mi tipo, y Potter tiene la maldita costumbre de vivir jodiéndome-tomó aire-además ni siquiera me parece atractivo-Remus hizo una mueca. Lily notó en la expresión del joven algo del tipo "_¡qué mentirosa eres!_".

-Tu expresión no decía lo mismo-golpe doloroso. Lily gruñó y fulminó al muchacho rubio con su verdosa mirada.

-Vuelve a decirlo y te golpearé ¬¬-Remus sonrió.

-Oh vamos Lil, deberías darle una oportunidad...-

-Una oportunidad de lograr que funcione su cerebro y madure-sentenció ella-y que deje de ser tan mujeriego...y que se peine...-Remus volvió a sonreír.

-No es tan malo como parece...-

-Rem, te aprecio mucho, pero no me jodas tú también-dijo con voz cansina. Remus asintió con la cabeza-él es lo opuesto a mi-dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras. El joven rubio de pie frente a las escaleras levantó las cejas.

-Se supone que los opuestos se atraen-dijo con voz divertida. Fue en ese instante en que esquivó un zapato arrojado con mucha fuerza-terminarás enamorándote de él Lil-

-Cierra el pico Lupin-

Se despertó sobresaltada. Se rascó la cabeza mientras bostezaba. Se levantó de su cama, viendo que sus amigas dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas camas. Le comenzaron a rugir las tripas, y decidió bajar a las cocinas para tomar un vaso de leche. Salió de la sala común con la túnica puesta sobre el camisón, descalza y terriblemente somnolienta. Caminó por los pasillos oscuros del castillo, dirigiéndose a las cocinas. Bajó unas escaleras que dirigían a las mazmorras de Slytherin, pero en vez de ir hacia ellas, tomó otro tramo del pasillo, y llegó hasta un corredor ampliamente iluminado por antorchas. Se detuvo frente a la pintura de una enorme frutera. Alargó el índice y le hizo cosquillas a una enorme pera verde, que comenzó a retorcerse entre risi­tas, y de repente se convirtió en un gran pomo verde. La accionó y, segundos después, la puerta secreta a las cocinas se abrió, y ella entró con paso tranquilo y firme. Se detuvo bruscamente al ver que en la cocina había alguien más. Hizo el ademán de irse al reconocerlo, pero chocó ruidosamente contra la pared. La puerta se había sellado, y de tan estúpida y dormida que estaba, había olvidado abrirla para poder salir.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres-susurró James, observándola detenidamente.

Lily volteó y lo miró a la cara. Se miraron fijamente durante varios minutos. Los ojos de James eran sumamente penetrantes y maravillosos, y se enmarcaban en gafas ovaladas (N/A: eeeeee...que redondas, nada! XDDD). Tenía pómulos marcados y un mentón muy fino, y unos labios carnosos y rosados que se mantenían cerrados herméticamente. Era precioso, cómo negarlo, pero...era James Potter. Y James Potter era sinónimo de estupidez, inmadurez, egocentrismo y.. _"¡oh, qué rayos!"_...belleza. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Y no solo tenía un rostro de ensueño, sino que además tenía un cuerpo atlético de los mil demonios. Podía vislumbrar sus marcados músculos bajo el pijama. Lily tragó saliva.

-No, mejor me voy..no quiero molestar-James sonrió.

-No me molesta que...-

-Me voy Potter, no quiero estar en el mismo cuarto en donde tú estés-le había salido la zorra. James frunció el ceño. Lily 1-Potter 0. Ella sonrió triunfante. Ganadora total, winner a full.

-Como quieras, _Evans_-masculló, y le dio la espalda. Lily levantó las cejas mientras observaba la parte trasera del cuerpo de James. ¿Qué ocurriría si de repente le diesen ganas de tocar?..de seguro terminarían..mmm..._enredados_ sobre la mesa, y no quería nada con Potter. Una voz en su cabeza la contradijo, diciéndole que ella quería todo con Potter. Sacudió la cabeza a los lados, ahuyentando sus pensamientos.

-Me voy-

-Creí que ya te habías ido-Lily apretó los puños y gruñó. -¿Quieres chocolate?-ella se detuvo en su camino hacia la puerta, y miró al joven de gafas que le entregaba una barra de chocolate. Ella sonrió embobada. -¿Quieres?-él ladeó la cabeza y Lily lo miró como si de repente hubiese sido golpeada. La sonrisa de James era encantadora y la encandiló durante varios segundos.

Sacudió la cabeza. Iba a terminar en la enfermería con una severa contusión de cerebro por mover la cabeza de forma insistente. Parpadeó varias veces.

-Er...-miró la barra de chocolate-sí, gracias-tomó un pedazo de chocolate, rozando accidentalmente la mano masculina. Se miraron detenidamente.

De repente los labios de James le resultaron demasiado tentadores. Respiró hondo, y mordió el chocolate con fuerza. Chilló adolorida al percatarse de que se había mordido el dedo, y movió la mano con frenetismo (N/A: a quien me recuerda? A LUCY xDDD). Él la tomó de la mano, y observó la hinchazón. Se miraron nuevamente. Los ojos de James brillaban incansablemente. Estaba buenísimo, comestible, guapísimo...Frunció el ceño. Lo empujó con fiereza, y James la observó sin comprender nada.

-NO ME TOQUES POTTER-chilló. James frunció el ceño.

-No te toqué-susurró. ¿En algún momento la había tocado de manera atrevida?...no recordaba haberlo hecho, y si alguna vez lo hacía y tenía el tupé de no recordarlo, se lanzaría de la Torre de Astronomía sobre una manada de acromántulas hambrientas. Antes morir que olvidar una noche loca con Lily Evans.

-Sí lo hiciste-replicó ella.

-Sólo tomé tu mano para ver si te habías lastimado mucho-replicó él. Se despeinó el cabello, y Lily frunció más el entrecejo al ver ese gesto. Insoportable era sinónimo de Potter-¿quieres que te toque de verdad?-ella se sonrojó con violencia-me enfermas-

-Igualmente-chilló Lily. Volteó con furia. –ME VOY-

-PUES VETE, AHÍ TIENES LA PUERTA-bramó James, señalando hacia la pared.

Lily miró detenidamente el rictus furioso que se le había formado al bello joven, y sonrió mentalmente al notar que los ojos avellana frente a ella brillaban de rabia, haciéndolo ver más atractivo aún. Se mordió el labio fuertemente, intentando contener sus ganas de lanzarse encima del cazador. Merlín, qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo. Ella odiaba a ese pedante egocéntrico que, por maravilla de la naturaleza y de sus genes, tenía una cara divina, un cuerpo escultural, una voz increíble y...demasiada inteligencia.

-Pues está sellada-chilló.

-Puedes salir, usa el cerebro-Lily abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿TÚ A MI?-chilló ella-JA-

-No jodas Evans-masculló él. La señaló con la barra de chocolate.

-Tú me jodes a mi Potter-siseó Lily y, volteando, salió de la cocina.

James se quedó de pie, mascullando entre dientes. Esa chica lo iba a volver loco...aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, ya estaba terriblemente enloquecido por ella. Se despeinó el cabello y tomó su túnica. Salió de la cocina, procurando alcanzar a la furia pelirroja.

Lily caminó con paso firme por los corredores de la escuela, maldiciendo al idiota de Potter y su repentina y maravillosa belleza. ¿Qué le habían dado de comer para ponerse tan guapo de repente?¿o era que ella de un momento a otro había dejado de estar ciega y se había dado cuenta que el joven estaba para matarlo a besitos?. Se detuvo en medio del corredor. Miró a uno y otro lado. Había escuchados ruidos a su espalda, pero al mirar, se encontraba completamente sola en el oscuro, y tenebroso, pasillo. Frunció el ceño, y tanteó su bolsillo. Volvió a maldecir al notar que había dejado su varita sobre el buró junto a su cama. Siguió caminando, pero esta vez apresuró el paso. Los sonidos detrás de ella seguían escuchándose, pero no se detuvo a mirar. Dobló una esquina. Los ruidos habían cesado.

-BUUUUUU-alguien se paró frente a ella, sobresaltándola. Pudo jurar que había llegado hasta el techo del castillo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH-chilló. Se tapó el rostro. Oyó una risa cantarina y socarrona, y quitó sus manos de sobre sus ojos. Miró boquiabierta al joven que reía lo más divertido. Apretó los puños y los dientes, y golpeó fuertemente al chico, que chilló de dolor.

-RAYOS POTTER-James se mantenía en el suelo tomándose el estómago, mientras Lily seguía descargando su furia asesina sobre él. Se puso de pie de un salto, y la tomó de las manos, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Oh, mala idea. Se miraron con las narices a pocos centímetros.

James sintió el cuerpo tibio de la pelirroja contra sí, y se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta que si seguía así llegaría a su cuarto y se lanzaría en la ducha para darse con mucha agua fría.

Lily lo observó absorta. James _"nomedaelcerebro"_ Potter se había puesto hermoso y de los mil demonios. Aspiró su masculino aroma, y su mentolado aliento. El corazón se había desbocado hacía varios minutos, pero creyó que se moriría si seguía latiendo de forma tan frenética. Cerró los ojos por instinto, sabiendo que él se estaba acercando...Lo golpeó fuertemente en el bajo vientre, y él cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Mis hijos-susurró James-has destruido a nuestra herencia-Lily cerró los puños nuevamente, y él sonrió divertido al ver el gesto.

-¿NUESTRA HERENCIA POTTER?¿ESTÁS LOCO? YO NO VOY A SER CÓMPLICE DE TRAER AL MUNDO A UN ENGENDRO QUE TENGA TU SANGRE-(N/A: oh Lil, no sabes lo que decís...Harry está tan bueno :PP).

-Nuestra sangre, bella Lily-dijo él con voz pícara-tendrá tus genes también-

-CIERRA LA BOCA POTTER-

-De acuerdo, si no quieres que tengamos hijos...por lo menos hagamos _como que los buscamos_ ¿eh?-le guiñó el ojo seductoramente. Lily se sonrojó al imaginarse el cuerpo de James sobre el suyo, haciéndole las mil y una...

-NO POTTER-masculló con voz ronca. Caminó con paso firme, dándole la espalda. Maldecir a Potter, asesinar a Potter, desollarlo vivo a Potter, cortársela en pedacitos y dárselo de comer al calamar gigante, desnudarlo y colgarlo del aro más alto del campo de quidditch. Se sonrojó nuevamente al imaginárselo desnudo. Ay, cuando Emmeline lo supiera se reiría mucho de ella. ¿Lily sintiéndose atraída por Potter?, ag, no, ni pensarlo.

-Oye Evans-dijo James, llegando hasta ella. Lily lo fulminó con sus ojos verdes. James tomó aire hondamente al ver la mirada verde brillante de la chica. Era hermosa, y la adoraba, pero...ella era tan complicada.

-No jodas Potter, déjame tranquila-

-Yo no te jodo-

-JA-dijo ella con sorna-tú no jodes, claro-James intentó tomarla del brazo, pero Lily lo golpeó en el pecho. Se miraron.-Déjame tranquila-continuó caminando, intentando alejarse del chico, pero él siguió caminando junto a ella.

-Te dije que no me jodas-

-Voy para el mismo lado-replicó él con voz dura-¿o te olvidas que soy un gryffindor?-Lily masculló por lo bajo. No, lamentablemente no podía olvidar que él era un gryffindor. Y lamentablemente tampoco podía sacárselo de encima ni siquiera en la sala común.

Atravesaron el pasillo sin mirarse, separados por varios centímetros. Ella lo miró de soslayo. El perfil masculino era perfecto, y notó que él fruncía los labios mientras transcurría por el corredor. Era atractivo, guapo..pero era Potter. Y nunca iba a dejar de repetírselo en su mente. _Era Potter_.

Oyeron un ruido de repente, y fue en ese instante que se miraron. Un aire maduro había aparecido en el semblante masculino, y Lily sonrió encantada.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-preguntó ella, acercándose a él. James empuñó su varita. Una sombra se intercaló con la luz de las antorchas.

-Filch-susurró James al reconocer la sombra de la molesta Señora Norris. La gata se acercó a ellos y los miró como si supiera que estaban haciendo algo malo. Maulló con fuerza, mientras James tomaba a Lily del brazo y corría hacia el lado opuesto del corredor.

-Potter...¿qué?-

-Corre, Filch nos va a ver-masculló James. Lily corrió junto a él, apretando fuertemente la mano masculina.

-¿Dónde están mi hermosa Señora Norris?-la voz de Filch llegó hasta ellos y corrieron aún más de prisa. James tomó a Lily de la mano, y se adentraron de improviso dentro de un pasadizo, y Lily se vio de pronto sumergida en una oscuridad terrible. Miró al chico que conjuraba un Lumos. Los ojos color avellana parecían del color de la miel a la luz de la varita.

-Ese hombre debe ser zoofílico-susurró James con asco. Ella sonrió tenuemente. Él le daba la espalda, vigilando que Filch no los encontrara, y que se fuera lo más rápido posible. Lily tomó aire al ver la espalda masculina. Merlín, qué bueno se había puesto. Él volteó, quedando a tan solo centímetros del rostro de ella. Se miraron. Si tan solo se agachaba un poco, tan solo un par de centímetros...podría besarla y de una vez hacer lo que tanto había deseado por años.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Lily-quiero llegar a mi cama-James sonrió con lascivia, y ella se tensó.

-¿No quieres mejor ir a la mía?-Lily cerró los puños. Le dio tal golpe a él en la cabeza que James dudó si su cerebro seguiría intacto después de semejante agresión. –De acuerdo, vamos-salieron del pasadizo secreto, mirando a uno y otro lado. No había rastros de Filch y su insidiosa y molesta gata.

Caminaron con paso apresurado. Doblaron una esquina. Ya faltaba poco para llegar hasta la Torre Gryffindor, cuando alguien con mirada penetrante, anteojos cuadrados y expresión adusta apareció por otro pasillo, y los dos se sobresaltaron sobremanera.

-Ay no-susurró Lily. James trago saliva al ver a la profesora McGonagall. Junto a ella se encontraba el celador, acariciando a su diabólica gata. Ambos jóvenes se miraron cuando la profesora los llamó con el dedo.

-Pro...-comenzó Lily.

-¿Algo para decir?-masculló ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Er...-dijo Lily nerviosa. Miró a James con preocupación, y se asombró de que él sonriera.

-La extrañé mucho en las vacaciones profesora-McGonagall levantó las cejas-extrañé sus castigos cada cuatro días, sus gritos, la tarea que me sobrepasaba...-la mujer sonrió tenuemente.

-Ya basta Potter-dijo McGonagall con voz firme- ya entendí que me extrañó...no hablaba de eso cuando pregunté si tenían algo que decir-frunció el ceño-el celador aquí a mi lado me dijo que había dos alumnos fuera de la cama, estábamos buscando a esos alumnos, pero jamás creí que serían ustedes... -

-Pues...yo...-Lily miró a James suplicante. Él casi se desmaya al notar la expresión asustada de su preciosa pelirroja. Se mordió el labio y miró a la jefa de Gryffindor.

-Ella me pidió ir a la cocina porque tenía hambre...y yo la acompañé-McGonagall enarcó una ceja.

-¿Señorita Evans?-

-Sí profesora, yo quise ir a la cocina porque..no comí-

-Por ser el primer día de clases, lo dejo pasar-sentenció. Filch gruñó e hizo una mueca-por hoy Argus, por hoy...si vuelve a ocurrir, los castigaré...y lamentaría mucho tener que castigar a una prefecta...a usted Potter, ya es mi hobby favorito tenerlo en mi despacho noche y día-James sonrió abiertamente.-Espero que este año se comporte. Debe dar el ejemplo como Premio Anual-Lily miró al joven a su lado con asombro. La profesora volteó, dirigiéndose a su despacho. Filch los miró con odio.

-Espero que la próxima vez los encuentre yo, así los cuelgo de los pulgares en el campo de quidditch-masculló entre dientes, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su gata y desaparecía por el mismo pasillo que había tomado la profesora McGonagall. Los dos gryffindor se quedaron parados en medio del corredor. Lily miró al joven a su lado. ¿Premio Anual?.

-¿Cómo puede una persona pedante y estúpida como tú ser Premio Anual?-James parpadeó varias veces y la miró.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó él con voz incrédula.

-Sí...no puedo creer que tú...-notó que el rostro masculino se crispaba.

-QUE PARA TI SEA UN EGOCÉNTRICO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO SEA INTELIGENTE...SOY UNO DE LOS ALUMNOS MÁS BRILLANTES DEL COLEGIO-

-Ya...ya..no grites-dijo ella, entrando a la sala común. James la siguió con paso firme.

-Tú vas a oírme Evans-gritó él, deteniéndose en medio del cuarto. Lily volteó, mirándolo desde las escaleras.

-No tengo tiempo...-

-Sí lo tienes, porque si puedes ir a la cocina a joderme, puedes escucharme ahora-Lily enarcó una ceja.

-Yo no fui a jo...-carraspeó-te oigo, entonces-James tomó aire hondamente. Miró a la joven pelirroja que lo observaba expectante. Le gustaba tanto y la quería tanto.

-Que para ti sea un egocéntrico no significa que no pueda ser brillante...soy uno de los mejores alumnos...está bien, admito que a veces tengo la tarea hecha porque la copio de la de Remus, pero eso no significa que no sea inteligente-miró al suelo-y que a ti no te guste...no quiere decir que no sea atractivo para las demás-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-preguntó Lily bajando los pocos escalones que había subido, y deteniéndose frente a él.

-Tiene-masculló James-me ignoras olímpicamente...me miras con odio..me golpeas...-

-Eso es normal, no sé qué te asombra-replicó ella-lo que a mi me asombra es que tú no entiendas que no quiero que te me acerques...me enfermas Potter...no quiero que me hables, no me mires, no...no respires cerca de mí...-él frunció el ceño.

-Como quieras Evans...si quieres que haga como que no existes, lo haré-

-Me parece muy bien-dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos-y ahora déjame ir a dormir-volteó y subió las escaleras.

James suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Se levantó con rapidez y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto. Entró a la habitación, en donde tres chicos dormían sobre sus camas. Bah, en realidad no estaban durmiendo, porque en el mismo instante en que caminó hacia su cama, un zapato chocó fuertemente sobre su frente. Cayó de espalda al suelo, aturdido.

-Hola Corna-Sirius lo miró sonriente, mientras levantaba su varita. James lo miró confuso, y con un dolor de frente terrible.

-De seguro ahora me sale un cuerno-masculló, sobándose la frente y dirigiéndose hacia su cama-maldito perro pulgoso-

-Oye, yo solo te di la bienvenida-dijo Sirius con galantería.

-¿Tú adónde fuiste?-preguntó una tercera voz, y los dos jóvenes miraron a Remus, que se encontraba cruzado de brazos y mirando a James con seriedad.

-Remus y su síndrome mamá regañona-dijo Sirius.

-Cállate Black, o te haré tragar mi libro de Pociones-dijo Remus, por lo que Sirius prefirió callarse.

-Estuve en las cocinas-

-¿Solo?-preguntó Remus. James notó las miradas expectantes y curiosas de sus dos mejores amigos.

-No-contestó, mirando su edredón escarlata. Sirius rió a carcajadas.

-Así que ya conseguiste conquista...éste me ganó-

-Cállate Sirius ¬¬-

-Estuve con Evans-Remus abrió los ojos asombrado, mientras que Sirius miró estupefacto a James.

-¿Lo lograste?-preguntó Sirius.

-No...ella me odia...-

-Lo mejor sería que te alejaras ¿no crees?-James miró hacia la ventana. La luna brillaba en el cielo-sí, quizás tengas razón...debo olvidarme de ella-miró al edredón y luego a sus dos amigos-pero me he dado cuenta que aún me gusta mucho...y que la quiero-

-A veces es mejor darse por vencido antes de salir muy herido-dijo Remus-te apoyaremos en cualquier decisión que tomes-James sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. -Ya duérmete Corna-propuso -mañana será un gran día-

-Yo quiero ir a las cocinas...-susurró Sirius.

-No Sirius, mañana tenemos...-

-Vamos-dijo James. Remus se sentó en su cama y miró a James frunciendo el ceño.

-No James-James ya se había levantado y se disponía a salir del cuarto. Sirius se había levantado también, y en ese instante se estaba vistiendo. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.-Chicos-

-Remus, sé un merodeador-dijo James, mientras abría su baúl y sacaba el Mapa del Merodeador-ven con papi mapita-

-Yo soy un merodeador, pero también soy prefecto-

-Anda Remusin, vamos-dijo Sirius-llevaremos la capa de James-Remus suspiró. Se levantó de la cama segundos después, mientras Sirius y James vitoreaban.

-Voy solo para vigilarlos-

-Si claro, mamá controladora-dijo Sirius. Remus lo golpeó en la cabeza. Salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras a la sala común.

-¿No deberíamos haber despertado a Peter para que viniera con nosotros?-preguntó Remus, mientras James acomodaba sobre ellos la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Luego quién lo despierta en la mañana?-replicó Sirius.

-Tienes razón-susurró Remus sonriendo. Salieron al corredor y se dirigieron sin más hacia las cocinas. Ya una vez dentro, Sirius atacó las alacenas.

-¿Cómo puede ser que aún tengas hambre?-masculló Remus, apoyándose contra una de las tantas mesas que había allí-si te has comido lo mismo que habrá devorado el calamar gigante-

-¿Gué?-preguntó Sirius, con la boca llena.

-Primero traga y luego te digo ¬¬-siseó el joven prefecto, observándolo detenidamente. Sirius tragó y sonrió.

-Tengo que alimentar este cuerpo...-Remus revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Trabaja con él..¿no te das cuenta?-dijo James riendo. Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Remus reía. Se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo suyo.

-¿Qué hiciste con Evans mientras estuvieron aquí?-preguntó Sirius, devorando un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Remus lo miraba riendo. No podía ser que comiese tanto.

-Insultarnos-susurró James. Suspiró-me odia..no hay otra..no tengo manera de lograr que sienta algo pequeñito por mi-

-Ella dijo que eres un egocéntrico, un inmaduro, que no eres su tipo...-enumeró Remus.

-Lo de siempre-dijo James con voz apagada-supongo que...debería fijarme en alguien más-

-Si James-dijo Sirius, mientras se chupaba los dedos. Remus y James se miraron con expresiones de asquito. Sirius miró a su mejor amigo, y lo palmeó en el hombro-con lo apuesto y ganador que eres, deberías buscarte a otra chica que te de lo que Evans no quiere darte-James frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás hablando de sexo Sirius?-preguntó Remus. Sirius levantó las cejas y sonrió-me lo imaginaba, la idea fija todo el tiempo-

-No hablo de eso-replicó Sirius. Remus lo miró con suficiencia, y James rió divertido-de acuerdo, soy un sexópata, pero tampoco para tanto-

-Ve al grano Black ¬¬-

-Que quiero decir que debería buscarse una chica que lo quiera, que lo respete...-Sirius abrazó a James por los hombros, y parpadeó varias veces-¿no quieres que sea yo tu novia?-James lo golpeó en el estómago.

-AAAAGGG..no-masculló, alejándose de Sirius.

-Igualmente nuestra historia nunca iba a poder ser Pottercito-dijo él riendo. Remus reía lo mas divertido.

-Paso ¬¬-susurró James-prefiero besar a Snivellus-dijo, mientras salían de las cocinas y se encaminaban nuevamente hacia la sala común. Sirius lo miró con expresión ofendida.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte Potter ¬¬-susurró, tomándolo del cuello y despeinándolo.

Caminaban con incomodidad, debido a que la capa de invisibilidad los cubría completamente.

-Ouch, Sirius, mi pie-dijo James.

-Yo no fui-replicó Sirius.

-Sirius, no me apoyes-dijo Remus con voz estridente. James miró a Sirius riendo.

-Ese sí fui yo-

-SIRIUS-bramó Remus.

-No tengo la culpa de tenerlo largo-

-CÁLLATE-mascullaron a dúo, y Sirius hizo puchero.

-No me dejan ser ¬¬-

-Tu ser es insoportable Black, por eso no te dejamos ser-dijo Remus (N/A: esa frase la puse en otro fic xDDD). Habían llegado ya al séptimo piso, y estaban dispuestos a entrar a la sala común, cuando vislumbraron una silueta femenina de pie frente al cuadro de la dama gorda.

-Evans-susurró Sirius, mirando fijamente a James. El joven de gafas se quedó estático. Qué hermoso ángel pelirrojo que había aparecido frente a la entrada a la torre Gryffindor. Salió de debajo de la capa.

-James...¿qué rayos haces?-susurró Remus, observando al suicida de su amigo.

-Ay mamá, se le fugó el cerebro-dijo Sirius-y olvídate que vuelva a su cráneo-

-A ti te volvió el cerebro, a él también-Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Siempre tan malo conmigo-lloriqueó.

-Cállate Black-los dos miraron a James, que se acercaba con paso cauteloso hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estás fuera de la cama?-preguntó él de repente, haciendo sobresaltar a la joven. Ella lo miró con odio.

-No te interesa Potter..¿no era que no ibas a hablarme?-James frunció el ceño.

-Sí...pero cuando una dama está sola...suelo preguntar por qué-

-No seas tan correcto Potter-dijo Lily con sorna. Lo miró detenidamente. La camisa del pijama que él llevaba puesta tenía varios botones entreabiertos, y Lily se quedó extasiada al ver la nívea piel masculina, y sus músculos levemente marcados. Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Como quieras-Lily lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No podía dormir-susurró segundos después-¿tú qué haces aquí..?-abrió los ojos como platos-¿andas con una conquista?-

-Ay sí, ando con tres chicas-dijo él lo más fresco-están doblando la esquina-

-Que no me entere que nosotros somos esas chicas ¬¬-replicó Remus en voz baja. Sirius rió divertido.

Lily frunció aún más el entrecejo. Miró hacia detrás de la pared que había tras el bello Potter, mientras él reía. Ella volteó a mirarlo con una mueca concentrada.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó ella-no las veo-James revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Por Merlín Evans¿realmente crees que me da el cuero para salir con tres chicas?-preguntó. Lily parpadeó varias veces. Lo miró detenidamente. No lo podía creer: él se estaba comportando como alguien maduro y sincero-con dos sí, pero con tres...naaa-ella abrió la boca estupefacta, y cerró los puños.

-Idiota-masculló. James reía lo más divertido-aléjate de mi Potter, o te dejaré eunuco-él levantó las cejas.

-Mira qué miedo te tengo-movió su cabeza ligeramente, acomodándose el flequillo de color ébano-vengan _chicas_, volvamos a la sala común-Lily frunció el entrecejo al oír decir eso al energúmeno que tenía en frente. Segundos después, dos chicos aparecían de la nada. Sirius caminó con paso firme hacia James y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, mientras que Remus lo insultaba de arriba abajo.

-Chica un cuerno-susurró Remus, entrando a la sala común.-Apresúrense, tarados-

-No deberían estar afuera tan tarde-masculló la dama gorda, observando a las tres personas que quedaban afuera. Frunció el ceño enojada.

-Sí, tiene razón, pero nosotros somos re heavies re jodidos, así que salimos a parrandear por el castillo-dijo Sirius. La dama gorda levantó las cejas ofendida-¿savy?-(N/A: Jack Sparrow sos un genio xDDD). Lily rió por lo bajo mientras el cuadro se abría y le dejaba paso al joven Black. Miró a James. Su expresión concentrada lo hacían parecer maduro y sumamente adulto. Había que aclararlo: su expresión lo hacía parecer eso.

-Ve a dormir Evans..no creo que quieras que McGonagall te encuentre nuevamente fuera de tu tibia camita-ella se cruzó de brazos y lo enfrentó con la mirada. James sonrió tenuemente. Las pecas que ella tenía en su nariz se volvían más naranjas cuando se enfadaba, y el fulgor de sus ojos verdes se intensificaba con un brillo furioso. Le encantaba, era hermosa desde todos los puntos de vista. Adoraba hacerla enojar solo para verla enfurecerse, ese rictus rabioso que se le formaba en los carnosos labios lo volvía loco. Un masoquista con todas las letras.

-No haré las cosas porque tú me lo digas Potter-dijo, mirándolo con soberbia-lo haré porque yo quiero-él le hizo una reverencia, y ella entró a la sala común luego de mascullar la contraseña.

James la siguió muy de cerca. Lily subió las escaleras con paso militar, mientras él la miraba desde el sofá. Pudo jurar que el camisón de ella se meció de una forma demasiado provocadora y pudo ver sus blancos muslos. Tomó aire hondamente y decidió subir al cuarto para darse una muy buena ducha fría.

Lily se detuvo en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones femeninas, apoyándose contra la pared. Suspiró, recordando el color de la piel de James, sus ojos, su boca carnosa, su precioso rostro. Se dejó caer hacia el suelo con lentitud. Algo muy dentro le dijo que Potter le estaba gustando, como si un pequeño monstruo antes dormido, hubiese despertado de repente, rugiendo y gruñendo enfurecido. _"Merlín Potter, cuánto has cambiado"_. Se levantó del suelo y decidió irse a dormir. Ya tendría tiempo de ver qué rayos hacía con esa palpitación que tenía en su corazón cada vez que veía a Potter. Como una buena gryffindor, le haría frente al problema.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_**Nota de Autora:**_

He vuelto. Si no les gustó, absténganse de decírmelo ¬¬…xDDD…naaaaaaaa…espero que les haya gustado, recién es el primer capítulo, no puede ser demasiado interesante.

Solo les dire que me encantaría que me dejaran reviews…Sería genial…

Bueno, no sé….Nos vemos!…sí, habrá epilogo en Despertar, lo estoy haciendo…


	2. ¿Síntomas de amor?

Rápido como un vendaval? XDDD…bueno, volví con un nuevo capítulo. Sé que es demasiado rápido, pero me vino la inspiración para este fic. Además los meros me encantan, y con ellos se me vienen a la cabeza miles de ideas. Me parece que el fic va a ser bastante distinto al anterior…no se parece en nada ahora que los comparo.

Le agradezco los reviews a: **Nade-Kinomoto**, **luna lunatica lovegood, kamy-evans18**, **Lina Malfoy**, **MAKU BLACK** y **antuchis**.

Bueno, disfruten del capítulo. Espero q me dejen reviews ¬¬.

**Capítulo 2¿Síntomas de amor?.**

La despertaron a almohadonazos. Tomó fuertemente un zapato que encontró a mano y lo lanzó al aire. Oyó una exclamación vehemente. Sonrió satisfecha, moviéndose entre las sábanas, cuando alguien desconsiderado y mala persona, tomó las sábanas y el edredón y la destapó. Lily se removió ligeramente, y se abrazó.

-LILY-una voz estridente le gritó a centímetros.

-Déjame dormir mami-susurró, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Vamos Lil, tenemos que ir a desayunar-dijo Alice, golpeándola nuevamente con la almohada. Lily gruñó y la miró con odio. Miró alrededor. Vislumbró a Emmeline, que se tocaba la cabeza adolorida. El zapato se había estampado en su frente.

-De acuerdo, ya me levanto-susurró, levantándose de su cama y caminando con somnolencia hacia el baño. Se encerró en él, e intentó salir hecha una persona decente. Lo intentó. Salió despeinada y ojerosa, pero por lo menos se había lavado la cara y cepillado los dientes. Había dormido pocas horas debido a la _expedición nocturna_ con el energúmeno de Potter. Aunque reconoció que en realidad no había podido dormir porque no había logrado quitarse de la cabeza a ese energúmeno. Se mordió el labio al recordar el momento en que había descubierto que el joven era un espécimen increíble de hombre. Se sentó en su cama y se calzó los zapatos, mientras Rachel se peinaba y tarareaba. La miró fijamente, y la morena le sonrió.

Lily enarcó una ceja. Se levantó de la cama, acomodándose la túnica y la corbata de Gryffindor.

Emmeline, Catherine y Alice ya se encontraban de pie junto a la puerta, dispuestas a bajar a la sala común. Lily caminó hacia ellas.

-Esperen chicas-dijo Rachel. Las cuatro se detuvieron en el umbral. Miraron a la morena que sonreía abiertamente. Lily suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. –Tengo algo que decirles, vengan-

Emmeline, Catherine, Alice y Lily se miraron con distintas expresiones. Mientras que Emmeline fruncía el ceño, Cat abría la boca estupefacta y Alice sonreía, Lily había hecho una mueca de disgusto.

-Dinos-dijo la pelirroja con voz cansina-y que sea rápido, quiero ir a desayunar-Rachel la miró ofendida.

-Quiero contarles algo-dijo la morena, sentándose en la cama con majestuosidad. Se cruzó de piernas y se acomodó la falda con femineidad.

-¿Vas a decirnos por qué terminaste con Phillipe?-preguntó Alice, de repente completamente interesada en lo que la otra morena tenía para decir. Lily, Cat y Emmeline observaron a Rachel expectantes. La morena sonreía.

-Sí, les contaré por qué terminé con él-

-Según teníamos entendido, era por otro joven-susurró Lily. Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Qué raro Rachel terminando con un novio por un joven cualquiera que le calentaba la pava (N/A: sarcasmo xDDD).

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Emmeline con voz chirriante-el joven-

-¿Lo conocemos?-preguntó Alice.

-Sí, lo conocen muy bien-dijo Rachel con voz dulce. La curiosidad y el suspenso se apoderaron de las cuatro chicas que observaban a la morena de ojos azules.

-¿De dónde?-preguntó Cat.

-Ya, tranquilas, les diré-sonrió lascivamente-es..._Potter_-se hizo el silencio en el pequeño cuarto de las chicas de séptimo año de Gryffindor.

Algo dentro de Lily rugió fieramente, pero supuso que sería su estómago debido a que tenía hambre. Miró fijamente a la morena que se acomodaba su largo cabello lacio y negro tras una de sus orejas. Los enormes ojos azules de la chica la miraron brillosos, y Lily sintió, de repente, mucho odio hacia ella.

-No-dijo con voz potente. Las jóvenes a su alrededor la miraron sin comprender nada. Lily percibió la mirada furiosa de Rachel. Metida de pata monumental.

-¿No?-preguntó Rachel con una voz que se tornaba cada vez mas peligrosa. Lily carraspeó.

-No...-volvió a carraspear-no te puede gustar Potter-susurró. Se había sonrojado, y se restregaba las manos con nerviosismo.

-Aaah-dijeron las cuatro chicas, aliviadas. Lily suspiró, como si con ese suspiro pudiese sacarse un peso de encima. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?.

-¿Por qué no?-replicó Rachel. Sonrió abiertamente y luego se mordió el labio.-Es...terriblemente atractivo, tiene una cara hermosa, un cuerpo increíble, es inteligente...sí, admito que es egocéntrico-suspiró encantada-pero eso me hace gustar más de él-

-¿Terminaste con Phillipe porque...te gusta Potter?-preguntó Alice incrédula-es absurdo-

-No-dijo Rachel-no es absurdo. Me he dado cuenta que Potter me gusta mucho...-

-¿Y cuándo fue que lo viste?-preguntó Emmeline. Rachel sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

-Estas vacaciones-dijo con voz pícara-mis padres son amigos de los de él, y nos vimos en su...castillote-

-Dime que te gusta por lo que es y no por su dinero-masculló Lily furiosa. Rachel levantó las cejas.

-Me gusta por lo que es-dijo-pero el dinero es un condimento importante-respuesta incorrecta. Lily se levantó con estrépito de la cama, y fulminó a Rachel con sus verdes ojos.

-¿Podemos salir ya?-masculló-quiero ir a desayunar, además yo tengo cosas que hacer, soy prefecta-

-De acuerdo, niña prefecta-dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño-lo que yo quiero es que me ayuden con Potter-otra vez el silencio. Incómodo, además.

-¿ESTÁS LOCA?-bramó Lily-no voy a ayudarte con _ese tarado_-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Rachel-las cuatro me ayudarán, yo les he hecho muchos favores a ustedes-

-¿Concretarme una cita a ciegas con un joven que odio es un favor?-dijo Emmeline.

-Destruir un trabajo de Pociones tampoco es un favor-susurró Lily.

-Decirle a Longbottom que estoy enamorada de él no es un favor...-dijo Alice. Rachel parpadeó varias veces y frunció el ceño. Las cuatro miraron a Catherine. Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-De seguro tengo algo para decir, pero en ese mismo instante no lo recuerdo-

-La intención fue lo que valió-masculló-hice todo eso porque creí que les sería de ayuda-las otras cuatro pusieron los ojos en blanco-ayúdenme-suplicó.

-¿No puedes ir tú y decirle que te gusta?-preguntó Lily con voz chillona-no me metas a mi en esto-

-Por fis-

-De acuerdo-dijo Emmeline-yo te ayudaré-Lily fulminó a su mejor amiga con la mirada-¿qué?-

-Nos va a meter en líos-dijo Alice-conoces sus planes...nunca funcionan-

-Este funcionará-dijo Rachel con vehemencia-lo he pensado seriamente-rió con risa maléfica, y las cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban junto a ella temieron que estuviese poseída por el espíritu de algún hermano difunto de Filch. Aunque si alguna de ellas fuese la madre del conserje, no harían peligrar a la especie humana teniendo más como él. Ni en sueños. Agg.

-¿Y qué has planeado?-preguntó Emmeline, temiendo lo que la morena tuviera para decir.

-Lily-la pelirroja la miró detenidamente-tú me ayudarás con Potter-Lily abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Que ella qué?. Su amiga se había vuelto loca si pretendía que ella se acercara a Potter para...hablar amistosamente.

-NO-

-Sí-dijo Rachel.

-¿Por qué yo?-lloriqueó Lily.

-Porque Potter está enamorado de ti-sentenció Alice, riendo. Lily sintió a toda su sangre agolparse en su rostro, y cerró los puños.

-NO ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE MI-bramó Lily pataleando.-ES UN TARADO, ÉL SOLO QUIERE SEXO-

-¿Y qué esperas para decirle que sí?-dijo Emmeline con picardía. Lily la insultó por lo bajo y la amenazó con el puño. (N/A: sí, qué esperas?).

-Bueno, gusta de ti-dijo Rachel-asi que si te acercas no sospechará nada, creerá que al fin logró su cometido...pero tú le hablarás de mi, y algún día concretarás una cita...-

-¿No es más fácil que lo hagas tú solita?-masculló Lily furiosa-no quiero acercarme a ese imbécil-

-Pero tú no sientes nada por él-dijo Rachel-será fácil para ti concretar algo para mi..no te molestará-algo volvió a rugir dentro de Lily. Y una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo, su sangre y su razón, y cerró los puños, apretó los dientes y gruñó.

-De acuerdo-las palabras le salieron roncas y sumamente bajas. Rachel sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente, y Lily notó que su cuerpo se ponía tieso y unas irrefrenables ganas de golpear a la morena que la abrazaba se apoderaron de ella.

-¿Nos podemos ir?-masculló, alejando de si a Rachel de un empujón.-Tengo cosas que hacer-

-Vamos, entonces-dijo Rachel, tomando su bolso y colgándoselo en el hombro. Caminaron hacia la puerta. Oyeron el chillido de Rachel en el mismo instante en que Lily tomaba el picaporte, y la miraron.

-No puedo salir así-señaló su rostro impecable y porcelánico-James debe verme guapa-susurró. Lily frunció el ceño y, tras abrir la puerta, salió del cuarto cerrándola de un azote.

-¿Saben si le sucede algo?-preguntó Rachel en voz baja a Emmeline y Alice.

Emmeline observó detenidamente la puerta por la que había salido Lily, intuyendo algo. Alice se encogió de hombros, mientras que Cat enarcó una ceja.

Lily bajó las escaleras con paso militar, maldiciendo entre dientes a Rachel. No podía haber elegido a peor persona para enamorarse. Es más, prefería hablar con Black, por lo menos él no intentaba acosarla sexual y psicológicamente como lo hacía el acosador inescrupuloso de Potter. Llegó hasta

la sala común, en donde había un bullicio ensordecer de personas. Suspiró. Los nervios la recorrían sin consideración, y su cuerpo se tornó de gelatina al ver a un joven sentado cerca de la chimenea. ¿Qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo?.

-Lily, buenos días-Remus la abordó en el mismo instante en que ella pisaba la alfombra de la sala común. Él la miró detenidamente-¿has dormido bien?-

-No...dormí poco-susurró. Notó la mirada avellana de Potter observarla fijamente, y tragó saliva-¿nos vamos?-Remus frunció el entrecejo y asintió con la cabeza. Salieron de la sala común, mientras James los observaba detenidamente.

Él miró al suelo y suspiró tristemente, mientras la sala común iba llenándose de a poco. Algunas niñas de quinto lo saludaron con coquetería, y algunos jóvenes de sexto le sonrieron con admiración. Se acomodó sobre el sofá, despatarrándose, y se desanudó la corbata. Notó las miradas absortas y fijas de las muchachas que se encontraban allí, pero no les dio importancia. Sus ojos y su corazón solo tenían una dueña, y esa era la pelirroja gritona. Miró hacia las escaleras, y vio a Sirius bajar con estrépito. Más bien lo vio caerse sentado por los escalones hasta la alfombra de la sala común. Rápidamente lo abordaron varias jóvenes, y él les sonrió abiertamente, haciéndolas suspirar embobadas. James rió divertido al ver cómo su mejor amigo lograba derretir al alumnado femenino. Sirius caminó hacia él luego de despegarse de su cuerpo a varias niñas, y se miraron sonriendo.

-Corna...¿cómo estás?-James lo observó detenidamente.

-Más vestido que tú, es obvio-dijo con picardía. Sirius sonrió abiertamente. Llevaba la camisa fuera de los pantalones, varios botones desabrochados y la corbata en el bolsillo de la túnica. El joven Black se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, pero por lo menos yo _ya desayuné_-se miraron divertidos. James se imaginaba cómo había desayunado Sirius. Más al verle esa sonrisa tan satisfecha y un terrible chupón en el cuello. Levantó las cejas. Sirius no tenía remedio (N/A¿pero quién quiere que tenga remedio y/o cura?).

-¿Y a quién te desayunaste esta vez?-preguntó James. Sirius lo miró levantando las cejas.

-¿Nicole Thompson te suena?-James abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Esa estúpida?-Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-No tiene que ser inteligente para que esté buena-

-Sí, lo sé, pero deberías empezar a fijarte en alguna mujer que sepa usar el cerebro además de las piernas y la boca-Sirius lo miró de soslayo.

-Merlín, suenas como Remus-dijo Sirius con hartazgo. James sonrió.

-De veras Canuto, empieza a buscar a alguien para enamorarte-dijo, mientras salían de la sala común y caminaban por el pasillo.

-No molestes Corna...soy un ser libre, además...-miró detenidamente a un grupo de chicas de séptimo de Ravenclaw, y ellas rieron al mirarlos-las mujeres son todas bellas, no puedo elegir a una sola-James puso los ojos en blanco-tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

-Canuto, yo estoy enamorado-susurró James con voz apagada. Sirius lo miró como si acabara de contarle que sus horas de vida estaban contadas o, peor aún, que tenía un affaire con Snape. (N/A: es peor andar con Snape que estar muerto xDDD).

-Bueno, sí-dijo Sirius, abrazando a James por los hombros-pero ella...-James suspiró tristemente.

-Ella me odia y me trata como si fuera..-

-Excremento de slytherin-dijo Sirius. Lo miró sonriendo, y James le devolvió la sonrisa. A pesar de que cada vez que hablaba de Lily no lograba evitar entristecerse, no podía no reírse con los comentarios de su mejor amigo. Transitaron por los corredores con suma calma, vislumbrando al fondo del pasillo la gran puerta del comedor.

Entrar al Gran Salón fue un acto suicida. Sí, así lo había llamado Remus en forma graciosa, pero tanto Sirius como James habían coincidido con él luego de oír la explicación. Tenía razón. Remus les había explicado a qué se refería con acto suicida cuando ellos dos lo miraron con suspicacia. Y se refería a que tres chicos apuestos entrando a un lugar repleto de progesteronas caminantes era una actitud muy suicida.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa Gryffindor. James apresuró el paso, intentando salvar su integridad física de la ola homicida y sexópata de las jóvenes. Se sentó con fuerza sobre su asiento, y suspiró con alivio. Y fue en ese instante en que se percató de que Sirius se había perdido entre la masa de chiquillas que chillaban en la puerta. James miró hacia allí, buscando a su mejor amigo, y lo vio sonriendo y de lo más divertido. Puso los ojos en blanco. Sirius no tenía remedio alguno. Unos cuantos minutos después, el joven Black se sentó a su lado un tanto más despeinado que de costumbre, y eso que el cabello lacio y negro de Sirius era mucho más dócil y manejable que el suyo.

-¿Has vuelto a desayunar?-preguntó, saboreando el desayuno. Sirius lo miró estupefacto.

-Me extraña araña..-susurró Sirius. Sonrió-no, no soy tan desubicado como para _desayunar_ frente a los profesores-James observó la gran mesa principal, en donde el siempre anciano, y súper sabio, profesor Dumbledore hablaba animadamente con la siempre amargada y cortamambos McGonagall.

-Hola niños-Remus se acercó a ellos sonriendo-sus horarios-les lanzó dos pergaminos.

-Niño ésta-masculló Sirius. Remus le pegó el horario en la cara.-Ouch, mi bello rostro-se sobó la frente. Miró el pergamino con detenimiento-te lo dije-dijo Sirius con voz triunfante-doble hora de Pociones-hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Quién me mandó a querer ser Auror?-susurró James, sorbiendo zumo de calabaza de su copa-y lo peor de todo es que tenemos con los slytherins-tanto él como Sirius simularon escalofríos.

Remus rió divertido mientras le entregaba a algunos chicos los horarios. Sus amigos eran como dos niños caprichosos, traviesos y sin cura alguna.

James sonrió y continuó desayunando, mientras oía a Sirius hablar sobre qué broma podrían hacerle al amargado Snivellus.

-Tal vez podríamos molestar al viejo Sluggy..¿qué dices?-preguntó. James frunció el ceño.

-Pues...-oyó risas y miró hacia el lugar en donde varias chicas reían divertidas. Y ahí, de pie, repartiendo los horarios al igual que Remus, se encontraba ella. Pelirroja, con cabello ondulado y que le traspasaba los hombros; con ojos verdes brillantes enormes y bellos, enmarcados en largas pestañas; con rostro ovalado y de piel blanca, con pecas en su bonita nariz. Con un cuerpo menudo y delgado, con una cintura fina, con senos medianos. Ay, rayos, era hermosa.

-¿James Alan Potter?-Sirius picó a James en el hombro con su dedo. Lo miró detenidamente, frunciendo el ceño. Tomó el tenedor y lo picó en el rostro.-¿Hello?-lo miró desesperado-¿Pottercito?-se rascó la cabeza-aquí Siriulandia llamando a tarado en potencia-gruñó al ver que James ni lo registraba–POTTER-bramó. James se sobresaltó y lo miró ausente.

-¿Decías?-preguntó con voz ronca.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sirius.

-Sí...sí...-Sirius miró hacia donde James miraba.

-Aaaah, la loca Evans-

-No le digas loca-Sirius lo miró levantando las cejas.

-¿Qué acaso no está loca?-

-No-chilló James.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-chilló Sirius-es más, está loca porque no se enamora de este chicuelo loco-tomó a James del cuello y lo despeinó.

Repartir horarios no era divertido, ni educativo, ni ayudaba a su promedio para la academia de Aurores. Merlín¿por qué hacían eso?¿no podían repartir esos malditos horarios las putas lechuzas?. Ya le quedaban pocos pergaminos para entregar, cuando miró detenidamente hacia donde Black gritaba. James Potter la estaba mirando fijo en ese mismo instante, y sintió cómo toda su sangre fue hacia su rostro. Se enrojeció con violencia, y su estómago viviente, así lo había llamado ella luego de oírlo gruñir varias veces, ronroneó encantado. Tomó aire y suspiró, rehuyendo de la mirada avellana del futuro proyecto de enamorado de Rachel. Sintió algo duro y pesado alojarse en su estómago al imaginar a Rachel y a Potter tomados de la mano mientras caminaban por los corredores de Hogwarts.

-Lily...eh, Lily-Lily revoleó los ojos al techo al oír a Rachel llamarla incansablemente. La ignoró olímpicamente, y continuó repartiendo los horarios a los alumnos de la mesa Gryffindor. -LILY EVANS-

-Ya voy, mierda-masculló Lily con enojo. Fulminó a Rachel con la mirada. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Suspiró con hastío. Ya había terminado de repartir todos los malditos horarios en la mesa Gryffindor.

-Hoy tenemos Pociones-dijo Cat con voz suave, mirando detenidamente el pergamino que Lily le había dado en mano.

-Sí lo sé-masculló Lily, y comenzó a comer con desesperación.

-Merlín Lil, come más despacio-dijo Emmeline-vomitarás todo, y no creo que quieras hacer una parodia del Exorcista-Lily tuvo que tragar de golpe para no escupir la comida. Rachel y Alice fruncieron el entrecejo.

-¿Qué es el Exorcista?-preguntó Rachel. Emmeline y Lily se miraron con sorna. Se notaba que Rachel no tenía ni una gota _muggle_ en su sangre.

-Emmeline¿te comiste un payaso?-preguntó Cat.

-No-

-Pues no te lo comas, entonces-

-Lily-una voz a su izquierda la hizo maldecir al mundo entero.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-chilló Lily. Rachel parpadeó coquetamente.

-Sabes qué hacer-

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-preguntó Lily con voz desesperada. Rachel asintió con la cabeza.-No, ahora no, por favor-suplicó. Las lechuzas entraron al lugar y repartieron la correspondencia en ese mismo momento. Su lechuza Atenea la miraba con curiosidad, mientras dejaba un sobre con la firma de su madre sobre su plato aún lleno de comida.

-Ya te atiendo Ate-susurró Lily, dándole un poco de arroz. La lechuza ululó feliz cuando ella la dejó beber de su copa un poco de zumo.

-Sí-ordenó Rachel-hazlo-Lily se levantó de su asiento y caminó con paso vacilante hacia donde estaban los varones de séptimo. Potter estaba en ese mismo instante leyendo El Profeta, mientras una lechuza negra saboreaba un pan que Sirius le daba. Tomó aire, sintiendo sus nervios recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Sabía que se le habían erizado los cabellos y que su corazón se desbocaría. No podía ponerse tan nerviosa solo con tener que hablar con el idiota de Potter. El idiota más hermoso sobre la faz de la Tierra. MOMENTO. ¿El idiota más hermoso? Borren eso, olviden esa última frase. El idiota más idiota de los idiotas. Valga la redundancia. Notó que Potter levantaba la mirada del diario y la observaba embobado.

James sintió a su corazón encogerse y dar un voltereta dentro de él cuando vio a Lily caminar hacia donde se encontraba con paso lento. El cabello rojo de ella se mecía cada vez que avanzaba hacia él, y pudo verle sus blancas y perfectas clavículas, mostrándose sensuales desde detrás de la suave tela de la camisa. Merlín, una ducha de agua fría antes de ir a Pociones. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, y se sonrojó. ¿La falda era más corta que las demás?, porque no podía entender cómo esa piel tan blanca y nívea podía resultarle tan apetecible. Se iba a morir de regocijo.

Lily se detuvo a centímetros. Miró al suelo, intentando que él no notara su potente sonrojo. ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse así?¿acaso hacía mucho calor?¿acaso era una nueva enfermedad, que tenía como síntomas enrojecerse, tener calor excesivo, y ganas de lanzarse sobre el joven de gafas que tenía sentado en frente?. Sacudió la cabeza. Miró al chico que la observaba enarcando una ceja. Era tan lindo, ay, esos tres botones desabrochados, y esa piel blanca y lampiña, esos pectorales, y esa nuez de Adan en su garganta.

-¿Necesitas algo Evans?-la voz de Black la sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo miró. Los ojos grises de Sirius la miraron con curiosidad.

-Er...necesito hablar con...con Potter-

-¿Para qué?-preguntó James. Ella lo fulminó con su mirada.

-Para..para hablar-susurró. Tragó saliva.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Evans, así que desaparece de mi vista-Lily lo miró detenidamente, mientras algo frío y ácido se escurría dentro de sus venas. _"Sé malo, no seas cordial...ignórala"_-¿algo más?-

-Pu...pues...-miró a Sirius con estupefacción-no...quería hablar contigo-

-Raro en ti querer hablar conmigo, Evans-dijo James, mientras tomaba El Profeta y volvía a leerlo.

Lily pisó el suelo con fuerza y volteó, maldiciendo al joven de gafas.

James la observó mientras ella se alejaba de él. Definitivamente, esa falda era más corta de lo convencional, pero Merlín, qué lindas piernas tenía. Esa era una provocación alevosa.

-¿Me explicas qué significó _eso_?-la voz de Remus era a veces _tan_ molesta. James tomó un sorbo de zumo de calabaza, y miró a su amigo, que lo fulminaba con sus ojos color miel.

-Eso fue...ignorancia-masculló James-dijiste que la olvidara, pues lo haré-Remus hizo una mueca escéptica.

-No vas a lograr olvidarla-dijo Remus, dejando sobre la mesa un pesado libro de Pociones-estás enamorado de ella hasta la médula-chilló.

-La olvidaré-sentenció James-ella...ella no siente nada por mi, y si siente algo, será asco u odio-

-James...-susurró Remus.

-Lunático, tú me dijiste que...-

-Sí, de acuerdo, pero yo te lo dije como un consejo, no como una orden-

-Lo sé-dijo James. Se encogió de hombros-pero..no puedo estar enamorado de la misma mujer para siempre...algún día tendré que..buscar otra-Remus revoleó los ojos al techo.

-James, si la quieres de verdad...-suspiró-¿has intentado algo con ella?-

-Lo he intentado todo-chilló. Remus lo observó como si tuviera vista de rayos x.

-¿Como qué?-

James abrió la boca para responder, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad no había hecho nada para conquistar a Lily.

-La he invitado a Hogsmeade desde quinto año-

-¿Y qué más?-preguntó Remus, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, y observando a James con una ceja enarcada.

James tartamudeó. Miró a Sirius buscando apoyo, pero su mejor amigo solo lo miró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues...-

-¿Has...alguna vez..entablado conversación con ella?¿sabes qué cosas le gustan para poder hablar?-

-No a la primer pregunta-dijo James azorado-y sí a la segunda-susurró.

-Pues entonces no has intentado todo-sentenció Remus, mientras abría el libro y lo leía.

-Rem, por favor-chilló James-¡¡¡ella me odia!!!-Remus sonrió dulcemente.

-Eso no lo sabes-

-Ah, claro que sí...¿recuerdan en quinto cuando dijo que prefería tener una cita con el calamar gigante antes que conmigo?-

-Sí-respondieron Sirius y Remus a dúo.

-¿Y recuerdan cuando me lanzó un encantamiento, provocando que mis testículos se pegaran a mi garganta y me dejó en la enfermería durante un mes?-preguntó-Madam Pomfrey no quiere ni verme desde entonces-

-Sí, lo recuerdo-susurró Remus.

-Cómo olvidarlo-masculló Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuando...?-

-Ya entendimos Corna-dijo Sirius interrumpiéndolo-pero entiende a Lunático: no has intentado todo para conquistarla-James suspiró.

-Sí he intentado todo. Me odia, y que hable con ella no cambiará las cosas-Remus abrió la boca para responder-y sí he intentado entablar conversación-

-Pues entonces deberías dejar de ser tan egocéntrico, pedante y mujeriego, y tal vez ella se fije en ti-

-¿Por qué tengo que cambiar?-siseó James-si no me ama tal cual soy, no me ama-

-Corna tiene razón-susurró Sirius. Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.-Tiene razón Lunático-

-Rem, he dejado de salir con chicas-susurró James. Sirius se escandalizó.

-Eso es una blasfemia, deberían quemarte como lo hacían con las brujas en la época de la Inquisición-James revoleó los ojos al techo. Cuánta vehemencia que tenía Sirius para decir estupideces.

-Sabes que eso no ocurrió en realidad..muchas _muggles_ inocentes murieron en la hoguera...las brujas reales le lanzaban un hechizo a las llamas para que no quemaran, y simulaban retorcerse de dolor-Remus y sus clases de historia. Sirius lo miró atentamente.

-¿De veras?-

-Sí Canuto-chilló Remus indignado-¿acaso nunca has prestado atención a las clases de Historia de la Magia?-

-Pues no-susurró Sirius lo más divertido-¿tú si?-

-Claro¿a quién le copiaban los apuntes ustedes?¿al profesor Binns?-preguntó con sarcasmo. James y Sirius se miraron sonriendo.

-Y te lo agradecemos Lunático, sin ti habríamos reprobado Historia de la Magia-dijo Sirius, haciendo una leve reverencia frente a Remus. El joven rubio sonrió.

-Ya basta tarado-dijo, golpeando a Sirius levemente en la cabeza. –Vamos a Pociones-se levantó y tomó su libro. Tanto James como Sirius lo siguieron. Y nuevamente la actitud suicida. James miró a Sirius. Parecía una estrella de rock saludando a sus fans.

-Se siente una diva-susurró Remus. James sonrió. Cruzaron el umbral de las grandes puertas hacia el vestíbulo.

-POTTER-James se detuvo con brusquedad, y volteó. La profesora McGonagall caminaba con premura hacia él.

-Ay no, tengo que salir huyendo-susurró James. Remus levantó las cejas mientras la jefa de Gryffindor caminaba hacia su amigo.

-No he hecho nada aún profesora-masculló James cuando ella se detuvo frente a él. La mujer lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Potter, por las barbas de Merlín, no es eso lo que vine a decirte-susurró McGonagall-bien, te lo diré rápido: sabes que nos falta un miembro en el equipo de quidditch, y como su capitán debes organizar la selección-

-Er...-

-Muchos se han anotado...y me asombra que haya tantas chicas-hizo una mueca-debes tener cuidado, de seguro la mayoría va para cortejarte-Remus rió divertido. James asintió con la cabeza, ruborizándose.

-Muy bien, vayan a Pociones. Horace no me perdonará que lleguen tarde-

-Hasta luego profesora-dijeron ambos.

-BLACK, DEJA DE MOLESTAR A ESAS NIÑAS-chilló McGonagall, observándolo fijamente.

Remus y James observaron a Sirius. Remus frunció el ceño al verlo, mientras que James sonrió divertido. Sirius estaba hablando coquetamente con un grupo bastante amplio de alumnas, y no solo eran de Gryffindor. Su encanto y su masculinidad no abarcaba solo a las niñas gryffindors, sino que tambien obnubilaban a todas las alumnas restantes. Ellas lo miraban risueñas y completamente embobadas. Encanto Black, como le decían.

-No nos está molestando-chilló una alumna de quinto.

-Niñas, _ya_ se van para sus cursos-bramó McGonagall-BLACK, VE A POCIONES-

-De acuerdo, ya me voyyyy-dijo Sirius-adiós chiquitas-las saludó lanzándoles un beso. Remus puso

los ojos en blanco, mientras que James reía. Sirius no tenía remedio.

-Adiós Sirius-dijeron las chicas a coro y con pomposidad. Sirius se acercó a James y a Remus y los tres se dirigieron a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

-Aaaaag, tarados a la vista-masculló Emmeline al ver a los tres jóvenes acercándose por el corredor. Rachel miró con rapidez a los tres muchachos, y sonrió embobada al mirar a James. Lily miró también, y su estómago se retorció como si dentro de él hubiese una manada de basiliscos. Potter se veía encantador.

-Lily, ve ahora-dijo. Ordenó, más que nada. Lily la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No me jodas-

-Por favor-suplicó.

-Ve tú-chilló.

-Lil…-Rachel parpadeó coquetamente. Más bien pomposamente, y Lily necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no golpearla y bajarle los dientes.

-Ya fui en el desayuno y me trató como escoria-susurró-no lo haré de nuevo-

-Lil...lo prometiste-

-YO NO PROMETÍ NADA-dijo Lily apretando los dientes, mientras tomaba a Rachel de la corbata y la acercaba a su rostro.

-Rachel, cuidado con Lily...tiene síndrome pre menstrual-dijo Cat con picardía.

-No es cierto-siseó Lily furiosa-ya me vino y ya se me fue-

-Estás estresada entonces-dijo Alice. Lily apretó los puños.

-NO-su voz retumbó por toda la mazmorra.

-Tranquila Evans-dijo Sirius cuando llegó hasta las cinco chicas. Lily lo fulminó con su mirada verde-romperás los vidrios del castillo si sigues gritando como banshee-

-Black..no me sulfures-Sirius sonrió con arrogancia-y no sonrías asi porque te bajaré los dientes...-

-Vaya, vaya, estamos suspicaces hoy-

-Ya no jodas Sirius-dijo Remus-déjala tranquila-Lily sonrió agradecida y miró a Remus con cariño infinito. Si tan solo Potter fuese igual a él.

-Tienes razón Lunático-dijo Sirius-debo guardar las energías para..cierto amargado que viene por el pasillo-los alumnos gryffindor de séptimo observaron hacia el final del pasillo, y corroboraron que el grupo de alumnos de slytherin se acercaba a ellos.

-No Sirius, por favor...-suplicó Remus-compórtate-

-De acuerdo, solo si ellos se comportan-susurró Sirius.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si son el grupo de amargados de Gryffindor-Snape sonrió abiertamente y con mucha malicia al verlos. Sirius lo fulminó con sus grises ojos, mientras que James empuñó su varita.

-Prefiero ser un gryffindor amargado que un slytherin impotente-masculló James.

-Eh Potter, este año ganaremos en quidditch, tu equipo es tan mediocre...está lleno de sangres sucias-Malfoy lo fulminó con su mirada.

-Si claro-dijo James-somos tan mediocres que me dieron una placa como el mejor cazador de la escuela-

-Y no olvides las cinco copas de quidditch que ganó el equipo-dijo Emmeline, acercándose a los tres jóvenes. Esos sucios slytherins no se entrometerían con ellos gratuitamente. Gryffindor hasta la médula.

-Te voy a...-dijo Crabbe, amenazando a Emmeline con el puño. Sirius lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius, enfrentando a Crabbe.-¿Ahora golpeas a mujeres indefensas?-Emmeline miró a Sirius con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Yo no soy indefensa-chilló. Empuñó su varita y le lanzó a Crabbe un _Levicorpus_. El slytherin comenzó a chillar y lloriquear mientras flotaba de cabeza en el aire.-¿Ves Black?-preguntó. Su voz le sonó a Sirius como un exquisito ronroneo-no soy indefensa-acarició el mentón masculino con su varita.

Sirius sonrió abiertamente, y la observó con atención mientras ella caminaba hacia el aula, moviendo su falda de una manera demasiado provocadora.

-¡Qué mujer!-susurró él.

-Algo apesta aquí-dijo Snape, pasando junto a ellos-demasiados sangres sucia para mi gusto-Lily apretó los puños y avanzó. Empuñó su varita.

-¿Tienes algún problema con los hijos de _muggles_?-preguntó Lily. Snape la miró con triunfo.

-No te metas...sangre sucia inmunda-dijo, sonriendo con malicia.

Las pupilas de Lily se dilataron, y apuntó a Snape con su varita. Pero notó que alguien había sido más veloz que ella, y ahora el slytherin cabrón estaba estampado contra la pared opuesta del pasillo.

Lily levantó las cejas asombrada, y miró detenidamente al joven que guardaba la varita en el bolsillo. James la observó fijamente. Algo dentro de ella se suavizó al mirarlo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos avellana enmarcados en gafas. Y oyó un ronroneo en su estómago.

-Gra...-

-No lo hice por ti-masculló James interrumpiéndola, pasando por al lado de ella con arrogancia. –Me gusta molestar a Snivellus-Lily abrió los ojos estupefacta y apretó los dientes.

-Pues yo no necesito de tu ayuda-chilló con rabia. Su voz sonó ronca y sumamente apagada. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, y algo muy dentro suyo se quebró.

-¿Lil?-la voz de Emmeline la sacó de esa cajita silenciosa en la que se había metido. Miró a la rubia con ojos ausentes.-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí-susurró. Emmeline la miró frunciendo el ceño-¿vamos a la clase?-

-Como quieras-dijo la rubia, y Lily se encaminó al aula de Pociones con paso rápido, huyendo de la mirada inquisidora de su mejor amiga. Sabía que algo estaba maquinando en su platinada y clara cabeza. Lily gruñó y maldijo a Rachel al ver que tanto ella como las otras dos chicas se habían sentado demasiado cerca de los tres jóvenes de Gryffindor. Rachel miraba con coquetería a James, intentando llamar su atención, pero él ni se inmutaba. Lily se sentó con pesadez al lado de Cat, y miró fijamente a la pizarra en el centro del aula.

-¿Le has hablado?-preguntó Rachel. Lily la miró con odio.

-No..-

-¿Por qué no?-

-HAZLO TÚ-bramó Lily. La clase entera se quedó en silencio, y la miró fijamente. Pero Lily, toda una gryffindor, no se dejó amedrentar, y se sentó en su asiento con majestuosidad. -¿Qué miran?¿tengo monos bailarines en la cara?-se oyeron algunas risas aisladas, y la clase poco a poco volvió a tener su bullicio normal.

-Lil..-Rachel y su voz suplicante. Ella la miró con odio acérrimo.

-No Rachel-masculló.

-Por favor-dijo Rachel, juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando.

Lily revoleó los ojos al techo, sintiendo cómo de repente sus nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo entero, y su corazón latía con fuerza, con suma violencia, haciéndola sentir mal. Se levantó de su asiento con piernas temblorosas. Avanzó un par de pasos, pero en ese instante el profesor Slughorn entró al aula y la miró.

-Buenos días señorita Evans-dijo el profesor sonriendo. Lily sonrió por cortesía-¿necesita algo, mi lista alumna de Gryffindor?-

-Pedófilo asqueroso-masculló James con rabia al ver la mirada brillante del profesor observando a su pelirroja. Los fulminó a ambos con la mirada. MOMENTO. ¿Su pelirroja?, ya quisieras James. Además, estaba en plan de olvidarla, debía, por razones estrictas, dejar de llamarla _su pelirroja_.

-No, profesor, no necesito nada...de usted-susurró Lily, yendo nuevamente hacia su asiento. Suspiró con alivio y miró detenidamente a la mesa. Estaba alterada, su corazón desbocado latía con furia dentro de si. Había notado la mirada odiosa de Potter mirarla fijamente. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?.

El profesor Slughorn caminó hacia el frente de los pupitres y los miró detenidamente. Sonrió.

-Saquen las balanzas, todo el mundo y el equipo de pociones y no olviden sus copias de _Preparación Avanzada de Pociones_-Sirius y James se miraron detenidamente y abrieron sus libros.

-Muy bien, este es el año de los EXTASIS, así que, siendo alumnos míos, espero que tengan buenas calificaciones...principalmente usted señorita Evans-¿por qué todos tenían que mirarla así?. Se encogió en su asiento. Miró a Snape con sumo odio, y le sacó la lengua cuando él le hizo una seña amenazadora con la mano.-Así que, he preparado unas pociones para que repasemos, a ver si recuerdan cómo se confeccionan-

-Ni que fueran faldas-susurró Emmeline, y Lily rió muy a su pesar.

-¿Puede alguien decirme qué poción es esta?-Lily levantó la mano rápidamente, saltando en su asiento.

-Lily "_alfilerenelculo_" Evans-susurró Sirius. Remus lo golpeó fuertemente en las costillas, y James sonrió tenuemente.

-Dime, mi querida señorita Evans-dijo el profesor.

-Es...-carraspeó la ver la mirada fija y ácida de James-es Amortentia, señor-James sonrió al oír la voz dulce y suave de Lily. A veces parecía increíblemente femenina.

-Bien, veinte puntos para Gryffindor-un cuchicheo se formó en el sector en donde se encontraban los alumnos de Slytherin.-Sí, es Amortentia..¿alguno sabe qué hace esa poción?-para asombro de todos, Sirius levantó la mano-¿señor Black?-

-Es la poción de amor más potente del mundo-Slughorn lo miró boquiabierto.

-Sí señor Black...ya le he dicho que me habría encantado tenerlo en Slytherin-Sirius sonrió forzadamente.

-Y yo dije que antes de ser de Slytherin prefiero cortármelas y lanzárselas al calamar gigante de desayuno- susurró. James tuvo que taparse la boca con el puño para que Slughorn no oyera su risa. Remus lo miró de forma reprobadora.

-Bien, por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor...ni siquiera lo imita-dijo el jefe de Slytherin-solo crea un obsesión romántica en quien la bebe-Rachel saltó en su asiento.

-Tengo una idea-susurró. Las cuatro chicas a su lado juntaron las cabezas para oírla-pondremos Amortentia en el zumo de James-

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo Emmeline.

-Eso es deshonesto-chilló Lily-no puedes hacer eso-

-Lo haré...-dijo Rachel, sonriendo coquetamente. Lily la maldijo mentalmente. La que se le venía a Potter encima.

-La Amortentia es fácilmente reconocible por su color madreperla y sus volutas de vapor subiendo en espirales- James suspiró con aburrimiento. Sirius, a su lado, dormitaba.-Además, tiene un aroma distinto para aquel que la huela, según aquellas cosas que le atraigan-sí, lo sabía. La Amortentia para él tenía un característico aroma a madera, a hierba mojada y a jazmines..el hermoso aroma que Lily siempre llevaba en su cabello. Sacudió la cabeza. Debía olvidarla, era de supervivencia. No iba a lograr avanzar si la seguía amando en silencio de una forma tan desesperada.

-Para mi la Amortentia tiene olor a cerveza de mantequilla-susurró Sirius. James lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y su amigo sonrió con picardía.

-Eres imposible Sirius-susurró Remus, sentado a su lado. Sonrió-para mi, la Amortentia huele a chocolate-(N/A: estoy segura de que si existiera la Amortentia, la mía olería a chocolate, a café recién hecho, a libro nuevo y a jazmines xDDD).

Lily tomó aire hondamente mientras el profesor continuaba hablando de la Amortentia. El aroma de la poción que burbujeaba en el caldero en el centro del salón le llenaba las fosas nasales. Pudo reconocer el olor del café que le encantaba, el aroma del desodorante de limón que usaba su madre...y un aroma que no pudo reconocer, uno completamente nuevo. Era como el olor de la vainilla, pero con tintes masculinos. Frunció el ceño.

-Bien, lo que haremos esta clase será preparar Amortentia, pueden hacerlo de a dos si así lo desean-dijo Slughorn-pueden consultarme si les aparece alguna duda, tienen una hora-y así comenzaron a hacer sus respectivas pociones.

Lily miró a Emmeline y juntas se dispusieron a comenzar a leer el libro de Pociones y a preparar los ingredientes. Mientras intentaba mantener la vista fija en los ingredientes de la poción, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Rachel había dicho. Tenía que evitar que Potter bebiera el Amortentia. No supo por qué de repente su corazón le dijo que debía hacer todo lo posible para evitar que James se encandilara con Rachel. Algo en su cabeza le susurró que ella no se merecía a Potter. MOMENTO. Potter era un pedante maniático con tendencias acosadoras, se merecía a una mujer como Rachel.

-¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?-masculló, golpeando la mesa con furia. La clase entera volteó a mirarla.

-¿Se siente bien señorita Evans?-ella tragó saliva cuando toda la clase la miró fijamente. Los ojos de James la hicieron sonrojar. Todo eso se estaba poniendo muy mal.

-Realmente no, profesor-dijo.

-Vaya a la enfermería-dijo Slughorn-mi alumna favorita no puede enfermarse-Lily sonrió, sonrojándose. Se levantó del asiento. Caminó con paso apresurado hacia la puerta. Se tropezó con un escalón, pero se tomó del umbral para no caerse. Se sonrojó sobremanera al ver que todos la observaban. Salió al pasillo. Tomó aire hondamente, mientras se tomaba de la pared. Se dejó caer lentamente hacia el suelo, y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas en el momento en que se sentó. Se levantó segundos después, y caminó con paso firme hacia las escaleras. Se dirigió a la enfermería, no sea cosa que al profesor Slughorn se le diera por ir a verla. Si mentía, lo hacía bien.

Entró lentamente, y observó alrededor, buscando a la enfermera. Cuánta calma había en ese pulcro lugar con olor a hospital.

-Lily-Madam Pomfrey se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente-¿necesitas algo?-

-Sí, me siento mal-susurró.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó la enfermera, y la hizo sentarse sobre una de las camas. Le tocó la frente, cerciorándose si tenía fiebre o no.

-No sé-Madam Pomfrey la miró de forma inquisidora.

-A ver, cuéntame los síntomas-Lily se mantuvo pensativa, y miró sus rodillas desnudas.

-Pues...-carraspeó-me..me sonrojo constantemente, siento que mi estómago se retuerce, un cosquilleo extraño me llena por dentro, tartamudeo, me pongo nerviosa continuamente...-Madam Pomfrey la miró fijamente.

-¿Y por qué te ocurre eso?-

-Yo que sé-dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros. La enfermera sonrió.

-Esos síntomas no son síntomas de enfermedad..-la miró con dulzura-son síntomas de que estás enamorada-algo frío escurrió desde su nuca hasta su cóccix.

-¿Yo?-su voz se apagó-¿enamorada?¿de quién?-

-Si tú no lo sabes Lily, yo menos-dijo Madam Pomfrey con picardía. Lily miró a un punto fijo del cuarto, pálida como un papel.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que suene la campana?-suplicó. Madam Pomfrey la miró con hermetismo.

-Sí Lily, puedes hacerlo-y Lily suspiró aliviada.

James salió con paso presuroso de las mazmorras. Huyendo del aula de Pociones. Sirius tuvo que correr tras él para alcanzarlo.

-Corna, espera-dijo, llegando hasta él. Lo tomó del codo. James lo miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Er...-miró a los lados, mientras los demás alumnos salían del aula y se encaminaban a las escaleras-quiero ir a ver a Lily a la enfermería-

-Corna...-

-Lo sé, dije que iba a olvidarla, pero no puedo...me carcome no saber qué le está ocurriendo-Sirius revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Merlín, la amas-James miró azorado a su mejor amigo. Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-Sí...-susurró-pero tengo que olvidarla-

-Ve...no sé qué le inventaré a Remus-

-¿Qué ocurre?-ambos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Remus detrás de ellos. -¿Qué traman?-

-Er...nada-dijo Sirius.

-Chicos, los conozco-dijo Remus con voz amenazadora. James suspiró.

-Quiero ir a ver a Lily a la enfermería-dijo en un murmullo. Remus levantó las cejas. Y sonrió con ternura.

-Pues ve-

-Sí, pero no puedo ir así porque sí-Remus se quedó pensativo, y miró a Sirius, que silbaba.

-Es cierto-susurró, mientras caminaban ya por los corredores del colegio, dirigiéndose hacia la sala común. Una hora libre antes del almuerzo, y luego Transformaciones.

James chasqueó los dedos y sonrió. Tanto Remus como Sirius lo miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-Rápido chicos, láncenme un maleficio-Remus abrió la boca consternado, pero Sirius sonrió.

-Como quieras-dijo divertido, y sacando su varita del bolsillo.

-SIRIUS-bramó Remus indignado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él con inocencia.

-Eso no se hace-

-Él lo está pidiendo-dijo Sirius.-Míralo, está desesperado-James parpadeó varias veces, y suplicó.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea un maleficio chiquitito y que lo deje unas horas en la enfermería-Sirius miró a James sonriendo. Se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el baño de Myrtle. Nadie los molestaría allí, a no ser que contaran como nadie a la fantasma que siempre andaba lloriqueando en ese sanitario.

-¿Qué quieres que te lance?-preguntó Sirius, mientras Remus se paraba contra la puerta, vigilando. James se quedó pensativo.

-Un _Babosas_-dijo convencido. Sirius lo miró asombrado.

-Mira lo que le hace el amor-

Segundos después, los tres caminaban con paso rápido por los corredores, mientras James intentaba no vomitar. Muchas chicas se detuvieron a mirar al joven pálido y con un tinte un tanto verdoso en su rostro.

-Oh, mira-dijo Alice, señalando a los tres jóvenes que transitaban por el pasillo como un vendaval.

Rachel miró fijamente a James.

-Parece que se siente mal-susurró Cat. Rachel hizo puchero.

-Pobrecito mi James, de seguro va a la enfermería-dijo-vamos-

-Espera-dijo Emmeline-el pobre chico necesita que lo curen...espera un poco-

Los tres llegaron a la enfermería, entrando con estrépito. Una joven se encontraba sentada en una de las camas, y los miró estupefacta y un tanto incómoda.

-¿Poppy?-Sirius buscó a la enfermera. La mujer apareció doblando una esquina, y los miró fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó. Miró a James-de seguro te batiste a duelo con alguien, no tienes remedio-James la miró sumamente pálido. Vomitó una babosa demasiado grande segundos después.-Aaag, Merlín-le acercó un balde de madera-vomita ahí dentro-

-Gracias-susurró James.

-¿Te sientes mejor Lil?-Lily observó a Remus detenidamente. Tragó saliva.

-Pues...-miró a James, que mantenía la cabeza dentro del barril-sí, mucho mejor-

-Te perdiste una clase increíble-dijo Remus.

-Sí, con todo lo increíble que puede ser Pociones-masculló Sirius con sarcasmo. Ambos jóvenes prefectos lo fulminaron con la mirada-mejor me callo-

-Sí Canuto-dijo Remus. Miró a Lily-¿qué síntomas tenías?-

-Oh-dijo la enfermera, acercándose y dándole a James una poción para que no vomitara-no está enferma...está enamorada-James levantó la cabeza rápidamente del balde, y la miró con ojos idos.

-¿Enamorada?-preguntó Remus incrédulo-¿de quién?-la miraron fijamente. Lily se encogió y se miró las manos. Cómo saberlo si ni ella sabía qué era aquello tan nuevo que sentía por cierto energúmeno que vomitaba babosas en ese mismo momento.

-No estoy enamorada-susurró.

-Sí lo estás, solo que aun no lo has reconocido-dijo Madam Pomfrey.-Ya puedes irte Lily, ya sonó la campana-ella se bajó de la cama y caminó con paso lento hacia la puerta, mirando fijamente al suelo. Nunca se había percatado del color de la cerámica. Llegó hasta la puerta y, al apoyar su mano sobre la madera, ésta se abrió de un azote y la golpeó fuertemente en la nariz.

-Ouch-susurró, tomándose la nariz con ambas manos, cerciorándose si aún se mantenía sana y en su lugar.

-Oh Lil-Lily miró con odio a Rachel, que entraba al lugar seguida de las otras tres chicas.

-¿Te golpeó?-_"no, solo me rozó la cara suavemente ¬¬"_.

-Sí-susurró. Le sangraba la nariz a borbotones, manchándole la camisa y la falda. –Enfer...-James se había acercado a ella con rapidez y, con un movimiento rápido de varita, había pronunciado _Episkey_, y la sangre dejó de emanar. Lily se tocó la nariz.

-Gracias Potter-susurró. Los ojos de James se veían tan melancólicos y sombríos.

-Ay James, eres tan bueno-dijo Rachel, lanzándose sobre él.

-No te acerques a James...-comenzó Sirius. Puso cara de asco cuando James vomitó sobre Rachel.

-AAAAAAAAAAH, QUE ASCOOOOOOOOO-bramó la morena, sacándose las babosas de encima-aaaaaaaag, que horror-Emmeline y Cat tuvieron que morderse los puños para no reír a carcajadas.

-Yo te lo dije-dijo Sirius. Rachel salió corriendo de la enfermería. Emmeline suspiró con hastío, mientras Cat sonreía lo más divertida.

-Deberíamos ir tras ella ¿no?-preguntó Alice.

-Ve tú si quieres-dijo Catherine, encogiéndose de hombros. Alice hizo una mueca y, luego de mirar a Remus como si él fuese un helado de vainilla repleto de salsa de chocolate, salió del lugar tras Rachel.

-¿A esa chica le gustas o es impresión mía?-preguntó Sirius con picardía. Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No jodas Black ¬¬-Sirius rió.

-¿Vamos Lil?-Lily asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba al suelo. Emmeline pasó el brazo por sobre sus hombros, y las tres se dirigieron al pasillo. Una vez que se hubo cerrado la puerta, Sirius y Remus observaron preocupados al chico que escondía el rostro dentro del balde.

-¿James?-

-Está enamorada-susurró.

-No sabes si eso es cierto-

-¿De quién?-masculló. Levantó el rostro y sus dos amigos pudieron ver su mirada rabiosa-¿de quién?-tragó saliva, intentando contener sus vómitos-¿por qué la vida es tan injusta?-

-James...quizás...ese joven seas tú-susurró Remus.

-Oh vamos Rem, he querido ser su novio desde que tuve quince años-susurró con voz apagada.

-James...-

-Vayan a la sala común-dijo James con voz apagada.-Vayan...yo los alcanzaré luego-Remus observó con tristeza a Sirius. Él se encogió de hombros y palmeó a James en el hombro. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al pasillo, mientras James aun escondía su rostro dentro del balde.

Sirius se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Se lo dije-dijo Remus-pero jamás creí que saldría tan herido-

-Él la ama de verdad Lunático-susurró Sirius-te juro que si lo lastima se las verá conmigo-

-Sirius...ella no lo hace a propósito-Sirius lo miró de tal forma que prefirió callarse antes de comerse un tremendo golpe.

-Ahora sí va a olvidarla-susurró Sirius-ya era hora-

-El amor duele-susurró Remus. Se miraron, y juntos se encaminaron a la sala común.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_**Nota de Autora:**_

Bien, aquí ha terminado el segundo capítulo. Eh, se pone interesante. Igualmente todas sabemos cómo termina: se juntan, se casan y traen al mundo al bombón de Harry (me babeo).

Espero que les haya gustado, y déjenme reviews. Sí, sé que prometí un Epilogo ¬¬, pero intenten esperarme. ¿De acuerdo?, no sean ansiosas. Necesito pensar bien lo que voy a escribir.

**Saludos!**.


	3. Vainilla

James I love you!!!…eh? O.o…q pasa? No puedo amar a James? xDDD..bueno chicas, no sean malas...amo a los meros, más desde que volví a escribir sobre ellos..

Les agradezco los reviews a: **antuchis**, **LadyLu-Malfoy**, **paau**, **kamy-evans18**, **Layna Lykajos**, **Noesiita**, **Nade Kinomoto** y** Lina Malfoy** . Gracias de verdad

Otra cosa, actualicé **"Despertar en un mundo mágico"**, puse el primer capítulo del Epilogo. Aviso porque sé que algunas de ustedes lo venían leyendo.

¿Se pasan por mi fotolog?..alto delirio Harry Potteriano xDDD: aviguionbajomarauder (lo escribo así porque fanfiction no me deja poner páginas de internet ¬¬..fea la actitud de ff).

La semana que viene tengo parcial, así que si no actualizo rápido, es porque tengo que estudiar... Igualmente, si lo doy bien, ya estaré de vacaciones!!...WWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Otra cosa, espero que para mi cumple (para el cual faltan 17 días...) me saluden (es el 3 de julio).

Bueno, no molesto más, y las dejo con el capítulo..

**Capítulo 3: Vainilla. **

Y así transcurrió el primer mes de clases.

Para Lily fue todo un alivio no cruzarse con Potter por ninguno de los corredores de la escuela, ni en las aulas, ni siquiera en la sala común, porque eso implicaría no sentir eso que había comenzado a sentir el mismo día de ingreso a la escuela.

Y ahora, sentada en la biblioteca, intentando hacer el trabajo que la profesora McGonagall les había mandado sobre los metamorfomagos, se percató de que extrañaba al energúmeno. Era como si su vida de repente perdiera el sentido al no discutir con él, al no insultarlo, ni siquiera al no babearse en silencio y lentamente cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Qué rayos, lo extrañaba. En ese mes de clases había aprendido a quererlo cada día un poco más, más si contamos con que Rachel no paraba de hablar de él y sus virtudes. Virtudes que Lily había descubierto un tanto asombrada e incrédula, sin poder tragarse que Potter, de repente y sin permiso, se convirtiera en semejante potro indomable.

Alguien lanzó con fuerza un libro sobre la mesa en la que se encontraba leyendo, y miró con odio a la joven rubia que suspiraba con hastío.

-McGonagall y sus malditas ganas de jodernos la vida-masculló Emmeline, mientras se sentaba junto a ella y comenzaba a ojear los libros-vaya que has buscado información-

-Sí-susurró Lily con voz cansada.

-Y vaya que no has dormido-comentó Emmeline como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, no he dormido nada-susurró-me duele la cabeza y tengo sueño-

-Pues ve a dormir-

-No, quiero terminar este trabajo...-

-Lil, el trabajo es para dentro de dos semanas-dijo Emmeline. Lily la miró fijamente.

-Sabes que me gusta hacer los trabajos con tiempo-

-Estás loca-chilló Emmeline.

-Si tú lo dices-susurró Lily, mientras escribía sobre un pergamino. Emmeline la miró detenidamente-¿necesitas algo Em?-

-No-dijo la otra. Lily dejó de escribir al notar ese tono de voz característico de Emmeline cuando estaba por contar algo asombroso.

-¿Qué traes entre manos?-preguntó Lily. Emmeline se encogió de hombros-Vance-

-De acuerdo-susurró. Se acercó a Lily, y juntaron las cabezas-es la tonta de Rachel-Lily parpadeó varias veces de forma rápida.

-¿Qué le pasó?-si se la tragaba el calamar gigante no le importaría.

-A ella nada-dijo Emmeline. Qué pena-es lo que está por hacer-Lily enarcó una ceja.-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la semana pasada en Pociones?-el corazón de Lily se detuvo por fracciones de segundo, y sus pupilas se dilataron.

-Tienes que detenerla-chilló. Emmeline se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo...lo intenté-

-¿Cat y Alice están de acuerdo?-preguntó con voz incrédula.

-No puedes preguntarme eso, sabes que Alice es la lameculos de Rachel-dijo con voz cansina.

-¿Y Cat?-

-Cat solo se divierte-susurró Emmeline al ver que la bibliotecaria se acercaba a ambas, y las escudriñaba con la mirada.

Lily tragó saliva y continuó escribiendo. Pero no pudo concentrarse en lo que plasmaba sobre el pergamino. No podía dejar de pensar en Potter y en Rachel. En la obsesión que a Potter le agarraría luego de beber el Amortentia. No iba a poder soportarlo. No iba a permitirlo.

-Debemos detener a Rachel-dijo, levantándose del asiento y juntando los libros.

Emmeline la observó frunciendo el ceño. Caminó junto a ella cuando se dispusieron a salir de la biblioteca. Lily le entregó los libros a Madam Pince, y salieron al pasillo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Lil?-Lily asintió con la cabeza.-¿Por qué quieres detener a Rachel?-se detuvo en medio del corredor, observando detenidamente a Emmeline. ¿Por qué quería detenerla?, pues era obvio, porque era desleal y deshonesto. En su cabeza se formó una nube espesa y oscura, y su razón la contradijo. Quería detener a Rachel porque...porque estaba sintiendo cosas maravillosas por Potter.

-Pu...pues..porque es deshonesto...además...pueden expulsarnos del colegio-susurró, mirando al suelo.

-No te creo-dijo Emmeline, cruzándose de brazos-pero haré como que sonaste convincente-Lily tragó saliva ruidosamente. Miró a su mejor amiga con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó con voz chirriante-no estoy mintiendo-Emmeline la miró con sorna.

-Lil, te conozco..no eres buena mintiendo-dijo Emmeline con una sonrisa-sientes cosas por Po...-

-NO-bramó Lily. La rubia a su lado sonrió triunfante.

-¿Y entonces por qué gritas?-preguntó Emmeline-Lil...-ella se tapó los oídos.

-Cállate, no quiero oírte-gritó Lily, corriendo por el pasillo, huyendo de Emmeline "_adivina_" Vance.

-LILY-

Lily llegó hasta una saliente de la pared y se escondió tras ella, respirando de forma entrecortada. Emmeline se había dado cuenta. Ella no debía sentir cosas por Potter, debía odiarlo como siempre, debía humillarlo y maltratarlo como lo había hecho durante años. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, y así se mantuvo durante varios minutos.

-Ahora comprendo por qué no quieres ayudar a Rachel-se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Emmeline. Se miraron.

-Em..-

-No tiene nada de malo que sientas cosas por él-Lily gruñó.

-No siento nada por él-chilló. Emmeline la miró con rabia.

-No me mientas-dijo con los dientes apretados.

-No te estoy mintiendo-masculló.

-Lil...-

-Potter es un idiota, un egocéntrico y además es...es feo-Emmeline enarcó una ceja.

-No te creo-

-Pues me importa un cuerno si no me crees-chilló la pelirroja. Emmeline la miró fijamente, como si intentara leerle el pensamiento.-Ya te lo dije: es egocéntrico, idiota y no me parece atractivo-

-Podrías decírmelo en la cara la próxima vez-Lily observó con el cuerpo completamente tieso y frío al joven que aparecía doblando la esquina.

Y de repente, ahí, parada en medio del corredor, y observando a esos dos hermosos ojos avellana, sintió el cosquilleo característico que sentía en su pecho y estómago cuando lo veía, sus nervios alterándose y erizándole todos los cabellos de su cuerpo, y su corazón comenzando a latir con violencia y furia dentro de ella. Había extrañado ese rostro precioso y perfecto, a ese cuerpo atlético y escultural, y a esa voz masculina y grave.

-Potter-susurró. James la miró con sumo odio. Lily se sintió una porquería, una cuchara insignificante a la que todos quieren pisotear. Su estómago dio una vuelta dentro de ella, y se encogió de tristeza.

-Gracias por ser _tan cordial_, se supone que los gryffindors somos valientes...parece que te da miedo decirme todo eso en mi cara-siseó él.

-Yo...-

-No digas nada-masculló. Se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente-eres despreciable-Lily miró al suelo, intentando contener sus lágrimas. Un dolor sordo la llenó por dentro. Le dolía todo lo que él le estaba diciendo, como fuertes latigazos dados con mucha saña.

-Oye Potter, no te pases..-

-No te metas Vance, no es asunto tuyo-gritó él, mirándola. Volvió a mirar a Lily, esta vez con más odio y repugnancia que nunca. Caminó varios pasos, alejándose de ambas chicas. Lily apretó los puños.

-Pues eso es lo que pienso-masculló con rabia, volteando y mirando a James, que le daba la espalda. Él volteó y se fulminaron con la mirada.

Muchos alumnos se detuvieron a mirarlos. Algunos comenzaron a hacer apuestas de quién ganaba si se llevaba a cabo un duelo entre ambos gryffindors.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó James, enfrentándola-¿realmente piensas que soy egocéntrico, idiota y feo?-

-SÍ-James sintió algo muy dentro suyo romperse en pedacitos y hacerse añicos y polvo. Y supo que era su corazón. Tragó saliva, intentando que su voz no sonara ni quebrada ni ronca.

-Pues es _tu _problema Evans, no el mío-dijo en voz baja. Lily y Emmeline se asustaron al oír la voz de James tan tenebrosa y sombría-tú eres una come libros, frígida y antisocial-los alumnos alrededor de ambos comenzaron a reírse, y Lily gruñó. Fulminó a James con su verde mirada.

-YO NO SOY FRÍGIDA-James sonrió de costado.

-Pues eso no lo sé, rata de biblioteca-masculló. Dio la vuelta y caminó por el corredor.

Lily gritó furiosa, pataleando y chillando como una niña caprichosa a la que no le compran un dulce.

Emmeline puso los ojos en blanco. Por si las dudas, ella no conocía a esa chica pelirroja.

-ESE IDIOTAAAAAA-bramó. Se detuvo de repente al ver que muchos alumnos la estaban observando atónitos-¿USTEDES QUE ME VEN?-poco a poco los que se habían detenido comenzaron a dispersarse, aunque todavía la observaban como si ella fuese una enferma mental o una ex convicta de Azkaban recién fugada.

-Lil...-dijo Emmeline. La miró-cálmate, inspira, expira...-

-No...NO ME JODAS-

-Señorita Evans-Lily se tapó la boca con ambas manos. CHAN, la profesora McGonagall. ¿Un Avada Kedavra por favor?. Tragó saliva y observó fijamente a la jefa de Gryffindor.

-¿Profesora?-

-¿Qué significa ese griterío?-preguntó la profesora, poniendo sus brazos en su cintura-si está hormonal, aguántese-Lily abrió los ojos consternada, mientras Emmeline reía por lo bajo.

-No...no estoy hormonal..-susurró Lily-estoy un tanto estresada-matar a Potter, descuartizarlo, desollarlo vivo, lanzarlo al Lago Negro en pleno invierno y desnudo, colgarlo de cabeza en el aro más alto del campo de quidditch.

-Pues tómese un té de tilo, o una poción calmante, estoy segura que Horace se la preparará si usted lo pide-Lily carraspeó-que tenga un buen día señorita Evans-la miró fijamente, y caminó por el corredor, mientras la túnica tras ella hondeaba desmesuradamente.

Emmeline comenzó a reír a carcajadas, y Lily la maldijo por lo bajo. Emmeline carraspeó y miró a la pelirroja, que cada minuto que transcurría se ponía cada vez más roja de furia.

-¿Quieres ir a...la sala común?-Lily tomó aire y suspiró.

-De acuerdo, vamos-susurró. Caminaron con paso lento por los corredores de Hogwarts. Lily se abrazó a sí misma, intentando infundirse calor. El dolor en su pecho se hizo cada vez más agudo, y sintió una opresión sobre sus pulmones. Miró a su mejor amiga con ojos acuosos.

-¿Lil?-

-Llévame a la enfermería-susurró. Emmeline la tomó de los hombros y juntas corrieron en sentido contrario, dirigiéndose hacia la torre de la enfermería.

-No puedo creer que te hayas asustado tanto-Emmeline reía lo más divertida, mientras Lily, sentada en el sofá de la sala común, comía chocolate en silencio.

-Me asusté porque no podía respirar-Emmeline se sentó a su lado y se estiró sobre el sofá, quitándose los zapatos.

-¿Qué te dijo Pomfrey?-Lily miró detenidamente a la chimenea. Tomó aire y lo lanzó en un suspiro prolongado.

-Me dijo que...-su voz se apagó. Emmeline se irguió en su lugar y la miró fijamente.

-Dilo-

-Prométeme que no te reirás-Emmeline hizo una mueca-promételo-

-Está bien, lo prometo-susurró.

-Y que no se lo dirás a nadie, no harás lenguaje de señas, no utilizarás señales de humo, ni lechuzas, ni...-

-Lily, no lo contaré-dijo Emmeline con hastío. Lily suspiró y se miró las manos.

-Me dijo que estoy enamorada-carraspeó. Emmeline la miró fijamente-creo que...estoy sintiendo cosas por Potter-

-LO SABÍA-gritó Emmeline, saltando sobre el sofá. Los alumnos que estaban en la sala común las miraron fijamente. Lily se sonrojó de nervios al ver a Sirius Black observarlas frunciendo el ceño. Tomó a Emmeline de la pollera y la sentó bruscamente a su lado. Aunque Sirius continuó mirándolas.

-EMMELINE-chilló. La rubia sonrió.

-Lo siento-dijo. Sonrió abiertamente-lo sabía, lo sabía-

-Em, por favor-suplicó Lily. Emmeline le palmeó el hombro.

-Te lo dije, te enamorarías de él y..-

-No dije que estoy enamorada, solo dije que estoy sintiendo cosas por él-Emmeline revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Bueno, pero..debes decírselo-

-¿Estás loca?-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-No...¿y mi orgullo?-Emmeline enarcó una ceja.

-¿Sabes dónde puedes meterte el orgullo en un momento así?-Lily carraspeó y se sonrojó-bueno, _ahí_-

-¿Qué hago?-preguntó Lily con voz chirriante.-No puedo decirle...-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Has visto cómo me trató-Emmeline asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero...podrías...hacerte su amiga..y luego...-Lily negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-No Em, lo mejor será que..me olvide...estoy segura que es..una calentura pasajera-Emmeline se mordió el labio.

-Que lindo es tener una calentura con Potter-susurró.

-EMMELINE-

-¿Me parece a mi o estás súper gritona?-Lily se mordió el labio y la miró con ojos de perro apaleado bajo la lluvia-estás insufrible-parpadeó varias veces, como percatándose de algo.

-¿Y cómo se dio cuenta Pomfrey?-Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Me dijo que lo que tengo no son síntomas de enfermedad, sino que son síntomas de amor-vio a su mejor amiga sonreír triunfante-ni se te ocurra decirlo porque te golpeo-

-De acuerdo-dijo Emmeline sonriendo. Se quedaron en silencio, cada una mirando a un punto distinto de la sala común. Lily observó estupefacta a Emmeline cuando notó que sonreía. Enarcó una ceja y observó hacia donde la rubia observaba.

-¿Coqueteas con Sirius Black?-preguntó atónita. Emmeline la observó sonrojada.

-No, solo...solo lo saludo-

-Emmeline-dijo con incredulidad-¿Black?-preguntó con repugnancia.

-No niegues que no está buenísimo-dijo Emmeline con indignación.

-Sí..pero es Black-susurró Lily, observando al joven de ojos grises que le sonreía a Emmeline-es como Potter: atractivos hasta la médula, inteligentes pero sumamente pedantes y egocéntricos-

-Sí, pero son más lindos siendo así-Lily revoleó los ojos al techo. Su amiga se había vuelto loca.

-Yo quiero quitarme a Potter de la cabeza¿y ahora tú coqueteas con su mejor amigo?-

-Ay Lil, no seas exagerada...solo lo estoy saludando..-la miró con suficiencia-además, tú dijiste que no sentías nada por Potter-Lily se sonrojó excesivamente, mientras su mejor amiga reía con picardía.

En la otra punta de la sala común, sentados alrededor de una mesa cuadrada y hecha de roble, se encontraban, en ese momento, Remus y Sirius. El joven prefecto observó a su amigo y suspiró con hastío. Lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con su pesado libro de Pociones. Sirius lo miró con sorpresa, mientras sus ojos se humedecían debido al dolor.

-Me dolió tarado ¬¬-

-¿Puedes parar de hacer el idiota? ¬¬-Sirius le sonrió a Remus.

-No jodas Lunático-

-Sirius, deja de coquetear con Emmeline, lo que faltaba, que te quieras divertir con ella-Sirius lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No...no me voy a divertir con ella-sonrió, mordiéndose el labio-ella no va a dejarme-

-Sirius, por favor, si me entero que te quieres pasar con Emmeline, te las verás conmigo-Sirius miró a Remus con la boca abierta.

-Me asombra tu ferocidad-

-No jodas Sirius, te lo advierto-dijo Remus, amenazándolo con el dedo.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, y ambos vislumbraron el rostro compungido de James, que entraba al lugar con paso vacilante y mirando al suelo.

-Corna-dijo Sirius. Él lo miró con melancolía-ven-

Lily miró con detenimiento al joven de gafas que se dirigía hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban Sirius y Remus. Su estómago se retorció, y un cosquilleo atroz la llenó por dentro. Se tocó el pecho.

-Basta por favor-susurró ella-basta-

James se sentó con pesadez junto a Sirius. Lo miró con ojos ausentes.

-¿Te encuentras bien James?-él miró a Remus, que lo observaba fijamente. James tragó saliva y miró fijamente a la mesa.

-No...-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Peleé con Lily...y..me dijo que soy feo, egocéntrico e idiota-su voz fue apagándose a medida que hablaba.

-James, nosotros ya te dijimos lo que debías hacer-dijo Sirius. Lo abrazó por los hombros.

-Y lo haré-dijo James-la olvidaré-Remus lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Sirius aplaudió contento.

-Muy bien, eso quiere decir que tengo el permiso de mi mejor amigo para conseguirle una cita-dijo-lo necesitas-James asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, tienes razón-susurró James, mirando el libro que Remus tenía abierto sobre la mesa-te doy permiso Canuto-Sirius sonrió.

-Ay Merlín, la que te espera James-dijo Remus, mientras escribía sobre un pergamino-éste es capaz de concretarte una cita con una kappa-

-No seas loco-dijo James, mirando a Sirius. –Concrétame citas con mujeres, no con monstruos-Sirius sonrió con picardía.

-Tranquilo, Corna, serán mujeres-

-Cuidado James, te presentará a un hipogrifo hembra-Sirius se quedó pensativo.

-Sirius...-

-Rachel Grant parece muy interesada en ti-dijo Sirius de repente, en el instante en que Rachel, luego de sentarse frente a Lily, le sonreía coquetamente. James frunció el ceño y observó a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué?¿Grant?-preguntó James. La miró fijamente, y Rachel le sonrió sonrojada-¿estás loco?-

-Oh vamos James-dijo Sirius-es muy hermosa...-James revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Canuto...yo...-

-Corna, debes olvidarte de Evans-James miró con tristeza a la mesa, y comenzó a juguetear con el revés de su túnica.

-Tienes razón-susurró.

En la otra punta de la sala común, cuatro chicas se encontraban en ese mismo instante hablando sobre...nada en particular.

Lily se mantenía silenciosa y miraba de vez en cuando hacia James. Lo notaba melancólico y completamente ausente.

-Lil..-Lily miró a Rachel, que se encontraba sentada frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con voz cansina. Rachel sonrió.

-Ve a hablarle-Lily frunció el ceño.

-No iré-replicó, cruzándose de brazos. Rachel se arrodilló frente a ella-levántate, aunque me ruegues no lo haré-

-Lil...no me falles...-susurró.

Lily la fulminó con su mirada, y deseó con todo su alma que con solo observarla la morena cayera muerta sobre el sofá. Pero bueno...los deseos no suelen cumplirse. Suspiró y miró detenidamente a la chimenea, rehuyendo de la mirada azul de su amiga.

-Ay, me está mirando-susurró Rachel con voz chirriante. Las tres chicas junto a ella miraron todas al mismo tiempo al joven de gafas sentado en la otra punta de la sala común.

-Sí-dijo Cat. Sonrió-¿ya le has puesto el Amortentia?-frunció el ceño.

-Oh no...-dijo Rachel, haciendo un ademán con su mano-no lo he hecho aún...si antes de la cena me habla y me invita a salir, no la utilizaré-

-Rachel, no has hablado con él en lo que va del mes de clases-terció Emmeline-no creo que él lo haga-se cruzó de brazos. Rachel la fulminó con su intensa mirada.

-Bueno, pero quizás hoy si lo haga-Emmeline miró a Lily. La pelirroja se mantenía acurrucada contra el sofá, descalza y con la cabeza gacha. Emmeline suspiró con tristeza.

-Ve a hablarle y no jodas-dijo Cat. Rachel saltó en su lugar.

-Me está mirando, me muero, me voy a morir muerta, me orinaré...-

-¿Tenemos que saber todo lo que hace su cuerpo?-preguntó Cat. Emmeline sonrió divertida, pero Lily se mantuvo silenciosa y sombría.

-¿No quieres salir un rato Lil?-preguntó Emmeline-asi te despejas-

-No, no quiero salir-susurró, apoyando sus labios sobre las mangas de su túnica. Emmeline volvió a suspirar, y observó a Rachel, que le sonreía con coquetería a James. Frunció el ceño.

-De veras Lil-dijo en voz baja-si lo quieres de verdad, juégate..no le dejes el camino libre a Rachel-

-Es mi amiga, no puedo...-carraspeó-además, no siento nada por Potter-

-No es cierto, y lo sabes-dijo Emmeline con voz autoritaria. Lily hizo una mueca.

-No me jodas Em-

-Como quieras-

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, y Alice entró con estrépito a la sala común. Llegó hasta ellas sin aliento. La miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Cat al mirarla. Alice tomó aire varias veces, intentando recuperar el oxígeno.

-Es hora-dijo. Las tres chicas la miraron frunciendo sus ceños, pero Rachel sonrió. Fue en ese mismo instante en que James se puso de pie y, luego de intercambiar varias palabras con Remus, caminó, seguido de Sirius, hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y ambos salieron de la sala común.

-Vamos-dijo Rachel, levantándose. Miró a las tres chicas sentadas en el sofá.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Emmeline.

-Al campo de quidditch-

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Cat. Rachel suspiró con hastío.

-Para ver las pruebas de quidditch-

-¿Eso fue lo que averiguaste?-preguntó Cat, observando a Alice. La joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Que al pedo-susurró, mientras volvía a leer su libro de Transformaciones.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Rachel con voz peligrosa. Las tres jóvenes la miraron con distintas expresiones.

-¿Es realmente _necesario_ que nosotras tres vayamos al _entrenamiento de quidditch_ solo para que _tú_ te babees con Potter?-Cat y su sincericidio.

-Sí...¿tienen algo más importante que hacer?-Cat se encogió de hombros, pero rápidamente su mirada se dirigió hacia un joven rubio que pasaba junto al sofá y salía de la sala común. Emmeline y Lily se miraron estupefactas-la verdad no tengo nada que hacer-dijo, levantándose-vamos-

-¿Em?-Emmeline miró a Lily.

-De acuerdo-dijo-¿vamos Lil?-

-Yo...-

-Tú vienes Lily-ordenó Rachel. La tomó de la muñeca y, luego de que la pelirroja se calzara los zapatos, salieron las cinco juntas hacia el campo de quidditch.

Lily caminó con paso lento por los corredores, abrazándose para infundirse calor. El otoño ya había comenzado y el viento que entraba por la puerta del castillo era sumamente frío.

Salieron a los terrenos, y Lily se maldijo por no haberse puesto la bufanda. Notó la mirada escudriñadora de Emmeline, pero rehuyó de ella, mirando hacia otro lado. Llegaron al campo de quidditch, oyendo las exclamaciones emocionadas de Rachel, y los rezongos de Catherine. Se sentaron en las gradas de Gryffindor, esperando a que comenzaran las pruebas.

-Lil, de veras, si quieres nos vamos-dijo Emmeline. Lily la miró frunciendo el ceño-se te nota en la cara que te sientes incómoda-

-No...estoy bien Em, tranquila-los integrantes del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor aparecieron de improviso, y se juntaron en el centro del campo.

-Muy bien-dijo James, mirando a los demás miembros del equipo-necesitamos un guardián, así que espero que hagan las cosas bien difíciles para que el mejor quede-guiñó el ojo, y los demás rieron.

-Qué hermoso se ve con su uniforme de quidditch-dijo Rachel, mordiéndose el labio-y ese aire autoritario, me muero de amor-

-Rachel, cállate ¬¬-dijo Catherine. Miró a su alrededor.

-¿A quién buscas?-preguntó Emmeline. Cat la miró sonriendo.

-A Remus-Emmeline levantó las cejas. Lily se encontró completamente interesada en la conversación de sus dos amigas, aunque miraba fijamente a Potter, que daba instrucciones a los integrantes del equipo de quidditch. Rachel tenía razón, le quedaba increíble el uniforme y el aire de líder.

-¿Te gusta Remus?-preguntó Emmeline con voz consternada.

-No..no digo que me gusta...es un gran chico...y además es precioso-susurró, sonrojándose.

-Bueno...sí...-la codeó fuertemente en las costillas-ahí viene-Cat se sentó erguida en la butaca, observando a Remus fijamente. Él las miró con una bella sonrisa en los labios, y se sentó en la parte superior de las gradas.

-Lo amo-susurró Cat, mordiéndose la manga de la túnica.-Es hermoso, le doy para que tenga, para que guarde y para que archive-Lily sonrió divertida, mientras Emmeline revoleaba los ojos al cielo (N/A: porque al estar fuera, no podía mirar al techo xDDD).

-Cat, que te comas tu túnica no hará que Remus se de cuenta de lo que sientes-dijo Lily. Lo miró de soslayo. Él se encontraba leyendo un libro-ve y háblale-

-¿Y qué le digo?-

-Pues...podrías decirle que necesitas ayuda con el trabajo de Transformaciones-dijo Lily. A Cat se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Gracias Lil, eres una genia-susurró, para luego levantarse de su butaca y, sonriéndole abiertamente al joven rubio sentado tras ellas, caminó hacia él con paso vacilante.

Lily y Emmeline se miraron sonriendo cuando Cat y Remus comenzaron a hablar. La joven castaña miraba al prefecto con mucha timidez, y sumamente sonrojada.

-Hagan grupos de diez, divididos por cursos-ordenó James. Miró a cuatro niños de primero-lo siento chicos, los de primero no tienen permitido estar en el equipo...-los niños se miraron tristemente-pero pueden quedarse a mirar-los jovencitos sonrieron.

-Yo quiero un autógrafo suyo-dijo uno, mientras sus tres compañeros se sonreían. James frunció el ceño. Sonrió tiernamente.

-Luego se los doy, salgan del campo-miró alrededor, mientras los niños salían riéndose.-Los que no sean de Gryffindor, largo-ordenó. Un par de niñas se rieron y salieron del lugar. James suspiró hastiado.-Niñas entrometidas-

Lily lo miró absorta durante varios minutos. La mueca seria que a él se le había formado en el rostro le quedaba increíble, parecía un hombre terriblemente maduro. El fuerte viento hacía que la túnica rojo escarlata que él llevaba puesta se ondulara hacia atrás, mostrando su perfecto cuerpo de cazador.

Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo el viento golpearle la cara y despejándole las ideas, cuando un aroma conocido le llenó las fosas nasales. Un aroma a vainilla que le hizo temblar por dentro. Abrió los ojos obnubilada, buscando al dueño de ese perfume. Ese aroma le llenaba el alma y la tranquilizaba. ¿Sería Potter el dueño de ese aroma?. Algo dentro suyo volvió a temblar, esta vez con más fuerza. Si Potter era el dueño de aquel perfume, quería decir que...él realmente le gustaba. La Amortentia olía a aquello que más gustara. Sintió un peso en su garganta y estómago al darse cuenta de aquello.

Apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos, observando al capitán del equipo. ¿Por qué negarlo?, Potter se había puesto muy guapo. El suéter rojo y amarillo se enmarcaba de forma alevosa sobre su cuerpo musculoso. Lily se tapó el rostro, intentando no pensar en Potter.

-¿Las pruebas son para Guardián?-preguntó Rachel de repente.

-¿Lo preguntas en serio? ¬¬-preguntó Emmeline. Rachel hizo una mueca de enojo.

-Sí-

-¿A ti qué te parece si los postulantes están frente a los arcos? ¬¬-masculló Emmeline. Un tinte rosado apareció en el bello y moreno rostro de Rachel-usa el cerebro de vez en cuando-

-Me ofendes-

-Pues desofendete-masculló Emmeline-y ahora cállate porque quiero ver esto-Rachel se levantó con estrépito de su butaca. Las otras tres chicas la miraron confusas.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-preguntó Alice, cansada de los ataques de histeria de la morena.

-Me prepararé para hacer las pruebas-dijo con vehemencia.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron a coro.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-preguntó Emmeline-tú...-sonrió con ironía-tú no puedes ser miembro del equipo de quidditch-

-¿Por qué no?-Emmeline la miró con una expresión de _"¿no es obvio?"_.

-Porque no soportarías mancharte las uñas con tierra...-masculló Emmeline con voz chirriante. Rachel hizo puchero.-No soportarías abrazarte con los demás integrantes luego de una victoria si ellos no huelen a _violetas_-

-Iré-dijo dudosa.

-Quiero verte, entonces-dijo Emmeline. Rachel tomó a Alice del hombro y la arrastró con ella al campo. Emmeline suspiró hastiada.

-Esa mujer es enfermiza ¿no?-las dos se sobresaltaron. Sentado junto a Emmeline, con una pose demasiado sexy, se encontraba Sirius Black. Las miró con una sonrisa muy sensual. Lily levantó las cejas al ver que Emmeline se sonrojaba tenuemente.

-¿Qué quieres Black?-preguntó con brusquedad.

-Tranquila mi querida Evans, solo vine a hablar-

-No soy _tu querida_ Black-masculló Lily, cruzándose de brazos-y no creo que tú quieras hablarnos...no sueles hacer eso con tus conquistas-

-No me juzgues si no me conoces, Evans-Lily miró a James, para luego volver a observar al joven que sonreía con coquetería.

-Bueno consejo, pero ahora desaparece-dijo con voz cansina. Sirius hizo una reverencia.

-Como mande su majestad-

-Sirius¿puedes dejar de joder a la gente?-la voz de Remus se dejó oír desde varias gradas más arriba.

-Ya me está regañando ¬¬-susurró Sirius, cruzándose de brazos. Emmeline sonrió mordiéndose el labio. Miró a Lily.

-Te voy a matar-susurró Lily. Emmeline sonrió.

-Mira quién habla-Lily se sonrojó, y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Miró al joven capitán, que se dignaba a hacer sonar su silbato, y las pruebas comenzaron a llevarse a cabo.

-Deja de mirarlo-susurró Emmeline. Lily la observó sonrojándose-le echarás un mal de ojo-

-No le vendría mal-volvieron a mirar al campo de quidditch, y ambas observaron a Rachel, que corría a toda prisa hacia James. Él la observó enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué haces aquí Grant?-preguntó confuso. Rachel le sonrió abiertamente. Lo miró de forma coqueta. Tomó uno de sus largos mechones enrulados, y lo enredó en uno de sus dedos.

-Es que..quiero hacer la prueba-James frunció el ceño.

-Pero no te has anotado-

-No interesa..quiero hacer la prueba-James miró con mirada enojada a Frank Longbottom.

-Dale la oportunidad...nadie se muere por eso-dijo Frank. Se acercó a él-no te preocupes, se la haremos muy difícil-susurró en su oído. James le hizo okey con su mano, y sonrió.

-Muy bien Grant, ve hacia al aro y espera a que haga sonar mi silbato-dijo con mucha indiferencia.

Rachel se quedó parada frente a él, observándolo fijamente. James la miró luego de varios segundos-¿qué estás esperando?-ella abrió la boca estupefacta.

-Es...es que...esperaba un trato más cordial-James frunció el entrecejo y la miró de arriba abajo. Ella se tensó.

-Que seas compañera mía no te da privilegios-dijo con voz cansina-rápido, monta tu...-observó la escoba-Barredora...rayos, necesitarás una mejor escoba-Rachel lo miró indignada.-Bueno, no interesa, mientras atrapes más de cinco tiros y venzas a Wilhelm, está bien-ella sonrió y, luego de montar sobre la escoba, voló hacia los aros del campo. James suspiró-pesada-

Emmeline frunció el entrecejo cuando Rachel se ubicó frente a los aros.

-No va a lograrlo-dijo. Miró a Lily-no-

Lily miró fijamente a la morena de ojos azules que se encontraba montada en una escoba, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el guapo capitán de Gryffindor. Sonrió tenuemente al ver que su ya de por si desordenado cabello se mecía violentamente debido al viento. Rogó que Rachel no lograra pasar la prueba, porque si eso ocurría...Merlín, quién la aguantaría luego. Y la prueba comenzó. Rachel era la última en hacerla, y aquellos jóvenes que no había logrado pasarla se encontraban en ese mismo momento observando a la última postulante.

Lily observó fijamente, esperando.

-No lo puedo creer-masculló Emmeline a su lado. Rachel había parado todos los tiros, asombrando sobremanera a absolutamente todos los que se encontraban en el campo de quidditch observándola.

-Merlín, es muy buena-susurró Frank. James lo miró atónito.

-Sí-miró al joven a su lado con expresión seria, y éste asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien chicos, muchas gracias por todo-les dijo a los que se encontraban en las gradas. Rachel bajó hacia el suelo y desmontó. Se acercó a James acalorada.

-¿Cómo lo hice?-

-Eres excelente...¿por qué nunca te postulaste antes?-Rachel sonrió complacida.

-Soy demasiado femenina para estas cosas (N/A: ay, hola)...el deporte es cosa de marimachos-James levantó las cejas.

-¿Realmente piensas eso?-preguntó.

-Sí-James hizo una mueca.

-A mi _me_ _fascinan_ las mujeres atléticas-susurró él como quien no quiere la cosa.

Rachel se maldijo a si misma, y se juró morderse la lengua o contar hasta cincuenta antes de decir otra estupidez semejante. (N/A: o usar el cerebro, otra cosa que no le vendría mal xDD).

-La perra lo logró-susurró Emmeline estupefacta. Lily, sentada a su lado, observaba todo sin poder creérselo.

-No puedo creerlo...-dijo, levantándose de su lugar con estrépito-pero si ella...se llega a ensuciar con barro y comenzará a gritar asustada...es una estúpida-apretó los dientes furiosa.

Un fuerte viento arreció en ese mismo instante, y Lily tuvo que sentarse para no salir volando, literalmente. Una cantidad ínfima de hojas, césped y mugre (N/A: xDDD) voló por los aires hacia las jóvenes sentadas en las gradas. Una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor se estampó contra la cabeza de la pelirroja, voló varios metros lejos y ella, levantándose de su lugar y corriendo por las gradas, la atajó en el aire antes de que volara fuera de los terrenos. La observó con curiosidad. La acercó a su nariz y la olió. Percibió el aroma a vainilla que tanto la había embriagado en el aula de Pociones, el mismo aroma que había aspirado minutos antes y que la había dejado completamente atontada. Cerró los ojos encantada, sintiendo ese perfume exquisito. Observó detenidamente la bufanda.

Rachel se acercó a ella en su escoba, y se la arrebató con fuerza. Lily la fulminó con la mirada, con mucha furia creciendo dentro de si. Alguien se acercó a ambas montado en escoba, y las miró seriamente. Lily lo miró encantada, mientras que Rachel sonrió como tonta.

-Toma James, tu bufanda-dijo con voz soñadora y molesta.

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos. Miró con consternación la bufanda rojo escarlata y amarillo que Potter llevaba entre las manos. ¿Su bufanda?, eso quería decir que..él usaba ese perfume. Su estómago se retorció, y una manada de mariposas que, ella juró, tendrían el tamaño de los colacuernos, comenzó a volar dentro de él. Pudo aspirar el aroma a vainilla de Potter al tenerlo tan cerca.

James observó detenidamente la bufanda de lana, y luego las miró. Lily lo miraba con una expresión muy extraña, y sintió a su corazón estremecerse al mirarla a los ojos. Sus pecas se notaban aún más debido al frío, y su preciosa nariz pecosa se encontraba sonrosada. Suspiró. La quería tanto y le encantaba de tal forma.

-Gracias-dijo él. Rachel sonrió encantada-_Evans_-Lily sonrió tenuemente. La morena a su lado se cruzó de brazos indignada.

-Pero si yo te la di-masculló enojada. James la miró levantando las cejas.

-Pero Evans la tomó en el aire-dijo con voz calma-tú fuiste oportunista-miró a Lily-muchas gracias Evans-ella, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó.

Algo se estremeció dentro de James al ver el hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas de Lily.

-¿Vamos Corna?-Sirius se acercó a ellos-¿terminaron las pruebas?-

-Eh...sí-susurró. Miró a Rachel-el entrenamiento empieza mañana-dijo-espero que estés puntual-voló lejos un par de centímetros. Las miró nuevamente-un consejo: átate el cabello y no vengas maquillada-y se alejó de ellas volando, mientras Sirius, luego de tomar a Remus fuertemente del cuello de la túnica, bajaba hacia el campo.

Lily se quedó aturdida por varios segundos, mientras se acariciaba uno de sus cabellos rojos.

-TÚ-chilló Rachel, enfrentándola. La golpeó en el pecho con el puño.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Lily.

-TÚ...-Rachel apretó los puños-eres despreciable-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Tú sabes que me gusta James...deberías haberme dado _a mi_ la bufanda-Lily abrió los ojos estupefacta.

-Disculpa si no pensé en ti Rachel...pero mi vida no gira en torno de ti-dijo con rabia. –Ya no me jodas-le dio la espalda y, luego de llegar hasta Emmeline, juntas bajaron las gradas. Catherine fue tras ellas.

-¿Puedes decirme qué te ocurre?-preguntó Emmeline, mientras atravesaban el amplio campo de quidditch. Lily la miró con ojos ausentes.

-Es...es que...-

-¿Lil?-Catherine la miró fijamente-¿te ocurre algo malo?-Lily tragó saliva y luego carraspeó.

-Es...-suspiró. Miró a los lados-mejor vayamos a la sala común-se dirigieron con paso rápido hacia el castillo, y subieron hacia el séptimo piso, dispuestas a entrar a la Torre Gryffindor.

-Muy bien, ya puedes contarnos-dijo Catherine cuando las tres ya se encontraban acomodadas sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea. Lily se acurrucó contra el respaldo.

-Bueno, primero que todo, deberíamos contarle a Cat toda la historia-dijo Emmeline-¿no crees?-Lily la miró con odio. Se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué historia?-preguntó Cat frunciendo el ceño.

-Lily siente cosas por...-Lily le tapó la boca con rapidez al oír pasos provenientes desde las escaleras. Tres jóvenes bajaron hacia la sala común, y ellas se miraron.

-Hola Remus-dijo Catherine con voz soñadora. Él la miró frunciendo el ceño. Luego sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola Cat-

-¿Ya han terminado el trabajo de Transformaciones?-los tres asintieron con la cabeza.-¿Sí?-preguntó asombrada.

-Sí-dijo Sirius con suficiencia y suma arrogancia.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Emmeline-en los malditos libros de la biblioteca no decía absolutamente nada interesante sobre los metamorfomagos-Sirius sonrió abiertamente. Se sentó frente a ellas, estirándose sobre el sofá, y mostrando su exquisita anatomía. Remus miró a James con sorna, y ambos se mantuvieron parados, observando la escena.

Lily percibió la presencia de James a un par de centímetros de ella, y el conocido aroma a vainilla la inundó por dentro, ahogándola en un exquisito mar dulzón y repleto de cabellos color azabache. Suspiró hondamente.

-¿Recuerdan a mi prima Andrómeda?-preguntó Sirius, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas.

Emmeline notó los tres botones desabrochados de la camisa, y la corbata desecha, amarrada en el cuello masculino. Se mordió el labio al ver el torso de él.

-¿La prefecta?-preguntó Lily de repente, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Sirius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-La misma-

-¿Qué tiene ella?-preguntó Catherine.

-Una hermosa niña de cuatro años-Lily hizo una mueca de hastío.

-¿Y?-preguntaron las tres con sorna.

-Y..que esa niña, cuyo nombre es Nymphadora...es metamorfomaga-las tres lanzaron exclamaciones incrédulas.

-No-

-Sip-

-Son unos malditos-Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No, somos unos genios-

-Ay Black, no seas molesto-dijo Catherine. Él sonrió.

-¿Podrían ayudarnos con ese trabajo?-preguntó Emmeline con desesperación. Sirius miró a James y a Remus.

-Como quieran-sonrió-yo puedo ayudarte Emmeline..-ella levantó las cejas.

-¿Desde cuándo soy Emmeline?-preguntó con voz desmayada.

-¿Desde que naciste?-preguntó Sirius. Ella gruñó. (N/A: gracioso te dicen xDDD).

-¿Desde cuándo para ti soy Emmeline?-

-Pues...-la miró detenidamente. Los ojos oscuros de ella lo miraron fijamente. Pudo notar sus labios carnosos y su precioso mentón-desde el día en que me percaté de que eres una mujer hermosa-Emmeline abrió los ojos como si hubiese recibido un fuerte porrazo.

-¿Qué?-

-Er...Sirius, mejor nos vamos-dijo Remus, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Sirius lo miró aturdido. Se levantó del sofá con piernas temblorosas y acompañó a sus dos amigos hacia el pasillo.

-¿Qué significó eso?-preguntó Lily, observando la parte de atrás del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Fue una alucinación o Black te dio a entender que le gustas?-preguntó Catherine. Emmeline se encontraba tiesa.

-No-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Catherine-eres preciosa...-

-Pero no soy fácil-

-¿Y con eso?-preguntó la castaña-puedes gustarle igual, tal vez maduró y comenzó a usar el cerebro y...-

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi y de Black?-masculló Emmeline ruborizada-estábamos aquí para hablar sobre Lily-Cat observó a la pelirroja, acurrucada contra el respaldo.

-Es cierto-susurró-igualmente deberíamos seguir hablando sobre...-

-Ya basta Wundt-Catherine frunció el ceño.

-No me llames por mi apellido...lo odio-

-Ya basta de discutir-dijo Lily-es hora de que te cuente Cat, qué es lo que está ocurriendo-Catherine la observó fijamente. Lily tomó aire-la haré lisa y llana-tragó saliva-creo que me está...empezando a gustar Potter-

-¿Qué?-bramó Catherine.

-Lo que has oído-murmuró Lily.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque...¿porque sí?-

-No lo puedo creer-chilló Catherine. Comenzó a reír segundos después-es inaudito...-Lily revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Ya no te rías Cat, no es gracioso-masculló Emmeline-Lily se siente mal-Catherine paró de reír al instante.

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque Rachel gusta de James...-susurró la pelirroja.

-¿Desde cuándo es James?-preguntó Catherine con lascivia. Lily se sonrojó con exceso cuando Emmeline la miró con suficiencia.

-Desde...desde...¿qué importa?-chilló la pelirroja.

-No te sulfures-dijo Emmeline.

-Bien, continua-

-Y...-Lily se encogió de hombros-pues que...el otro día, en la clase de Pociones, aspiré el aroma del Amortentia..olía a vainilla...-

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Potter?-preguntó Emmeline. Lily la miró con ojos brillosos.

-Pues...que...el Amortentia huele a aquello que más te gusta..y Potter huele a vainilla-susurró con voz crispada. Emmeline y Cat la miraron boquiabiertas.

-Eso quiere decir...que Potter _realmente_ te gusta-dijo Emmeline. Lily asintió con la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Y no sé qué hacer...porque Rachel gusta de él...y...él...se olvidó de mi-la campana sonó en ese mismo instante, y tanto Emmeline y Cat observaron a la pelirroja.

-Tenemos que ir a Encantamientos-susurró Emmeline. Palmeó a Lily en el hombro-ya veremos qué hacer-

-Yo no ayudaría a Rachel-dijo Catherine, mientras se levantaba del sofá-juégate-le dijo a Lily-juégate..porque sé, y tú también lo sabes, que _donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan_...y Potter es una persona de entrar en llamas constantemente-Lily sonrió.

-En pocas palabras, es un calentón-masculló Emmeline. Lily rió a carcajadas. Y las tres salieron de la sala común.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_**Nota de Autora:**_

Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen reviews. Yo me imagino a un chico oliendo a vainilla y me muero..**JAMES TE AMOOOOOOOOOO**...jeje...Sirius es un genio...y Remus también...xDDD..

Sé que se están llevando las cosas a cabo demasiado rápido, pero tranquilas…las cosas se van a poner peor (muhahahahaha).

Bien, ahora dejo de decir estupideces xDDD..

Dejen reviews, como siempre!!!..

Hasta luego 


	4. Rumores

Volví, volví. Sí, tardé un poquito, pero anduve con parciales y además la inspiración no venía, se me había ido lejos entre los capítulos de Despertar y el tercer capítulo de este fic xDDD...

Como siempre, muchas gracias a los reviews: **LadyLu-Malfoy**, **Ely-Barchu**, **Layna Likajos**, **Noesiita**, **Lina Malfoy**, **paau**, **Nade Kinomoto**, **Nessa Black** y **MAKU BLACK**

Otra cosa: falta poco para mi cumple!!!!!...WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...si me quieren saludar, háganlo el 3, antes no por favor...

¿Están preparadas para leer a Sirius con un poco más de protagonismo? XDDD...no me maten luego por favor..

Las dejo con el capítulo. Dejen reviews, como siempre...

**Capítulo 4: Rumores.**

-¿Cómo...cómo te atreviste a decirle eso a Emmeline?-masculló Remus. Sirius lo observó fijamente.

-Silencio Lunático-Remus gruñó y le mostró el puño.

-No me hagas callar, Black-siseó-te advertí que no te entrometieras con Emmeline-

-¿Acaso te gusta Emmeline?-preguntó Sirius, mientras el profesor Flitwick caminaba a uno y otro lado del aula. Remus revoleó los ojos al techo, hastiado.

-No, no me gusta Emmeline, pero es una de las pocas mujeres respetables de esta escuela y no te voy a permitir que la ultrajes o la corrompas-Sirius levantó las cejas. A su lado, James sonreía divertido. Sirius era experto en corromper y/o ultrajar a las mujeres (N/A: ultrajameeee!!! XDDD).

-Ni que Sirius fuera como Lord Voldemort-susurró. Remus hizo una mueca mientras Sirius reía por lo bajo-corromper, me suena a putrefacción-

-¿Se pueden callar?-la voz de Lily llegó hasta ellos mucho más estridente de lo normal-por favor-

James se mantuvo en silencio cuando la pelirroja les dirigió la palabra _amablemente_. Tomó aire hondamente, sabiendo que detrás de él se encontraba sentada ella. Sentía la mirada verde de la chica fija en su nuca, escudriñándolo o, lo que era peor, lanzándole un mal de ojo muy malo. Vale la redundancia.

-Tranquila Lily, ya nos callamos-susurró Remus, observándola. Frunció el ceño al notar la mirada ausente de Lily sobre la nuca alborotada y despeinada de James.-¿Lily?-ella parpadeó sobresaltada y lo miró sorprendida. Se sonrojó la ver la expresión escudriñadora de Remus.

-¿Me decías?-Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Nada Lil...nada-la pelirroja carraspeó sonoramente cuando Remus volteó y continuó oyendo la explicación del profesor. Merlín, sabía que él había notado su forma de mirar a James. Alguien le dio un fuerte codazo y observó a Emmeline con expresión fastidiosa.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle?-

-¿Decirle qué?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Emmeline suspiró con hastío.

-Decirle a Po...-Lily le tapó la boca al instante.

-Cállate, por favor Em-suplicó Lily-por favor-

-De acuerdo, me callo-dijo Emmeline-pero más te vale que se lo digas...porque no soportaré verte lloriqueando cuando él termine con Rachel...más ahora que serán compañeros de equipo-

Lily observó detenidamente la mesa, mientras movía sin cansancio su varita. Observó con mirada soñadora la nuca alborotada que tenía enfrente. La piel era blanca, y pudo vislumbrar la armonía del cuello. El cabello azabache caía majestuosamente sobre la nívea nuca, y era sumamente brillante y lacio-Lil...-la voz de Emmeline la quitó de su ensimismamiento. Movió la varita de forma brusca, aún observando al joven sentado frente a ella.

PUMM

La clase entera se quedó inmóvil y silenciosa al oír el estruendo. Lily se quedó estática, y se sonrojó con exceso al ver que todos los alumnos, incluido el profesor, la observaban detenidamente. Había humo a su alrededor, y cuando se dispersó, observó asustada lo que había provocado.

-Po..Potter...-susurró con voz ahogada.

-James, tienes el cabello en llamas-gritó Sirius, señalando al joven de gafas que, de repente, comenzaba a moverse a uno y otro lado, intentando apagar el fuego que poco a poco abarcaba todo su cabello.

-¡James!-chilló Rachel-pobrecito mi James-y comenzó a lloriquear. Emmeline suspiró con hartazgo, mientras Catherine, aprovechando la oportunidad, se acercaba a Remus.

Lily tomó su varita con rapidez, y señaló la cabeza de James.

-_Aguamenti_-susurró, mientras se quedaba prendada de la mirada avellanada de él. Un chorro de agua cayó sobre el cabello azabache del joven. Las gotas de agua empaparon el pelo de James, y cayeron lentamente sobre su rostro. Se miraron idiotizados durante varios segundos. Las impertinentes gotas enmarcaron el rostro de James, recorrieron sus esculturales pómulos, mojaron sus carnosos labios y terminaron estampados de manera alevosa sobre su camisa, recorriendo antes su cuello con sensualidad. Lily lo miró con la boca abierta y parpadeó como si la hubiesen golpeado fuertemente con una bate para golpear una bludger.

-Oh señorita Evans...diez puntos para Gryffindor por su excelencia como alumna-dijo el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo emocionado-además, no puedo enojarme con usted si salva la situación de esa forma-Lily tragó saliva y miró al suelo, mientras James se tocaba la cabeza con expresión adolorida. Lily carraspeó, ruborizándose. –Señor Potter, le recomendaría que fuese a la enfermería-

James tembló de pies a cabeza al oír el nombre de aquel lugar. La enfermería le recordaba todos sus traumas luego de cada partido de quidditch en los que, él por ser capitán, terminaba medio muerto o con la mitad del cuerpo hecho añicos. La expresión de la enfermera cada vez que lo veía era de odio acérrimo. Podía jurar que Madam Pomfrey lo odiaba mucho más que Snape y Malfoy juntos.

-Vamos James, a la enfermería-dijo Remus, palmeándolo en el hombro. James lo miró con expresión aterrorizada.-Sí, a la enfermería, no importa que Pomfrey te mire con asco-

La campana del final de clases sonó estruendosamente, y los ensimismados alumnos de Encantamientos se sobresaltaron.

-Muy bien, ya pueden irse a almorzar-dijo el profesor Flitwick-para la clase que viene quiero dos pergaminos sobre los hechizos contra la viruela de dragón-una mueca de repugnancia cruzó los rostros de los jóvenes-sin excusas, para la clase que viene-salieron en tropel hacia el pasillo.

-Me arde-masculló James, tocándose la cabeza.

-Te debe arder mucho-susurró Remus. Lo observó con una sonrisa-vamos, no seas cobarde, y dirijámonos a la enfermería-James lo miró horrorizado.

-¿No comprendes? Madam Pomfrey me odia, prefiere besar a un escreguto recién nacido antes de ver mi cara-Remus rió divertido, mientras Sirius negaba con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea para tanto...-dijo el joven Black-por lo menos no has sido tú el que hizo destrozos esta vez-James volvió a tocarse inconscientemente la cabeza, y chilló.

-Es cierto-susurró.

-Es extraño que le ocurran esas cosas a Lily-dijo Remus como quien no quiere la cosa-¿no creen que es _extraño_?- sus dos amigos lo observaron con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué dices extraño?-preguntó Sirius. Remus lo miró con suficiencia.

-Pues porque Lily siempre ha sido una alumna aplicada, correcta...y jamás...jamás...-

-Jamás se ha equivocado absolutamente en nada en los siete años de cursada-completó James, observando el suelo. Sirius lo observó boquiabierto, y Remus sonrió dulcemente.

-Pues sí-dijo-¿no lo ven raro?-

-Si dices eso de que nunca se ha equivocado...sí, es extraño e inusual-dijo Sirius. James suspiró tristemente.

-¿No es obvio?-preguntó con voz apagada-está enamorada de alguien-Sirius observó a Remus con preocupación. El prefecto se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes James, te ayudaremos a olvidarla-dijo Sirius, abrazándolo por los hombros.

Remus hizo una mueca. No estaba de acuerdo en ayudar a James en ese cometido, menos ahora que había notado la expresión de Lily al mirarlo. Ya no eran ojos de odio y repugnancia, ni de hartazgo y rabia, sino que ahora eran suaves y ensoñados...pudo jurar que Lily observaba a James con amor creciente.

Él no era tonto, para nada tonto. Sí, tal vez no era brillante como James y Sirius, que se excedían, aunque eran bastante vagos y perezosos, pero era sumamente inteligente. Esconderle durante tres años su licantropía a esos dos no había sido tarea fácil. Necesitó de todo su ingenio para que no lo descubrieran. Aunque, un día, James se percató de todos esos indicios anormales y, con suma delicadeza y sumo cariño, le dio a entender que intuía su secreto. Y como Remus, que además de inteligente era terriblemente honesto (según Sirius un defecto terrible para un hombre), no pudo mentirle. Y fue ese día que él notó que sus amigos eran increíblemente inteligentes, aunque a veces usaran esos hermosos cerebros en cosas poco constructivas como molestar a los slytherins, joder a Peter (N/A: tenía que aparecer xDDD), hacer travesuras en Hogsmeade o arruinar la cena. La puerta de la enfermería les flanqueó el paso.

-Bien James, hora de tu muerte-dijo Sirius, empujando al joven de gafas dentro del lugar. James se resistió un par de segundos, pero luego se dejó empujar, y los tres se adentraron a "_la sala de torturas_" de Madam Pomfrey.

-Deberían golpearme, hacerme un Avada Kedavra, cortarme la cabeza con una guillotina y lanzarla al Lago Negro como almuerzo del calamar gigante, obligarme a besar a Filch...-

-¿Puedes dejar de maldecirte?-preguntó Catherine-no fue la muerte de nadie-

-Cómo que no-chilló Lily, golpeando la mesa. Se encontraban almorzando en la mesa Gryffindor, entre el alboroto de los niños de primer curso que iban y venían de un lado a otro.

-No fue la muerte de nadie-repitió Catherine-solo...solo le incendiaste el cabello-Lily apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos con terror-pero fue un accidente-replicó, intentando calmar a la pelirroja.

-Casi lo transformo en una salamandra -dijo Lily con desesperación(N/A: supongo que las fans de HP saben cómo son las salamandras para Rowling)-pobrecito-Catherine y Emmeline se observaron con expresiones lascivas-¿por qué se miran así?, me dan miedo-lloriqueó Lily.

-Estás cada día más enamorada-dijo Emmeline.

-NO-bramó Lily, golpeando la mesa, y levantándose de su asiento. La mesa Gryffindor, bah, que digo la mesa, el comedor entero la observó en silencio. McGonagall frunció el entrecejo, mientras que Dumbledore levantó las cejas estupefacto.

-Yo te diría que te sientes-susurró Emmeline-estás dando un espectáculo-Lily se sentó lentamente sobre su silla, ruborizada.

-Ah que sí-dijo Catherine-te estás enamorando de ese estropajo...-

-No le digas estropajo-tanto Cat como Emmeline rieron divertidas cuando Lily comenzó a defender a James. La pelirroja se ruborizó aún más al percatarse de la artimaña de Catherine. Miró hacia su derecha, observando la puerta del Gran Comedor, y vislumbró la entrada de Remus y Sirius al lugar. Frunció el ceño al no ver a James con ellos.

-Ay no¿lo habré dejado muy achicharrado?-preguntó con preocupación. Emmeline se encogió de hombros, mientras Catherine observaba idiotizada a Remus, que se sentaba a pocos metros de ella.

-¿Si tanto te gusta por qué no se lo dices?-masculló Emmeline.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Catherine, observándola como si acabara de decir algo terriblemente innovador. Emmeline suspiró.

-Dile que te gusta-

-No-

-Otra que Lily..ustedes son dos cobardes-suspiró Emmeline, mientras devoraba su almuerzo.

-Iré a verlo-dijo Lily de repente, levantándose de su lugar.

-¿A quién irás a ver?-

-A...al profesor Slughorn, tengo que hablar con él sobre el trabajo de Pociones-siseó Lily con rapidez.

-¿Cuál trabajo de Pociones?-preguntó Emmeline, pero Lily ya había corrido hacia la salida con premura. La rubia hizo una mueca y observó a Catherine-me late que nos mintió-

-Sí...el profesor Slughorn está sentado en la mesa de los profesores-

-Y no nos mandó ningún trabajo-

Lily corrió por los pasillos, tomándose las solapas de la túnica para no perder el calor corporal.

Comenzaba a hacer frío, y estaba segura que cualquiera de esos días Hogwarts iba a amanecer pintada de blanco.

¿Cómo estaría James¿completamente rostizado como si le hubiese caído un rayo?¿o sano y salvo y sin un rasguño?. Llegó hasta la puerta de la enfermería sin aliento. Subir todas esas escaleras y correr todos esos pasillos era una tarea inhumana. Debían darle un trofeo por campeona de los mil metros llanos. Tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta, entrando al lugar con lentitud. Encontró al lugar en completa calma, hasta que una voz chillona e insidiosa le perforó los oídos. Abrió los ojos de par en par, y observó a la joven morena que la miraba con suficiencia y arrogancia.

-Rachel-susurró. Rachel la miró con una sonrisa-¿qué haces aquí?-

-La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí-dijo la joven de cabello oscuro, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Er...pues...-

-Lily es ayudante en la enfermería-Madam Pomfrey apareció doblando una esquina.

-Oh-dijo Rachel, mirando a la pelirroja de arriba abajo.

-Tú puedes irte Grant-masculló la enfermera. Rachel frunció el ceño y movió su cabello con majestuosidad.

-Yo vine a cuidar a James-

-Potter se encuentra bien y sabe cuidarse solo-replicó Madam Pomfrey con voz hastiada-lárgate Grant o te arrojaré por la ventana-Rachel suspiró hondamente. Sutil la enfermera.

-¿Puedo hablar con mi amiga antes?-preguntó, tomando a Lily fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Sí, si con eso logro que desaparezcas de mi vista-Rachel sonrió y miró a Lily con detenimiento.

-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?-Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?-

-Incendiarle el cabello a _mi_ James...-una puntada de odio acérrimo lleno el pecho de Lily al oír ese proverbio tan posesivo. Cerró los puños de forma automática.

-¿_Tu_ James?-replicó ella con rabia-¿desde cuándo es _tuyo_?-

-Es mío de palabra...pero no de hecho-susurró Rachel, mientras observaba de soslayo al joven sentado al fondo del lugar.

-Lo que dices es una estupidez-chilló Lily-Potter no te pertenece-

-No viene al caso si me pertenece o no-gritó Rachel, golpeándola con el dedo sobre el esternón-te pregunté por qué lo hiciste-

-Fue sin querer-chilló colérica-no lo hice a propósito-

-Seguro que sí, porque tú lo odias...-

-No...-carraspeó-bueno sí, lo odio, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera transformarlo en Freddy Kruger-Rachel enarcó una ceja.

-¿Quién?-Lily la miró detenidamente.

-Un...un personaje de terror de una película muggle-suspiró-no lo hice a propósito..los...los hechizos me están saliendo mal últimamente...-Rachel enarcó aún más su ceja.

-¿Y por qué?-

-No lo sé...-

-Es porque estás enamorada-dijo la enfermera. Ambas la miraron detenidamente-¿qué?...lo siento por meterme en la conversación-Lily carraspeó incómoda cuando Rachel la observó fijamente, mientras la entrometida metiche mete la pata de Pomfrey desaparecía nuevamente, entrando a su despacho.

-¿Estás enamorada?-preguntó Rachel con voz chirriante. Lily revoleó los ojos al techo y rogó que James no oyera absolutamente nada de la conversación.

-Eso es lo que dice Pomfrey...-susurró ella con voz susurrante.

-Estás enamorada-repitió Rachel-si Pomfrey lo dice, es cierto-Lily puso los ojos en blanco-ella es la que sabe...-abrió los ojos asombrada, y Lily se estremeció-¿de quién?-

-Er...-

-¿De quién estás enamorada Lil?-

-Pues...-titubeó.

-Lily..dímelo, yo te digo todo, así que tú debes hacer lo mismo-Rachel avanzó, y Lily retrocedió varios pasos. Quedó acorralada contra la puerta. Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, mientras Rachel la enfrentaba con la mirada. Lily tragó saliva.

-Estoy...-notó que James las miraba fijamente, frunciendo el entrecejo. Tragó saliva aún más incómoda.-Pues...-

-Lily...-y Lily dijo el primer nombre que se le cruzó por la mente. Aunque luego se dio cuenta de que no era el mejor nombre.

-De Snape-susurró. Reflexionó durante centésimas de segundo, mientras observaba a Rachel levantar cada vez más las cejas. Se arrepintió terriblemente al ver la expresión de James. Esperaba que él no lo hubiese oído.

-¿De Snape?-preguntó Rachel con repugnancia-¿tienes conjuntivitis?-

-No...no tengo conjuntivitis...no estoy ciega-

-Yo no diría lo mismo-susurró la morena-qué horror, te gusta Snape-dijo con asco.

-Er...Rachel...-comenzó Lily.

-No me digas nada...no es tu culpa...ya sabes, el amor es ciego...-Lily se mordió el labio, y miró al suelo. Si Rachel supiera de quién se estaba enamorando...

-¿Te piensas quedar ahí mucho tiempo?-Madam Pomfrey increpó a Rachel-quiero que te vayas-

-De acuerdo, ya me voy-dijo la morena, caminando con sensualidad hacia la puerta. Salió al pasillo dando un portazo.

-¡Qué mujer más insoportable!-susurró la enfermera, mientras volvía a encaminarse hacia su despacho.

Lily suspiró con alivio y observó al chico que miraba detenidamente las sábanas de la cama en donde se encontraba. Caminó hacia él con paso vacilante. Se detuvo frente a la cama. Carraspeó sonoramente, intentando captar su atención. Él la miró.

-Vine a...-carraspeó al notar la mirada avellana fija en ella-a ver cómo estabas..-James levantó las cejas-al fin y al cabo, yo te incendié el cabello-

-Estoy bien-susurró. Lily lo observó detenidamente. Su camisa estaba entreabierta y pudo vislumbrar sus pectorales levemente marcados. Merlín, necesitaba lanzarse un Aguamenti.

-Me alegro que..que no te arruiné la cara ni el cabello-

-¿Por qué?-ella lo miró parpadeando consecutivamente-¿por qué te alegras?-

-Pues..porque...-porque si lo afeaba se sentiría apenada por destrozarle esa hermosa cara y ese precioso cabello desordenado. Aunque estaba segura de que lo seguiría amando por más que le faltaran todos los dientes y su rostro se transformara en la cara de Snape. –Porque si te arruino el rostro, heriré tu reputación..no creo que tus fans continúen amándote si te ves feo-

James frunció el ceño. Miró hacia otro lado, ignorándola. Si seguía observándola se le lanzaría encima y se la comería como si ella fuese un helado de vainilla y él el peor de los golosos. Se veía linda con su suéter cernido a su torso, mostrando la redondez de sus senos y la finura de su cintura. Ay, y su pollera...su pollera más corta de lo normal. Esa mujer lo tenía loco y andaba por ahí mostrando piel. Ah no, eso era muy alevoso.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?-la voz de Lily lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos. La observó atentamente.

-Pues no-susurró. Ella frunció el ceño, y James sonrió mentalmente. Sus pecas se habían enrojecido, y sus ojos brillaron de ira por un instante. Era tan hermosa. Le haría un pedestal tan solo si ella se lo pidiera. Miró las blancas sábanas, y comenzó a jugar con un hilo impertinente-solo gracias, Evans-y la observó.

Lily se tocó el pecho de manera inconscientemente al ver la mirada de James. Jamás había notado que el color de sus ojos se parecía al color del chocolate, y a ella el chocolate le encantaba. Era su adicción. Se mordió el labio y miró sus zapatos, oscuros y relucientes. Su monstruo, ay, su monstruo interior había ronroneado de forma sonora al mirar a James a los ojos, y estaba segura de que si ese monstruito fuese una persona, ya se habría violado al joven varias veces consecutivas. Sonrió muy a su pesar, sonrojándose.

James levantó las cejas mientras la miraba. Se había sonrojado y le había sonreído. Ay, cuando Remus y Sirius lo supieran se morirían de la risa. Su pelirroja era adorable.

-De nada...-carraspeó-puedes llamarme Lily si quieres- se miraron.

-Prefiero llamarte Evans-la felicidad reinante en el pecho de Lily se derrumbó como un castillo viejo.-Tú y yo no somos amigos, así que...-

-Pero podríamos serlo ¿no crees?-preguntó ella con rapidez. Él la miró frunciendo el ceño. Lily se sonrojó aún más. Mierda, su inconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-se levantó de la cama y le tocó la frente. Lily se sonrojó al sentir la tersa mano de James sobre su frente caliente-mmm...estás un tanto calentita, pero no creo que sea fiebre-dijo con picardía. Ah, pero si Lily sabía que si se encontraba calentita era porque estaba hirviendo como una olla al fuego.

-Estoy ardiendo-susurró ella.

-¿Decías?-

-Nada...no dije nada-masculló ella carraspeando. Golpeó la mano masculina, quitándola de su frente-estoy bien-frunció el ceño-no tengo fiebre¿a qué vino eso?-él la observó apoyándose sobre la cama. Ese hombre sí que era suicida. ¿La camisa era transparente?, Merlín, qué bien se veía el musculoso cuerpo de él bajo esa tela finita.

-A que dijiste que podríamos ser amigos-dijo él. Miró al suelo, pensativo. ¿Sucumbir o no sucumbir?. Tenía que ponerse firme. Debía olvidarla, ella no lo quería. Pero una pizca de esperanza brilló dentro de su pecho. Él no creía en el destino, pero si Lily Evans le estaba diciendo eso..debía ser por algo. Se sintió terriblemente nervioso, como el primer día en que había montado en su escoba en su primer partido de quidditch. O la primera vez que Dumbledore lo había llamado por su nombre. Se había sentido como una cucarachita frente a un enorme gato hambriento.

-La verdad que no Evans-dijo, levantándose de la cama. Se acercó a ella, y ella retrocedió varios pasos. James sonrió coqueto. Le encantaba lograr esas cosas en las chicas, pero más si lo lograba en _su_ chica. –La verdad que no quiero ser tu amigo-

Lily frunció el ceño y volteó, dándole la espalda al joven. Caminó con paso militar hacia la puerta, y salió al pasillo dando un portazo. James se quedó de pie en medio de la enfermería, observando el lugar por donde había salido la pelirroja de forma furiosa.

-Quiero ser más que eso, hermosa Lily-susurró. Sonrió tristemente-mucho más que eso-

Lily caminó furiosa por los pasillos del castillo, dirigiéndose a la sala común. Tenía que terminar ese maldito trabajo sobre metamorfomagos. Pero no podía pensar ahora en esa bendita redacción para McGonagall, solo podía tener en su mente el rostro de James a centímetros del suyo, en los labios carnosos que él poseía, en su perfume de vainilla...y en sus palabras, en sus horrorosas palabras. Ya no la quería, y Lily se maldecía por dentro por no haberse dado cuenta que lo adoraba mucho tiempo antes. Lo había perdido de forma irremediada. Le comenzaron a arder los ojos, y sollozó. Ay no, eso se ponía cada vez peor. Lo que le faltaba, llorar por Potter.

-Ese engreído estúpido mal nacido-susurró frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. La mujer del cuadro la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Esa no es la contraseña-chilló-¿cómo se te ocurre que yo pondría semejante contraseña en...?-Lily suspiró.

-YA SÉ QUE NO ES LA CONTRASEÑA, ESTABA INSULTANDO A ALGUIEN EN VOZ BAJA¿DE ACUERDO?-chilló. La Dama Gorda retrocedió dentro de su cuadro.

-Merlín, Lily, qué carácter-la voz de Remus hizo voltear a la pelirroja. Ella tomó aire hondamente y suspiró.

-Remus¿qué haces?-preguntó. Él le sonrió dulcemente. Lily sonrió también, un tanto más aliviada.

-Yo, leo...¿tú..?-

-Le grito a la Dama Gorda-susurró Lily, cruzándose de brazos. Remus se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

-Estás un tanto alterada, tienes que tomarte la vida con más calma-dijo él.

Lily asintió con la cabeza. Lo miró. Si tan solo ella pudiera enamorarse de un joven como Remus, todo sería más fácil. Era guapo, tenía bonita sonrisa y hablaba de una manera muy correcta y locuaz, era inteligente y...oh, lo que ningún hombre tenía, madurez, mucha madurez. Suspiró nuevamente. Por eso no podía enamorarse de Remus, porque le encantaba la arrogancia de James, su picardía, su voz masculina y terriblemente sensual, sus ojos traviesos, su bello rostro y su cuerpo atlético. Todas las características de un rompecorazones. Por eso estaba enamorándose de él: porque era su completo opuesto. Y los opuestos se atraen. Mierda de física química.

Entraron abrazados a la sala común. El fuego de la chimenea llenó a Lily por dentro, y la embargó de una encantadora calidez. Se sentaron en el sofá, aún muy juntos. Remus la observó curioso.

-Dime qué te ocurre-

-Estoy un tanto alterada-Remus hizo una mueca.

-Ya lo noté-Lily se sonrojó-¿por qué?-la miró atentamente-¿estas enamorada de alguien y ese alguien no te presta atención?-Lily se cruzó de brazos y miró la chimenea.

-Sí-susurró.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Remus, sobresaltando a la pelirroja. Ella lo miró con odio.

-No te lo diré...él...-carraspeó-él no me quiere, soy su completo opuesto y...no duraríamos-Remus la miró sonriendo.

-Eso quiere decir que no soy yo-se miraron riendo-mejor amiga, escúchame-la abrazó por los hombros-los opuestos se atraen, y ya te lo he dicho...además, hay que ser idiota para no enamorarse de ti, eres preciosa-Lily se sonrojó y lo miró sonriendo abiertamente.

-Gracias hermano Remus-dijo.

-De nada hermanita Lil-le palmeó el hombro-juégate, sé una gryffindor y dile lo que sientes...o dáselo a entender de forma...-hizo una seña con su mano.

-¿Paulatina?-

-Sí, paulatina-dijo-ve con cuidado, fíjate si él tiene otra chica, quizás es por eso...-Lily se removió incómoda. Mataría a cualquiera que saliera con James-y averigua sus gustos...-

-De acuerdo-susurró ella. Se miraron-¿me ayudas con mi trabajo de Transformaciones?-Remus sonrió con calidez.

-Yo te diría que le pidas ayuda a James...-Lily carraspeó y se ruborizó levemente-él la tiene más clara que yo-la miró fijamente, como si intentara leerle la mente.

-Remus...-

-Dime-dijo él, mientras leía su libro.

-Tú...¿tú te has dado cuenta quién es?-él la miró sonriendo, y Lily se tensó de pies a cabeza.

-No...-Lily suspiró aliviada-pero algo intuyo-Lily se vio, de pronto, sumergida en un mundo color negro. Ay, Remus John Lupin y su sexto sentido de mierda.

**OoOOoO**

James caminaba con paso lento por los pasillos del colegio, observando la brillante cerámica. Su reflejo despeinado y más pálido de lo normal lo sorprendieron, y se sonrió. Se veía terrible, parecía el clon de Severus Snape. Y eso era ya demasiado feo.

Decidió ir a buscar a Sirius, el aburrimiento se iba de prisa cuando se encontraba con él. Sacó con lentitud un pergamino perfectamente doblado del bolsillo de su túnica. Tomó su varita y, susurrando, conjuró _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_. Los trazos del mapa se dibujaron rápidamente sobre el pergamino que antes había estado en blanco, y buscó el nombre _Sirius Black_ en él. Frunció el ceño sobremanera.

-¿Qué hace Sirius en la biblioteca?-

Y hablando de Sirius, pues sí, el susodicho se encontraba en la biblioteca. ¿Asombroso? Mucho.

Sirius Orión Black no pisaba la biblioteca desde segundo curso, año en el que él y su bien amado amigo James habían incendiado la mitad de las estanterías debido a un extraño experimento con unos colmillos de dragón y raíz de mandrágora. Madam Pince les había prohibido la entrada, a menos que Remus se encontrara con ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Black?-la voz de la bibliotecaria lo hizo voltear hacia la mujer que lo observaba frunciendo el ceño. Él se apoyó con coquetería sobre el escritorio, y observó a Madam Pince con sensualidad.

-Vengo a...-hizo una mueca, pensativo. Se acarició el mentón-a estudiar-

-¿Tú?¿a estudiar?-la voz de Madam Pince retumbó por toda la estancia, y Sirius frunció el ceño.

-En realidad vengo a buscar información para un trabajo...y usted no puede prohibirme la entrada a ningún lugar de este castillo porque, usted sabe, Dumbledore y yo tenemos bastante confianza-Madam Pince lo observó indignada. Sirius la miró triunfante. Pince señaló hacia la biblioteca.

-Fuera de mi vista Black-él sonrió abiertamente y se alejó de la mujer. Se adentró en la gran biblioteca del colegio, mirando a uno y otro lado. Varias chicas lo miraron con interés, y le sonrieron. Pero él continuó su camino. Y la encontró sentada al fondo de la biblioteca, leyendo un libro enorme, y sumamente atareada con una redacción.

Sirius se apoyó contra una pila de libros tan alta que lo sobrepasa en su estatura, y la observó. Su cabello rubio caía como cascada sobre la mesa y los pergaminos, y notó que fruncía la nariz respingona mientras escribía. Era una monada. Fue en ese instante en que se percató de que se estaba cayendo hacia un costado, y la pila de libros en la que se habia sostenido caía estrepitosamente al suelo, armando un gran alboroto. Ella levantó la mirada asustada. Frunció el ceño y los labios cuando lo vio, intentando levantar los libros desparramados por el suelo.

-¿Black?-Sirius la miró sonrojado.

-Hola Em..-susurró. Madam Pince se acercó a él con paso militar y, golpeándolo fuertemente en el brazo, comenzó a acomodar los libros con su varita. Sirius se sobó el brazo adolorido, mientras se acercaba a la joven que lo miraba con desprecio. Se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Black?-

-Oh...pues..vine a...-la miró detenidamente. Su mentón era refinado y sus labios muy carnosos. Era muy bonita si obviaba que era una gritona histérica. –Vine a hablar contigo-Emmeline lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Estás loco?-preguntó-¿no habrás venido a estudiar?-Sirius apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano, y la miró detenidamente. Emmeline intentó no sonrojarse al ver la mirada gris de él. Ojos penetrantes tenía.

-Estudiar...esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario...-Emmeline sonrió levemente.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó. Notaba la cercanía del joven, sentía su cálido calor corporal llenarla por dentro. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento fresco-cierto, tú eres perfecto...-él sonrió sensualmente, y Emmeline se mordió el labio. Era lindo, en realidad lindo era poco para describirlo.

-La perfección es aburrida...-susurró él, acercándose aún más. Sus ropas se rozaron-preferiría decir que soy _casi_ perfecto...-Emmeline sonrió dulcemente cuando él le acarició el mentón, y continuó el recorrido por su cuello.

-Black...-

-Puedes llamarme Sirius si quieres-susurró. Emmeline tragó saliva en el instante en que Sirius rozaba la piel de su ojera con el dedo índice.

-Como quieras..-carraspeó-_Sirius_-susurró ella. Olía increíble.-Ahora déjame seguir estudiando-lo empujó levemente, y se sonrojó con exceso al palpar el tibio cuerpo masculino-por favor-

-Como quieras Em...-

-No me llames Em-chilló ella, tomando su pluma e intentando volver a su tarea. Sirius apoyó su cabeza sobre los libros que se encontraban sobre la mesa, y la miró atentamente. Emmeline se sonrojó con violencia al notar la forma en que él la observaba.-Black...-

-Puedes llamarme Siri-

-No te llamaré así-dijo ella-es horrible-

-Lo sé-dijo sonriendo-dime Sirius-ella lo miró con dulzura.

-Dime Vance-él sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Emmeline se sintió de pronto como si fuera lanzada dentro de una caliente chimenea, con un fuego exageradamente ardiente.

-De acuerdo Vance...¿quieres que te ayude?-ella parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida.

-¿Tú...ofreciéndome tu ayuda?-

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-

-Pues..-él se acercó aún más a ella, como si eso fuese posible. Emmeline tragó saliva ruidosamente y miró su falda, mientras Sirius tomaba uno de sus largos cabellos rubios, y lo olía.

-Eres linda Vance...-

-Sirius...-

-¿Sirius?-una voz masculina los hizo separarse de inmediato. Miraron al joven de gafas que los observaba consternado y con la boca abierta.

-Podrías cerrar la boca ¿no crees?-dijo Sirius con voz socarrona. James cerró la boca al instante. Se desordenó el cabello de forma inconsciente.

-Er...¿vamos a la sala común?-preguntó-no me gusta este lugar-observó aterrorizado a la bibliotecaria, que lo observaba como si ella fuese un buitre y él un cuerpo putrefacto-por fis Sirius-

Sirius revoleó los ojos al techo y se levantó con pesadez. Miró a la joven rubia que lo observaba, y sonrió.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con la redacción...o si prefieres puedes copiarla-Emmeline frunció el entrecejo y lo miró. Sirius se encontraba a centímetros más arriba que ella, y mantenía las manos a su alrededor, una en la mesa y la otra en el respaldo de la silla, arrinconándola contra el asiento. La corbata de él rozaba su cuello de tan cerca que se encontraban.

-Prefiero besarte antes de copiar tu tarea-susurró ella. Lo vio sonreír con sensualidad y picardía, acortando los pocos centímetros que había entre ellos.

-¿Es un desafío?-la voz masculina sonó como un sonoro ronroneo. Emmeline se mordió el labio y miró la redondez del mentón masculino, mientras se sonrojaba.

-No...no es un desafío-susurró. Sirius pareció disconforme con esa respuesta.

-Pues bien, entonces te espero en la sala común esta tarde luego de la cena para pasarte mi tarea...¿savvy?-

-Savvy, Sirius-él sonrió y se alejó de ella, mientras tomaba su bolso. La miró antes de dar un solo paso y, de improviso, y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, le dio un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios. Emmeline se quedó tiesa en su lugar mientras Sirius reía y salía corriendo tras un consternado James.

-BLACK-chilló, sonrojándose. Oyó su risa por el corredor-te voy a matar-

-Shhhhhh-Madam Pince la miró con odio desde detrás de una estantería. Emmeline carraspeó e intentó continuar con la redacción , pero en lo único que podía pensar era en la tersura de los labios de Sirius, y en su exquisito aroma varonil. Mierda, ese hombre se las traía.

-¿Qué fue eso?-la voz de James sonó chirriante mientras caminaban con tranquilidad por el pasillo. Sirius lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué fue qué?-

-Lo que hiciste en la biblioteca-chilló el joven de gafas. Sirius suspiró con hastío.

-¿Qué hice?, no hice nada-

-Sí, besaste a Vance-Sirius rehuyó de la mirada de James.

-¿Y?-preguntó, observando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en donde el semi gigante le daba de comer a su perro Fang. Salieron a los terrenos.

-¿Cómo _Y_?-preguntó pataleando-¿dónde tienes el cerebro?-negó con la cabeza-no me contestes, en la entrepierna, lo sé..pero úsalo de vez en cuando...no deja, mejor no lo uses..-(N/A: xDDD..James te re amo).

-¿Puedes dejar de decir pelotudeces Corna?-preguntó Sirius con voz cansina-el amor te está enfermando-

-No es cierto-chilló James. Se sonrojó al ver la mirada socarrona de Sirius-bueno, tal vez un poquito-susurró.

-¿Y qué tal vas con...con Evans?-

-Pues mal..ahora se ha puesto peor-susurró James, mientras juntos se sentaban en uno de los bancos de piedra, observando al fondo el Bosque Prohibido-me ha dicho que quiere que seamos amigos-

-Me jodes-

-No-dijo James-dijo eso-Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿De veras?-preguntó. James asintió con la cabeza-¿y tú qué dijiste?-

-Que no-silencio.

-¿QUÉ?-James retrocedió en el banco, alejándose de la ira asesina de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué tiene?-preguntó-tú me dijiste que la olvidara-

-Pero si yo te digo que te lances de la Torre de Astronomía no lo haces¿por qué me haces caso ahora?-

-Además no le dije que no así sin más, le dije que no quería ser su amigo, pero no oyó la última parte de la frase-Sirius frunció el ceño-no quiero ser su amigo, quiero ser más que eso-Sirius sonrió enternecido.

-¿Y por qué _rayos_ no le dices lo que sientes?-lo abrazó por los hombros y lo acercó a él con brusquedad. Le despeinó el cabello con cariño.

-Oh vamos, me rechazó durante dos años, no va a dejarlo de hacer ahora-

-El no ya lo tienes-dijo Sirius. James negó con la cabeza.

-No soportaría otro rechazo...tú y Rem tienen razón, debo quitarla de mi cabeza-miró el césped-además..ella está enamorada de alguien-

-¿Y no tienes la esperanza de ser tú?-

-No-dijo James-ya no tengo esperanzas-

-Bue...no te preocupes, te haré citas...-

-¿Otra vez con eso?-

-Claro, eres guapo, no tanto como yo por supuesto-James puso los ojos en blanco-eres inteligente, extrovertido...todo gracias a mi que te mal influyo-le guiñó el ojo, y James rió.-Así que, prepárate-

Unas niñas de Ravenclaw salieron a los terrenos y, al verlos, comenzaron a reírse. Sirius las observó con coquetería.

-Espérame aquí-dijo Sirius, levantándose.

-Canuto, no seas...-Sirius lo miró con seriedad, y James cerró la boca. Sutil su mejor amigo.

Sirius fue con alegría hacia el grupo de niñas, y ellas lo miraron casi orinándose (N/A: y no digas Anto que vos no te mearías si Sirius se te acerca...eh?!!!).

James observó a su mejor amigo hacer lo que mejor hacía, que era hacer babear a las mujeres. Debía aprender un poco de él, tal vez lograría olvidarse momentáneamente a Lily saliendo con otras chicas. Sirius volvió a él sonriendo, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Ya está-James lo miró aterrorizado.

-¿Ya está qué?-

-Las jovencitas de allí-señaló al grupo de muchachas que los miraban. Saludaron a James sonrojadas y con risitas tontas. Ag, deberían prohibir esas risas. –Aceptaron salir contigo-

-¿Las seis?-Sirius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, las seis...sales con una por día...menos el domingo, que tienes libre-

-¡¿Estás de broma?!-chilló James. Su mejor amigo lo miró consternado.

-¿Tienes problemas en tener el domingo libre?-preguntó Sirius.

-No estúpido, no hablo de eso...-

-Bueno, pues no estoy de broma-dijo Sirius sin comprender por qué la furia de James-tienes citas...-James suspiró.

-¿Qué edad tienen?-preguntó con voz apagada.

-Son de quinto año-James hizo una mueca.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas tarado-dijo, levantándose del banco de piedra-¿con quién primero?-

-La morena de ojos verdes se llama Eva-James la observó detenidamente. Una muchacha bastante bonita, si no se la comparaba con Lily, claro.

-Muy bien, dile que la veré en la cena y saldremos a caminar por los terrenos...-

-¿A Eva?-

-Sí, a Eva-dijo James con exasperación. La observó detenidamente. Tenía el cabello enrulado e increíblemente negro, y unos ojos verdes muy grandes. Su cuerpo era delgado y esmirriado, pero aún así, a pesar de no tener una anatomía de los mil demonios, era una muchacha muy bonita. Le sonrió al pasar junto a ella, y ella se sonrojó con exceso, mientras sus amigas, emocionadas, reían divertidas. James entró al castillo. Se detuvo en medio del corredor al ver que Sirius continuaba coqueteando con las seis jóvenes. Llegó hasta él varios minutos después, luego de arreglar bien la bendita cita. Decidieron ir a la sala común, y disfrutar por un rato esa hora libre que habían desperdiciado para luego ir hacia Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Caminaron con paso lento y tranquilo, alargando todo lo posible el momento de tener que tomar sus útiles e ir a la clase.

Una joven morena dobló la esquina y miró a Sirius con una sonrisa. James lo miró socarrón, mientras Sirius intentaba desaparecer por algún pasadizo secreto.

-Hola Sirius-dijo con voz coqueta. Se acercó a él moviendo mucho sus caderas. Sirius miró a James con expresión de "_ayúdame o te romperé el trasero_". James sonrió divertido y se interpuso entre la joven y su mejor amigo.

-Nicole, hola-dijo él sonriendo. Ella lo miró con desprecio.

-Hola Potter...quítate de mi camino-

-Ey, ey, que para estar con mi mejor amigo primero debo ser yo quien dé _el aprobado_-se quedó pensativo un par de segundos, mientras Sirius aún continuaba escondiéndose tras él.-Ahora tenemos clases, así que Sirius no puede hablar contigo, qué pena-Nicole hizo puchero.

-Pero cuándo podrá...-susurró ella, mientras los dos jóvenes se alejaban.

-Er...-dijo James-¿el día del moco está bien?-Nicole se quedó consternada un par de segundos, al tiempo que James tomaba a Sirius del cuello de la túnica y corrían huyendo de la chica.

-¿El día del moco?-preguntó Sirius cuando se detuvieron tras una saliente de la pared, para poder tomar aire. James rió con picardía.

-Sí, es decir que _nunca_...-dijo con voz ahogada. Tomó a Sirius del hombro y continuaron caminando-tú debes fijarte mejor con quién sales o intercambias fluidos, estúpido-

-Sí lo sé-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Se abrazaron y continuaron transitando por el corredor, mientras eran observados por más de una joven que pasaba por ahí. Doblaron una esquina.

-¿Dónde estaban?-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-chillaron. Miraron detenidamente al joven que los observaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Hola mamá Remus-dijo Sirius-estábamos yendo hacia la sala común-Remus hizo una mueca.

-¿Han visto a Peter?-preguntó, mientras tomaba fuertemente su libro.

-Pues...-

-La verdad que a Peter no lo vemos muy seguido-

-Fíjate si no lo has pisado-dijo Sirius. Rieron divertidos, mientras Remus suspiraba hastiado.

-Chicos, vamos a Defensa-

-Ay no-dijeron a dúo.

-Vamos-

-No-

-Chicos...-

-Oh vamos Lunático, podemos ir a divertirnos un rato a Hogsmeade-propuso Sirius.

-Ustedes se divierten demasiado me parece-dijo Remus-vamos a Defensa, no quiero que el profesor nos regañe-los tomó ambos de las orejas-vamos-

-De acuerdo, mamá, ya vamos-

Caminaron los tres juntos hacia el aula de Defensa. Los alumnos se encontraban de pie frente a la puerta que aún se mantenía cerrada.

-Qué extraño que el profesor aún no haya llegado-susurró Remus. Sirius, a su lado, cruzó los dedos.

-Que se haya muerto, que se haya muerto-

-Canuto-chilló Remus, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza.

-Oh vamos¿tú no lo deseas?-dijo Sirius con voz pícara.

-No le deseo la muerte a nadie-

-Eres demasiado bueno Remusin-dijo Sirius, abrazando al prefecto por los hombros. Miró detenidamente al grupo de chicas de Gryffindor, y luego observó a James.

-Allí está Evans-

-Ya sé que está Evans, no soy ciego-chilló James. Sirius hizo una mueca, mientras oía a Remus reírse.

-Es que tal vez las gafas se te empañaron-dijo Sirius sacándole la lengua.

-Ay Sirius, no seas estúpido-masculló James, sonrojándose.-Ya la vi-

-Y ve a hablarle-

-¿Me perdí de algo?-preguntó Remus mientras entraban al aula. El profesor se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, y anotaba los presentes mientras los observaba entrar.

-Sí, te perdiste mucho-dijo Sirius, mientras se sentaban cómodamente en la última fila.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Remus, sacando su libro y acomodándolo sobre la mesa.

-Evans le dijo que fuesen amigos-James se cayó estruendosamente al suelo cuando Sirius habló. Sus dos amigos lo observaron intentando contener la risa.

-Eso te pasa por hamacarte con la silla-dijo Remus. Miró a James fijamente-¿y qué le dijiste?-James suspiró, mientras se levantaba del suelo sobándose el trasero.

-Que no-Remus parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Qué tú qué?-la voz de Remus se le antojó peligrosa a James.

-Le dije que no quería ser su amigo...-susurró con voz desmayada.

-¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?-chilló.

-Corre porque te va a morder-susurró Sirius. La clase entera miró a Remus, y él se sonrojó levemente, mientras se volvía a sentar.

-Estás demente, te has bebido algo un tanto venenoso y ahora el cerebro no te funciona-susurró, mientras tomaba aire para, supuso James, seguir insultándolo.

-Le dije que no quería ser su amigo, pero ella no oyó la última parte...-Remus lo miró con odio.

-¿Y cuál es la última parte?-preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

-Que quiero ser mas que su amigo...-

-Aaaaaaaaaah-dijo Remus-¿y qué sucedió luego?-

-Salió enojada de la enfermería-susurró James, observando detenidamente a la mesa.

-Bueno, cuando la encontré en la sala común estaba un tanto alterada...-James lo miró interesado, mientras Sirius tarareaba.

-¿Qué le ocurría?-

-Me dijo que está enamorada de alguien pero ese alguien no le presta atención-James levantó las cejas.

-¿Y te dijo quién era?-Remus negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero supongo quién es-

-¿Quién?-preguntó James. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tú idiota-

-¿Yo?-

-No, mi abuelita-masculló Remus. Sirius reía lo más divertido.

-Ya, no creo que a Lily le guste tu abuelita-susurró.

-Sirius, si hablas, di algo inteligente ¬¬-replicó Remus. El profesor ya había comenzado a dar la clase, pero ninguno de los tres lo había notado.

-Debemos averiguar quién es ese zoquete-dijo James.

-Si eres tú, te estás diciendo zoquete-dijo Remus.

-Remus...¿te atendieron mal ayer?-Remus se sonrojó.

-Cállate-

-Está susceptible-susurró Sirius.

-Ya cállense los dos-siseó Remus.

-De acuerdo, mamá regañona-dijeron a dúo. Remus sonrió dulcemente, muy a su pesar.

-Bien, haremos parejas para hacer este trabajo-los alumnos habían comenzado a levantarse de sus asientos-pero las elegiré yo-dijo el profesor con voz seria-porque ya sé cómo viene la mano, y estoy cansado de que se lleven mal gryffindors y slytherins-tomó un largo pergamino que había sobre el escritorio.

-Con Snape no, con Snape-susurró James-me muero si me toca Snape-

-En todo caso es él el que va a morir...-susurró Remus, observando cómo algunos alumnos comenzaban a juntarse para hacer el trabajo.

-Potter-dijo el profesor. James se tensó en su pupitre.

-¿Y qué ocurre si te toca?..-comenzó Remus.

-Potter con Black-sentenció el profesor. James frunció el entrecejo, mientras Remus levantaba las cejas, y Sirius abría la boca asombrado.

-Evans-terminó-¿Black?-Remus miró a Sirius.

-Sirius, te eché de menos-dijo James riendo, abrazando el joven de ojos grises que se mantenía estático a su lado.

-Potter con Black, Narcisa-dijo el profesor al ver que nadie había comprendido con quién rayos iba James a hacer el trabajo.

-No-dijo James. Narcisa, la prima de Sirius, lo observó con mirada fulminante desde el otro lado del aula-la prima de Sirius es una pervertida, me va a violar...-

-Ya James, no te va a violar-dijo Remus con sensatez-toma tus cosas y ve con ella-

-Ten cuidado Corna, no permitas que te muerda..a ver si mueres envenenado-dijo Sirius con picardía.

-Sirius, estúpido, no ayudas ¬¬-sentenció Remus.

James caminó con paso lento hacia Narcisa, alargando todo lo posible el recorrido hacia ella, de manera tal de tardar lo suficiente antes de llegar al asiento vacío al lado de la slytherin. Se sentó junto a la joven rubia con fuerza, y no la miró.

-Creo que debemos comenzar a hacer ese estúpido trabajo Potter-dijo ella. James la miró en ese instante.

-Como quieras-susurró, sacando sus útiles.

-Habrías preferido hacerlo con Evans...¿verdad?-James levantó la mirada de su libro, y la fulminó con los ojos. (N/A: hacer qué?..Cissy, con dobles sentidos no eh xDDD).

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó con voz peligrosa. Narcisa sonrió con satisfacción.

-Sí, es obvio que te gusta la sangre sucia de cabello rojo, pero mírale el lado positivo...ella está haciendo el trabajo con el amor de su vida-James abrió los ojos de par en par y giró su cabeza con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba Lily. ¿El amor de la vida de la pelirroja?...James abrió los ojos consternado al ver a su pelirroja con...un joven de nariz ganchuda, cabello negro corto y piel cetrina. Ay, ese dolor agudo en el pecho era insoportable.

-Lily no gusta de Snivellus-chilló él cuando volvió a observar a Narcisa. La rubia apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos.

-Oh claro que sí¿no lo has oído?-

-¿Oír qué?-preguntó James con voz tenebrosa. Narcisa rió divertida. (N/A: Draco es digno hijo suyo xDDD).

-Es el rumor que se anda esparciendo por la escuela...Evans _sangre sucia_ enamorada de Severus..-

-Severus _no uso shampú y me baño cada tres meses_ Snape-dijo James. Narcisa se mordió el labio para contener la risa-eso no puede ser verdad-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó ella mientras escribía sobre el pergamino-él es un hombre, ella una mujer...-

James apretó la pluma sobre su mano. Tanto, que la pluma se dobló y se quebró en pedacitos dentro de su palma.

La campana de fin de clases sobresaltó a James, y miró a sus compañeros, que comenzaban a salir del aula. Narcisa se levantó con majestuosidad, llevando en sus manos el pergamino en el que estaban escribiendo ambos, y se lo entregó al profesor. Volvió al banco y lo miró seriamente.

-No te preocupes Potter...a pesar de que tú tengas ojos _solo_ para tu bendita pelirroja, algunas chicas con gusto te la quitaríamos de la cabeza-(N/A: yo, por ejemplo, si el momento lo amerita xDDD) James miró a Narcisa con odio.

-Prefiero introducirme un destornillador en la sien-dijo él, levantándose-no gracias Black, paso-tomó su mochila y salió del aula, mezclándose entre el bullicio de alumnos que se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor. Se detuvo contra la pared, observando a los demás jóvenes caminar por el corredor.

Lily no podía gustar de Snape. ¿Qué rayos le veía?, era feo y tenia cuerpo de lagartija. Además nunca se bañaba, y olía a perro muerto. Pero quizás ese estúpido mal nacido era el joven del cual estaba ella enamorada, tan descabellada no parecía la idea. Él era completamente su opuesto, y quizás...no le prestaba atención porque ella era hija de muggles y gryffindor. Algo dentro suyo se quebró, quedando hecho polvillo. Y ese algo era su corazón. Como si le hubiesen ensartado una flecha enorme, y se lo hubiesen arrancado para zarandearlo y desgarrarlo sin consideración alguna.

-¿James?-miró a la joven frente a él con ojos acuosos-¿qué te ocurre?-

-Nada...-masculló, intentando no quebrarse-no me ocurre nada-

-No es cierto-Rachel se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro-cuéntame-James la miró con una expresión amarga en su rostro.

-No es nada-las caricias de Rachel lo tranquilizaban, y con lentitud su amargura cedió, dejando de oprimir su pecho. Se miraron durante varios segundos.

-Me muero-dijo Alice con voz emocionada, mientras observaba hacia un punto del cual Lily no supo existencia-mírenlos, se están observando como si se amaran-

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Emmeline, observando a _una casi orinada_ Alice.

-A Potter y a Rachel-Lily abrió los ojos estupefacta, y las tres observaron hacia donde Alice señalaba. Y allí estaban. Un gruñido, un rugido, un bramido, y otro, y muchos más seguidos. Su monstruo, oh, su pequeño monstruo ahora transformado en un colacuerno con hambre y en época de celo, lanzó fuego dentro de su estómago. Estaba furioso. Lily apretó contra sí su libro de Defensa, mientras observaba a Rachel acariciar el rostro de James.

-La voy a matar-masculló. Emmeline la observó con mirada asustada, mientras Cat intentaba buscar una vía de escape para no ser blanco de la ira de la pelirroja-la mato-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Alice, mirándolas a una y otra-¿a quién quieres matar?, no entiendo nada-

-Alice, cierra la boca-dijo Emmeline-Lil, por favor-suplicó. Lily sintió a su cuerpo tornarse de repente en una llamarada y los celos venenosos la llenaron por dentro, intoxicándola y nublándole la vista.

-Es mío-masculló apretando los dientes. Emmeline y Cat se miraron asombradas-es mío y solo mío-pataleó, y volteó. Caminó con paso militar hacia el Gran Comedor, pero antes pasó frente a los dos tórtolos. Rachel la miró sorprendida, y le sonrió. James se mantuvo con la mirada en el suelo.

-Hola Lil...¿cómo estás?-

-Estoy fabulosa-dijo ella con voz ronca-genial, súper bien-

-¿Eso es un sarcasmo?-preguntó Rachel.

-Sí, es un sarcasmo-chilló Lily, señalándola con el dedo.

-Oh, tú también te enteraste-Lily frunció el ceño, y miró a James. El joven de gafas la miraba como si ella fuese una lombriz y él, un pájaro hambriento. La observaba con odio y repugnancia. Algo dentro de ella se retorció de dolor y tristeza.

-¿De qué me enteré?-preguntó con voz chirriante.

-De que Snape tiene novia-Lily abrió los ojos de par en par. MOMENTO. ¿Rachel se había creído que ella gustaba de Snape?...aggg, pero ni en sus peores pesadillas ocurría eso.

-¿Qué?-su voz sonó muy chillona y desmayada. Desesperación, eso era lo que le inundaba el estómago.

-No te lo dije porque supuse que reaccionarías así-dijo Rachel con voz triste. Con fingida voz triste, aclaremos-se llama Irene, es una bella joven de Sly..-

-YA CÁLLATE, NO ME LO DIGAS-bramó Lily, apuntándola con el dedo.

-Yo creo que deberíamos detenerla-dijo Cat, mientras observaba a Lily amenazar a Rachel.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Emmeline-yo diría que no-

-¿Pueden hacer algo?-masculló Alice-no se queden ahí-

-Miren quién habló ¬¬-Lily había levantado el puño para estrellarlo sobre la cabeza de Rachel, _"a ver si se le acomoda el cerebro"_, pero alguien tomó su muñeca en el aire.

-Evans, no molestes-dijo James. Soltó la muñeca de la joven con brusquedad-Rachel y yo estamos intentando tener una conversación, estorbas-el labio inferior de Lily tembló.

Ella caminó varios pasos, retrocediendo y luego volteó y corrió por el pasillo. Y se quebró mientras se dirigía a la sala común. Se detuvo de golpe en medio del corredor, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

James se había quedado estático al ver a Lily correr por el pasillo y desaparecer de su vista. La había visto desesperada y melancólica. Tal vez el hecho de que Snape tuviera novia... _"ay¿quién rayos puede salir con ese?"_..había removido sus sentimientos más tristes.

-Grant...-miró a la morena que se encontraba frente a él.

-Puedes decirme Rachel-dijo ella, sonriendo. Tenía bellos ojos azules. Pero no se comparaba con su hermosa Lily, con sus hermosos ojos almendrados y verdes, su cabello rojo ondulado, su cuerpo delgado y frágil...

-¿Tú...cómo sabes que Lily...?-la voz se apagó.

-Oh, me lo dijo-y ahora sí, Grant de un soplido había mandado a volar los pedacitos de su corazón hecho polvo. –En la enfermería-

-Hoy-susurró él, mirando al suelo. La opresión en su pecho no le dejaba respirar con normalidad-bueno...pues gustos son gustos-dos chicos aparecieron por el pasillo, y se acercaron.

-James..ho..-Sirius observó a los dos chicos con mirada seria-¿traman algo?-sonrió-compartan-

-Canuto, no jodas-dijo Remus, apareciendo tras él-Corna¿vamos a cenar?-James los miró adusto.

-No olvides que tienes una cita James-dijo Sirius con voz cantarina. Rachel enarcó una ceja con peligrosidad, pero ninguno de los tres notó el gesto.

-Sí vamos-susurró-nos vemos luego Grant-

-Adiós James-susurró ella, mientras los tres jóvenes caminaban por el corredor.

-¿James?-preguntó Remus, bajando las escaleras junto a él-¿te sientes bien?-

-No-susurró él con voz crispada. Los otros dos se detuvieron y lo observaron.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Lily...ya sé quién es el joven que le gusta-Remus levantó las cejas, mientras Sirius se apoyaba contra el barandal de la escalera, y lo escudriñaba con la mirada.

-¿Quién es?-preguntaron a dúo. James tragó saliva, sintiendo la punzada más atroz perpetrarse en su garganta. Quería llorar, quería morirse allí mismo, o lanzarse al lago Negro y que el calamar lo desmembrara, que lo asesinara con mucho dolor.

-Snivellus-susurró James. Las expresiones de sus dos amigos eran de completa incredulidad.

-¿Estás de broma?-preguntó Remus con voz chirriante. Comenzó a reír con sarcasmo-eso no puede ser más que una broma-

-¿Quién rayos te dijo semejante mentira?-preguntó Sirius-Evans no puede tener tan mal gusto-

-Me lo dijo tu prima-dijo James. Sirius lo abrazó por los hombros.

-Ay, no puedes creerle eso a mi prima..no le funciona, no por nada quedó en Slytherin-

-Sirius, una de las características de los Sly es ser inteligentes-replicó Remus. Sirius lo fulminó con su gris mirada-de veras James, no puedes creerle a Narcisa...sabes que ella muere por ti-James se estremeció, y la risa de Sirius llenó sus oídos.

-Además es un rumor-dijo Sirius.

-Grant también me lo dijo-siseó James. Se detuvieron frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-Es un rumor James-dijo Remus con voz cansina-no debes creer en todo lo que te dicen...-

-Ella se lo dijo-ahora sí, tanto Remus como Sirius lo miraron con estupefacción.

-Entonces...-comenzó Remus. No, era imposible. Inverosímil, irreal.-Eso no puede ser, Lily _tiene_ que gustar de ti-James sonrió tristemente.

-No Rem...te equivocaste-

-Yo jamás me equivoco, mi sentido licántropo no me falla nunca-James negó con la cabeza.

-Evans no puede gustar de Snivellus, James, es una locura-dijo Sirius-sé razonable-

-No, ustedes sean razonables-chilló James con voz quebrada-ella...tal vez le gusta que los hombres sean tiernos y débiles corderitos...quizás..le encanta que sean inteligentes, le gusten hacer Pociones...Snape se parece a ella más que yo...a pesar de que sean opuestos..quizás se llevan bien...a pesar de que él no se bañe jamás, y su hedor a mierda se huela desde las mazmorras hasta la Torre de Astronomía..-Remus había sonreído con tristeza, y Sirius había fruncido el ceño.

-Yo no lo creo posible...-susurró-es Snivellus...el que usa un calzón con corazones-

-Canuto...-susurró Remus.

-Además..¿rechazó a mi mejor amigo durante dos años para lanzarse a los brazos mal olientes de Snape?...eso es una traición contra el orgullo merodeador-

-¿Cuál orgullo cerebro de marrano?-masculló Remus.

-Lunático, no me estás ayudando ¬¬-susurró Sirius-intento hacer reír a James-

-Oh-

-En eso tienes razón-susurró James. Los otros dos lo miraron expectantes-después de rechazarme durante dos años, podría haberse enamorado de alguien mas lindo...ahora sé que soy horrible...-

-Tú no eres horrible-dijo Sirius con vehemencia.-Tus genes Black no están deteriorados, así que eres guapo igual que yo-Remus puso lo ojos en blanco. Ya sabía que Sirius iba a cagarla con algo así. –Además...yo te doy James...-Remus abrió los ojos consternado, y James retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared, horrorizado.

-Ay Sirius-dijo el joven de gafas con repugnancia.

-¿Por qué no esperas a que termine la frase? ¬¬-preguntó Sirius, mirándolos con sorna-si fuera mujer, te daría sin parar...-James sonrió muy a su pesar, mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza. Sirius los abrazó a ambos por los hombros.

-Eres un idiota Sirius-masculló Remus, mientras juntos entraban al Gran Comedor.

-Ay, pero soy encantador-susurró-y las chicas me aman-Remus revoleó los ojos al techo, mientras James reía, olvidando momentáneamente su tristeza. A pesar de todo, de saber que Lily quería a su enemigo acérrimo, que no usaba jabón ni shampú ni nada. Sus amigos lo había hecho reír. Remus era muy regañón, Sirius era muy particular. Y Peter..bueno, Peter no venía al caso (N/A: xDDD).

Ya tendría tiempo de ver que hacía con ese rumor tan feo...mientras tanto, cenaría y luego, vería cómo olvidarse de Lily. Debía olvidar a Lily. _Para siempre_.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_**Nota de Autora: **_

Eea, les gustó?, a mi sí..asi que si no les gustó, jódanse xDDD.

Yo les había dicho que las cosas se pondrían peor, mucho peor. Pobrecito mi James, que anda sufriendo por ella... y pobrecita Lily también, ay soy tan jodida xDDD.

Un día de estos actualizo Despertar y el bendito Epílogo ¬¬...okey?

Bueno, nos vemos! 


	5. Amortentia

Hola!, volví con este nuevo capítulo.

Les pido que se hagan un tiempito para leerlo porque…es muy largo. Así que necesitan estar completamente al pedo para poder sentarse tranquilas y devorarlo.

Les agradezco los reviews a:** Lina Malfoy**, **LadyLu-Malfoy**, **MAKU BLACK**, **Rai Potter**, **kamy-evans18**, **NenaOrion**, **Ely-Barchu** y **Nade Kinomoto**

¿Qué más puedo decir?, vi Harry Potter 5 dos veces y si puedo ir a verla 3 lo haré xDDD…Comenté la película en mi flog, así que no diré nada más…Y me quedé un recuerdo de Sirius: su dedo anular xD. Por culpa nuestra el Sirius de cartón se quedó sin dedos O.O. Y me saqué una foto con el Harry de cartón...el cual fue violado por todas las fans, Mik y yo no fuimos las únicas q lo violamos xD.

Disfruten del capítulo….

**SIRIUS POR SIEMPRE EN NUESTROS CORAZONES**!!!…Cho te odio más que antes ¬¬ (te odio desde que apareciste en el libro El Prisionero de Azkaban) y apoyo a Ginny en sus miradas odiosas a Cho xDDD (no jodas Ginny que en la peli que viene te lo besas xDDD).

**FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA**!!!…y de la escena de los merodeadores, James, eres hermoso!!!…(aunque tengas el cabello rubio ¬¬ y Mik diga que te entregue).

**Capítulo 5: Amortentia. **

-Come Lily-ordenó Emmeline. Lily suspiró y la miró con tristeza. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, y Emmeline la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No tengo hambre-susurró, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Miró detenidamente hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, y ahí lo vio, entrando junto con sus dos mejores amigos, avanzando cabizbajo hacia la mesa Gryffindor. Ella suspiró, e intentó no hacerle caso a esa vocecita chirriante y molesta que le decía que debía hacer algo antes de que Rachel consiguiera conquistarlo. ¿Pero ella qué podía hacer contra los encantos de Rachel?, si era guapísima, tenía un rostro de ensueño, curvas pronunciadas, enormes ojos azules, labios carnosos..y era terriblemente tonta. Perfecta, según el estereotipo masculino, en pocas palabras. Suspiró, y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-Lil, de veras-dijo Emmeline-no...no te deprimas, Potter no puede ser tan idiota de caer en las redes de Rachel-

-Oh claro que sí-masculló, mirando a su mejor amiga fijamente-no porque sea idiota, pero es hombre, y a los hombres le gustan las mujeres...tontas y bonitas-Emmeline suspiró con hastío.

-Yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes-

-No va a creerme-susurró con voz crispada-él cree que estoy enamorada de Snape-

-Si tú fuiste tan idiota como para decirle a Rachel que te gustaba Snape, es tu problema...tú arréglalo-dijo Emmeline con voz seria. Lily hizo una mueca de amargura.

-Tienes razón-susurró-soy una imbécil-

-Oh sí-Lily fulminó a Emmeline con la mirada.

-No me estás ayudando-Emmeline la miró consternada.

-No me pediste ayuda-

Rachel llegó en ese mismo instante a la mesa, y se sentó junto a Lily con brusquedad. La pelirroja la observó con odio y cerró los puños.

-Rápido, necesito ayuda-dijo Rachel con voz desesperada. Se veía agitada y terriblemente amargada. Lily enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó, estando segura de que en realidad no estaba interesada en lo que Rachel tuviera para decir.

-Es James-Lily se tensó.

-¿Le ocurrió algo?-preguntó con voz chirriante. Rachel negó con la cabeza, mientras Lily se tomaba el pecho, en donde su corazón latía desbocado y furioso. Tomó aire hondamente, calmándose.

-Va a tener una cita-dijo Rachel. Nuevamente, su corazón latía rabioso. ¿Una cita?¿una cita con quién?.

-¿_Con quién_?-preguntó. Su voz sonó como un fiero ladrido.

-Pues...no lo sé-dijo Rachel-necesito tu ayuda-

-No...no me pidas mi ayuda-dijo Lily-no te ayudaré con Potter, tú puedes sola-

-Por favor, ayúdame-Lily tomó aire, mientras observaba detenidamente un punto fijo frente a ella.

¿Ayudar o no ayudar?. Era cierto que ella quería acercarse a James, pero si lo hacía con la excusa de juntarlo con Rachel, él se sentiría burlado. Aunque no perdía nada intentando. Además, James ya no la quería. No como antes, por lo menos. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago al pensar en eso.

-De acuerdo-dijo Lily-dime qué quieres que haga-Rachel aplaudió feliz, mientras Emmeline, sentada junto a Lily, fruncía el ceño.

-Te has vuelto loca-masculló, tomando a Lily del brazo-no lo hagas Lil-ella la miró con ojos húmedos.

-Si no es mío, será de otra...-susurró.

-Lil..-

-Dime qué hacer-dijo Lily, mirando a Rachel. Emmeline revoleó los ojos al techo. Qué necia solía ponerse Lily.

-Quiero que...averigües con quién tendrá la cita-Lily miró detenidamente la mesa.

-Está bien-susurró-veré con quién tendrá esa bendita cita-

-Gracias Lil-dijo Rachel-pídeme lo que quieras, si quieres que quite de encima a esa Irene Adler, lo haré-Lily frunció el ceño y miró a la morena a su lado.

-¿Quién es Irene Adler?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, la novia de Sn...-Lily suspiró hastiada y se levantó de la mesa. Rachel la observó desaparecer por el Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿Qué dije?-preguntó, observando a Emmeline. La rubia se encogió de hombros.

James observó detenidamente a Lily mientras ella caminaba entre las mesas. Su largo cabello pelirrojo se mecía con gracia, y su falda se movía de forma alevosa hacia los lados, mostrando sus lindas piernas blancas. James apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, y suspiró mientras la miraba ir hacia el vestíbulo.

-Es tan hermosa-Sirius, sentado a su lado, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Corna, despierta y prepárate para tu cita-dijo, palmeando a James en el hombro. James suspiró hastiado. –Mira, allí está ella-señaló a una muchacha morena que se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta de Gran Comedor. James suspiró nuevamente cuando ella lo miró sonrojada.

-Merlín-susurró, levantándose de su asiento. Miró a Sirius y a Remus-deséenme suerte-

-Suerte...no vuelvas temprano-dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo. James sonrió levemente.

-No hagas estupideces-dijo Remus-y...usa anticonceptivos-

-REMUS-chilló James, ruborizándose.

-¿Qué dije?-preguntó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros-no quiero Jamecitos por ahí dando vueltas-

James se mordió el labio levemente al imaginarse un bello niño idéntico a él, pero con los hermosos ojos de Lily. Ay, si tan solo los sueños se cumpliesen (N/A: pero sí se cumplen mi amado James xDDD). Caminó con paso lento hacia la puerta del lugar, acercándose a la joven morena que se encontraba de pie y tiritando junto al umbral. La miró sonriendo.

-¿Vamos?-ella se sonrojó excesivamente, y asintió con la cabeza. Salieron del Gran Comedor caminando cabizbajos, separados por varios centímetros. James suspiró mientras transitaba por el corredor, encaminándose hacia los terrenos del castillo. Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos, y James agradeció ese hecho, sino esa pobre jovencita a su lado tendría que haber soportado a las estúpidas de sus fanáticas. De seguro le habrían hecho la vida imposible o, lo que era peor, la habrían atacado sin piedad alguna. Fanáticas un tanto enfermizas (N/A: eh! Qué te pasa?, yo sería igual..yo _soy_ igual xDDD). Los terrenos los recibieron muy fríos, y James se abrazó para infundirse calor.

-Y bien...-miró a la chica que caminaba a su lado.

-Pues..no sé qué decir-James miró el césped, mientras se acercaban a los linderos del Bosque Prohibido. El aire cerca de los árboles era más frío, como si ellos respiraran con miedo y terror debido a lo que residía en el bosque.

-¿Te gusta el quidditch?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Eva lo miró atontada. Sonrió.

-Bueno...pues...sí-rió con picardía-si tú juegas, claro-James sonrió agradecido por el cumplido.

-Gracias por tu cumplido-

-No, de veras-dijo ella. Le sonrió dulcemente cuando él la miró-eres un gran cazador, y un muy buen capitán. Ver a tu equipo jugar es maravilloso-James sintió cómo su ego se inflaba hasta límites desconocidos. Se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Gracias, de verdad-dijo él sonriendo. Se acercaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, en donde podía verse luz proveniente de la casa.

-¿Quieres..ver el campo de zapallo de Hagrid?-Eva lo miró levantando las cejas-digo-

-Vamos-caminaron con paso lento hacia la huerta tras la cabaña. Se detuvieron frente a la cerca, y observaron el amplio campo.

-Cuando baja el sol, puedes ver el atardecer desde aquí-dijo James. Eva se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él se tensó al notar la cercanía de la chica.

-¡Qué lindo!-susurró ella.

-Es...muy lindo, sí, más cuando ves el reflejo del sol sobre el agua-dijo, señalando al Lago Negro, que se brillaba más allá de la huerta. Eva rodeó su brazo, y James carraspeó incómodo.

-Háblame de ti-susurró. Ella lo miró.

-Pues...me gustaría estudiar medimagia cuando salda de aquí-susurró ella, jugueteando con la bufanda con los colores de Ravenclaw. -¿Tú?-James infló su pecho con aire, y suspiró.

-Quiero ser Auror, igual que mis padres-

-Sí, tus padres...Dorea Black y Charlus Potter-James sonrió.

-Parece que los conoces-

-No hay nadie en este mundo que no los conozca...-James apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, pensativo.

-Sí, así parece-

-¿Tus padres también fueron a Gryffindor?-preguntó Eva. James frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, como sabrás, la mayoría de los Black fue a Slytherin...-

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu madre fue una sly?-preguntó Eva, tomando la bufanda que él llevaba en el cuello.

James la miró detenidamente. Se sentía terriblemente incómodo ante las acciones de la muchacha. Estaba claro que quería besarlo, pero él estaba seguro de no querer hacerlo.

-No..mi madre fue a Gryffindor...fue como la oveja negra de su familia, así como Sirius-

-Eres su primo segundo ¿verdad?-preguntó ella. James frunció el ceño. Parecía un interrogatorio minucioso.

-Sí, soy el primo segundo de Sirius...fue así como nos conocimos...su tío Alphard es el sobrino de mi madre...es decir que Sirius es el sobrino nieto de ella-

-Oh-

-Nos conocimos de pequeños, un día en el que Alphard fue a visitar a su tía favorita...y lo llevó con él-sonrió nostálgico-aún recuerdo el aroma de la cocina incendiándose...o cuando atacamos al gato de la vecina...-Eva levantó las cejas-desde ese día no pudimos separarnos...somos como hermanos-

-Oh-las tripas de James rugieron furiosas, y se tocó el estómago.

-Tengo hambre-dijo él. Eva lo miró tristemente.

-Pues..si quieres vamos a dentro-

-Sí, será mejor-

-Además, la profesora McGonagall notará que estamos fuera...-James se quedó observando detenidamente las orillas del Lago Negro. Una figura extraña se encontraba sentada allí.

-Oh sí, McGonagall, no quiero oírla luego-dijo riendo. Eva sonrió y, luego de rodear el brazo de James con el suyo, caminaron hacia la puerta del castillo. Él se detuvo bruscamente luego de entrar, y miró a la joven que le tomaba el brazo.

-Tú ve al Gran Comedor-dijo, soltándose-te veré luego-sonrió, mientras ella observaba al suelo-fue un placer, siento que haya sido una cita un tanto aburrida-Eva negó con la cabeza.

-No...a pesar de que fue corta, la pasé bien-James sonrió (N/A: y quién puede pasarla mal con ese hommmmbre??). Eva se mordió el labio y, luego de mirarlo detenidamente, se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó en los labios. Carraspeó y se sonrojó.-Hasta luego James-

-Hasta...hasta luego Eva-dijo él, observando cómo ella transitaba por el pasillo, alejándose.

James se tocó el cabello confuso, y volteó, volviendo a los terrenos. Tenía un extraño pálpito sobre quién era la misteriosa figura sentada a orillas del lago. Caminó con rapidez por el parque, sintiendo la frescura del ambiente y la humedad del césped. Podía percibir el aroma de la tierra mojada por el rocío, y el olor que provenía de la cabaña de Hagrid. Se acercó al lago, viendo detenidamente a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, cerca del agua. Y ahí aspiró el aroma a jazmines que tanto le gustaba, y pudo notar los reflejos de un cabello rojo, sumamente rojo, iluminados por la luz de la luna. Se detuvo a metros de ella, observándola. Tenía la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas, y la túnica desparramada por el suelo. Se veía tan bella con su aire pensativo, observando el agua mecerse debido al ligero viento. Suspiró. Se sentó lentamente sobre la hierba.

Lily tomó aire hondamente, respirando el aroma de los árboles del bosque, del césped húmedo y de las pocas flores que aún quedaban en las orillas del lago. Se tensó al percibir un extraño aroma a vainilla que provenía de un lugar a su espalda. Frunció el ceño al pensar en cómo podía ser que el viento le llevase ese olor hasta ella, torturándola, recordándole que amaba al dueño de ese perfume.

Volteó, esperando encontrarse sola en los terrenos. Y ahí lo vio, sentado tras ella, observándola fijamente, como si intentara leerle el pensamiento. La suave brisa de la noche le mecía el cabello lentamente, como si un aura mágica lo rodeara. Se veía sumamente apetecible y tentador.

-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?-masculló con voz ronca, mientras se levantaba del suelo con las piernas temblorosas. Sabía que se había sonrojado, y agradeció a la oscuridad de la noche por no mostrar sus mejillas coloradas. Carraspeó y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Pues..tuve una cita-susurró él ruborizado. El gesto de ella acomodándose un largo mechón pelirrojo lo había dejado un tanto atontado.

Lily lo miró fijamente. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en los cristales de las gafas que él llevaba puestas. Los ojos masculinos se veían negros a la penumbra de la noche.

-Sí...te vi-susurró, mirando al suelo-una bonita chica-James hizo una mueca.

-Sí, bonita...pero no es mi tipo-dijo. La miró detenidamente. El suéter se enmarcaba en sus curvas, deleitándolo. Era hermosa. Se mordió el labio fuertemente. Si seguía mirándola tendría que lanzarse a nadar en las heladas aguas del lago, y de seguro se agarraría una pulmonía..ah, pero eso sí, la calentura de seguro le bajaría. Rió mentalmente.

-¿Cómo es su nombre?-preguntó ella, sintiendo un terrible nudo cerrarle la garganta. Pudo jurar que esa sensación venenosa que se le esparcía por el cuerpo eran los celos que sentía. Su monstruo interior rugió enojado en ese mismo instante.

-Eva...de Ravenclaw..no me preguntes su apellido porque no lo averigüé..igualmente no me gustaba-

-¿No te gustaba?-preguntó Lily, mirándolo fijamente, notando que él suspiraba. La bufanda de Gryffindor le quedaba perfecta alrededor de su hermoso cuello masculino.

-No...me gusta otro tipo de chicas-Lily observó el reflejo de la luna sobre las oscuras aguas.

-¿Cómo son las chicas que te gustan?-preguntó con voz susurrante.

-Pues..me gustan inteligentes-Lily lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos-bellas, interesantes...me gusta que sepan hablar...me refiero a que tengan buen vocabulario-Lily sonrió-que..que les guste caminar por los parques, oír el canto de los pájaros en las mañanas y..-notó que la joven frente a él reía. Carraspeó incómodo.

-Continua-dijo ella, acercándose. –Creí que las chicas que te gustaban eran tontas descerebradas con senos grandes y traseros monumentales-la cercanía de Lily lo hizo estremecer. El aroma a jazmines de ella le embriagó el pensamiento y le nubló las ideas. Sonrió al notar que la respingada nariz de ella se encontraba colorada debido al frío.

-¿Quieres que te de calor?-preguntó cuando ella tiritó y se abrazó (N/A: yo quiero, dame, dame, dame). Lily lo miró frunciendo el ceño. James carraspeó y se ruborizó.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Lily. Notó que él se mordía el labio y, sin previo aviso, se quitó la túnica y se la puso sobre los hombros.-Er...no Potter...-el calor de la túnica de él la embriagó. El aroma a vainilla le llenó las fosas nasales, y se sintió desfallecer. –Gracias-susurró.

James la observaba detenidamente, y le sonrió. Lily sintió un cosquilleo enorme llenarle el pecho cuando notó la blancura y la perfección de la sonrisa masculina. Tragó saliva, y se acomodó la túnica. Caminó un par de pasos, alejándose de él. Miró fijamente su reflejo en las aguas del lago. Merlín, se veía terrible, despeinada y tiritando de frío, con los labios levemente morados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Frunció el ceño cuando vio el reflejo de James, observándola detenidamente. Él sí se veía lindo, su bufanda de Gryffindor rodeándole el cuello, su nariz apenas colorada, sus labios carnosos entreabiertos y rosados. Se tropezó con el revés de la túnica de él cuando volvió a avanzar por la orilla, y cayó estrepitosamente al agua.

-LILY-chilló él, intentando atajarla para que no cayera, pero al tratar de que no se hundiera en las aguas del lago, y al tomarla de la túnica, se resbaló con la tierra mojada, y cayó al agua, sobre ella.

Lily sintió el peso del cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo, y el agua congelada calarle los huesos. Sabía que se había sonrojado con exceso al percibir la anatomía musculosa y trabajada del joven que había caído sobre ella. Lo miró detenidamente.

James apoyó sus manos sobre la tierra que había bajo el agua, intentando no rozar el cuerpo de Lily con el suyo. Sabía que si la rozaba apenas o si la tocaba terminaría muy mal, y había comenzado a notar la reacción de su cuerpo al tenerla tan cerca. La miró tragando saliva. Se levantó con nerviosismo, y cayó sentado sobre el agua.

Lily se sentó, mientras el agua le erizaba la piel y le enfriaba las entrañas. Lo miró detenidamente. El suéter se le cernía al cuerpo, y el cabello azabache se le había pegado a los laterales del rostro. Se miró. Ella se encontraba en la misma situación que él, y su ropa mojada le marcaba las curvas. Volvió a mirarlo, esta vez más sonrojada que antes. Él le lanzó una mirada que no pudo descifrar, y lo vio tragar saliva.

James se levantó del suelo, sintiendo al agua congelarle el cuerpo de forma rápida y dolorosa, como miles de clavos enormes perforándole todas las partes de su anatomía. Observó a la chica sentada sobre el agua, y le tendió la mano, sonrojándose excesivamente.

Lily miró la mano frente a ella con el ceño fruncido. Sonrió tenuemente, y la tomó. Él la ayudó a levantarse, y se miraron detenidamente al estar uno a centímetros del otro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó él, mirándola fijamente.

-Sí...mojada, pero bien-James sonrió.

-Sí, el agua está congelada-dijo, tiritando-me castañetean los dientes-Lily se abrazó, y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres tener tu túnica?-James negó con la cabeza con mucha vehemencia.

-Tú necesitas esa túnica más que yo-susurró. Lily sonrió encantada. Además de guapo, era caballero.

-¿Quieres ir a dentro?-preguntó James con voz suave.

-De...de acuerdo-susurró ella. Él le sonrió. Caminaron hacia el castillo. Lily observó al joven a su lado. Llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, y caminaba con suma elegancia. Emanaba majestuosidad, con la barbilla en alto y los labios fruncidos. Era exageradamente guapo. Su nariz recta y sus esculturales pómulos parecían de otro planeta. Lily se mordió el labio fuertemente.

-Bueno...-susurró James, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Se miraron largamente.-Aquí nos separamos Evans-Lily lo miró fijamente.

-Hace un momento me dijiste Lily-susurró. James se quedó pasmado varios segundos, y Lily se mordió el labio fuertemente cuando notó el sonrojo que apareció de improviso en las mejillas masculinas.

-Er...sí..te llamé Lily-ella sonrió dulcemente, abrazando aún más la túnica empapada.

-Ya te lo he dicho Potter, puedes llamarme Lily-notó que él sonreía tenuemente.

-Como tú quieras _Lils_-dijo él con voz coqueta. Lily frunció el entrecejo.

-No, no Lils...-lo vio ensanchar aún más su sonrisa.

-Puedes llamarme James-dijo él, entrando al Gran Comedor.

Lily se quedó pasmada un par de segundos. Miró detenidamente al joven que caminaba por entre las mesas con paso lento, y se mordió el labio al recordar que llevaba la túnica de él puesta. Suspiró, apoyándose contra la pared. Merlín, qué cuerpo divino que tenía él. La ropa mojada había sido una hermosa excusa para mirarlo con irrefrenable deseo, para percibir los músculos trabajados gracias al quidditch, sus increíbles formas masculinas. Y oler su aroma a vainilla, su exquisito aroma a vainilla. Cerró los ojos, abrazando la túnica de él con fuerza. Podía percibir el perfume suave y cálido, y se sintió adormecer. Abrió los ojos y miró detenidamente a una joven morena que salía del Gran Comedor. Frunció el entrecejo al ver que ella se acercaba. Tenía ojos verdes y el cabello lacio y negro. La corbata de Slytherin contrastaba con el color oscuro de la túnica y la falda.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Evans?-Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó. La joven hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Irene Adler-Lily abrió los ojos estupefacta.

-Eres...-

-La novia de Severus-masculló con voz fría-y te recomendaría que no te acerques a él-

-Pero...-

-No te acerques a él Evans, o no respondo de mi-Lily levantó las cejas.

-Mira..Adler, yo...quédate tranquila, respeto a los hombres comprometidos-susurró-no tienes de qué preocuparte-Irene se cruzó de brazos y la miró con arrogancia.

-No quiero verte cerca de él-ordenó.

-Pues no creo que eso sea posible, ambos somos miembros del club Slug-dijo Lily- y Severus no me cae mal...-intentó entrar al Gran Comedor, pero la joven de Slytherin la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-Prométeme...-

-¿Qué quieres que te prometa?-masculló Lily-él me trata como escoria, no tenemos ninguna relación Adler..-se soltó bruscamente del brazo de la morena. Caminó hacia la mesa Gryffindor, aún aturdida por las palabras de la joven slytherin. Se sentó junto a Catherine, que la miró asombrada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con voz hastiada-¿por qué me miras así?-

-¿Qué te ocurrió que estás así?-Lily levantó las cejas y se miró. Y fue en ese instante en que se percató de su estado.

-Oh...er...caí al lago-susurró. Tomó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y, luego de conjurar un hechizo, su ropa quedó completamente seca.

-Vaya, no creí que supieras un encantamiento "secador"-Lily hizo una mueca de superioridad. Miró a los lados, buscando a Emmeline.

-¿Y Em..?-

-En la sala común-Lily frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué hace en la sala común?-Catherine se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que dijo que tenía cosas que hacer-Lily levantó las cejas.

-¿Y qué..?-

-Ay por Merlín, Lily, pregúntale a ella-chilló Catherine-deja de interrogarme-la pelirroja hizo una mueca de enojo-y no te enfades, últimamente estás un tanto irascible-Lily suspiró, y miró a la mesa.

-¿Qué te ocurrió que estás mojada?-levantó la mirada y observó a la castaña que le hablaba. Carraspeó y tragó saliva.

-Ya te lo dije..caí al la...-

-Pues Potter está también en esa situación-dijo Catherine como quien no quiere la cosa. Lily la observó con los ojos muy abiertos, y volteó a mirar a James. Oh sí, sabía que él se encontraba igual, pero estaba segura que se veía mucho más bello mojado que ella. Y era realmente así. El pelo mojado y goteando, los labios entreabiertos, la ropa pegada al cuerpo...oh sí, se veía _muy_ lindo así. Sonrió y se mordió el labio.

-Pues...-comenzó, pero la molesta e insidiosa presencia de una joven morena la hizo cerrar la boca y maldecir mentalmente.

-Oh Lil-Rachel se le lanzó encima y la abrazó con fuerza. Se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente.-¿Has averiguado?-Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Esa morena tonta cerebro aneuronal con voz de gallo castrado. La detestaba, era verla llegar, verla aparecer en cualquier parte, olerla..y ya le daban ganas de golpearla y colgarla de la Torre de Astronomía...con una manada de cocodrilos debajo, aclaremos.

-Sí-susurró, restregándose las manos.

-¿Y?-preguntó con desesperación. Lily retrocedió varios centímetros.

-Era una chica de Ravenclaw..-frunció el ceño, intentando recordar su nombre-Eva...así me dijo...-se calló al instante, más al ver la expresión consternada de Rachel.

-¿Has...has hablado con él?-Lily sintió un nerviosismo incontrolable al notar el tono de voz de Rachel. Tono de voz peligroso.

-Pues..sí-

-Oh¿y qué te dijo?- preguntó con voz emocionada-tiene una voz tan masculina y bella...y es tan hermoso de cerca...y..-Lily miró aterrorizada a Catherine, y la castaña sonrió.

-Ya cállate Rachel-dijo Catherine-Lily ya no tiene ganas de oírte-Rachel la miró ofendida.

-Pero es que...le habló...por fin le has hablado-

-Sí...le hablé..-

-Y él te respondió amablemente-Lily sonrió con dulzura, recordando el momento en que él la había llamado por su nombre.

-Él...es un ser amable-susurró-una increíble persona-Catherine levantó las cejas mientras sonreía, y Rachel abrió los ojos estupefacta.

-Entonces quiere decir que lo aceptas como mi futuro novio-Lily por poco se cortaba las venas con el cuchillo que tenía al alcance de la mano.

-No...no lo acepto como tu futuro novio-masculló. Se levantó de la mesa con rabia-es un imbécil, no te conviene y es muy mujeriego-caminó con paso militar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Pero...ella acaba de decir que es una gran persona-susurró Rachel. Catherine se encogió de hombros-no la entiendo-

-Yo sí-susurró Catherine, observando a la pelirroja desaparecer hacia el vestíbulo.

**OoOOoO**

-Muy bien, ten-dijo Sirius, entregándole un pergamino extenso a Emmeline. Ella lo miró con expresión incrédula.

-No...Black, Merlín...-masculló. Se estiró sobre el sofá, y suspiró agotada-estoy harta de hacer tarea...-Sirius se sentó a su lado, y la miró detenidamente. Ella se encontraba con los brazos hacia atrás, y podía ver el color blanco de la piel de su estómago, escondida tras la camisa. La falda era bastante más corta de lo normal, y pudo vislumbrar dos delgadas y bellas piernas. Se mordió el labio cuando se miraron a los ojos. Ojos grandes y oscuros, enmarcados en largas pestañas.

-¿Qué me ves zoquete?-preguntó Emmeline. Sonrió con sensualidad-¿acaso te gusto?-Sirius parpadeó varias veces consecutivas.

-Si te respondo que sí..¿qué me contestas?-Emmeline se sonrojó con exceso, y se irguió en su lugar. Carraspeó y comenzó a juguetear con su túnica. Lo miró ruborizadísima, y lo vio sonreír con coquetería.

-Tú...tú no hablas en serio-Sirius se acercó a ella, y pasó su brazo por el respaldo del sofá, tras la espalda de la joven.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-susurró en su oído, haciendo que Emmeline se estremeciera. El cálido aliento masculino chocando contra el lóbulo de su oreja le provocó escalofríos, y supo que él había notado su temblor, porque lo vio sonreír con satisfacción.

-No me jodas Black-masculló, apoyando su mano sobre el torso de él. Tragó saliva al notar el pectoral duro, escondido tras la camisa con esos... tres maléficos y perversos botones desabrochados. Se sonrojó con violencia. Una de las manos masculinas jugueteaba con uno de sus rubios bucles, mientras que la otra...amagaba con colarse bajo su falda.

-Sirius..-susurró cuando él apoyó la mano sobre su rodilla. Se miraron. Emmeline se mordió el labio con fuerza, conteniendo un suspiro. Esos ojos grises que la observaban tan profundamente, esas cejas torneadas y oscuras, la nariz recta, los labios carnosos, los pómulos...ese hombre era un sueño.

-Dime-dijo Sirius, acercándose a ella. Su brazo izquierdo rodeó a la joven por los hombros, acercándola aún más a él. Emmeline apoyó ambas manos sobre su torso, con expresión aterrorizada.

-Por favor Sirius-él besó su mentón, y Emmeline sintió como si de repente alguien le quemara la cabeza, o como si la hubiesen hundido en una fosa repleta de lava ardiendo. El recorrido de la boca masculina continuó subiendo, hasta llegar a sus labios. Él rozó la nariz contra la suya, y Emmeline cerró los ojos, mientras suspiraba.

-Sirius...-susurró ella con voz desmayada cuando él la tomó del mentón y la acercó a dos deseosos y fervientes labios.

Emmeline contuvo la respiración al sentir la boca masculina saboreando la suya con suavidad y delicadeza, probándola, dándole el espacio necesario para responder el beso o huir. Ay¿pero quién rayos iba a querer huir?, ese hombre besaba como los mil dioses. Debía ser pecado besar de esa forma. Se concentró en sentir y disfrutar de las reacciones de su cuerpo ante semejante ocasión. Era un beso pausado y sumamente dulce. A veces él le daba tiernos besos con los labios apretados, otras introducía la lengua hasta límites insospechados. La mano masculina recorrió su cuello con dulzura, y la tomó más fuertemente de la nuca, besándola esta vez con más pasión y ferocidad que nunca. Los temblores de su estómago le provocaban placenteras descargas hacia su columna vertebral, y sintió a toda su piel erizarse y tornarse caliente.

**OoOOoO**

Lily caminó rabiosa hacia la Torre Gryffindor, maldiciendo en voz baja a Rachel. No, por supuesto que no aceptaba a James como el novio de _aquélla_...no porque fuese mala persona, no, se había percatado de que a pesar de que tal vez era egocéntrico y un poco pedante, era un magnífico ser humano, encantador de todas las maneras en que se lo mirase, bello en todos los sentidos, y amable, increíblemente amable, sino porque lo quería para ella, quería que James fuese suyo y de nadie más.

Se detuvo con brusquedad en medio del corredor, recordando haber visto a James caminando con esa chica de Ravenclaw, mientras ella le tomaba del brazo, o apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Un escozor molesto le carcomió la garganta. Detestaba sentir celos, más si eran...hacia esa chica, y por Potter. El cuadro de la Dama Gorda le flanqueó el paso, y la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Contraseña?-Lily carraspeó y se acomodó la corbata.

-Canto de _fwooper_-susurró. La señora gorda hizo una mueca.

-No es mi mejor contraseña, pero es interesante-sonrió amistosamente.

-Sí, claro-dijo Lily con voz irónica. El cuadro le dejó paso, y la pelirroja se dispuso a entrar a la sala común. Miró a su alrededor, observando la chimenea encendida y el lugar completamente desierto...a no ser...Abrió los ojos estupefacta.

-¿Emmeline?-su voz sonó chirriante y con un tono demasiado alto. Emmeline se sobresaltó y empujó al joven que segundos antes había estado besando...joven que miró a Lily detenidamente. Y ella, luego de apretar los puños, lo reconoció.

-BLACK-bramó la pelirroja. Lo señaló con el dedo-¿qué..qué...qué haces metiéndole la lengua en la boca a mi mejor amiga?-Sirius se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad, y se levantó del suelo. Miró a Lily con orgullo y arrogancia.

-¿Qué crees que hago?-preguntó, enarcando una ceja-¿un enjuague bucal?-(N/A: groso xDDD).

-BLACK, DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA-Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto. Carraspeó, tomó su túnica, desparramada sobre el sofá, volteó y subió hacia las habitaciones de los varones.

Lily maldijo e insultó a Sirius mentalmente, y se sentó con pesadez junto a Emmeline. La oyó suspirar, y la miró con espanto.

-¿Por qué suspiras?-Emmeline la miró con nerviosismo, y los pergaminos que tenía entre las manos volaron por los aires y cayeron al suelo, desparramándose por toda la extensión de la sala común. Carraspeó y se sonrojó, mientras levantaba las hojas del suelo una por una.-Contéstame-

-Suspiro porque...suspiro-

-TE TENGO QUE MATAR-

-Oye, oye, tú estás loquita por…-

-NO LO NOMBRES-bramó. Emmeline la miró muy pegada al respaldo del sofá, con expresión aterrorizada.

-De acuerdo, no lo nombraré, pero no eres precisamente la indicada para decirme algo sobre Sirius-

-¿Ahora es _Sirius_?-Emmeline se mordió el labio y se sonrojó

-Siempre fue Sirius, desde que nació-remató ella. Lily la fulminó con la mirada.

-Es Sirius Black, Em, no es un ser humano normal-la rubia sentada frente a ella la miró frunciendo el ceño.-Es...es mujeriego, egocéntrico, narcisista, pedante, engreído...-

-Ya, ya...ya entendí-

-Jugará contigo, todos los Black hacen eso-Emmeline enarcó una ceja.

-¿Acaso conoces a otro Black?-Lily suspiró y le tomó la mano a la chica que la miraba sin comprender nada.

-Sí, Regulus..el hermano de Sirius...tú..tú sabes qué sucedió con ese chico y...cierta prima tuya- Emmeline miró detenidamente el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

-Sí..lo recuerdo-

-¿Entonces?-

-Pero..¿cómo sabemos que Sirius es igual a Regulus?-preguntó-Sirius es un gryffindor...-Lily suspiró con cansancio.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, dejándole paso a dos jóvenes gryffindors, pero ninguna de las dos le prestó atención.

-Es el hermano Em...Sirius y Regulus son iguales-

-Yo no opino lo mismo-la voz de James hizo sobresaltar a Lily, y ella volteó. Él la miró frunciendo mucho su entrecejo.-Sirius no es igual a Regulus-sentenció. Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó con voz rabiosa.

-Porque soy su mejor amigo, y sé que no es como su hermano...¿acaso tú eres igual a tu hermana Petunia?-Lily abrió los ojos consternada.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo una hermana y que se llama Petunia?-preguntó con voz chillona. James se mordió el labio con fuerza al notar el brillo ansioso de los ojos verdes frente a él. ¿Mentir o no mentir?, si le respondía y le decía la verdad, Merlín, mejor ni pensarlo. "_Ay si Lily, sé que tienes una hermana mayor porque..me gustas y...sé absolutamente todo lo que concierne a tu vida, pregúntame a qué hora naciste y te lo contestaré_". Carraspeó y se sonrojó con exceso, mientras rogaba mentalmente que alguien le tirara una cuerda, un salvavidas, o, a lo sumo, que Remus interviniera.

-Er...-

-Mejor vayámonos a dormir-ordenó Remus, tomando a James del hombro-mañana tienes entrenamiento James, debes estar bien descansado-James suspiró aliviado, y le sonrió abiertamente al joven a su lado. Remus lo miró detenidamente, con esa expresión tan suya de _sabía que necesitabas que me entrometiera_.

-Hasta mañana chicas-dijo Remus, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Tomó a James del hombro y lo arrastró consigo hacia las escaleras.

-Gracias Rem, casi muero asesinado-susurró James, mientras subían las escaleras. Remus lo miró atentamente mientras se dirigían hacia el cuarto de los alumnos de séptimo. James sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Metiste la pata-dijo Remus, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Sí-murmuró James-creí que Lily me asesinaría-Remus sonrió divertido, mientras James entraba al cuarto y se lanzaba de palomita sobre su cama.

-Sabes mucho de ella-dijo Remus, sentándose en su cama y quitándose los zapatos. James se estiró sobre la cama y observó detenidamente el dosel.

-Sí-Remus lo miró fijamente. Se sentó de chinito sobre su cama y observó al joven de gafas que se encontraba ensimismado.

-¿Cómo qué sabes?-James se sentó en su cama y miró a Remus.

-Pues..sé que le gusta leer historias de fantasía, detesta las películas románticas, le asustan las tormentas fuertes, cuando ve películas de terror a veces no puede dormir porque se sugestiona...-Remus sonrió de lado-tiene cinco sonrisas: una para cuando está incómoda, otra para cuando sonríe por obligación, otra cuando está realmente feliz, una cuarta para cuando te desprecia...y la última...pues..la quinta es nueva, no he logrado identificar para qué la utiliza-Remus levantó las cejas. James se rascó la cabeza incómodo y lo miró sonrojado.

-Y esa nueva sonrisa...¿cuándo se la has visto?-James tragó saliva.

-Cuando me mira-susurró, desanudándose la corbata. Remus levantó las cejas.

-¿Y de qué crees que sea esa sonrisa?-

-¿De asco?-preguntó James, apoyando el rostro sobre el edredón. Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez sea..una sonrisa de amor-James rió con sorna.

-No Rem..ella...ella está enamorada de Snivellus, y ya lo sabes-frunció los labios-¿será de lástima?-

-¿Será de desprecio?-la voz de Sirius se dejó oír desde el sanitario. Segundos después, llegó hasta ellos con el cepillo de dientes en las manos.

-La cuarta es de desprecio-susurró James.

-Tal vez de repugnancia-dijo Sirius, para luego continuar lavándose los dientes.

-No ayudas Canuto ¬¬-dijo Remus, observando cómo James iba encogiéndose sobre su cama, y escondía su cabeza entre sus manos. Sirius miró a James con atención.

-Lo...lo siento Corna, no fue mi intención...-

-No tienes que pedirme perdón Canuto...-dijo James, levantándose de la cama-tienes...razón...-Sirius y Remus lo miraron preocupados.

-No pienses en ella-dijo Sirius. Palmeó a James en el hombro-piensa en...salir con otras chicas, es más, mañana tienes otra cita-James suspiró con hastío, y Remus rió divertido.

-Piensa en eso, James-susurró, y se lanzó a reír a carcajadas. James se sonrojó excesivamente.

-No...no me lo recuerdes-murmuró, yendo con paso militar hacia el sanitario. Cerró la puerta de un azote, y Sirius y Remus se miraron divertidos.

-Está nervioso-dijo Sirius, sentándose sobre su cama.

-Está harto-dijo Remus, quitándose la ropa y poniéndose el pijama. Sirius se acomodó sobre su cama y miró el dosel.

-¿No tienes frío?-preguntó Remus, mirándolo. Sirius se encogió de hombros. –Porque estando con el torso al descubierto, deberías tener frío-hizo una mueca-a menos que digas que eres un ser ardiente-Sirius levantó las cejas-estaba seguro de que ibas a decir una estupidez de esas- Sirius se ruborizó.

-Iba a decir eso-susurró. Remus lo observó con suficiencia.

-Lo sabía, te conozco como si fueras la palma de mi mano..perrito pulgoso-Sirius sonrió. La puerta del sanitario se abrió, y James salió de él con el pijama puesto.

-Me voy a dormir, y no quiero que hablen-ordenó con voz dura. Remus levantó las cejas y Sirius rió.

-Tú no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, idiota potenciado-dijo Remus. James se sentó en su cama y lo fulminó con su mirada.

-Quiero que...hablen en voz baja, entonces-

-De acuerdo, James, nos callaremos-dijo Sirius, adentrándose entre las sábanas de su cama. –Ah, por cierto, te dejaron esto-le entregó a James una caja roja. El joven de gafas levantó las cejas, mientras que Remus frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién lo envió?-Sirius se encogió de hombros. James tomó la caja y la escudriñó con su mirada.

-¿Qué tendrá dentro?-preguntó, mientras movía la caja a uno y otro lado, escuchando el ruido que provocaba aquello que tuviera en su interior.

-Si no la abres nunca sabrás lo que tiene adentro-dijo Remus con voz cansina, mientras se tapaba hasta las orejas y miraba a James desde un pequeño hueco entre la almohada y el edredón. James miró atentamente la caja, y la abrió con cuidado.

-¿Tendrá una bomba?-preguntó Sirius.

James lo fulminó con la mirada. Quitó la tapa de la caja por completo, y los tres observaron asombrados el contenido.

-Calderos de chocolate-masculló Sirius.-Entrega uno James, no seas rata-

-Para ratas ya tenemos a Peter-dijo Remus.

-Sí, pero Pet está durmiendo plácidamente-

-¿Cómo sabes que está durmiendo?-preguntó James.

-¿Acaso no oyes sus ronquidos?-tanto Remus como James se quedaron en silencio, y fue en ese momento en que oyeron a Peter roncar sonoramente.

-Sí, está durmiendo-dijo Remus.

-Bueno James, prueba uno-dijo Sirius-Merlín, mira ese chocolate-Remus miró detenidamente a James.

-Me vas a dar uno ¿verdad?-dijo Remus-sabes que soy adicto al chocolate-James miró a Remus y luego miró los calderos que tenía dentro de la caja.

-No sé...me dan mala espina-susurró.

-¿Mala espina?-chilló Sirius-Merlín, son solo calderos de chocolate-se acercó a James. Rió con sorna-tiene una nota-Remus sonrió con picardía cuando James se sonrojó.

-¿Qué dice?-Sirius tomó el papel que había entre los calderos, y James protestó.

-Dame eso-

-Nop, yo lo tengo en la mano-dijo Sirius-y ahora lo leeré-se aclaró la garganta_-"Estos bombones son para el chico más apuesto y encantador de la escuela..._-frunció el ceño-eso quiere decir que son para mi-James frunció el ceño, y Remus rió divertido. –_Quiero que sepas James que te amo_..-James se sonrojó cuando Sirius lo miró con lascivia y burla_-y ojalá que este regalo sea el inicio de un camino lleno de amor..._-Remus rió a carcajadas-_y de pasión..."_-Sirius frunció la nariz con repugnancia-qué horror¿quién rayos puede escribir semejante porquería?-

-Alguien que bebió mucha hidromiel-dijo Remus-anda James, pruébalos-

-No quiero-dijo James-de veras, no confío en estos calderos-Sirius hizo una exclamación. Tomó uno de los calderos, lo olió, sonrió con satisfacción y lo devoró en cuestión de segundos.

-Cero sensual-dijo Remus sonriendo, mientras Sirius se lamía los dedos repletos de chocolate.

-Deberías probar en vez de criticarme-dijo Sirius, acostándose en su cama. –Delicioso-

-¿Pueden dormirse de una vez?-la voz adormilada de Frank Longbottom se dejó oír por todo el cuarto de séptimo.

-Sí, Frank, ya lo hacemos-dijo Remus-ya oyeron, duérmanse-

-Como digas mami-dijo Sirius.

-Como digas Remus-susurró James. Remus se acercó hacia la lámpara y apagó la luz de la vela, y el cuarto se quedó en penumbras.

James se removió sobre su cama, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe que le hizo retumbar el cerebro.

-Aaaaaay¿qué sucede?-bramó cuando Remus lo destapó y lo tomó de los pies.

-Sal de la cama de una vez, tarado-ordenó el prefecto. James observó detenidamente la expresión aterrorizada del joven, mientras se sentaba.

-¿Ocurre algo que tienes esa cara?-preguntó James, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía medias. Cayó al suelo estruendosamente mientras se calzaba el zoquete izquierdo.

-Es Sirius-susurró Remus con voz apagada, mientras despertaba a Peter-se está comportando muy extraño-James se levantó con rapidez del suelo. Peter los observaba atentamente desde su cama.

-¿Más extraño de lo normal?-Remus asintió con la cabeza. -¿Dónde está?-Remus señaló el sanitario. James tomó aire hondamente y en tres zancadas llegó hasta la puerta del baño. Golpeó con insistencia. Oyó que alguien cantaba del otro lado, y miró a Remus levantando las cejas.

-¿Sirius?-él seguía cantando dentro del sanitario-¿Canuto?¿te encuentras bien?-la puerta se abrió de golpe y del cuarto salió un joven sumamente risueño y sonriente (N/A: y guapo, atractivo, sensual...). -¿Hocicos?-

-Estoy bien...-sonrió abiertamente-estoy enamorado-las expresiones de James y Remus, dos poemas.

-¿Que tú _qué_?-masculló James-¿tú, enamorado?-

-Es una joda-dijo Remus. Sirius sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a tararear feliz-¿de Emmeline?-Sirius se detuvo en su caminata hacia su baúl, y miró al licántropo levantando las cejas.

-¿Emmeline?-preguntó Sirius-¿quién es Emmeline?-Remus levantó las cejas.

-Emmeline...nuestra compañera...la chica a la que le dijiste que era hermosa...-

-Oh...-dijo Sirius-yo no hablo de esa chica...-

-¿Y de quién hablas entonces?-preguntó James con voz chirriante. Sirius sonrió enamorado y suspiró.

-De Rachel-y sus ojos grises brillaron.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los tres estupefactos.

-Estás de broma-sentenció Remus-no te puede gustar Grant...ayer en lo único en que pensabas era en Emmeline Vance...bueno, y en voltearte a la mitad del colegio-(N/A: Remus sos groso xD).

-Además Rachel Grant es...pedante y molesta...-dijo James con vehemencia. Esquivó de pura suerte un libro que le lanzó Sirius.-¿Por qué me lanzas el libro?-

-No la insultes-chilló Sirius furioso-la amo y...-

-_Ah no_-bramó James colérico. Caminó hacia Sirius y lo golpeó en el pecho-tú...tú te amas a ti mismo, Canuto...-

-No es cierto-dijo Sirius enojado.

-Sí es cierto...-dijo James con exasperación-no puedes estar hablando en serio...-

-¿Cuántos calderos de chocolate comiste Sirius?-preguntó Remus. James lo observó boquiabierto. Sirius parpadeó confuso.

-Tres-Remus miró a James como si lo supiera todo.

-¿Insinúas que...que esos calderos tienen poción de amor?-preguntó James.

-No lo insinúo, lo confirmo-dijo Remus. Señaló a Sirius-él no puede estar así..él no se enamora de nadie...-

-Sí, estoy enamorado de Rachel-dijo Sirius con voz soñadora-porque es hermosa, y tiene una voz muy dulce, y la amo, y quiero que se case conmigo y tengamos muchos hijos-James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ahora lo corroboro-susurró-él no puede estar diciendo que quiere casarse y tener hijos...-Remus rió con picardía.

-Los calderos...deben tener algo...¿tú comiste Colagusano?-el joven negó con la cabeza.

-Deberíamos hablar con Slughorn-dijo James, mientras Sirius tarareaba "_Somos novios_". Puso cara de asco cada segundo que transcurría al oír aullar a su mejor amigo.-Y que sea rápido, por favor-

-Vamos Canuto-ordenó Remus.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Sirius.

-A...a ver a Rachel-Sirius aplaudió. Remus abrió los ojos como platos.-Merlín, qué horror-

-¿Van a ver a Rachel?-preguntó Peter. James miró a Peter con expresión irónica.

-Er...sí Colagusano..-susurró Remus-vamos Canuto-tomó a Sirius del cuello y lo arrastró hacia las escaleras. Los tres bajaron a la sala común.

-Hola Remus-Catherine se acercó a ellos-¿qué sucede que tienes esa cara?-

-Oh, vamos a ir a ver a Raaachel-dijo Sirius con voz emocionada. Catherine frunció el ceño. Remus se mordió el labio con incomodidad.

-Er..no le hagas caso a Sirius...está...-Sirius saltaba alrededor suyo-algo tocadiscos-

-Se está volviendo peor que siempre-masculló James-está más idiota de lo normal-

-Estoy enamorado-dijo Sirius, abrazando a James-y ustedes me llevarán a ver a Rachel-

-Cat..ahora no puedo hablar-dijo Remus-tengo que...llevar a Sirius a ver a..-

-A Rachel-dijo Sirius ansioso-quiero verla...-Catherine abrió la boca estupefacta.

-Pues no te molesto, entonces-dijo ella. Remus sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias-dijo-nos vemos luego...-

-Sí-dijo Catherine, observando al prefecto tomar a Sirius del cuello y arrastrarlo hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Se quedó pensativa, observando fijamente el lugar por donde esos tres chicos habían salido.

-¿Cat?-la voz de Lily le llegó a pocos centímetros-¿ocurre algo?-

-Acabo de vivir una situación extraña con Black, Remus y Potter-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Emmeline llegó hasta ellas.

-Pues...Black se veía extraño...-

-¿Qué le sucedió a Sirius?-preguntó Emmeline, de repente interesada en la conversación.

-Estaba...enamorado de Rachel-Lily miró a Emmeline con preocupación.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí..se veía idiota...-

-Ya es un idiota-susurró Lily.

-Más de lo normal-dijo Catherine-no sé...Remus dijo que irían a verla..-

-¿Remus le hará gancho a Sirius con...?-la cara de Emmeline se puso cada vez más roja-voy a asesinar a ese prefecto-Catherine frunció el ceño.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-Emmeline gruñó y caminó en varias zancadas hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Pues...sí, te perdiste muchas cosas-dijo Lily, para luego correr tras la asesina en potencia en que se había convertido Emmeline.

Remus y James arrastraron a Sirius por los pasillos de la escuela. Bajaron hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin, buscando al profesor Slughorn. La voz de Sirius se oía retumbando por todo el lugar, y James rogó que esa tortura terminara de una buena vez. Sirius no era bueno cantando.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor, y Remus golpeó con fuerza e insistencia. Slughorn abrió segundos después.

-Señor Lupin...¿qué?-

-Profesor, por favor, necesitamos ayuda-dijo James mientras entraban al despacho.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es Sirius-dijo Remus, sentándolo bruscamente sobre una silla. Slughorn miró al joven Black levantando las cejas-creo que...creo que bebió poción de amor-el profesor chilló.

-Oh, no se preocupen-dijo, abriendo su maletín-aquí tengo el antídoto-

-¿Dónde está Rachel?-preguntó Sirius, observando a su alrededor.

-Eer..-comenzó James.

-Ella vendrá en un momento-dijo Remus-tranquilo...-

-Quiero verla-dijo Sirius-quiero que llegue pronto-

-Profesor, por Merlín-suplicó Remus. Slughorn le alcanzó una copa repleta de un líquido claro.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Sirius, observando la copa con detenimiento.

-Es...una poción para que...-comenzó Slughorn.

-Se te vaya el acné-dijo James. Remus lo observó mordiéndose el labio, conteniendo su risa.

-Yo no tengo acné-replicó Sirius-soy perfecto-James y Remus se miraron con sorna.

-Bébelo de una vez-dijo Remus con voz hastiada-o te haré tragar la copa también-Sirius tomó la copa y bebió todo su contenido de un trago.

-¿Y?-preguntó James, observando a su mejor amigo, que lo miraba atentamente.

-¿Y qué?-preguntó, parpadeando pomposamente-¿dónde está Rachel?-James y Remus lo miraron horrorizados.

-Ay no...-exclamó Slughorn-no funcionó-

-¿Cómo puede ser que no funcionara?-preguntó Remus-usted es...el mejor haciendo esto...-

-Tenemos un terrible problema-dijo el profesor de Pociones, mientras Sirius continuaba preguntando cuándo llegaría Rachel.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó James-es una poción de amor...es de fácil solución-Slughorn negó con la cabeza.

-No, mi querido señor Potter...no es una simple poción de amor...-suspiró-es Amortentia-James y Remus miraron al hombre con expresiones aterrorizadas.

-¿Y no se puede arreglar con el antídoto?-Slughorn negó nuevamente con la cabeza. -¿Y entonces?-

-La Amortentia no se puede...curar con un antídoto común...necesita un antídoto potente...y no creo poder prepararlo-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo Sirius estará así, entonces?-Slughorn miró a James con expresión seria.

-Si no le damos el antídoto correcto, estará así un mes-James masculló un _"¿y quién lo aguanta así un mes?"_, mientras Remus ponía expresión de terror. –Pero si le otorgamos el antídoto, estará así veinticuatro horas-

-¿Y cómo hacemos ese antídoto?-preguntó Remus.

-Pues...yo no podría hacerlo, estoy demasiado ocupado en este instante...-

-¿Y qué hacemos?-preguntó James, mientras Sirius tarareaba feliz.

-Yo les diría que le pidan ayuda a los mejores haciendo pociones-dijo Slughorn.

-Ay no, ni se le ocurra que le pediremos a Snape-dijo James con rapidez.

-James..si es la única solución...-comenzó Remus.

-Prefiero besar a Hagrid-chilló James-no, no y no...que se quede así un mes, lo encerraremos en el cuarto y...-

-Sé razonable-masculló Remus-no podemos dejarlo así un mes-señaló a Sirius. Era verdad, no podían dejarlo así durante un mes...

-O si no, podrían pedirle ayuda a la señorita Evans-James se quedó tieso por un instante, y Remus abrió la boca estupefacto.

-Pues...-comenzó James.

-De acuerdo-dijo Remus.

-LUNÁTICO-

-Corna, es la única solución...-James suspiró nervioso.

-Pero..-

-Pero nada-chilló Remus-le pediremos ayuda a Lily-James se mordió el labio incómodo.

-Muchas gracias profesor-dijo Remus, tomando a Sirius del cuello y levantándolo de la silla-le pediremos ayuda a Lily...-

-Si quieren le digo yo-dijo Slughorn-así no..tiene tiempo a negarse-

-Muchas gracias-susurró Remus, mientras salían del despacho. Se detuvieron en medio de pasillo, tomando aire, intentando calmar los nervios.

James se apoyó contra la pared, tomando aire hondamente, mientras su corazón enfurecido latía con fuerza dentro de él.

-No...no puede ser...-susurró con voz desesperada.

-Sí puede ser James-masculló Remus, tomando a Sirius de la corbata, intentando que no se zafara y corriera por el castillo haciendo el ridículo buscando a Rachel-necesitamos a Lily, James, por Merlín-

-Pero...pero _es Lily_...-susurró James-yo...no quiero pedirle ayuda-

-El profesor Slughorn se lo dirá...nosotros no debemos hacer nada-

-Pero...-

-James, hazlo por Sirius-dijo Remus.

James miró detenidamente al joven que el prefecto tenía tomado del cuello de la toga. Tarareaba feliz una canción irreconocible, y miraba con ojos soñadores todos los rincones de la mazmorra. El joven de gafas suspiró y miró fijamente a Remus.

-Tienes razón-susurró-lo haré por Sirius-Remus sonrió dulcemente.

-Me alegro...-

-Las mazmorras son un lugar frío, no creo que a Rachel le gusten-Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Sirius lo miró con ojos soñadores-¿no crees Remsie-pooh?-James se mordió fuertemente el labio para no lanzar una carcajada estridente al ver la expresión de Remus: las cejas levantadas, las pupilas dilatadas y la boca abierta. Expresión notoria de disgusto e incredulidad.

-Está más idiota de lo normal-masculló Remus, arrastrando a Sirius por el suelo frío de la mazmorra, y luego de propinarle al bello joven de ojos grises un fuertísimo golpe en la cabeza. Miró a James-JAMES, APÚRATE...quiero salir de este lugar-James se acercó a él con paso apresurado, y juntos subieron las escaleras hacia el cálido castillo.

-Merlín-susurró Remus cuando Sirius comenzó a saltar cual Heidi y a cantar-lo voy a encerrar en el cuarto..¿tú qué dices James?-silencio-¿James?-lo miró. James estaba observando fijamente a un grupo de chicas de séptimo, entre las cuales estaba, obvio, Lily Evans. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró hastiado-JAMES, MIERRRDA-James parpadeó y lo miró con expresión aturdida cuando Remus le dio un terrible golpe en la nuca-préstame atención, Sirius está...-miró a su alrededor-¿dónde está el idiota potenciado de Sirius?-Remus gruñó-voy a matarlo-

-Ahí está-dijo James, señalando al grupo de chicas de séptimo. Remus se puso pálido.

-Houston, tenemos un problema-dijeron a dúo al ver que Sirius se acercaba a Rachel.

Sirius se detuvo al lado de la morena, y las cinco jóvenes de séptimo de la casa Gryffindor observaron al chico expectantes.

-Oh, hola mi amor-

Imagínense que están en Hogwarts¿si?, y que de repente se les aparece Sirius Black. No, _no lo violen_, esperen a que termine de contar. Y que él, asi, todo tan lindo y sexy, mira a una de las chicas del grupo y le dice _"hola mi amor"_. ¿Qué reacción tendrían? Yo, a ella la mato. Así de una.

-¿TU AMOR?-bramó Emmeline. Lily tuvo que sostenerla para que no se lanzara encima de Rachel y le destrozara la cara a golpes...y luego asesinar a Sirius, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Perdón?-masculló Alice-¿_mi_ amor?-las cuatro miraron a Rachel con expresión fastidiada-¿_qué_ has hecho?-

-Yo...yo no hice nada-susurró Rachel, mientras Sirius la abrazaba fuertemente y le besaba la mejilla.

-Pero..pero Sirius te dijo mi amor, Rachel¿_qué_ has hecho?-preguntó Alice.

-Ejem-Remus habia llegado hasta ellas, y les sonrió dulcemente. Catherine sonrió sonrojada, y Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué quieres Lupin?-masculló Rachel enojada. Remus levantó las cejas y la miró como si quisiera sepultarla.

-Vine a buscar a Sirius-dijo con vehemencia. Tomó a Sirius del cogote.-Me lo llevo-

-No, no quiero ir-dijo Sirius caprichoso. Golpeó fuertemente a Remus en el estómago, y se lanzó encima de Rachel.-Encontré a mi amor, y no la dejaré...y tú no me obligarás a dejarla-

-Merlín, definitivamente está más imbécil de lo normal-susurró Remus.

-Yo lo veo igual que siempre-dijo Lily. Remus la miró levantando las cejas.

-¿Ustedes ven a Sirius así todo el tiempo?-ellas asintieron con la cabeza-ya comprendo por qué no lo soportan-suspiró-James, ayúdame-Rachel se tensó en su lugar, y Lily se mordió el labio cuando James se acercó al grupo.

El joven de gafas sonrió ruborizado al notar la mirada de la pelirroja sobre él. Carraspeó.

-Canuto, vamos...-ordenó James. Sirius abrazó aún más fuerte a Rachel.

-No, no quiero-James aspiró aire hondamente. _"Oooooom, James, ooooom"_.

-Sirius, dije _vamos_-su voz se tornó peligrosa, y Sirius lo notó.

-No-James apretó los puños.

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HAZ LO QUE TE ORDENO-

-James...no me molesta que Sirius esté aquí conmigo-dijo Rachel. James la miró levantando las cejas.

-¿De veras?-

-Sí James-dijo ella con voz dulce.

-Quédatelo y atente a las consecuencias, entonces-susurró. Las cinco jóvenes frente a él lo miraron atentamente.

-James...¿y tu túnica?-preguntó Alice. James se miró a sí mismo, y notó que...bueno...no tenía la túnica puesta.

-Er...-

-Es cierto-dijo Remus-desde ayer que no la tienes...y antes de tener tu cita la llevabas puesta...¿la perdiste en los terrenos?-abrió los ojos de par en par-no me digas que lo hiciste entre los arbustos y al desvestirte la lanzaste por los aires y ahora no sabes dónde está metida...-James se sonrojó excesivamente, mientras notaba la expresión peligrosa de Rachel y la sonrisa de Lily. (N/A: jajaja...Remus, seguís siendo groso xD).

-Cállate Remus-masculló ruborizado a más no poder. Las cinco chicas rieron por lo bajo.-No...es que...hacía frío y...-miró a Lily, que lo observaba fijamente. ¿Lo decía o no lo decía?-y _Eva_ estaba congelada, y como sabes que soy caballero, se la entregué...-Remus enarcó una ceja, sin creer una sola palabra.

-¿Y por qué no se la pides?-preguntó Remus.

-Cuando la vea se la pido-Remus levantó las cejas y sonrió socarrón.

-Ahí viene-dijo con voz susurrante.

James tragó saliva y sintió una piedra gigante alojarse con fuerza en su estómago. Rayos, él y su bocota. Miró sumamente nervioso a la joven de Ravenclaw que se acercaba por el pasillo, y miró a Remus. El maldito lo miraba expectante. De seguro se habia dado cuenta de que había mentido. Tomó aire hondamente y caminó varios pasos.

-Espera-la voz de Lily lo hizo detenerse y voltear a mirarla.-¿Podemos hablar..._James_?-él levantó las cejas y, muy a su pesar, sonrió abiertamente.

-¡¿James?!-preguntaron las chicas a coro, sin poder creer que la fría rata de biblioteca Lily Evans, llamara al pedante y egocéntrico James Potter por su nombre de pila y no por su apellido.

-Sí...él se llama así ¿no?-dijo Lily con inocencia, intentando no sonrojarse al notar la mirada incrédula de Emmeline y la de odio de Rachel.

-Pues sí-

-Y bueno...-dijo la pelirroja, esta vez sí ruborizándose al ver la mirada de James fija sobre ella.

-Sí _Lils_, podemos hablar-susurró él con una voz que a Lily le sonó demasiado sensual. Ella carraspeó.

-¿Cómo que _Lils_?-masculló Rachel-¿desde cuándo ustedes dos se llevan _taan _bien?-

-Desde ayer-respondió James. Rachel se quedó de piedra, y cerró los puños.

-Oh Rachel, mi vida, no te enojes...tú debes amarme a mi-dijo Sirius. James levantó las cejas y sonrió cuando Remus hizo un gesto de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

-Vamos Lils-dijo-hablemos-Lily miró detenidamente al joven de gafas, levantando la mirada un par de centímetros para poder verlo a los ojos. A esos ojos marrones tan lindos y cautivadores.

-En realidad no quiero hablar contigo -dijo ella. James abrió los ojos estupefacto.

-¿De veras?-

-Solo dije que quería hablar contigo para que...no cayeras en un embrollo...es obvio que yo tengo tu túnica-James la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Gracias...eres muy buena Ev...-ella posó su dedo índice sobre la boca masculina.

-Dime Lily...-susurró. Se sonrojó al notar que él sonreía, aún teniendo su dedo sobre la boca de él. Carraspeó y quitó la mano, pero él la sostuvo entre sus dedos.

-No me molesta que me calles...-sonrió abiertamente. Lily tragó saliva cuando James acarició su mano con delicadeza.

-James...-susurró.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-la voz estridente de Rachel quebró por completo el mágico momento entre James y Lily, ese aura mágica que los había rodeado huyó despavorida al oír a la morena gritar como un cuervo. Lily tomó aire y soltó con brusquedad la mano de James. Él hizo una mueca extraña con sus labios, y miró a Rachel.

-Vamos-dijo-Remus...toma a Sirius-

-No gracias, que lo tenga Rachel-susurró, observando al joven de ojos grises abrazando a la morena de la cintura.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme desde cuándo Sirius gusta de Rachel?-preguntó Catherine, observando a Rachel y a Sirius caminar tomados de la mano-es inexplicable-

-Si es inexplicable no entiendo para qué quieres que te lo expliquemos-susurró Remus. Catherine se mordió el labio y se sonrojó. Remus y su cerebro dinámico.

-Para mi no es inexplicable-fue Emmeline la que respondió-todos los Blacks son iguales-masculló, cruzándose de brazos y entrando al Gran Comedor. Catherine miró a Lily levantando las cejas. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Luego te cuento Cat-susurró Lily.

La mesa Gryffindor rebosaba de comida..y de alboroto. Lily caminó hacia la mesa con paso firme, y fue en ese instante en que notó que todos la observaban fijamente. Se sintió de repente como un extraterrestre recién llegado. Se sentó lentamente junto a Emmeline, mientras todo el Gran Comedor la miraba. Algunas cuchicheaban entre ellas cuando Lily las miraba, y otros reían y la señalaban descaradamente con el dedo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó a Emmeline en voz baja. La rubia la observó con expresión de horror y le mostró un pedazo de papel amarillo. Lily lo tomó con premura, y lo leyó.

-¿QUÉ?-bramó.

-¿Qué sucede que todos están tan alborotados?-Remus se paró en medio de un grupo de niños de quinto, y los miró fijamente.-¿Tomaron poción hormonal?-los jovencitos escondieron con rapidez _algo_ en el bolsillo de la túnica de uno de ellos-¿qué traen ahí?-estiró la mano-entreguen eso-el muchacho de quinto que tenía la _cosa misteriosa_ tragó saliva y, con lentitud le mostró un pedazo de papel. Remus lo tomó con rapidez. Leyó con premura lo que allí estaba escrito.

-¿Quién escribió esto?-

-Nosotros no, definitivamente-dijo uno con voz chirriante-es el periódico escolar...-Remus apretó el pergamino.

-Skeeter-masculló él, y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Lily. Se detuvo junto a ella, y le mostró el pergamino.

-Ya lo he leído-susurró Lily, intentando desayunar sin prestarle atención a la mirada seria de Remus.

-¿De dónde sacaron _eso_?-Lily suspiró y miró al prefecto con expresión nerviosa.

-Yo se lo dije a Rachel-

-¿Y cómo rayos logró Skeeter saberlo?-preguntó con voz dura.

-No lo sé Remus-dijo Lily. Suspiró y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos-Dios, toda la escuela cree que yo...-se tapó la boca al instante, y miró al joven parado a su lado.

-¿La escuela _cree_..?-abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo-es mentira, entonces-

-Cállate-

-No es cierto que te gusta...-

-Remus, cierra la boca-Remus rió sonoramente al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

-Eso significa que no es Severus del que estás enamorada...sino otro...-Lily tomó aire hondamente y continuó desayunando como si Remus no existiese-y creo saber quién es-

-Ya no hables Lupin, o te clavaré el tenedor en tu ojo-dijo Lily con voz furiosa. Remus sonrió abiertamente.

-De acuerdo, no diré más...pero _debes_ aclarar esto-señaló la noticia en el periódico escolar-porque no es ci...-

-Lunático-James lo tomó del hombro-ven..-fue en ese instante en que el joven de gafas se percató del pergamino sobre la mesa, y lo leyó con los ojos muy abiertos-oh...-su mirada se entristeció-vaya, no creí que la noticia de que gustas de Snivellus fuese tan importante como para ponerla en el periódico-

-Yo no...-

-No importa.._Evans_-Lily lo miró con ojos acuosos.

-Yo no he hecho nada-susurró cuando él se encaminó hacia Sirius, que aún abrazaba a Rachel. Suspiró tristemente. Miró al chico de pie a su lado.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-preguntó. Remus sonrió.

-Porque sé que te gusta-

-¿Quién?-preguntó ella, intentando parecer inocente e ingenua. Remus levantó las cejas y se señaló la nariz.

-Tengo olfato, señorita Evans, mucho, mucho olfato-le guiñó el ojo con descaro, y Lily sonrió muy a su pesar.

-No se lo digas Remus-suplicó. Remus sonrió dulcemente y la abrazó.

-No se lo diré...serás tú la que lo haga-dijo, mirándola fijamente-y que sea rápido..antes de que lo pierdas-hizo una seña con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia James y Sirius, dejando a Lily más triste de lo que ya estaba.

-Ya basta Sirius, déjame comer-dijo Rachel, empujando levemente a Sirius, que le besaba la mejilla.

-No me rechaces, sabes que me amas-Rachel suspiró hastiada y revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Sirius, eres un joven muy apuesto, pero...-Sirius le besó la mano.

-Hacen una linda pareja-dijo Alice riendo. Rachel la fulminó con la mirada, y Alice ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

-No lo entiendo..-susurró Rachel-los calderos eran para...-notó que Catherine y Emmeline la observaban atentamente, y prefirió no hablar. Continuó desayunando con calma.

-Ésta esconde algo-susurró Catherine, observando a Emmeline y a Lily. Se habían levantado de la mesa y ahora caminaban hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿Qué cosa crees que esconda?-Catherine se encogió de hombros.

-Dijo algo sobre unos calderos...-alguien se acercó desde la mesa de los profesores, y se detuvo junto a ellas.

-Señorita Evans, espere-

-¿Profesor Slughorn?-preguntó Lily, observándolo expectante. El hombre le sonrió abiertamente.

-Necesito pedirte un favor, Lily, un favor al cual no debes negarte-dijo Slughorn con voz seria. Lily enarcó una ceja, mientras que Emmeline y Cat se miraban curiosas.

-Lo que sea profesor-dijo Lily. Slughorn hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Necesito pedirte que prepares un antídoto-Lily frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Un antídoto?-

-Sí, un antídoto-

-¿Para qué?-preguntó ella-¿usted no puede hacerlo?-

-Tengo una reunión urgente con el profesor Dumbledore y con el ministro-dijo Slughorn-es primordial e importante. Además, ellos prefieren tu ayuda a la de Snape-

-Momento...¿ellos?-preguntó Lily con voz chirriante-¿quiénes son _ellos_?-Slughorn parpadeó confuso.

-Los señores Black, Lupin y Po...-

-No-chilló ella enojada.-No los ayudaré...que hagan ellos ese antídoto...¿acaso no saben usar el cerebro?-

-Lily, dijiste que no te negarías-Lily lo miró boquiabierta.

-Profesor, usted me engañó...-

-Lily, por favor-suplicó Slughorn-es de suma urgencia que los ayudes-la campana sonó de forma estridente, y el profesor de Pociones brincó en su lugar-debo irme-

-Pero...-Lily observó al profesor correr en dirección contraria. Frunció el ceño y se maldijo mentalmente.

-¿Qué te dijo el profesor?-Emmeline se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro. Lily suspiró con hastío. Caminó junto a su amiga con aire concentrado.

-Debo hacer un antídoto...-se detuvo en medio del corredor-aunque ahora que lo pienso no sé de qué es ese antídoto-

-¿No te lo dijo?-preguntó Catherine.

-No...-

-¿Te ocurre algo Lil?-preguntó Emmeline-te ves...desesperada-

-El antídoto es para Potter, Black y Remus-las expresiones de sus dos amigas la hicieron reír-sí, mi expresión de seguro fue igual-

-¿Para qué quieren ellos que tú hagas ese antídoto?-preguntó Emmeline-que se lo hagan solos-

-Yo ayudaría a Remus-dijo Catherine con voz soñadora. Lily y Emmeline la miraron con burla.

-Tú ayudarías a Remus a desvestirse...no a hacer un antí...-el libro que chocó sobre la cabeza de Emmeline la dejó aturdida durante varios segundos. Catherine guardó su libro de Transformaciones con un potente sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Es obvio...Remus me gusta mucho-susurró.

-Debo preguntarle a Remus qué antídoto es ese-dijo Lily-¿dónde podemos encontrarlo?-

-En el campo de quidditch-dijo Catherine-hoy hay entrenamiento...-sonrió-de seguro Remus está ahí-Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Salieron a los terrenos.

-Me tienes harta con Remus-masculló la pelirroja-¿no quieres que le hable?-

-No-dijo Catherine con rapidez. Se ruborizó-no sé si sea su tipo-

-Oh, mira si no vas a ser su tipo-dijo Lily-Remus es una persona encantadora...-entraron al campo de quidditch, y se dirigieron a las gradas de Gryffindor. Allí se encontraban Remus y un atontado Sirius...y un grupo bastante amplio de niñas, no solo de Gryffindor, sino además de las otras tres casas, dispuestas a ver en acción al apuesto capitán del equipo y a sus dos amigos. Remus les sonrió al verlas, y Catherine casi salta sobre su lugar al verlo. Se sentaron un par de metros alejadas de ellos.

El equipo de Gryffindor ya se encontraba en el campo practicando las tácticas cuando Lily decidió acercarse con cautela a Remus. Se sentó junto a él, y notó que él la miraba enarcando una ceja.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Remus pareció meditar la respuesta.

-Sí-

-Slughorn me dijo que ustedes necesitan mi ayuda-dijo Lily. Remus abrió mucho los ojos-y quiero saber por qué a mi..-

-Porque eres la mejor en Pociones, y porque el profesor Slughorn no puede hacerse cargo-

-Ay Remus, mira, ahí está Rachel-chilló Sirius, mientras señalaba a una joven morena ubicada frente a los aros de quidditch. Lily enarcó una ceja y miró a Remus con curiosidad.

-¿Desde cuándo gusta de Rachel?-

-Er...-

-¿Tú sabes que el idiota de tu amigo jugó con los sentimientos de Emmeline?-Remus miró a Lily con rapidez.

-¿Qué sentimientos?-Lily lo miró con expresión ofendida-no hablo de que Em no tenga sentimientos...pero...ella no siente nada por Sirius que yo sepa-

-Er...sí, es cierto-susurró. –Que tú sepas-

-Lily...-

-No te diré nada-chilló Lily.

-Pero...-

-REMUS-chilló Catherine, interrumpiendo la conversación. Remus la miró levantando las cejas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Catherine señaló hacia el suelo del campo, y tanto Lily como Remus se asomaron a observar aquello que la chica señalaba.

-Mierda-dijo Remus-idiota, idiota-

-Oh no-dijo Lily, tapándose la boca.

-JAMES..JAMES...-el joven de gafas observó a Remus con fastidio.

-¿Qué sucede Lunático? Estoy en pleno entrenamiento-dijo con voz rabiosa.

-Es el idiota de Sirius-chilló Remus-se cayó de las gradas-notó que James abría mucho los ojos-sí, ya sé, a mi también me asombró...por lo idiota que es-James voló hacia el suelo montado en su escoba, y bajó a la tierra húmeda. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba su...maltrecho y destrozado mejor amigo. Se arrodilló junto a él.

-Sirius, eres un tonto-susurró.

-Yo quería estar con Rachel-susurró Sirius con voz soñadora. Remus llegó hasta ellos exhausto y sin respiración.

-Sirius _Idiota_ Black-masculló, tomándose el pecho-¿qué rayos crees que haces?-

-Dijo que quería estar con Rachel-susurró James al ver al equipo de Gryffindor acercarse a ellos y rodearlos. También observó que Lily los miraba atentamente, y que Emmeline tenía una expresión muy irónica en el rostro.

-Suicidándote lograrás estar con Merlín y con Godric Gryffindor estúpido, pero no con Rachel-masculló Remus (N/A: no comprendo cómo me sale tan groso xD).

-No iba a suicidarme-dijo Sirius, sentándose dificultosamente-yo quería estar con Rachel, porque la amo-

-Deja de decir eso porque te golpearé y la caída será _nada_ comparada con la golpiza que te daré-dijo Remus. Miró al equipo de quidditch-no hay nada que ver, es solo que...el imbécil de Sirius se cayó..-

-Más bien se tiró-dijo una jovencita de Ravenclaw-yo lo vi-Remus frunció el ceño y suspiró hastiado.

-¿Qué rayos hacen los ravenclaw aquí?-preguntó uno de los bateadores del equipo. James y Remus se miraron sonriendo.

-No importa-chilló Remus. Miró a James-me lo llevo a la enfermería-

-De acuerdo-

-No-chilló Sirius cuando Remus lo levantó del suelo-quiero quedarme con Rachel-todo el equipo de Gryffindor observó a la Guardiana, que intentaba esconderse tras la espalda de Frank Longbottom.

-No entiendo nada-susurró Catherine-de veras que no entiendo nada..-

-Yo tampoco Cat, no te preocupes-masculló Emmeline-ese Black...tenías razón Lily, es igual al hermano-susurró con voz de ultratumba. Volteó, haciendo un fru frú con su túnica, y caminó hacia el castillo, mientras James la observaba frunciendo el entrecejo. La mirada de Lily lo hizo dejar de observar a Emmeline, y miró a la pelirroja seriamente. Ella rehuyó de su mirada, acomodándose un largo mechón de cabello rojo detrás de la oreja.

-Bueno, la práctica se suspende por hoy...pediré permiso a Madam Hooch para usar el campo mañana-susurró él-disculpen chicas, es de fuerza mayor-dijo cuando las cazadoras comenzaron a quejarse-mi amigo es más importante que el quidditch-el equipo de Gryffindor se dispersó hacia los vestuarios. James volteó y se paró junto a Sirius.

-Vamos a ir a la enfermería Canuto-dijo, apoyando su mano sobre la mejilla del joven. Sirius lo miró con expresión atontada.-Vamos-

-Pero...Rachel...-

-Ella irá en unos minutos-masculló James, mientras pasaba el brazo de Sirius por sobre sus hombros-sostente-

-Yo quiero estar con Rachel-se quejó Sirius mientras Remus y James lo arrastraban al castillo.

-Todo salió mal-susurró Rachel. Lily la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Rachel brincó en su lugar.-Er...-

-¿_Qué_ has dicho?-preguntó. Rachel negó con la cabeza.-¿Qué has dicho Rachel?-

-No he dicho nada Lily..me voy al castillo a leer-

-Rachel-chilló Lily, mientras la morena huía del lugar-Rachel quédate aquí...-suspiró amargamente cuando notó que Rachel había desaparecido. –Averiguaré qué es lo que esconde-dijo-Cat-la castaña la miró atentamente-voy a la enfermería...hablaré con Potter...ve si puedes sonsacarle algo a Remus-Catherine sonrió-algo que no sea su ropa, claro-Catherine se ruborizó excesivamente. –Nos vemos luego en Defensa-dijo Lily.

Caminó hacia el castillo con paso rápido y firme. Cruzó el umbral de la gran puerta, entrando al corredor cálido e iluminado del colegio. Dobló una esquina, y fue en ese momento que una mano la tomó fuertemente del codo. (N/A: la escena que viene se la dedico a LadyLu-Malfoy).

-¿Qué?-luchó fervientemente contra el joven que la sostenía con fuerza de sus brazos. Miró a los ojos negros frente a ella.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Evans?-

-No Snape, suéltame-Snape la apretó contra sí. Le mostró el pedazo de periódico que Lily tan bien conocía.

-Dime qué significa esto-Lily lo empujó con fuerza, y se separaron varios centímetros.

-No sé qué significa-Snape frunció el entrecejo y observó el pergamino.

-Aquí dice que tú, porque tú eres Lily Evans, estás enamorada de mi-pues sí, eso decía la tonta noticia.-El titular dice claramente: _"El amor Secreto de Lily Evans"_-

-No sé quién escribió eso-Snape enarcó una ceja, y señaló un nombre al pie de la nota-oh, Skeeter-susurró, sonrojándose.

-Quiero que me digas si es cierto, Evans-dijo él, acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Lily se quedó de pie, enfrentándolo con la mirada-vaya, eres valiente al no retroceder-

-No te tengo miedo Snape-sus rostros estaban a muy pocos centímetros.

-¿Es cierto o no Evans?-preguntó. Lily tragó saliva. Alguien apareció cruzando el umbral, para su salvación.

-Severus...-el joven que hablaba se detuvo en medio del pasillo y los miró detenidamente.

-Regulus...-dijo Snape, observando al apuesto joven de ojos oscuros.

-¿Qué haces Severus?-preguntó Regulus. Snape suspiró y miró detenidamente al joven Black.

-Estaba...-miró a Lily fijamente-arreglando cuentas pendientes con Evans-Regulus frunció sus oscuras cejas.

-Pues mira qué bien-susurró-Irene quiere hablar contigo de algo importante..es más, creo que quiere hablar sobre _cierta_ nota de _cierto_ periódico escolar-sus oscuros ojos centellearon-creo que está furiosa-Snape suspiró.

-Dile que ya voy-Regulus asintió con la cabeza. Snape miró a Lily-luego hablaremos tú y yo-volteó hacia donde se encontraba el apuesto Regulus, y desapareció de la vista de Lily tras doblar la esquina. Ella suspiró aliviada, y continuó su camino hacia la enfermería. Llegó a la torre exhausta y con cansancio. Observó a James, que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas ubicadas contra la pared, esperando. Se acercó a él lentamente.

-Potter-él la miró sorprendido. -¿Cómo está Black?-James enarcó una ceja.

-¿De veras te interesa?-Lily sonrió con picardía.

-Pues no-dijo. James la miró fijamente, y ella se sonrojó levemente-pero es una buena excusa para hablarte-la mirada de James era terriblemente cautivadora, y se mordió el labio al notar la perfección del rostro masculino. Suspiró sonoramente.

-¿Y para qué quieres hablarme?-preguntó James, apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos. Se miraron detenidamente durante varios segundos.

-Pues..el profesor Slughorn me dijo que ustedes necesitan un antídoto..-él levantó las cejas-¿qué clase de antídoto?-

-Un antídoto contra la..-la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Remus salió del cuarto y llegó hasta James y Lily con expresión aterrorizada.

-James...por Merlín, debes venir-

-¿Sucedió algo con Sirius?-

-Apresúrate-dijo Remus, tomándolo de la manga del suéter. Corrieron hacia la enfermería, y entraron.

James miró a su alrededor.

-SIRIUS-chilló, observando al joven que intentaba lanzarse por la ventana. -¿Qué haces?-

-Iré con Rachel, ella de seguro sigue en el campo de quidditch-Lily se detuvo junto a James y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Puedes decirme qué significa eso?-preguntó ella, señalando a Sirius, que luchaba contra Remus para que lo dejaran lanzarse al campo de quidditch.

-Er...-James se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad, y se ruborizó.

-Sirius, ya basta-chilló Remus, tomando a Sirius del pantalón, intentando evitar que se lanzara varios metros al suelo, ya que se había subido al alfeizar de la ventana y cantaba a todo pulmón. Sirius lo pateó en el rostro, y Remus cayó al suelo bruscamente. Se tocó la nariz. Sangraba.

-SIRIUS, BASTA-bramó James. Empuñó su varita-detente o te hechizaré-Sirius parpadeó y se sentó en la cama como un perrito manso-mejor-

-Pero Rachel...-

-Ella vendrá luego-chilló James enojado-ya deja de hablar de ella, me enfermas-miró a Remus-ven, te limpiaré esa sangre-Remus negó con la cabeza, y sacó la varita de su bolsillo.

-Yo me limpiaré-dijo. Se acercó a James-tú sigue hablando con Lily-le guiñó el ojo, y James se ruborizó. Él volteó y caminó hacia Lily, que lo observaba frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Me vas a explicar eso?-preguntó Lily, señalando a Sirius.

-Está..-

-¿Enamorado?-

-Pues...-

-Mira, yo no se si lo sabes, pero _tu_ amigo besó a _mi_ mejor amiga ayer...-

-¿Sirius besó a Vance?-preguntó estupefacto-vaya-

-Jugó con sus sentimientos...yo le avisé a Emmeline que no anduviera con un Black, porque son todos iguales...-James la calló con una seña de la mano.

-No digas eso de nuevo-siseó iracundo-porque Sirius no es igual a su hermano Regulus...-Lily se cruzó de brazos.

-No te ayudaré Potter...tu amigo jugó con Emmeline, no merece mi ayuda-intentó voltear para salir de la enfermería, pero James la tomó del codo y la pegó a su cuerpo. Lily se tensó al sentir los músculos de James contra si.

-Suéltame Potter-

-Escúchame-suplicó James-por favor, _necesitamos_ tu ayuda-

-No te ayudaré...no ayudaré a Black porque jodió a Emmeline-

-Merlín, solo la besó-chilló James hastiado.

-¿Solo la besó?-preguntó Lily incrédula-¿qué significa para ustedes un beso?-

-¿Intercambio de fluidos?-Lily golpeó a James en el estómago, y él la soltó de inmediato. Lo fulminó con su intensa y verde mirada.

-Un beso es un pacto de amor...es...es un sello, algo que demuestra que dos personas se aman-James levantó las cejas.

-Entonces yo amo a la mitad de esta escuela-susurró.

-POTTER-bramó ella. Lo amenazó con el puño.

-Mira Lils, necesitamos tu ayuda..es urgente, no soportaré esto un mes-Lily enarcó una ceja

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Lo que le sucede a Sirius no es normal...-susurró-además, él no jugó con Vance-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que está hechizado..en realidad está envenenado-

-¿Con qué?-

-Con _Amortentia_-susurró James. Miró a Sirius de soslayo.

-¿Amortentia?-preguntó Lily. Un estruendo en el lugar los hizo sobresaltar, y miraron estupefactos al joven que saltaba sobre la cama y luego se dirigía hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

-SIRIUS, NO-bramó James cuando Sirius lo empujó al suelo y corrió hacia el pasillo. James se levantó con rapidez, mientras Remus perseguía a Sirius.

Lily levantó las cejas asombrada. Se acercó al joven de gafas y lo miró atentamente.

-¿Te das cuenta?-preguntó él con voz desesperada-necesitamos tu ayuda Lils, eres la mejor estudiante de Pociones-ella sonrió complacida-Slughorn dijo que tú podrías hacer el antídoto, porque eres correcta, buena estudiante y adoras hacer Pociones...-tomó aire hondamente-eres inteligente y tienes mucha astucia y...-la miró fijamente-eres hermosa..-carraspeó, mientras Lily lo observaba frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó.

-Nada-susurró él. Lily suspiró. Miró al suelo y se restregó las manos.

-Te ayudaré Potter-susurró. James la miró aliviado y, luego de sonreír, la abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias Lils, gracias-dijo. Se miraron. Sus rostros se encontraban a tan pocos centímetros.

-James...-susurró ella, inclinando un poco el rostro para que él la besara.

-Gracias Lily-dijo él, besándole la mejilla. Pero Lily movió su rostro y sus labios rozaron los de James de forma suave y delicada.

-No hay de qué James-susurró. Cerró los ojos de forma inconsciente al notar que James miraba sus labios fijamente y se acercaba a ella con lentitud.

-James, ho...-James y Lily se separaron rápidamente. -¿Qué hacen?-

-Rachel-susurró Lily-pues...-

-Lily se cayó al suelo y la ayudé a levantarse..-Rachel suspiró encantada.

-Qué caballero eres-Lily se cruzó de brazos y fulminó a Rachel con su mirada al verla acercarse a James de forma coqueta. James puso los ojos en blanco, y Lily rió por lo bajo.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió con brusquedad, y Remus entró arrastrando a Sirius. El joven de ojos grises miró a Rachel fijamente y sonrió. Se soltó de Remus y se lanzó sobre ella, para luego besarla sonoramente en la mejilla.

-Sirius, espera-dijo la morena, mientras James y Remus se miraban con asco.-Debes quedarte en la cama Sirius-

-Pero estoy perfecto amor mío-dijo él (N/A: jajajajajaja...no puedo no reírme, por Dios). Saltó en su lugar y dio una vuelta sobre si mismo-¿ves? Estoy perfecto-

-Eres perfecto-susurró Rachel, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Gracias, ya lo sabía-dijo de forma altanera. Remus revoleó los ojos al techo, mientras que James sonreía de soslayo. (N/A: Sirius, Sirius, RA RA RA).

-De veras Sirius, acuéstate-dijo Rachel-ven, yo te arroparé-tomó a Sirius de la mano y lo arrastró hacia una de las camas.

-¿Dices Amortentia?-preguntó Lily a James en voz baja. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-El profesor Slughorn nos lo dijo...es Amortentia-contestó él en el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Cómo fue que...que se envenenó?-

-Me enviaron una caja de calderos de chocolate...y Sirius comió tres-Lily frunció el ceño pensativa.

-Calderos de chocolate-susurró, mientras miraba a Rachel, que arropaba a Sirius con ternura.-Creo que ya estoy atando cabos...-murmuró. Sonrió, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del apuesto joven de gafas-te ayudaré James...y Sirius volverá a la normalidad-James sonrió.

-Gracias Lil-dijo, tomando la mano de la chica delicadamente. Se miraron sonrojados. Un sonoro carraspeo los hizo volver a la realidad, y observaron a la morena que los miraba enarcando una ceja y moviendo su pie sobre el suelo de forma peligrosa.

-¿Podemos hablar Rachel?-preguntó Lily. Rachel frunció el ceño.

-Ahora no puedo-dijo-tengo que ir a Adivinación-Lily hizo una mueca.

-Excusas-susurró, mientras Rachel salía de la enfermería.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme más tarde?-Sirius se sentó sobre la cama y miró a Rachel ansioso. Ella lo miró levantando las cejas.

-Pues...-

-Di que sí o se volverá terriblemente insoportable-masculló Remus.

-Sí Sirius, vendré-Sirius sonrió y volvió a acostarse. Remus suspiró.

-Gracias Rach...-

-De nada Remus-susurró ella. Miró a James-volveré más tarde James-él enarcó una ceja.

-Como si me interesara-siseó cuando Rachel cerró la puerta de la enfermería tras ella.

-James, no seas tan malo-masculló Remus.

-No digas eso Remus-dijo Lily-no se merece que la trates tan bien-Remus frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ella envió los calderos de chocolate..quiso envenenar a James-dijo ella. Remus levantó las cejas como si acabara de percatarse de algo. Lily miró a James-yo...yo no volveré más tarde-James sonrió dulcemente-pero los ayudaré...-

-Tendrás que hacerla antes de esta noche...-dijo James. Lily lo miró atentamente.

-De acuerdo...haré el antídoto solo para que Black no esté tan idiota durante un mes-James rió.

-Sí-se miraron extasiados durante varios segundos, hasta que Remus carraspeó.

-Debemos ir a Defensa-dijo.

James maldijo a Remus mentalmente. A veces era tan corta mambo (N/A: para los que no saben o no viven en Argentina: corta mambo es como aguafiestas, y debo admitir que suena mucho más divertido).

-Sí, debemos-dijo James. Miró a la joven pelirroja frente a él mordiéndose el labio-tú vienes ¿verdad?-

-Claro-dijo ella.

Salieron de la enfermería. Caminaron en silencio por el corredor, y bajaron las escaleras hacia el piso en donde se encontraba el aula de Defensa. El trayecto no era largo, pero aún así Lily pudo observar de reojo al joven que caminaba a su lado, separado de ella por un par de centímetros. Llevaba la mochila cargada en el hombro y las manos en los bolsillos, en una pose muy arrogante. Era muy apuesto y tenía un perfil hermoso. Iba tan absorta mirándolo que no notó que alguien se acercaba del lado contrario, y chocó fuertemente con ese alguien.

-Mierda-masculló el joven que había caído de sentón al suelo. Lily había caído también sentada al suelo, y se sobaba la frente con expresión adolorida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-James se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano caballerosamente. Merlín, ese hombre cada vez tenía más puntos en la lista de hombres guapos disponibles. Lily se mordió el labio y tomó la mano que James le tendía.

-Sí..solo me duele un poco la cabeza-susurró.

-¿Tú te encuentras bien Regulus?-preguntó Remus, observando al joven que se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba la túnica. El joven slytherin miró a Remus con repugnancia.

-A ti qué te importa, mestizo asqueroso-

-Oye-dijo James, apuntándolo con la varita-Remus te está hablando bien Black-

-No necesito que me defiendas James-siseó Remus. Regulus se acomodó la corbata y miró al prefecto.

-Lo siento Lupin, Potter tiene razón-dijo. Lily levantó las cejas asombrada por tanta educación y buen comportamiento-me comporté mal contigo, espero que sepas disculparme-

-No importa Regulus-dijo Remus-entiendo tu nerviosismo...supiste lo de Sirius-Regulus abrió los ojos consternado. Frunció el ceño y miró a Remus.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a mi hermano?-Remus hizo una mueca.

-Creí que lo sabías..los chismes vuelan en esta escuela...-dijo James-más en la casa Slytherin-siseó, observando fijamente el uniforme del joven de cabello azabache y ojos negros.

-Oye, los slytherins no somos chismosos-las expresiones de Remus y James fueron claramente irónicas.-De verdad, no nos interesan esas cosas..-

-No diría lo mismo si nos referimos a tu prima Narcisa-Regulus fulminó a James con su intensa y oscura mirada. (N/A: es el clon de Mit O.O). Suspiró.

-Narcisa es particular-dijo-ahora si me disculpan, tengo clases de Transformaciones..-

-Podrías ir a ver a tu hermano...-dijo James-sabes lo mucho que te aprecia..a pesar de todo-Regulus tragó saliva y observó a James con ojos húmedos.

-Sí Potter, lo sé-susurró-hasta luego-lo observaron alejarse por el corredor.

-Vaya-dijo Lily-apuesto muchacho-James frunció el entrecejo.

-Sí, si te gustan los amargados-masculló enojado. Lily sonrió muy a su pesar.

-¿Percibo un tinte celoso en tu voz?-

-¿_Yo _celoso de ese niñato mal nacido?-Lily sonrió abiertamente-estás de broma, yo soy mucho mas guapo que él-

-Bueno, si no te fijas en el escudo de su túnica, sí-dijo ella-pero si luego recuerdas que es el hermanito menor de Sirius Black..y comienzas a ver los mismos rasgos nobles y encantadores...no eres tan guapo a su lado-

-Lo que me faltaba, que Regulus Black sea considerado más guapo que yo-siseó furioso. Lily rió divertida.

-James, cada uno es bello a su manera-dijo Remus de forma cansina-Regulus es un muchacho apuesto, tiene genes Black- como si eso zanjara la cosa. Lily notó que tener genes Black parecía una virtud que pocos poseían. Entre ellos, el apuesto joven de gafas.

-Sí, pero es un idiota-dijo James, llegando hasta la puerta del aula de Defensa.

-Sirius también lo es-replicó Remus.

-¿Tú eres amigo de Sirius o amigo de Regulus?-preguntó James frunciendo mucho su entrecejo. Remus rió.

-Soy un ser justo-

-Eres un tarado-murmuró James-además, yo también tengo genes Black-

-Y genes Bulstrode-remató Remus. James se ruborizó mientras se encaminaba a su pupitre.

-Estúpido ¬¬-dijo James cuando se sentó sobre la silla. Remus se mordió el labio y rió.

-Em-Lily se sentó junto a Emmeline con brusquedad, y la rubia la miró atentamente-tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante-

-¿De?-preguntó Emmeline interesada.

-De Sirius Black-Emmeline frunció el ceño.

-No quiero que me hables de él-chilló-no voy a oírte-

-Em...-

-No..no quiero oírte-Lily gruñó.

-De acuerdo-dijo con voz dura-de todas formas te lo diré al salir de la clase-susurró, observando al profesor, que entraba al aula.

La clase fue, en palabras de Lily, una experiencia extraordinaria. Y salir del aula, una aberración...y una misión imposible. Los jóvenes se alborotaban en una estampida hacia el Gran Comedor, esperando almorzar. Lily buscó con la mirada a Emmeline, y la encontró huyendo hacia el lado contrario. La siguió, empujando a varias personas para poder seguirle el paso.

-Em, espera-chilló al llegar a un pasillo completamente vacío del colegio, y en donde su voz retumbó contra las paredes e hizo eco a todo lo largo y ancho del corredor. Emmeline volteó y la miró fijamente.

-No quiero oírte-chilló.

-Pero yo sí quiero que me oigas Em, es importante-

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir sobre Sirius Black-bramó Emmeline, caminando con rapidez por el pasillo, y subiendo las escaleras que había al final del mismo.

-Em, por favor-

-No Lily-Lily la siguió con paso cabizbajo.

-En serio Em, lo que tengo para decirte es importante-dijo Lily-escúchame-rogó.

-No quiero escucharte, cierra tu boca-Lily suspiró.

-¿Por qué subimos las escaleras?-

-Yo para huir de ti-dijo Emmeline-¿tú?-

-Para seguirte-replicó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.-Em, no estés enojada conmigo-

-No quiero que hables de Sirius Black-

-Pero...-

-Lily..-oyeron risas provenientes del final del corredor, y miraron curiosas. Observaron aparecer a una joven morena, y tras ella un apuesto muchacho. Se besaban tiernamente cada dos por tres.

-Es..-Lily miro asustada a Emmeline. -¿Em?-

-¿Qué rayos..?-su voz sonó crispada-¿era eso lo que querías decirme sobre Sirius Black?-Lily negó con la cabeza con mucho ímpetu. Emmeline la miró con altanería.

-Rachel-gritó, y la joven morena se separó con brusquedad de Sirius. Las miró aterrorizada. Emmeline sonrió con suspicacia-¿a ti no te gustaba Potter?-

-Pues...-comenzó. Emmeline la cortó con un gesto de la mano.

-No quiero oírte-

-¿Por qué te enfadas?-chilló Rachel, mientras Sirius continuaba besándola-tú no sientes nada por Sirius-Emmeline levantó el mentón y miró a Rachel como si fuera una cucaracha.

-Es verdad...no siento nada por él-masculló-con permiso, los dejo a solas-Lily la observó boquiabierta, mientras la rubia bajaba las escaleras que segundos antes ambas habían subido. Tomó aire y miró a Rachel.

-Uno: tú Black, debes estar en la enfermería-dijo, acercándose. Sirius la miró con cansancio-dos: a ti te gusta Potter-Rachel suspiró hastiada-tres: algo te traes entre manos y no quiero imaginarme qué...-la golpeó en el pecho con uno de sus dedos-cuatro: el hecho de que Em sienta o no cosas por Black no significa que tú puedas usarlo como un títere-puso sus manos sobre su cintura en una pose amenazadora-y cinco: sé que fuiste tú la que le envió esos calderos de chocolate a James con Amortentia...-hizo una mueca enojada-hablaré con McGonagall y te expulsarán-

-No Lil, por favor-suplicó Rachel. Lily la miró levantando las cejas.-Es que ya no sé qué hacer para conquistar a James-dijo con voz quebrada-no me presta atención, y lo de la Amortentia me salió mal-

-Hablaré con McGonagall-dijo Lily con voz firme.

-No-

-Entonces no juegues con Black-chilló.

-Quiero darle celos a James-dijo Rachel con rapidez. Lily enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tú crees que usando a Black lograrás darle celos a James?-Rachel meditó la pregunta varios segundos, y luego asintió con la cabeza. –Pues déjame romperte las ilusiones: él no se dará cuenta de nada, porque tú no le gustas-volteó, dejando a la joven con un sopor enorme. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, buscando a Emmeline. La encontró luego de buscarla durante varios minutos, sentada junto a la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta. Tenía el rostro escondido entre las rodillas. Lily se sentó a su lado, y jugueteó con sus mechones de cabello.

-Em..-

-No me jodas-susurró con voz quebrada.

-Em, por Merlín, dime que no te enamoraste de Black-Emmeline la observó con ojos acuosos-mierda¿qué tienen esos hombres que...?-

-¿Que hacen que una mujer se enamore de ellos irremediablemente?-continuó Emmeline. Se encogió de hombros-no sé...¿besar como los dioses?¿oler como fruta fresca y madura?-Lily rió-¿tener un cuerpo de ensueño?¿o un rostro como tallado por los ángeles?-

-Te has puesto muy cursi-dijo Lily. Emmeline rió.

-Sí-

-Es cursi admitirse cursi-

-Cállate Lily, tú eres la menos indicada para decirme que soy cursi-replicó Emmeline. Lily sonrió levemente.

-Tienes razón-

-Odio a los merodeadores-masculló Emmeline-porque son guapísimos y todas se enamoran de ellos...-Lily miró al suelo con expresión triste. (N/A: yo los amo xD).

-Virtud de merodeador-susurró Lily. Sacudió la cabeza-necesito decirte lo que iba a decirte-Emmeline suspiró.

-De acuerdo, dilo-Lily tragó saliva.

-Black está hechizado-Emmeline frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?- (N/A: imagínense una cara de cuack xD).

-Está hechizado-repitió Lily-por Amortentia...-

-¿Y por qué Rachel lo besaba?-preguntó Emmeline.

-Porque dice que...quiere darle celos a James-

-Pero James no siente nada por ella, que sepamos-

-Lo sé-Emmeline frunció el ceño y miró hacia un punto desconocido de la pared.

-Pero...¿cómo sabes que es Amortentia?-Lily suspiró.

-Porque James me lo contó..se lo dijo el profesor Slughorn...Rachel...la estúpida de Rachel, intentó hechizar a James con Amortentia mezclada con chocolate...pero fue Sirius quien comió de esos calderos-

-Entonces...-Lily la miro sonriendo-Sirius no jugó conmigo-

-No-Emmeline sonrió abiertamente.

-Igualmente seré muy difícil-dijo con vehemencia. Lily rió.

-Ojalá logres reprimirte a los encantos de Sirius Black-

-No lo logré ayer en la noche-susurró Emmeline. Ambas rieron al recordar la escena que Emmeline y Sirius habían protagonizado en la sala común-no te das una idea de lo bien que besa-Lily rió con picardía.

-Si tiene locas a todas las chicas, por algo será-

-Es porque está súper violable-masculló Emmeline-no te das una idea de lo duro que tiene el cuerpo...-Lily lanzó una carcajada-Merlín, toqué uno de sus pectorales...Merlín bendiga a Walburga y a Orión Black-

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de él?-Emmeline hizo una mueca.

-Sé más de lo que tú crees...Sirius siempre me pareció atractivo-suspiró-¿sabías que sus padres son primos?-Lily negó con la cabeza-¿y que él es el tercer Sirius de su familia?-la pelirroja volvió a negar con la cabeza-¿y que sus abuelos son los Crabbe y los MacMillan?-

-¿Y cómo es que él tiene apellido Black si sus abuelos son Crabbe y MacMillan?-

-Su abuela paterna era Melania MacMillan...y su abuela materna Irma Crabbe-

-No Em, no sé nada sobre Black-

-¿Tampoco sabes que James tiene sangre Black?-susurró-por parte de madre-

-Eso sí lo sabía-

-¿Sabías también que Sirius se escapó de su casa el verano pasado y que está viviendo con los Potter?-Lily abrió los ojos.

-No sabía eso-Emmeline rió.

-Pues sí, es por eso que su hermano no le habla-dijo Emmeline-porque Regulus considera eso una traición a la sangre noble y antiquísima de los..-

-Ya deja de hablar sobre Sirius Black-dijo Lily hastiada-hablando de Regulus, hoy lo conocí-

-¿No lo conocías?-preguntó Emmeline. Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Lo conocía de nombre y de ciertas cosas que me contaron sobre él-dijo-no creí que fuese tan guapo-Emmeline sonrió.

-Sí, es un muchacho muy bello..además...fíjate de quién es hermano-rieron.

-¿Están hablando de mi?-se sobresaltaron en sus lugares al oír esa voz masculina. Miraron detenidamente al chico que les sonreía.

-No Potter, no hablábamos de ti-dijo Emmeline. James hizo una mueca.

-¿Hablaban de...?-

-Regulus Black-James frunció el ceño enojado.

-¿Ese amargado?-ambas rieron.

-Sí, ese amargado-dijeron a coro.

-¿Qué quieres James?-preguntó Lily, luego de observarlo durante varios segundos. El suéter era tan cernido a su musculoso cuerpo. Merlín, un cubo de agua congelada por favor. -¿Cómo nos encontraste?¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?-

-No importa cómo las encontré-chilló él, escondiendo el mapa del merodeador aún más en su bolsillo.-Ten-dijo, entregándole a Lily un pedazo de pergamino.-Es una autorización de Slughorn para usar sus reservas para el antídoto...-sacó otro pergamino-y eso es una autorización de McGonagall para que faltes a tus clases-Lily frunció el ceño.

-Pero yo no quiero faltar a clases-James hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-A mi me encantaría faltar a clases-siseó-es para que puedas hacer el antídoto sin que algo te importune-

-Oh-susurró ella. Observó detenidamente la firma de la jefa de Gryffindor-creí que tú me ayudarías con el antídoto-James la miró consternado.

-¿Yo?-preguntó-pero si yo soy un zoquete en Pociones-Lily sonrió.

-Pero necesito que alguien me ayude-James frunció el ceño. Se mordió el labio con rabia.

-Pídele ayuda a Snivellus-dijo con sorna. Lily brincó en su lugar y se levantó de un salto.

-No le pediré ayuda-James la miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó-él también es bueno en Pociones-

-No..no quiero pedirle ayuda-chilló-quiero que tú me ayudes...además, es _tu amigo_ el que está envenenado-

James hizo una expresión un tanto extraña.

-Tienes razón-susurró. La miró detenidamente. Se veía tan hermosa con sus ojos verdes mirándolo expectantes. Sonrió-te ayudaré-

-Gracias-Emmeline carraspeó cuando ellos se acercaron peligrosamente uno al otro.

-Yo...me voy a Runas-dijo Emmeline-que tengan suerte con el bendito antídoto-notó que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, e hizo un gesto con la mano. Caminó por el pasillo y desapareció doblando una esquina.

-¿Vamos a hacer el antídoto?-preguntó Lily. El aroma a vainilla de James le embriagó el pensamiento. Sonrió atontada, mientras sentía la mano masculina acariciarle el mentón. Suspiró y miró al suelo.

-Vamos Lils-ella sonrió.

-Me gusta que me digas Lils-susurró, mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras. James la miró sonriendo.

-Me gusta tu nombre-se miraron sonrojados. James carraspeó.-¿Qué significa?-Lily miró al suelo concentrada.

-Significa Lirio-James frunció el ceño.

-¿Lirio?-Lily asintió con la cabeza-oh, sí. Lily es lirio en inglés...-sonrió-tienes un muy bello nombre-ella lo miró ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

-Gracias-dijo riendo-el lirio es la flor de la pureza-James sonrió dulcemente.

-Y del amor eterno-susurró, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo. Estaba solos en el corredor, qué más daba si la besaba allí mismo. Se miraron detenidamente, con sus cuerpos a pocos centímetros uno de otro. Lily tuvo que levantar la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos, debido a que él era bastante más alto que ella.

-En realidad es la flor de la resurrección-susurró Lily cuando James le levantó el rostro con la mano derecha.

-Me encantaría saber la cantidad de pecas que tienes en tu nariz-Lily lo observó sumamente atontada.

-Pues..-

-Si tú me dejas, claro- ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Vamos a hacer el antídoto...-susurró, mirando al suelo, rehuyendo de la cautivadora mirada masculina-así tu amigo deja de estar tan idiota-

-_Es_ un idiota-dijo James, caminando junto a Lily.

-Lo sé-dijo ella de forma misteriosa. Se miraron fijamente y rieron durante varios segundos.

Bajaron hacia las mazmorras, en donde se encontraba el almacén del profesor Slughorn.

-Bien-dijo Lily luego de entrar al despacho de Slughorn. Comenzó a observar los recipientes-se supone que debemos encontrar...mmm..-miró a James, que la observaba fijamente-necesitamos el libro de Pociones-

-Lo tengo aquí en mi mochila-

-No...ese libro no tiene cómo hacer el antídoto contra la Amortentia-dijo Lily rápidamente. James la miró curioso-el antídoto contra la Amortentia, por lo que he leído, puede traer consecuencias atroces si se confecciona mal...por eso está prohibido hacerlo-

-Sabes mucho-susurró él con voz melosa. Lily se sonrojó excesivamente.

-Soy Premio Anual, igual que tú-dijo ella-aunque no use la insignia..me da vergüenza-James sonrió-ya bastante con ser prefecta-se ruborizó al ver la forma en que él la miraba-ya no me mires así Potter-

-¿Ahora soy Potter?-preguntó él con voz ofendida.

-Siempre has sido Potter-contestó ella con voz dulce. Lindo, bello, hermoso. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Realmente era precioso, con sus pómulos marcados, sus labios carnosos y su mentón redondeado.

-Puedo comenzar a ser James si quieres-

-Ya comenzaste a serlo-susurró ella. Carraspeó al notar que sus mejillas ardían-vamos a la biblioteca a buscar el libro-

-¿Crees que Madam Pince nos lo de?-

-Por supuesto-dijo Lily, saliendo de las mazmorras. Sonrió y, de forma inconsciente, tomó a James del brazo. Se percató de ello cuando él la miró con expresión confusa.

-Er...lo siento-susurró, soltándose.

-No me molesta-dijo James con voz apagada-de veras-

-No-dijo Lily con desesperación. Caminó apresurada, alejándose de James.

-Vamos a la biblioteca-dijo él deteniéndose a su lado.

-Sí-susurró, mirando al suelo. Caminaron por el extenso pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca. Madam Pince los miró seriamente al verlos entrar juntos.

-Él no puede estar aquí-masculló cuando Lily se detuvo frente al mostrador. Ella miró a James.

-Viene conmigo-dijo con voz firme. La bibliotecaria frunció el ceño enojada-Madam Pince...necesito un libro que tenga cómo preparar el antídoto contra la Amortentia-Madam Pince cerró bruscamente el libro que llevaba entre las manos.

-No lo tengo-

-¿No hay ningún libro que..?-

-Sí hay-dijo-necesitas autorización para...-Lily le mostró las notas de Slughorn y de McGonagall-de acuerdo, tienes autorización... -tomó un enorme libro en donde anotaba quiénes sacaban libros, con la fecha de salida y entrega de aquellos libros-estantería número ciento cincuenta-Lily y James se miraron.

-Gracias-dijo Lily-¿cómo se llama el libro?-Madam Pince hizo una mueca.

-Monste Potente Potions-James levantó las cejas.

-Es un libro de la Sección Prohibida-susurró. Frunció el ceño-¿cómo puede ser que el profesor nos enseñe una poción prohibida?-

-Hacerla no está prohibido..usarla está prohibido-James hizo una exclamación-además, es una poción potente, y si puedes hacer Amortentia, puedes hacer de todo-

-Tenemos que buscar ese puto libro-masculló James, observando las estanterías-pobre Sirius-

-En realidad la Amortentia era para ti, agradece que la bebió él-James frunció el ceño.

-Tienes razón, pero hubiera preferido que la bebiera Peter-el comentario hizo reír a Lily y sonrió encantado.-Te hice reír-Lily lo miró fijamente.

-Sí..eres muy chistoso-James sonrió abiertamente.

-Lo sé-Lily revoleó los ojos al techo. Se encaminaron hacia la Sección Prohibida.

-Estantería ciento cincuenta-susurró Lily, observando las estanterías.

-Lily-chilló James. Señaló un libro de enorme tamaño, escondido entre otros ejemplares-¿ese es?-

-Sí-siseó ella, acercándose. La cubierta de Monste Potente Potions brilló con un brillo dorado. –Tómalo-

-No soy tan alto-dijo James. Lily rió-que sea más alto que tú, _enana_, no significa que sea _tan_ alto-

-¿A quién le dijiste _enana_?-

-¿A quién crees?-preguntó él de forma socarrona. Lily frunció el ceño, simulando estar enojada, pero la sonrisa de James la hizo sonreír abiertamente.

-Yo creí que los merodeadores usaban a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca como sala común-

-Pues sí, pero es algo que te contaré cuando seas mayor-Lily frunció el entrecejo, y James sonrió divertido al ver su expresión.

-Pero si tengo tu edad-masculló ella.

-Yo no diría lo mismo-dijo él, apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, y luego poniendo esa misma mano en su hombro, siguiendo el recorrido de la estatura de la joven-_gnomo_-

-No soy un gnomo-chilló ella cruzándose de brazos-seré más baja que tú, pero no significa que sea un gnomo-James la miró intensamente, y Lily se sonrojó al notar la mirada masculina fija en ella.

-Es cierto..-susurró él-eres demasiado bonita para ser un gnomo-Lily se quedó estática al oírlo. Sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas cual tomates y, aunque intentó evitarlo, le salió una risa nerviosa y temblorosa de sus labios. Carraspeó cuando él la observó sonriendo.

-Gracias, idiota-dijo, intentando parecer calmada. Pero al _intentar parecer_, se tropezó con una pila de libros y cayó al suelo estruendosamente. Aunque James la atajó antes de que pudiera tocar la fría cerámica, y lo miró atontada.

-Cada vez que estamos juntos algo pasa para que uno de los dos termine muerto-dijo James, mientras la sostenía de las axilas. Lily sonrió embobada.

-Sí, parece que el Destino nos quiere matar-estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, e intentó ponerse en pie. Fue en ese instante en que rozó accidentalmente la boca de James, y se sobresaltó. Lo empujó levemente, apoyando ambas manos en los duros pectorales masculinos.

-Toma el libro-susurró-allí hay una escalera-

Segundos después, ambos caminaban por el corredor con el libro bajo el brazo de James.

-Bien, ahora volvamos a la despensa de Slughorn-

-Tenemos que ir a su despacho otra vez ¿cierto?-Lily asintió con la cabeza. Bajaron hacia las mazmorras.

-Bien, ahora sí-dijo Lily. Se sentó de chinito en el frío suelo del lugar, y abrió el libro luego de que James se lo entregara en mano. –Amortentia, Amortentia-buscó en el índice.

-¿Por qué no buscas antídoto de la Amortentia?-preguntó James, sentándose a su lado. Ella lo miró con sorna.

-Porque no aparece como _antídoto de_..-dijo-cada poción tiene nombre propio-

-Oh-sacó un pergamino perfectamente doblado, y comenzó a leerlo.

-¿Qué lees?-preguntó Lily, observándolo fijamente. La expresión concentrada que él llevaba en el rostro lo hacía parecer sumamente maduro.

-Algo-susurró. Lily frunció el ceño.

-Dime qué es-James la miró intensamente.

-Si prometes guardarte el secreto-Lily levantó las cejas.-Promételo Evans-

-Ahora soy Evans-masculló enojada.

-Lils...-sonrió sonrojada.

-Lo prometo-James le entregó el pergamino. Lily lo tomó curiosa, y lo observó escudriñadoramente. Luego miró a James boquiabierta.

-Es...-

-Es un mapa de la escuela-dijo James con voz orgullosa.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-James sonrió de soslayo.

-Ahí te va el secreto-susurró-lo creamos entre Remus, Sirius, Peter y yo-Lily abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿Ustedes crearon esto?-preguntó consternada-tienen tiempo para hacer estupideces-

-Oye-Lily se mordió el labio.

-Es...-

-Una maravilla, lo sé-chilló James-es...como nuestro hijo-Lily enarcó peligrosamente una ceja.-No _tu hijo y el mío_, no _nuestro_, sino el hijo mío, de Sirius, Remus y Peter-Lily sonrió y miró el mapa.

-Ese es...-señaló un cartelito.

-El profesor Dumbledore-contestó James.

-Y esos son Black y Rachel-James enarcó una ceja.

-Demasiado juntos-dijeron a dúo. Lily notó que James fruncía mucho el entrecejo.

-¿Te molesta?-preguntó con un nudo en su estómago. Cosquilleo de celos atroz.

-¿Que Grant esté con Sirius?-preguntó. Lily asintió con la cabeza. Él rió-sigue soñando, me molesta que ella use a mi mejor amigo-Lily sonrió aliviada. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba el mapa.

-¿Ese no es Snape?-preguntó, señalando un cartelito que se movía.

-Y Adler-dijo James-¿hacia dónde van?-abrió los ojos consternado-mierda, vienen para acá-

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Lily.-¿Huir?-

-No...ya están en el pasillo-masculló James. Miró a su alrededor, y abrió un enorme armario color negro. Estaba lleno de pociones y cosas raras, menos en la parte inferior en donde había un espacio bastante reducido, en donde cabría solo una persona.-Ven, entremos aquí-

-Estás loco-chilló Lily.

-No hay tiempo-siseó James, tomándola de la mano. Entraron como pudieron al armario.

Lily se removió nerviosa al percatarse de que estaba con las piernas abiertas, que James estaba sobre ella, y que sus manos rozaban los pectorales masculinos. Mierda, menos mal que todo estaba a oscuras, sino, él habría notado su sonrojo.

James rogó mentalmente que Lily no se diera cuenta de sus nervios. Merlín, si seguía así, con ella bajo él, en una posición bastante comprometedora, el autocontrol se le iría al demonio. Se juró no pensar y no imaginar absolutamente nada, más al percatarse de los olores desagradables que emanaban los frascos sobre su cabeza. La situación no ameritaba nada romántico y pasional.

-Severus, tú y yo debemos hablar-la voz de Irene se dejó oír por toda la estancia, y Lily se aferró a James fuertemente. Él la miró sonriendo.

-Tranquila-susurró. Sus narices rozaron en la oscuridad. A pesar de que casi no veía nada, James pudo vislumbrar el brillo intenso y verde de los ojos femeninos, y notó que ella se mordía el labio.

Hacía mucho calor allí dentro, y pudo sentir la respiración de ella chocar contra su cuello. Se estremeció cuando Lily rozó accidentalmente con la nariz la piel bajo su mentón. Cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en el cálido cuerpo bajo él.

-Irene, tú y yo ya hablamos-siseó Snape.

-Pero lo que salió en el periódico...-

-¿Tú realmente crees lo que dice el periódico?-

-Creo a Evans capaz de enamorarse de ti-James y Lily se miraron socarrones.

-Yo no-masculló Snape.

-Perdona mis celos-

-Te perdono-dijo Snape con suavidad.

-Te amo Severus-James hizo una mueca de asco, y Lily se mordió el labio para no reír.

-Yo también-masculló Snape. -¿Puedo preguntarte por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-Pues...es un lugar solitario..-la risa de Snape llenó el lugar.-Hay un escritorio...-

-No lo vamos a hacer aquí-

-Tú dijiste que querías innovar-Snape volvió a reír.

-Prefiero una camita tibia-dijo con voz seria-o el baño de prefectos-

-¿Y qué están esperando?-susurró James-váyanse-hizo una mueca de repugnancia-qué horror, coger con...-Lily le tapó la boca.

-James-siseó al notar que las dos personas dentro de la habitación habían hecho silencio.-Nos oyeron-

-Vamos Severus..no quiero perder tiempo valioso-dijo Irene.

-Espera, oí algo...-

-Vamos Severus-dijo Irene con voz firme-vamos a la sala común-

-Eres insaciable-dijo el otro riendo. James y Lily oyeron el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Se fueron-susurró James.

-Fíjate en el mapa-dijo Lily.

-No puedo ni moverme-masculló él. Lily hizo una mueca, y enredó una de sus piernas en la pierna derecha de él-¿qué haces?-preguntó nervioso. De improviso, ella quedó sobre él.

James tomó aire hondamente al notar los tibios senos femeninos rozar su torso.

-Ahora sí fíjate si se fueron-susurró Lily. Su voz sonó como un ronroneo sensual, y James tragó saliva. Tomó el mapa.

-_Lumos_-observó el mapa-se fueron-Lily abrió la puerta del armario y salió. James la siguió segundos después.

-Mierda, qué calor hacía ahí-dijo ella, dándose aire con la mano. Miró al joven a su lado. -¿Te encuentras bien?-lo tomó del rostro. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Tengo calor-susurró. Miró al suelo-hagamos ese bendito antídoto-Lily asintió con la cabeza. Tomó el libro y buscó el antídoto. No podía pensar claramente, aún recordaba lo placentero que había sido tener el cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo, y el estremecimiento que había sentido al rozar accidentalmente el bajo vientre de él. Lo miró. Él se encontraba ensimismado, mirando fijamente al suelo. Parecía completamente ido.

-Bien-susurró ella. James la miró-aquí dice la lista de ingredientes-carraspeó. -¿Me sostienes la escalera?-él asintió con la cabeza. Lily se quitó la túnica y la arrojó al suelo, para poder estar más fresca. James la miró tragando saliva. Ella subió las escaleras que había contra las enormes estanterías.

-Necesito...ojo de salamandra-James hizo una mueca de asco-alas de doxxy-otra mueca-y...-James se apoyó contra la escalera con expresión aburrida. –James, fíjate si por ahí están las margaritas disecadas- James miró a Lily de forma inconsciente cuando ella le dirigió la palabra, y lo que vio lo dejó idiota. Pudo vislumbrar las blancas piernas femeninas, una tanga roja y...sus perfectos muslos. Ay no, una ducha de agua congelada..tal vez si se lanzaba a nadar al Lago Negro se le bajaría..todo eso.

-Que lindo-susurró.

-¿Qué lindo qué?-preguntó ella. Lo miró-¿_qué estás mirando_ Potter?-chilló avergonzada al notar que él miraba sus piernas.

-Er...nada...-dijo James, ruborizándose-qué lindo...qué lindo este frasco-dijo, tomando un frasco que había a pocos centímetros de él. Lo observó-aunque lo que tiene adentro parece un gato muerto-Lily frunció el entrecejo y continuó buscando entre los frascos, aunque de vez en cuando lo miraba de forma vigilante. James suspiró aliviado. De seguro Lily le lanzaría un Avada Kedavra si se percataba de que le había visto el trasero.

-Ya conseguí todos los ingredientes-susurró Lily, con varios frascos entre sus brazos. Se tambaleó en el escalón, y gritó aterrorizada cuando cayó hacia atrás.

James miró hacia arriba y la vio caer. La atajó como pudo, y cayó de sentón al suelo, con ella encima. Los frascos que Lily tenía en sus brazos se mantuvieron intactos gracias a que ella los rodeó con su suéter.

-Siempre estás ahí para atajarme-susurró, sintiendo la mano de James rodearle la cintura. James sonrió.-Eres mi héroe personal-

-Es un placer-ella acarició el mentón masculino con su dedo índice. La piel era tersa y estaba recién afeitada. Carraspeó al darse cuenta de que con sus muslos rozaban la parte baja de él. Se levantó rápidamente.

-Hagamos...-se miraron sonrojados.

¿Hacer? Oh, quería hacer _tantas cosas_ con ella. Primero que todo, besarla, comerle la boca como si fuese su fruta favorita. Segundo, convertirla en su novia. Tercero...desordenar una cama y ni Remus podría evitarlo. Cuarto, hacerla su esposa, la bella señora Potter. Y quinto: que se convirtiera en la madre de sus hijos, en la abuela de sus nietos y...bueno, etc, etc.

-Sí, hagamos el antídoto-siseó él, levantándose.

Lily tomó un caldero y comenzó a lanzar los ingredientes.

-Pásame esa navaja, necesito cortar estos ojos y quitarles el jugo-la expresión de James era sumamente vomitiva. –Anda James-él le alcanzó la navaja.

Horas después...varias horas largas y arduas después, el antídoto burbujeaba dentro del caldero que se encontraba sobre el fuego. James y Lily se encontraban despatarrados sobre el suelo, con las corbatas en las manos y los suéteres guardados en las mochilas. Hacía mucho calor en ese lugar.

-¿Crees que ya esté?-preguntó James, observando su reflejo sobre el liquido cristalino.

-Tiene que ser de color rosado...-dijo Lily, observando también. El reflejo de James la hizo sonreír-y aún es blanca-

-¿Cuánto falta para que se haga rosado?-

-Pues..-miró el libro-aquí dice que tenemos que revolverlo en contra de las agujas del reloj-

-¿Lo has hecho?-

-Sí-dijo Lily. James se mantuvo pensativo.

-Acabo de recordar que tenía una cita-dijo. Lily frunció el ceño. –En la cena-

-¿Otra cita?-James asintió con la cabeza-¿no te cansas de ser tan...?-

-¿Tan qué?-

-¿Tan mujeriego?-James frunció el entrecejo.

-No soy mujeriego-siseó.

-Sí lo eres-dijo ella tozuda.

-Sirius tuvo la idea..él me empujó a salir con varias chicas...para que pueda quitarme a...-Lily lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿A quién quieres quitarte de la cabeza?-James apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-A alguien que me rompió el corazón-

-Un clavo no saca a otro clavo-dijo Lily. James la miró atentamente. El calor había provocado que su cabello rojo se pegara a su rostro y que su camisa se cerniera sobre su cuerpo delgado y proporcionado. Se veía muy bonita.

-¿Ya crees que esté?-preguntó él, intentando olvidar lo idiota que lo había dejado observar el color del sostén que se vislumbraba bajo la pegoteada camisa de ella.

Lily se levantó del suelo y observó la poción.

-Sí-dijo con voz triunfante. Tomó un frasco vacío y lo llenó con el antídoto-supongo que esto bastará-se lo entregó a James.

-Gracias Lils...te debo un gran favor-ella se ruborizó.

-Nada me debes-susurró. Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Me acompañas a la sala común?-Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Black no está en la enfermería?-

-Eer...sí, a la enfermería-murmuró. Se sonrojó.

-Eres un encanto-susurró ella. James la miró atontado.

-¿Qué?-ella sonrió abiertamente y, luego de tomar sus cosas, salió del lugar-LILY-James tomó sus pertenencias, guardó el mapa del merodeador en su bolsillo, y siguió a la pelirroja.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO **

_**Nota de Autora:**_

Mierda, batí mi propio récord en la extensión del capítulo…95 PÁGINAS ME QUEDÓ…Dios, qué manera de escribir.

Sólo diré que ojalá les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews…

**Nos vemos!!!**


	6. Demasiado tarde

Oh..qué significa esto? Prongsaddicted actualizando fic de los meros?..PUES SÍ xD...La verdad quiero pedirles perdón, lo que sucede es que me agarraron los parciales, la salida de HP7, el fic nuevo...y los segundos parciales xD..y quedé con el cerebro chamuscado. Solo diré que ojalá les guste el cap y sepan disculpar la tardanza...y sí, pueden tirarme Crucios y Avadas Kedavras, lo tengo permitido xD...

Gracias a todos los reviews, gracias, gracias gracias!!!...

Disfruten!!!!...

**Capítulo 6: Demasiado tarde.**

Caminó con premura por los corredores del castillo, sin importarle llegar tarde a su clase. Había caminado en círculos pensativo, reflexionando si ir o no, había transitado por todos los pasillos, bajado todas las escaleras, y, al llegar a la puerta del vestíbulo, había decidido faltar a Transformaciones aquella vez.

No le interesaban los retos de la profesora, ni las miradas molestas y socarronas de sus compañeros..él solo quería saber cómo se encontraba..él necesitaba verlo y saber que todo andaba bien. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la enfermería, apoyando levemente su mano sobre la madera gastada. Tomó aire hondamente, pensando en cómo comenzar una conversación con el orgulloso y soberbio hermano mayor que tenía. Le iba a costar rearmar la relación. No era que no lo quería, Merlín, era su hermano mayor, cómo no iba a quererlo. Se acarició el mentón, pensando. Tomó aire, suspiró, y cruzó el umbral, luego de abrir la puerta. La enfermería estaba silenciosa y desierta, a no ser por el joven que se encontraba sentado sobre una cama, mirando con ojos ausentes hacia la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí Black?-la voz de la enfermera lo sobresaltó, y la miró desconcertado.

-Er...yo...-

-¿Has venido a ver a tu hermano?-preguntó ella, mostrando una leve sonrisa-eres un tierno-le palmeó el hombro. Regulus abrió los ojos, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Yo no...-

-Anda Regulus, no seas tímido-dijo Madam Pomfrey. Lo empujó levemente-saluda a tu hermano-

Regulus tragó saliva cuando Sirius lo miró a los ojos. Los mismos ojos grises que poseían su madre y su abuela, fríos y pálidos como la muerte. Carraspeó. Se acercó con paso vacilante hacia la cama, y se sentó sobre una silla apoyada contra la pared, mirando al suelo.

-Yo..-comenzó.

-¿Tú no tenías Transformaciones?-preguntó Sirius con voz ronca. Regulus levantó la mirada y lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Sí, pero...-

-¿Qué es más importante que tus estudios?-Regulus miró a su hermano enarcando una ceja.

-Tú eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, para ti el sexo es más importante que cualquier cosa-Sirius carraspeó y frunció el ceño. Regulus miró a la enfermera, que los observaba sonriente.

-¿Puede dejarme a solas con él?-preguntó. Madam Pomfrey pareció ofendida-por favor, asuntos familiares-la enfermera chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió con paso rápido hacia su despacho-mujer entrometida-

-¿Qué decías?-preguntó Sirius cuando Madam Pomfrey cerró la puerta de su despacho con fuerza.

-Em-Regulus miró a Sirius. ¿Qué podía decirle? Cualquier cosa que le dijera Sirius lo tomaría mal. La relación entre ellos había empeorado desde que..

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te fuiste de casa?-

-¿Para eso viniste hasta aquí y perdiste una clase con McGonagall?-Regulus suspiró hastiado.

-Pues...sí, podría decir que sí-

-Entonces puedes salir por el mismo lugar por el que entraste, Regulus-

-Sirius, por favor, necesito saberlo-suplicó-¿es por algo que yo hice?-Sirius miró a su hermano menor con expresión enternecida. Su hermanito, ay, ese pequeñito débil y cobarde que se asustaba con las lluvias fuertes y los relámpagos, ese niño al que le había contado historias sobre dragones parlanchines y fieros caballeros. Sonrió mentalmente al ver en su hermanito sus mismos rasgos, los mismos pómulos, la misma nariz, los mismos labios carnosos, el mismo color de cabello, el mismo tamaño de los ojos.

-Tú no hiciste algo para que yo me fuera...-

-Pero tampoco hice algo para que te quedaras-replicó Regulus. Suspiró-papá está enfermo-susurró, rehuyendo de los penetrantes ojos de Sirius-y me gustaría que fueras a verlo antes de que muera-Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-No creo que él quiera eso...-

-Por Slytherin, Sirius, eres su primogénito...-chilló Regulus enojado-eres el hijo que tanto desearon tener...-Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Yo no diría lo mismo-dijo Sirius-es más, yo digo eso de ti-

-De acuerdo, está bien, los decepcionaste al juntarte con...mestizos y...al ir a Gryffindor...-

-Yo no elegí ir a Gryffindor-sentenció Sirius-pero tampoco quería ir a Slytherin...y si tendría que retroceder en el tiempo e ir a alguna casa, ahí sí elegiría Gryffindor-Regulus suspiró y se levantó de la silla.

-No se puede hablar contigo, eres soberbio y no escuchas-

-Parece que tenemos algo en común, entonces-siseó Sirius con voz fría. Regulus lo miró confuso.

-Parece que ya te encuentras bien-susurró-has vuelto a ser el mismo engreído y pedante de siempre-

-Bienvenido a la familia Black, Regulus-él se detuvo en su caminata hacia la puerta, y miró a Sirius-todos los Black somos engreídos y pedantes-

-Púdrete-susurró Regulus, y, tras abrir la puerta del lugar, salió al pasillo.

**OoOOoO**

-Vamos Lily, apúrate-ordenó James con la voz más feliz que alguna vez se le había oído. Miró a la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Es...espera James..-jadeó ella, mientras él se detenía en medio del pasillo a esperarla-¿cómo rayos haces para no cansarte?-preguntó al tomarlo del brazo para poder respirar con normalidad. James sonrió arrogantemente.

-Soy jugador de quidditch...tengo buena capacidad pulmonar...-

-Ay sí, qué bueno-masculló Lily. Tomó fuertemente a James del brazo cuando él se dispuso a continuar con su...corrida hacia la enfermería. Él la miró frunciendo el ceño-vas a tener que arrastrarme hasta la enfermería Potter-James sonrió enternecido.

-¿No prefieres cocollito?-le dijo como si ella fuese una niña pequeñita sumamente caprichosa. Lily enarcó una ceja y observó con expresión atontada al bello joven que le sonreía.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó con voz chirriante.

-Cocollito...-repitió él dulcemente-¿no sabes lo que es el cocollito?-lo dijo como si fuese lo peor que ella podía hacer, como si fuese un sacrilegio el no saber lo que era el estúpido cocollito. Lily sonrió perversa.

-¿Es una posición del Kamasutra?-de repente a James le aparecieron en la mente miles de imágenes de él haciendo las posiciones de ese libro con la preciosa pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza insistentemente.

-No...-susurró sonrojado-¿por qué?¿quieres practicar conmigo?-ahora era Lily la que tuvo un imaginación prodigiosa, y se vio a si misma practicando con James. Lo golpeó fuertemente en la nuca.

-Er...no-dijo-por ahora-susurró, procurando no ser oída. Zarandeó a James de la camisa. Tragó saliva con un ruidoso glup al notar que uno de los botones saltaba y dejaba al descubierto unos abdominales de la gran siete-¿qué es el cocollito?-

-Cocollito es..caballito-dijo, como si eso explicara el Big Bang. La cara de cuack de Lily lo hizo reír. –Te pregunté si no prefieres que te lleve de caballito a la enfermería-Lily levantó las cejas. Se imaginó yendo sobre la hermosa y perfumada espalda de él hacia la torre de la enfermería. Sonrió.

-Awww, me encantaría Jamsie-dijo con voz pomposa. Él sonrió dulcemente y se agachó.

-Vamos, sube a cocollito-Lily se ruborizó intensamente cuando un grupo de niñas de quinto pasó junto a ellos y rió sonoramente al ver la posición de James. Saltó sobre la espalda masculina..la musculosa, amplia y perfecta espalda masculina, y así, en esa posición vergonzosa, aunque terriblemente divertida para James, se dirigieron a la enfermería.

El aroma a vainilla de James, que olía alevosamente debido a que su nariz tocaba con tremenda constancia el cabello azabache indomable, o aspiraba la tersa piel del cuello masculino, o su tibia y perfecta nuca, le afectó severamente. Y decir que le afectó severamente es decir que cuando tocó el suelo al bajarse de sobre él, cayó sentada, sin poderse mantener en pie, o que caminó con pasos temblorosos hacia la puerta de la enfermería, y James tuvo que tomarla fuertemente del codo para que no se estampara ruidosa y dolorosamente contra la fría cerámica. Aunque si tocaba algo frío quizás, tal vez, por ahí, la temperatura corporal le bajara y le quedara...em...bajo cero. Tal vez, solo tal vez..si se lanzaba al Lago Negro...

-¿Qué hace Regulus aquí?-preguntó James al ver al joven slytherin saliendo de la enfermería. Lily salió de golpe de su ensoñación, y miró al bello muchacho slytherin.

Regulus levantó la mirada y observó a James con expresión aterrorizada, como si admitir que había visitado a Sirius fuese lo peor del mundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Black?-Regulus tropezó con sus propios pies, y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Se levantó extremadamente sonrojado y se acomodó la túnica.

-Er...solo...solo paseaba-masculló con voz temblorosa. Lily y James se miraron enarcando sus cejas.

-Pues la enfermería no es un lugar bonito para pasear...-dijo Lily-más si contamos que es tu hermano el que se encuentra ahí-

-Nadie pidió que opinaras-sentenció Regulus, mirándola como si fuese un pedazo de excremento recién hecho-me voy, tengo Transformaciones-caminó algunos pasos, alejándose de ambos, cuando la mano de James lo tomó del codo.

-Tú a Lily la respetas niño llorón-masculló, acercándolo con fuerza. Regulus forcejeó-¿has entendido lo que dije?-

-Sí Potter, ya suéltame-chilló. Ambos jóvenes forcejearon, mientras Lily se preguntaba si estaba bien que sintiera regocijo por notar que James se peleaba por ella.

-Ya James..suéltalo, déjalo ir-apoyó su mano sobre el hombro masculino, notando que el músculo era duro. Merlín, estos hombres que comían distinto. Él la miró con expresión suave, y soltó a Regulus.

-Ya vete Black..-ordenó, mientras observaba al joven hermanito de Sirius caminar con pasos temblorosos hacia las escaleras. Fue en ese mismo momento en que volteó y miró a Lily. Sonrió abiertamente al notar que ella lo miraba esperando algo. Ay, sus pecas refulgentes y brillantes adornando su nariz y sus mejillas, y sus enormes ojos verdes, enmarcados en lindas pestañas. Suspiró. Si tan solo ella lo aceptara..Carraspeó.

-¿Vamos?-ella asintió con la cabeza y juntos se dispusieron a entrar a la enfermería. El lugar se encontraba silencioso y solitario, si pasamos por alto al joven que estaba sentado sobre una de las camas del fondo, observando con ojos idos hacia la pared.

-¿Canuto?-Sirius miró a James con atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?-James frunció el entrecejo y miró a la joven pelirroja que en ese mismo instante sacaba de su bolsillo una botellita con un líquido color rosa claro.

-Pues...tu hermano...-Sirius miró nuevamente hacia la pared.

-Solo vino...-se quedó pensativo durante varios segundos, en los que James se preocupó por la salud mental del chico. Que se quedara pensando un determinado período de tiempo mayor a dos segundos ya era preocupante (N/A: xD, qué mala soy).

-¿Vino a..?-preguntó James, acercándose y sentándose junto a Sirius. El joven de ojos grises lo miró atentamente.

-A verme...-susurró-en realidad...quería hablar sobre papá-James enarcó una ceja-dijo que está enfermo-

-Oh..tal vez...-

-Tal vez Regulus quiere saber si quiero quedarme con Grimmauld-sentenció Sirius. Hizo una mueca-la verdad que no quiero-

-Bueno...-susurró James. Miró a Lily, que le mostraba la botellita repleta de antídoto-bien, Lily y yo te trajimos algo-Sirius lo miró frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente interesado.

-¿Tú y Lily?-preguntó con voz socarrona-¿desde cuándo es _Lily_?-James carraspeó y lo miró con mirada significativa-oh..quieres que me calle-

-Pues hazlo-masculló con los dientes apretados. Lily le entregó la botellita y James la destapó.

-Bébela-Sirius frunció el ceño. Miró a la pelirroja sentada junto a su mejor amigo, y sonrió de soslayo. Se veían bonitos juntos.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó.

-Es...-James miró a Lily. La corbata de la chica se encontraba desarmada y pudo ver, a través de un botón desabrochado, el encaje verde del sostén. Él se sonrojó excesivamente ante el panorama.

-Es una poción que te hace irresistible...tú sabes, quieres conquistar a Rachel-el rostro de Sirius se iluminó como una lamparita recién encendida, y sonrió.

Lily sonrió satisfecha consigo misma al ver que Sirius bebía todo el contenido del frasco. Miró a James con una gran sonrisa, buscando y esperando aprobación. Él le sonrió con timidez, y Lily se sintió repentinamente extraña al notarlo intimidado y cohibido, cosa que, sabía, él no era. Frunció el ceño mientras observaba las facciones masculinas de James. Era muy apuesto, y aunque era absurdo que se lo repitiera constantemente, ya no lograba mirarlo de otra manera. Ya no podía verlo feo, arrogante y estúpido, sino todo lo contrario. Las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo desde que chocaron en las cocinas del colegio. Se mordió el labio al notar la camisa terriblemente desordenada, con la corbata desecha y muchos botones desabrochados, marcando el musculoso cuerpo masculino. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Sirius, que tosía.

-¿Te encuentras bien Canuto?-preguntó. Sirius lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y el rostro color violeta.

-Pues parece que no por su semblante-dijo Lily, acercándose.

-¿Será normal que su rostro se tiña de violeta?-preguntó James con suma preocupación, mientras observaba cómo el rostro de Sirius empalidecía poco a poco.

Sirius miró a James en ese instante, luego de taparse la boca, en un gesto notorio de que quería vomitar. Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-¿Tú no tenías una cita?-James abrió los ojos asombrado. Merlín, acababa de ser salvado de un veneno y el maldito todavía recordaba esa bendita cita.

-Pues...-

-Pues parece que perdiste esa cita ¿no?-dijo Lily con voz chirriante. Se sonrojó al notar las miradas penetrantes de los dos chicos-digo..porque...¿no era a la hora de la cena?-dijo, intentando evitar la mirada socarrona del bello Black y la asombrada del encantador Potter. Sabía que si seguía hablando iba a quedar en completa evidencia, por lo que prefirió carraspear y mirar hacia otro lado. Sirius sonrió con malicia.

-Pues aún no es la hora de la cena-dijo, sonriendo, aún con su rostro empalidecido.

Lily abrió la boca asombrada, y notó su error al mirar el reloj de péndulo que colgaba de la pared. Se sonrojó excesivamente. Carraspeó, intentando no mirar a James a los ojos, y mucho menos ver la sonrisa burlona del maldito y cínico Sirius Black.

-Bien, pues entonces debemos ir a cenar-dijo James alegremente-así dejamos que Sirius descanse...-Sirius hizo una mueca-y nosotros comemos...-

-Y tú tendrás esa cita-masculló Lily, restregándose las manos. La expresión que James hizo en ese momento le hizo saber que él no estaba demasiado feliz con la idea, pero no podía posponerla.

-Bien Canuto-dijo James, palmeando a su amigo en la espalda-iremos a cenar-

-Oye..¿no me traerías algo decente de comer?-dijo Sirius-Madam Pomfrey no me da rica comida-Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Merlín, ese joven comía más que el calamar gigante. Tanto ella como James se levantaron de sus lugares y, luego de despedirse del ahora pálido Sirius, salieron de la enfermería, dispuestos a devorarse lo primero que se les cruzara.

Lily caminó silenciosa por el corredor, sintiendo la suave manga de James rozar la suya. Si unos días antes alguna de sus amigas le hubiese dicho que se encontraría enamorándose de James Potter, la habría mandado a freír espárragos o, lo que era peor, a lanzarse a nadar al Lago Negro en pleno período de celo del calamar. Suspiró, recordando las veces en que, mientras ella despotricaba contra la existencia del arrogante y molesto Potter, Emmeline siempre le decía que terminaría enamorándose de él. Que los que pelean se aman, los que pelean de chicos se casan de grandes, los opuestos se atraen, y bla bla bla. Emmeline lo dijo, y ella no la oyó. Típico de todo el mundo: no escuchar a otros que terminarán teniendo la razón tarde o temprano. Sintió algo cálido tocarle la mano, y levantó la mirada. Y allí se encontró con los bellos ojos avellana de James, que la observaban dulcemente. Se sonrojó con exceso, más cuando él estiró el brazo y le acarició la mejilla, pasando el dedo pulgar por sobre sus pecas.

-¿Quieres ir a cocollito?-preguntó él, con una voz que a Lily le resultó demasiado sensual y masculina. Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Luego de subirse sobre la espalda de James con dificultad, él caminó lentamente por el corredor. Lily se asombró de la poca vergüenza que él tenía.

No le importaban las miradas odiosas, ni los comentarios insidiosos, sino que caminaba por el pasillo con ella encima como si existieran solo ellos dos. Y eso a Lily le parecía perfecto.

-Agárrate fuerte-dijo James, y ella rodeó el cuello masculino con ambos brazos. Fue en ese instante en que James comenzó a correr por el pasillo, mientras ella gritaba eufórica. Saltaron escaleras, doblaron esquinas..por poco casi matan a la Señora Norris...Filch les lanzó tal grito que dudaron que Merlín aún estuviera en su tumba..y por fin, después de casi estamparse violentamente contra el suelo, llegaron a la puerta del Gran Salón. Bajarse de la espalda de James siendo observada con odio por casi la mitad de la escuela no fue para Lily lo que se dice un "_ayuda popularidad_". Todo lo contrario, ahora las chicas la anotarían en las listas negras por "_osar montar a James_".

-Bien, vamos a cenar-dijo James. Lily sonrió con tristeza.

-Tú irás a tener esa cita...-susurró. –Yo..James...-lo tomó fuertemente de la corbata-yo..no quiero que tengas esa cita...-lo vio fruncir el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque...er...necesito que..me ayudes con..con un trabajo-dijo, sabiendo que no había sonado para nada convincente. Lo miró, esperando a que él fuese lo suficientemente estúpido, cosa que sabía era imposible, o que notara la mentira pero que la dejara pasar.

-Tengo que ir a esa cita-dijo James, y Lily vio, en ese instante, cómo la parte hormonalmente alterada de su conciencia tomaba a la parte racional del cuello y la zarandeaba al grito de "_estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_". –Soy hombre de palabra-la parte hormonalmente alterada soltó a la racional y comenzó a babear, con una pancarta que decía "_James bésame hasta dejarme seca_". Lily movió la cabeza, ahuyentando pensamientos extraños de conciencias que se agarran a los golpes.

-De...de acuerdo...-susurró, mientras ambos entraban al Gran Comedor. De más está decir que James se convirtió al instante en la atención de las miradas, y Lily se sintió pequeña, sumamente insignificante. Era asombrosa la manera en que de repente dejaba de existir para convertirse en una sombra. Miró al suelo, intentando hacer caso omiso a las voces de las niñas babosas, que seguían los pasos de James como si él fuese una estrella de cine. Al sentarse ambos a la mesa Gryffindor, una joven abordó rápidamente al muchacho, y Lily se sintió enrojecer de furia. La chica era joven, seguramente era de quinto año, y llevaba alrededor del cuello una corbata con los colores azul y oro (N/A: no, Boca no xD) de Ravenclaw. Tenía el cabello enrulado y rubio, y sus ojos, delineados con lápiz negro, eran sumamente verdes. Observó detenidamente a James, sentado frente a ella. ¿Acaso intentaba fulminarlo con la mirada y hacerlo yacer muerto en el suelo? Tal vez. La mano de la chica de Ravenclaw sobre el hombro masculino le hizo ver a una parte de su conciencia ponerse verde y proclamar "_venganza_". Y no solo eso. Se vio a sí misma lanzándose encima de la ravenclaw para arañarla y tomarla de los pelos, fomentando por completo su parte animal. Verse a sí misma ahorcando a la muchacha castaña le hizo percatarse de algo, no nuevo en sí, pero molesto y corrosivo: los celos. Nunca había sentido celos antes por nada ni por nadie. Jamás antes la envidia había sido tan notoria y venenosa. Nunca jamás, nunca antes había tenido ganas de convertirse en gigante para aplastar a alguien como cucaracha.

-¿Lily?-la voz de Emmeline le llegó como si ella estuviera en una montaña y su amiga en otra en frente, separadas por un abismo arrollador. Alguien la zarandeó, y fue recién en ese instante en que quitó su vista de James. Miró a Emmeline, que la observaba con expresión preocupada.

-¿Lily, te encuentras bien?-esta vez fue Cat la que hizo la pregunta. Tanto Emmeline como Cat la miraron detenidamente, como intentando buscar la causa de su cara de _idiota-psicópata-potencial homicida de ravenclaws_.

-¿Uhmm?-fue lo único que atinó a decir. O a exclamar.

-¿Hola?-masculló Emmeline-¿tierra llamado a Lily Evans?-le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, pero Lily aún así se mantuvo estática y con los ojos idos.

-¿Lily?-la voz de James la hizo dar un respingo-¿qué ocurre?-fue tan solo en ese momento en que ella salió de ese estado catatónico en el que se había sumergido. Lo miró. Dos ojos avellana la miraron atentamente, enmarcados en gafas.

-No..no me ocurre nada-lo vio fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Y por qué te ves así?-

-¿Así cómo?-preguntó ella, comenzando a tocarse el cabello.-¿Estoy despeinada?-Emmeline escupió el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo, y Cat abrió la boca asombrada. James sólo atinó a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas en si estás despeinada, tuerta, con la camisa hecha jirones?-golpeó la mesa enfurecida al ver que Lily no le prestaba atención-LILY-

-No...te ves muy bonita-respondió James, y Lily no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-AH NO-bramó Emmeline-Lily Evans, tú me acompañas fuera-se levantó con estrépito, siendo observada por la mayor parte del comedor. –LILY-la tomó fuertemente del hombro y la obligó a levantarse. La arrastró hasta la puerta, llegando al vestíbulo. Cat devoró todo lo que su estómago le permitía y, tomando un par de panes, siguió a la loca de Emmeline y a la pobre y desamparada Lily.

Llegaron al vestíbulo, y fue en ese momento en que Emmeline se dignó a soltar a Lily. La mirada fulminante de la rubia provocó que la pelirroja retrocediera hasta quedar acorralada contra la pared. Emmeline tomó aire hondamente, y Lily supo que en cualquier momento gritaría, y que ni las criaturas del bosque iban a quedar inmunes a ese alarido.

-¿Me puedes explicar _qué rayos_ significó _eso_?-Lily tragó saliva al oír la voz de Emmeline, sonando como lo haría la voz de un potencial homicida en masa.

-Pues...-carraspeó-James y yo...-

-¿Desde cuándo es _James_?-masculló Cat, deteniendo el monólogo de la pelirroja. Ésta la miró confusa.

-Pu..pues..desde que hicimos el antídoto para Black-respondió cabizbaja. De acuerdo, ella era una mujer aguerrida, pero cuando se enfrentaba a sus amigas, la valentía se la metía _ahí_.

-El punto no es desde cuándo es James-cortó Emmeline-el punto es desde cuándo...tanto..tanto cariño...por Merlín Lil, si tú lo odiabas..querías matarlo..estrangularlo, borrarlo de la faz de la tierra..y ahora...le prestas atención, y no solo eso..cuando él te habla lo miras...-Lily se sonrojó. No podía negar que sentía cosas por James, como se sienten cosas por cualquier persona. Bajó la mirada al suelo, rehuyendo de la expresión furiosa de Emmeline, y la expresión incrédula de Cat.

-Yo...-comenzó Lily, intentando poner en orden sus ideas, y las sensaciones que sentía en el pecho por el solo hecho de pensar en James, en esa cara tan bonita, en sus labios carnosos, en sus ojos..en todo él. Pero la súbita interrupción de dos jóvenes provocó que las tres observaran a los que recién llegaban junto a ellas. Lily levantó las cejas al reconocer al chico.

-¿Qué..?-

-Potter..¿qué haces aquí?-masculló Emmeline, de repente calmada y centrada.

James la miró como si lo hubiesen golpeado. Imagínense, estar caminando junto a una chica desconocida, ella tomándote del brazo, y de repente encontrarte con el amor de tu vida, que te observa como si fueses un engendro, y sus amigas, que..también te miran como si fueses un engendro. Se acarició el cabello con expresión desesperada.

-Pues...-

-¿No habrás estado oyendo nuestra conversación..verdad?-Emmeline le mostró el puño, y James tragó saliva.

-No..acabo de salir con...-miró a la chica a su lado-¿cómo era que te llamabas?-la rubia a su lado hizo una mueca, y Lily la miró como si de repente se convirtiera en su peor enemiga.

-Rebecca-respondió la coqueta muchacha-te prometo que no olvidarás mi nombre fácilmente..Jamsie-y pestañeó pomposamente, mientras Lily apretaba los puños y, tanto Emmeline como Cat, la miraban temiendo que en cualquier momento cometiera un rubicidio (N/A: homicidio-rubia xD).

-Er...-comenzó James, alejándose un poco de la chica que aprisionaba su brazo alrededor del de ella.

-¿Vamos cielo?-preguntó Rebecca, mientras James miraba a Lily con expresión suplicante, y ella abría la boca estupefacta. Tomar su varita y lanzarle un Avada Kedavra a la rubia no era tan mala idea...

-Va...¿a mi me dices cielo?-preguntó James, sin entender. Rebecca parpadeó coqueta.

-Claro...hoy serás mío-Lily apretó los puños, los dientes, el cuerpo completo. No iba a soportarlo, no..menos viniendo de aquella chica...Gritó, sin poder evitarlo. Pataleó, imaginándose que a quien pateaba era a la chica. Y se lanzó sobre ella..o eso intentó, porque tanto Emmeline como Cat la tomaron rápidamente de la túnica, haciéndola caer al suelo estrepitosamente, mientras James y Rebecca observaban todo con estupefacción.

-Lil..¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó James, soltándose de Rebecca, y agachándose frente a la pelirroja, que se maldecía a sí misma por provocar semejante caída. Ella se tomó la cabeza, con expresión adolorida.

-Er..-Merlín, ese dolor de cabeza-me duele la cabeza-

-Te diste un golpe muy duro-dijo James, tomando a Lily de la mano, ayudándola a levantarse. Se miraron, mientras ella aún se tomaba la cabeza. Él sonrió cuando un largo mechón de cabello rojo le tapó el rostro, y acomodó ese precioso rizo tras la oreja femenina.

Lily parpadeó aturdida cuando los dedos masculinos acariciaron su cabello, su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?-la voz de James sonó suave, y lo miró confusa. Se acomodó el flequillo pelirrojo, tragando saliva con nerviosismo.

-Pues...-

-Ella puede ir a la enfermería solita-masculló Rebecca, tomando a James fuertemente del brazo-además...sus amigas pueden ayudarla...-el joven de gafas observó a Lily, que abría la boca pasmada.

-Sí, tiene razón-dijo Emmeline-nosotras la llevaremos a la en...-

-No tengo problema en hacerlo yo-dijo James con rapidez, intentando soltarse del tentáculo...perdón, no..del brazo de Rebecca. Emmeline y Cat se miraron socarronas, mientras los otros dos tortolitos se miraban.

-Tú tienes una cita conmigo Potter-masculló la rubia, obligando a James a mirarla. Cosa que le costó bastante, ya que él no podía despegar su mirada de Lily-ni se te ocurra dejarme plantada...-la voz de la chica sonó tan amenazadora, que Lily apoyó la mano sobre el hombro masculino, y le sonrió cuando él la miró.

-Deja James...puedo ir sola-tragó saliva, y fulminó a la rubia con la mirada-ve y ten tu cita-

-Está bien-dijo Rebecca, apretando el brazo de James, tanto que seguro se lo entumecería.

James sonrió muy a su pesar, y caminó hacia los terrenos, aún siendo arrastrado por la joven de Ravenclaw.

Lily tomó aire hondamente, observando la caminata de los dos jóvenes que desaparecían a través del pasillo.

-Ooooom, Lily, ooooooom-susurró, poniendo sus dedos índices sobre sus sienes y haciéndose masajes. Fue en ese instante en que recordó a sus dos amigas, de pie junto a ella, mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca, o de repente le hubiese salido un cuerno de unicornio de la frente.

-Ahora sí me vas a decir qué significa eso-ordenó Emmeline, señalándola con el dedo.

-No tengo nada que explicarte-chilló Lily. Se tomó la cabeza luego de haber sentido un fuerte punzada en la frente-me voy a la enfermería-

-Te llevamos-dijo Cat, mientras la pelirroja avanzaba por el pasillo.

-No, puedo ir sola-

-Te acompañamos Lily-sentenció Emmeline, dejando a entender que no habría forma de impedirlo.

Lily miró a las dos chicas con expresión fastidiada, y suspiró.

-Está bien-terció, resignada. Y fue así como las tres chicas caminaron hacia la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey miró a Lily con el ceño fruncido al verla entrar, con un hematoma en la frente que, a cada segundo que transcurría, se volvía más azul.

Lily suspiró mientras la enfermera la dejaba a solas con Cat y Emmeline, luego de llenarle la frente de una pasta verde que olía a estiércol. Miró detenidamente a las dos chicas que la observaban frunciendo los ceños.

-¿Qué?-masculló ella, a punto de reventar como lo haría un globo si se lo llena mucho con aire.

-¿Hemos dicho algo?-preguntó Emmeline, ofendida-pues no..además, somos nosotras las que deberíamos gritarte e increparte-

-Ya Lil..dinos qué ocurrió con Potter para que de repente...-fue en ese instante en que Lily abrió la boca, cuando una risa estridente llegó hasta la enfermería. Tanto la pelirroja como las otras dos chicas se miraron con expresiones estupefactas.

-¿De..de quién es esa risa?-preguntó Lily, sintiendo cómo de pronto su sangre hervía.

-Pues...¿de Rebecca?-Cat habló como si temiera que la pelirroja se lanzara a gritar cual banshee.

Lily abrió los ojos con expresión ida y, tras mantenerse sentada en la cama observando al suelo, saltó sobre la cerámica y corrió hacia la ventana, mientras Cat y Emmeline daban un respingo e intentaban detener a la pelirroja en su carrera de intención homicida.

Lily se detuvo frente a la ventana más próxima, y miró hacia los terrenos. Y allí estaban, como ella se lo temía. James y esa tal..Rebecca hueca. Apretó los puños mientras observaba a la rubia descerebrada abrazar a James como si él fuese una almohada o un osito de felpa.

-La voy a...-masculló con la quijada tensa.

-¿La vas a..?-preguntó Emmeline. Lily la miró boquiabierta-tú no vas a hacer nada...-

-Entiende Em...-

-No..no entiendo...tú entiéndete a ti misma-farfulló Emmeline, cruzándose de brazos.

-Admítelo Lil-dijo Cat con voz dulce. Lily la miró confundida, mientras una espesa nube negra se le formaba dentro de la cabeza.

-¿Que admita qué?-preguntó la pelirroja, mientras su hematoma en su frente palpitaba dolorosamente.

-Que estás enamorada de Potter-Lily se sintió golpeada-y que estás celosa de esa Rebecca-Cat lo dijo con tal vehemencia, que lo único que la pelirroja pudo hacer fue abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces.

-CLARO QUE NO-bramó-NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE POTTER, NO LO VOY A ESTAR Y NO ESTOY CELOSA DE...-

-No te creemos-dijo Emmeline-di la verdad Lily-fue una orden, no una propuesta.

Lily frunció el ceño, y sus labios temblaron durante algunos segundos. Miró detenidamente a sus dos amigas. Los ojos le escocían.

-NO-chilló, para luego correr hacia la puerta de la enfermería y salir al pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Emmeline miró a Cat con fastidio en el momento en que la puerta de la enfermería se cerraba tras Lily.

-No le cuesta nada decirnos que está enamorada de Potter-siseó. Cat sonrió.

-Pues parece que sí le cuesta-

Lily corrió por los pasillos, sin importarle en lo absoluto si chocaba con alguien o perdía energías al correr como psicópata. Llegó hasta la puerta principal del castillo, y la miró detenidamente, mientras su respiración acelerada intentaba apaciguarse. Se quedó pensativa algunos segundos, reflexionando si debía o no hacer lo que quería hacer. Lo que su instinto le decía que hiciera. Se acomodó el cabello, sintiendo nuevamente esa insistente punzada en su frente, y salió a los terrenos.

Mierda, sí que hacía frío. Recordó que James aún no había recuperado la túnica, y pensó en que tal vez podría darle un poco de calor. Inmediatamente después de pensar en esto se sonrojó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Caminó lentamente por el suelo escarchado y húmedo, esperando que el frío viento le aclarara las ideas y los sentimientos. Se sintió como una reverendísima idiota al saber que no iba a poder negar lo innegable: se estaba enamorando de Potter. O mejor dicho, de James, de su hermoso James, el inteligente, bromista y guapo James Potter. Suspiró, deteniéndose sobre la orilla del lago, y mirándose en el reflejo del agua. Se veía terrible con esa pasta verde que apestaba, y ni hablar de su uniforme arrugado y su cabello enmarañado. Se quedó estática sobre el lugar, mientras el viento le enredaba aún más el cabello, y su cuerpo se erizaba debido a la baja temperatura ambiente.

Apretó los párpados cuando oyó la estridente risa de Rebecca, y abrió los ojos, volteando a observar a la pareja, de pie a metros de ella. Suspiró tristemente al ver que la rubia abrazaba a James por el cuello y...algo dentro de la pelirroja se endureció al ver que los tortolitos se besaban. Y nuevamente la parte psicópata de su conciencia comenzó a gritar furiosa que ese joven era propiedad privada de ellas. Y nadie debía ponerle un dedo encima...y mucho menos los labios. Aaaagggg. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, dificultosamente, como si lo que intentara traspasar su garganta fuese un pedazo enorme de vidrio, que la lastimaba y le hacía ver hasta las estrellas del dolor. Caminó hacia ellos en tres zancadas, y se detuvo a pocos metros. Fue recién en ese momento que James la miró.

-Lil..-

-No me digas Lil, Potter-masculló ella furiosa-no te atrevas-James frunció el entrecejo. Algo dentro de él le advirtió sobre la furia pelirroja. Aunque su conciencia le hizo saber que él no estaba haciendo nada malo, porque...bueno...ellos no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos, y Lily no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada.

-¿Qué sucede Lily?-preguntó, alejándose de Rebecca-¿te sientes bien?-

-ME SIENTO PERFECTAMENTE, IDIOTA-bramó ella, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y zarandeándolo. Sus ojos verdes se humedecieron mientras intentaba asesinar a James solo con sus manos.

-Lil...-susurró él.

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES LIL...NI SIQUIERA ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE..YO SOY EVANS PARA TI-James frunció el ceño.

-Pero..¿qué hice?-

-Existir, eso hiciste-rugió ella, soltándolo-te odio..-se limpió la nariz con la manga de la túnica-eres despreciable y ojalá no dejes tu semilla en el mundo-(N/A: xD...ojalá que sí!).

-Pero...-comenzó James, mientras Lily volteaba y se disponía a huir de allí. James apretó los puños-tú quédate aquí-bramó, tomando a la pelirroja del codo. Se miraron cuando ella era obligada a voltearse-explícame-le acarició el rostro dulcemente, y ella cerró los ojos, sin poder contener un suspiro-¿te molesta que yo salga con otras chicas?-ella abrió los ojos, al tiempo que se sonrojaba al verse descubierta-dime qué...-le limpió las lágrimas-Lil...-fue en ese instante en que ella lo empujó salvajemente, y James cayó de sentón al suelo.

-NO ME LLAMES LIL..SOLO MIS AMIGOS ME DICEN ASÍ..Y TÚ, POTTER, NO TE MERECES NI SIQUIERA SER MI AMIGO-James se levantó del suelo con rapidez, con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-VETE AL DIABLO EVANS..ERES UNA HISTÉRICA Y NO TE SOPORTO-

-IGUALMENTE-chilló ella, tomando un puñado de tierra y lanzándoselo al joven a la cara.

-Er...yo mejor me voy-susurró Rebecca, de pronto sumamente aterrorizada de la furia de los dos gryffindors. Así que volteó hacia el castillo y corrió por los terrenos, huyendo. Los dos chicos en cuestión se miraron desafiantemente.

-Tú me debes una disculpa-Lily miró al chico que hablaba con ofensa.

-¿Perdón?-gruñó-YO NO TE DEBO NINGUNA DISCULPA-

-Claro que sí..por arruinarme la cita-Lily rió socarrona.

-Y tú deberías pedirme perdón por arruinar mi existencia-ese fue un golpe duro para James. Tragó saliva.

-¿De veras te arruiné la existencia?-Lily abrió la boca para rematar, pero al verlo así, como un niño indefenso y herido, se enterneció, y su conciencia, su verdadera conciencia, le dijo que le pidiera perdón. –Está bien-sentenció James, antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

-¿Está bien qué?-preguntó Lily, sin comprender por qué él volteaba y se alejaba de ella.

-El que calla otorga Evans...-dijo él con voz de ultratumba-no digas más-otra vez. La había llamado Evans.-Vete al diablo-y ella sintió cómo volvía a enervarse.

-VETE TÚ AL DIABLO, DON JUAN DE PACOTILLA-chilló, mientras él volteaba a observarla.

-Así que era eso-dijo él rabioso.

-Claro que era eso-escupió ella, mientras él se acercaba.

-Estás celosa-sentenció James, sonriendo de soslayo. Lily se sintió enrojecer.

-CLARO QUE NO-bramó. Aunque sabía que no era cierto-me enferma que uses a las chicas como...-James hizo una mueca. Lily se quedó estática-NO TE VAYAS, ODIO QUE ME DEJEN CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA...POTTER-

-No quiero oírte más Evans-dijo James, caminando con paso apresurado hacia el castillo. Lily suspiró fastidiada al ver que él caminaba con mucha prisa y que no lo alcanzaba con facilidad. Él era más alto y tenía las piernas más largas.

-Tú vas a oír lo que yo tengo para decirte...-él volteó de repente, y ella casi cae al césped al detenerse de golpe sobre el suelo embarrado y húmedo.

-Yo no voy a oír nada de lo que tú tengas para decirme porque tú no eres nada mío..y ya lo has dicho hace segundos-tomó aire, claramente para continuar hablando-y además..no eres quién para reclamarme nada, porque no eres mi novia..y no lo serás nunca..porque durante estos dos años has dejado más que claro que prefieres salir con el calamar gigante antes que conmigo...así que...JODETE-la fulminó con sus penetrantes ojos castaños y volteó, dirigiéndose con paso rápido hacia el castillo.

Lily se quedó de pie en medio de los terrenos helados, observando cómo el joven de gafas iba desapareciendo de su vista. Estaba rabiosa, todo el cuerpo le temblaba de furia contenida, quería golpear a alguien, o mejor dicho, perseguir a James para lanzársele encima y golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Tomó aire hondamente varias veces, intentando calmarse. Se sentó pesadamente sobre la hierba, y se detuvo a pensar durante algunos segundos. Algo en su pecho se retorció de tristeza al caer en cuenta de lo que había provocado. Le había hecho una escena de celos a James, quedando en completo ridículo, y lo peor era que él se había enfurecido como nunca antes. El labio le tembló. Merlín¿qué había hecho?. Se levantó con rapidez del césped, teniendo en la cabeza una sola idea. Iba a pedirle perdón. Sí, ella era orgullosa..pero cuando se equivocaba, lo sabía.

Aunque...¿no sería muy extraño para los demás ver a la orgullosa Lily Evans pidiéndole perdón a Potter?. Pues, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, sería surrealista que ella dejara de lado su orgullo y le pidiera disculpas. Ella, la altiva y orgullosa Evans, jamás le había pedido perdón a Potter por absolutamente nada, aunque lo hiriera o se equivocara. Jamás había aceptado sus errores con él, y ahora...ahora sí lo hacía. ¿Por qué? era obvio ¿no?. Porque las cosas eran diferentes. Porque sentía cosas por él, porque tenerlo cerca la hacía sentir como una gelatina, temblorosa, y porque verlo le hacía saber que la vida tenía un poco de sentido. Rió a carcajadas mientras caminaba por los corredores, sabiendo que los que se encontraban por allí la miraban con expresiones extrañas. Sí, estaba loca, y por Potter. Y eso le daba aún más risa. Porque lo había rechazado durante dos años, lo había herido, maldecido, hechizado, y todas esas cosas que se les hace a las personas que odias. Llegó hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y entró a la sala común.

Miró a su alrededor, y algo muy dentro suyo se ablandó y se derritió, como lo hace un cubito al sol.

James se encontraba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Lily se mordió el labio. El fuego delineaba con devoción las formas del rostro masculino, y sus ojos castaños, Merlín, esos ojos, parecían del color de la miel. Ella dio un paso, dispuesta a decirle absolutamente todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Estaba dispuesta a confesarle hasta sus sentimientos. Fue en ese momento, luego de chocar ruidosamente con una silla, que James levantó la mirada y la vio. Ella le sonrió, pero él no dio muestras de haber olvidado lo sucedido.

-Me voy a dormir-masculló al mirar a Remus. Se levantó del sofá y, en tres zancadas, subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

Lily vio a James alejarse como un vendaval, y se sintió aún peor que en los terrenos. Sabía que Remus la estaba escudriñando con la mirada, pero no quería mirarlo, muchos menos si sentía tantas ganas de lanzarse a llorar.

-Lily...-comenzó Remus, viendo que los ojos verdes de la chica se humedecían, y que los labios femeninos temblaban.

-No quiero hablar Remus-susurró Lily con voz quebrada-yo...-tomó aire y suspiró-me iré a dormir también-y Remus observó anonadado a una joven pelirroja dirigirse hacia las escaleras y desaparecer de su vista. Se quedó boquiabierto durante algunos segundos, mientras su cerebro procesaba la información. James había vuelto furioso de su cita, y él lo había relacionado con que la chica era una estúpida pretenciosa. Pero al ver la mirada que James le había lanzado a Lily, y al verla a ella tan triste, algo empezó a cuadrar en su inteligente cabeza de merodeador. Y decidió que le haría honor a su apodo. _Lunático_. Así que cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, lo acomodó bajo su brazo y subió las escaleras. Entró al cuarto con cautela, por las dudas que James le lanzara algo por la cabeza. Se quedó de pie bajo el umbral, observando al joven que se encontraba acostado sobre la cama, de cara al colchón.

-¿Corna?-

-¿Mmm?-Remus suspiró y cerró la puerta tras él. Había dos opciones: o había pasado algo con Lily..o había pasado algo con Lily. James se ponía así de autista solo si estaba metida la pelirroja en el medio. Ella era el centro de su universo.

-¿Vas a decirme lo que ocurrió?-fue en ese instante en que James levantó la cabeza de la almohada. Se veía enojado.

-No-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Remus, sentándose sobre la cama de Sirius, que se encontraba frente a la de James.

-Porque no quiero recordarlo-masculló James, cruzándose de brazos. Remus suspiró.

-Anda...dime...-

-No Remus, no lo diré-Remus frunció el entrecejo. De acuerdo, si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas.

-Potter, tú me dirás que ocurrió con Lily Evans..o me veré forzado a morderte-James lo miró luego de dar un respingo.

-No serías capaz-dijo con voz temblorosa. Remus lo miró con arrogancia, y James se asombró de ver en Remus una expresión típica de Sirius. Demasiada junta.

-No por nada tú y el otro imbécil me dicen Lunático-terció Remus-así que me lo dirás por las buenas, o por las malas..pero me lo dirás-James se restregó las manos y miró fijamente el edredón.

Remus vio cómo poco a poco la cara de James se tornaba roja, y levantó las cejas.

-Me...me...-el cuerpo de James temblaba cuando comenzó a hablar-ME TIENE HARTO-bramó.

Remus se acomodó en la cama para oír lo que, sabía, sería una gran historia-me hizo un escándalo terrible, diciéndome que soy un mujeriego y que no la llame Lily..y mucho menos Lil, porque no soy su amigo..y porque no merezco ni siquiera ser eso-Remus notó la rabia en la voz de James.

-¿Y...qué harás?-James había escondido el rostro entre las manos. Levantó la mirada para observar a Remus.

-Lily Evans será borrada-

-¿Bo...borrada?-preguntó Remus, imaginándose una goma gigante persiguiendo a Lily por todo el colegio para borrarla-¿la vas a matar?-

-No..no la voy a matar-masculló James rápidamente.

-Y...¿a qué te refieres con borrada?-James suspiró. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-Será borrada de mi corazón..no puedo sufrir tanto por una mujer-

-Pero..pero James...-James suspiró y se acostó en la cama.

-No quiero escucharte Remus-susurró-Lily se acabó para mi-se tapó la cabeza con la almohada-y ahora déjame dormir-y fue así que Remus parpadeó confuso y, al ver que James cerraba el dosel de su cama para que nadie lo molestara, salió del cuarto.

**OoOOoO**

Emmeline y Catherine habían buscado a Lily con desesperación por todo el castillo, y sabían que si no la encontraban dentro, debería estar afuera. Pero la intromisión de Filch les había impedido investigar los terrenos, así que ambas se resignaron a imposibilitar que Lily asesinara a Potter. Y como se habían resignado, se habían encaminado a la sala común. Tal vez Lily ya estuviera allí. Así que entraron a la Torre Gryffindor dispuestas a hablar seriamente, en el caso de Emmeline, y de dormir, en el caso de Cat. Vislumbraron a Remus sentado en el sofá, con el semblante muy preocupado.

-¿Remus?-Emmeline se acercó a él-¿qué sucede que llevas esa cara?-Remus levantó la mirada.

-Problemas con James-susurró, jugueteando con el revés de su túnica. Emmeline y Cat se miraron.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Emmeline, intuyendo la respuesta.

-Parece que peleó con Lily-Emmeline y Cat volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez con muecas. –

¿Ustedes saben algo?-

-Pues lo último que supimos fue que Lily salió como loca de la enfermería para matar a Potter-Remus frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-

-Celos-masculló Cat. Remus levantó las cejas.

-Pero...Lily no puede tener celos...porque..ella no siente nada por él-lo dijo más para tantear que como afirmación. Él sabía que Lily sentía cosas por James, aunque ella lo negara y James fuese tan miope como para no darse cuenta.

-Eso es lo que tú crees-susurró Cat, para ser golpeada fuertemente por Emmeline-auch-Remus había enarcado una ceja.

-Pues...celos...porque..en realidad a Lily le molesta que James use a las chicas-dijo Emmeline rápidamente. Remus frunció el ceño. Si esas dos creían que lo iban a engañar, estaban equivocadas. Instinto lobuno, como le dicen.

-Ah...sí claro-masculló, mirando el fuego.

-Nosotras nos vamos a dormir-dijo Emmeline, tomando a Cat del brazo-vamos Cat-

-Pero yo quiero quedarme-masculló la castaña-quiero hacerle compañía a Re...-Remus la miró fijamente en ese instante, y ella se sonrojó hasta las entrañas.

-Tu propuesta es tentadora-dijo él, y Cat por poco se orina-pero yo también me iré a dormir-y el globo de Cat se pinchó. Una noche ardiente con Remus Lupin era un panorama excitante. A cualquier chica le gustaría. Sí, hacerlo con Remus en la sala común sería divertido...y las ganas que tenía. ¿Ustedes realmente creían que ella le haría compañía para charlar?...no way.

-Okey-dijo con desgano-vamos a dormir Em-

-Hasta mañana Remus-dijo Emmeline mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Hasta mañana chicas-respondió Remus, levantándose del sofá.

-Hasta mañana, tarado-susurró Cat. Remus levantó las cejas sin entender por qué Cat se encontraba furiosa, pero ella ya había subido las escaleras.

-Que hombre más lento..Merlín, si le pongo una pancarta diciendo: _Remus sé mío_, no se dará cuenta de lo que le querría decir...es _tan_ idiota-Emmeline puso los ojos en blanco mientras oía la perorata de Catherine.

-Pues lo que sucede es que Remus es reservado, no testosteronas con patas como James y Sirius-Cat suspiró.

-No sé qué hacer con ese hombre..me encanta de todas las formas posibles...¿tengo que gritárselo en la cara para que se de cuenta?-se habían detenido frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Emmeline suspiró.

-Tal vez podrías ser un poco más directa-dijo hastiada. Catherine abrió los ojos estupefacta.

-¿_Más_?-chilló-pero si por poco me pongo un letrero luminoso en la frente que dice: Lupin es propiedad privada-

-Ya..no grites como banshee-dijo Emmeline. Volvió a suspirar cuando Cat la miro con expresión de perrito apaleado bajo la lluvia-eres así con todo el mundo Cat...hablas con todos los chicos, eres graciosa, simpática...tal vez él crea que...solo es un amigo más-

-Merlín, pero si quiero ser la madre de sus hijos-siseó Catherine mientras Emmeline abría la puerta y entraban al cuarto. Se detuvieron de golpe, asombradas. ¿Qué hacía Lily llorando a lágrima suelta sentada sobre el suelo?, qué buena pregunta.

-¿Lily?-Emmeline lanzó una exclamación.

-No me molesten-susurró Lily, mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su camisa.

-¿Qué...qué te sucede?-

-Potter-ambas chicas de pie se miraron.

-Lily...dilo-dijo Catherine. Lily la miró con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

-¿Que diga qué?-preguntó. Catherine se sentó a su lado.

-Que estás enamorada de Potter-el labio de Lily tembló a se largó a llorar aún más fuerte que antes.

-No..no estoy enamorada de él-chilló la pelirroja. Cat y Emmeline se miraron.

-Si sólo te gustara, no estarías así-dijo Emmeline-dilo de una vez-

-No quiero..no quiero-sollozó-no..no lo diré..nunca voy a admitirlo...-

-Pero te hará mejor admitirlo Lil...-dijo Emmeline-además no es tan malo-

-ES POTTER-masculló Lily-no puedo estar enamorada de Potter-

-Claro que puedes-dijo Catherine-es...es lindo...si lo miras con los ojos cerrados-

-CAT-masculló Emmeline. Cat sonrió.

-Bueeeeeno, sí, es apuesto...-Lily continuaba sollozando-aunque no tanto como Remus-

-Ay sí, tú y tu Remus-siseó Emmeline.-Ahora cállate, no ayudas-

-Es hermoso-masculló Lily, tapándose el rostro-y...y...-miró a sus dos amigas, que la miraban expectantes.

-¿_Y_?-Lily tragó saliva. ¿Realmente estaba preparada para admitirlo frente a sus dos amigas?.

-Y le gusta a Rachel-terminó. Emmeline y Cat suspiraron. Tanta espera para nada.

-Algún día lo dirás..y ese día..besarás a Snape-chilló Catherine enojada.

-Estás demente-masculló Emmeline-besar a Snape no es un premio-

-El día que lo diga, besaré a Snape- dijo Lily. Catherine sonrió como posesa.

-Está bien-dijo-acepto el reto-le tendió la mano a la pelirroja que todavía seguía sollozando por lo bajo. La mano de Lily tembló cuando tomó la de Cat.

-Nunca lo diré-dijo la pelirroja cuando Catherine sonrió con triunfo.

-Eso está por verse-Lily volvió a tragar saliva, mientras sus dos amigas se preparaban para dormir.

Suspiró. El día siguiente sería otro día.

Decir que durmió bien era una mentira. Durmió como los mil demonios. Había dado vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche, pensando en el desparpajo que había cometido al hacerle semejante escena a James. Ella no era la novia, aunque no iba a negar que le encantaría serlo, no era la amiga, cosa que también quería ser..no era nada. Ni siquiera eran buenos compañeros, y siempre era ella la culpable de que los pocos pasos que daban entre ellos para ser amigos se esfumaran. Siempre su orgullo, siempre su feminismo. Ella tenía bien claro que si un hombre la amaba, la amaría tal cual era. Aunque fuese una psicópata, gritara por todo, fuese obsesiva del estudio y no soportara a los hombres engreídos. Y fue así que esa mañana se despertó como si no hubiese dormido, con los ojos enrojecidos y unas terribles ojeras. Ah, y para variar, había llorado. En silencio, claro está, para que ninguna de las cuatro chicas se diera cuenta.

-Lil, te ves terrible-Rachel y su honestidad. Lily gruñó por lo bajo al ver a esa estúpida morena tan radiante como el sol en las mañanas soleadas (N/A: valga la redundancia xD). Si se las comparaban, Lily parecía la reencarnación de un muerto.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lil?-Emmeline salió del baño para arrodillarse junto a ella y apoyar la mano sobre su hombro. Suspiró.

-No-susurró-no tengo ganas de vivir-

-Ay, pero si hoy tenemos Transformaciones-dijo Rachel. Lily negó con la cabeza. Esa mujer era incordia y estúpida, y cuando hablaba era para decir idioteces.-Y no sólo eso-dijo con emoción-hoy entreno quidditch...-Lily abrió los ojos de par en par. Había olvidado por completo que Rachel estaba de guardiana en el equipo de Gryffindor.

-Es cierto-susurró, mientras se calzaba los zapatos.

-¿Irán a verme?-preguntó Rachel, pero más que una pregunta, era una orden.

-¿Irá Remus?-preguntó Cat. Las otras cuatro chicas se miraron socarronas.

-Supongo-dijo Rachel-ya sabes, James está en el equipo, y tanto Remus como Sirius van a verlo entrenar-

-Bien, vayamos a desayunar-dijo Catherine, cortando el aburrido monólogo de Rachel-me ruge el estómago-así que tanto ella como Lily y Emmeline salieron del cuarto, dejando atrás a Rachel y a Alice. Las tres bajaron las escaleras hacia la sala común.

Lily suspiró con hartazgo al ver la cantidad de alumnos atiborrados en aquel lugar. Era odioso tener que poner orden desde esa hora de la mañana. Llegó hasta su sofá favorito, y se detuvo de golpe al ver quién era el que lo ocupaba. James se encontraba ahí, mostrando toda su hermosa anatomía a cualquier que pasara. Y al decir que mostraba su anatomía, me refiero a que el hombre, que sabía que tenía un cuerpo de la puta madre, tenía casi la totalidad de la camisa desabrochada. Lily tragó saliva. Para poner peor las cosas, ahora Potter mostraba lo que ella nunca tendría entre las manos.

-Potter..¿podrías...taparte?-dijo Lily, mientras el tono de sus mejillas se acentuaba al notar cada músculo marcado del torso masculino. James enarcó una ceja, mirándola como si fuese un ser insignificante, y se cruzó de brazos, tapándose con la camisa.

-Me debes mi túnica Evans-dijo él con desprecio-necesito mi túnica..empieza a hacer frío-Lily se sintió completamente rechazada ante el tono de voz del joven.

-Te...te la devolveré esta tarde-

-La quiero _ahora_ Evans-dijo James, levantándose del sofá. Se miraron. Ella deseó que la mirada de él se viera como el día anterior, cuando habían ido a la enfermería, o cuando se encontraban en la biblioteca.

-Est..está bien-respondió ella-i..iré a buscar tu túnica-así que volteó con rapidez y volvió a las escaleras. James suspiró. A pesar de su dureza, a pesar de haberse puesto firme en olvidarla, le dolía ser así con ella. Porque la adoraba, y si fuera por él la abrazaría y le diría que la amaba, y que nunca más quería estar enojado con ella. Pero no. Había decidido poner por una vez a su orgullo delante.

Habían sido muchas las humillaciones, los desplantes y los insultos como para dejar de lado el lío de la noche anterior. Así que basta. Lily Evans ya no debía existir para él. Y era definitivo.

Segundos después Lily bajó las escaleras con su túnica en la mano, y la miró detenidamente. Volvió a suspirar al sentir a su corazón palpitar, y a su estómago retorcerse como culebras. A pesar de su decisión, su cuerpo le jugaba en contra.

-Ten-susurró ella al llegar a su lado. Se miraron durante algunos segundos, tomando ambos la túnica de James, como si ese pedazo de tela fuese lo último que los unía. James sabía que después de eso ella ya no sería importante para él, que intentaría no amarla como lo hacía.

Lily intuía que algo no iba bien. James nunca la había tratado así. Tal vez a veces había sido arrogante y pesado, pero siempre había sido galante y caballero. Ahora la trataba como escoria, como si ella fuese la hermana perdida de Severus Snape.

-Muchas gracias Evans-dijo él, cayendo en cuenta de que si seguía así perdería el semblante y terminaría por lanzársele encima para besarla con todas las ganas que tenía. Pero no. Debía ser firme. Aunque ella fuese una diosa de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes que lo volvía más que loco.

-De nada Potter-susurró Lily mientras él se acomodaba la túnica sobre el uniforme.

-¿Vamos Lil?-Emmeline se acercó a ella, y Lily asintió con la cabeza, cabizbaja.

-Vamos-susurró la pelirroja.

-Nos vemos Potter-dijo Emmeline. Él hizo una seña con la cabeza, mientras las tres chicas salían de la sala común. James se quedó pensativo algunos segundos, y notó en ese instante la mirada enojada de Remus.

-¿Qué?-masculló, mientras el joven Lupin se acercaba a él-no...no me jodas Lunático..tú siempre siendo el defensor de pobres y ausentes-Remus abrió la boca ofendido.

-No..yo no hago esas cosas-chilló.

-Sí, claro que sí...eres como una madre..eres insoportable..mi madre es menos insoportable que tú-Remus frunció el ceño.

-Yo...Corna, por Merlín...-dijo Remus-yo solo quiero hacerte ver las cosas claras..._tarado_..-

-Lunático..sé que tus intenciones son buenas...pero por favor, apóyame en esto-(N/A: yo te apoyo xD).

-El amor..James...el amor...es el sentimiento más lindo de todos...-

-Sí, pero amar es sinónimo de sufrir-Remus sonrió de soslayo. James tenía razón en parte.

-¿Tú no amas a nadie?-preguntó James de repente, provocando que los libros que Remus tenía sobre los brazos se tambalearan. James miró divertido a Remus al notar que se sonrojaba.

-Pues..no sé si amar...pero..me atrae una chica-

-¿Ah sí?..-preguntó James anonadado. Bien, Remus era heterosexual, eso era obvio, pues cuando se acercaba la luna llena se volvía terriblemente hormonal y babeaba por cualquier ser humano que usara faldas..(era muy divertido verlo) pero enamorarse...no, Remus no. Eso era nuevo. Juntos caminaron hacia el Gran Salón, dispuestos a desayunar.

-Oye Lunático...¿crees que Sirius ya esté recuperado?-preguntó James mientras se sentaban a la mesa Gryffindor. Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Se supone que sí..la mejor alumna de Pociones confeccionó el antídoto ¿no?-James gruñó por lo bajo.

-Sí, no me lo recuerdes-susurró, mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor. –La mejor alumna en Pociones-repitió. _"La mejor en todo"_. Suspiró al verla sentada varios metros a su derecha. _"La más bella de todas"_. Si él creía que iba a ser fácil quitarse a Lily Evans de la cabeza y del corazón, estaba muy equivocado. Más notando que Remus no tenía intenciones de ayudarlo en su cometida. ¿Y cuándo se había dado cuenta de eso?, al llegar al campo de quidditch luego de desayuno y ver que Remus no paraba de mirarlo con suspicacia y enojo. ¿Pero qué rayos quería ese hombre?, él no podía estar toda la vida tras una chica que prefería comer estiércol antes que salir con él. Por Merlín, se merecía una mujer que respirara el mismo aire que él, que lo extrañara en las noches, alguien que lo amara de la misma forma en que él lo haría. Él merecía que Lily muriese por sus huesos..al igual que él lo hacía por los de ella. Un amor recíproco y profundo, de esos que ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni la muerte acaban. Una historia de amor eterna. Y si no era con Lily, lograría ser con otra. Merlín, si él era un galán..podría tener a quien quisiera. Menos, claro, a su adorable pelirroja histérica. Y eso hacía que la amara aún más. Era como un tesoro imposible de encontrar, escondido en las profundidades más recónditas y oscuras del mar. Suspiró y se separó de Remus, yendo hacia los vestuarios.

Remus vio a James alejarse cabizbajo hacia los vestuarios, seguramente pensando en lo que haría con Lily. Suspiró. No entendía cómo ninguno de los dos tenía las suficientes agallas como para confesarse lo que sentían. Volvió a suspirar, y se dirigió a las gradas, sacando de su bolso su libro de Historia de Hogwarts, que venía leyendo ya por décima tercera vez. Se sentó en las primeras butacas, y abrió el libro. Se acomodó el flequillo lacio para que no molestara su lectura, y fue en ese momento en que, al voltear a la izquierda, percibió la figura de Lily. Frunció el ceño, decidiendo que la lectura podía quedar para otro momento.

Miró a los lados, cerciorándose de que nadie lo estuviese mirando. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia Lily. Se quedó de pie junto a ella, mirándola. Notó que ella observaba fijamente a alguien que volaba por los aires montado en escoba, y ese alguien era precisamente James. Podía notar cómo los ojos verdes de la chica seguían todos los movimientos del chico.

-Lily-ella dio un respingo y lo miró asustada.

-Remus...¿hace cuánto estás ahí?-preguntó ella con nerviosismo. Remus sonrió de soslayo. Se encogió de hombros.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que sientes algo por mi amigo-ella se sonrojó de golpe.

-Yo..siento cosas por él..nada más-Remus enarcó una ceja y se sentó al lado de la joven que intentaba esconder su sonrojo.

-Lily...a mi no me engañas-apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica-el maldito lo logró-Lily abrió la boca para replicar-sí, lo logró..logró conquistarte, y eso que nunca lo había creído posible-

-Pero..pero él...está enfadado conmigo-susurró ella, acomodándose la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Remus hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Me contó-Lily miró al suelo.

-Sí...pero...pero no fue por lo que él te dijo.._le hice una escena de celos_...-Remus levantó las cejas.

¿Había oído bien?¿Lily...celosa...de alguien? Y lo más importante¿Lily celosa por James?.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Lily escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Lo vi besarse con esa tal Rebecca...una chica de Ravenclaw-susurró-y me puso furiosa..él..-miró a Remus, y al ver en el rostro masculino una sonrisa burlona, se sonrojó.-Él me gusta mucho-

-No-terció Remus, cruzándose de brazos-James no te gusta-Lily lo miró consternada-te estás

enamorando de él..si es que no estás ya enamorada del muy cretino-

-Remus...yo...-Remus sonrió dulcemente.

-No intentes negarlo..se te nota en la cara...Lil...te conozco..-ella miró hacia el frente, fijando la mirada sobre el capitán del equipo de quidditch-te han gustado otros chicos...-ella asintió con la cabeza-pero ninguno fue como esto-Remus sonrió-jamás te había visto así por alguien-

-No sé qué voy a hacer-susurró Lily con voz crispada-intenté pedirle perdón por lo de ayer, y me trató como si yo fuese...una desconocida-Remus suspiró tristemente. ¿Decirle o no decirle?. Estaba en un aprieto. Él quería contarle a Lily lo que James le había dicho..pero si se lo hacía saber, estaría traicionando la confianza de James. Decidió que lo diría..pero de forma oculta. No por nada era un merodeador.

-Hay algo que deberías saber..pero que no voy a contarte-Lily frunció el ceño y miró a Remus. Cuando el cínico quería ser misterioso, lo lograba.

-¿Qué cosa?-Remus jugueteó con sus dedos un momento, mientras Lily se exasperaba cada vez más a cada segundo que pasaba sin saber aquello tan enigmático que él iba a decirle.

-Algo sobre James...y sobre lo que siente por ti...-ella parpadeó confusa durante algunos segundos, y él suspiró-creo que perdiste Lil-los ojos de Lily se abrieron de par en par, y su rostro empalideció. ¿Perder?¿ella había perdido?. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras los ojos y la garganta

comenzaban a escocerle dolorosamente.

-¿Pe..perdí?-preguntó con voz quebrada. Era de suponerse que iba a perder. Rechazándolo durante dos años y tratándolo como escoria...ninguna persona normal soportaba tanto mal trato.-Algún día tenía que suceder ¿no?-la voz se le crispó aún más, y no pudo continuar hablando. Quería llorar, quería morirse. Gritar por haber sido tan tonta, por no haber notado la existencia de James dos años antes, cuando él había dado a conocer las intenciones que tenía con ella. Pero algo hizo que dejara de pensar. Algo que también provocó que Remus dejara de mirarla, y mirara al frente, en donde el equipo entrenaba.

-JAAAAAAAAMEEEEES-bramó Lily al ver caer al capitán de su escoba. Bajó las gradas a trompicones, mientras Remus corría detrás de ella. Llegaron hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de James en cuestión de segundos. El equipo de Gryffindor rodeaba el chico, mientras Frank Longbottom intentaba reanimarlo.

-Merlín... ¿él cómo está?-preguntó Remus, cayendo de rodillas junto al cuerpo de James. Frank lo miró preocupado.

-Pues supongo que medio cuerpo roto-masculló.

-Llevémoslo a la enfermería-dijo Remus. Entre varios chicos lo tomaron en brazos y corrieron hacia el castillo. Lily sentía el nudo más enorme en su pecho. Tenía miedo por James.

-Pobrecito mi James-susurró Rachel con voz crispada-me muero si le sucede algo-Lily gruñó por lo bajo cuando la morena la miró con ojos de cervatillo indefenso. De cervatillo, no tenía nada. Y de indefensa, muchos menos.

-Él estará bien-masculló. Era lo que más deseaba..que él se encontrara bien. Que despertara.

Suspiró, y decidió ir a la enfermería para enterarse de las novedades. Fue así como llegó a la torre de la enfermería, en donde la totalidad del equipo, Rachel incluida, se encontraban alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente de James.

-¿Qué haces aquí Evans?-preguntó Frank-¿no deberías estar..haciendo cualquier otra cosa?-

-Pues...-comenzó ella, notando que todos la miraban con ojos escudriñadores.

-Yo le pedí que viniera-dijo Remus rápidamente, y Lily sonrió agradecida. Ella se sentó alejada del grupo, observando el brazo de James, que colgaba a un lado. Madam Pomfrey lo atendía en silencio, mientras todos los que se encontraban allí esperaban ansiosos que ella diera su veredicto. O mejor dicho, su diagnóstico.

-Estará bien-sentenció, mirando a Remus-solo que deberá quedarse esta noche aquí-él asintió con la cabeza. La enfermera sonrió-ahora, ustedes, fuera-ordenó, mirando al equipo-Potter se repondrá..tranquilos..-

-¿Puedo quedarme?-preguntó Rachel. Pomfrey la fulminó con la mirada.

-Claro que no Grant, desaparece de mi vista-Rachel gruñó y pataleó.

-Pero quiero cuidar a mi James-chilló, mientras los demás miembros del equipo salían riéndose a carcajadas por los desplantes psicóticos de Rachel.

-No es tu James-chilló Lily. Rachel la miró con odio acérrimo, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura.

-Tampoco es tuyo-remató la morena. Lily apretó los dientes y los puños. Tomar su varita y mandar a la morena al mismo demonio sería muy fácil.

-No será tuyo jamás-chilló furiosa. Remus levantó las cejas asombrado.

-No van a pelear por semejante estupidez-dijo él consternado, mientras se interponía entre las dos chicas, que estaban en ese mismo momento intentando golpearse a bases de patadas y puñetazos.-Chicas, por merlín-

-SE VAN LAS DOS A FUERA-bramó Pomfrey-LILY, ME EXTRAÑA DE TI...GRANT, TE HE DICHO QUE DESAPARECIERAS-ambas chicas dieron un respingo, y, luego de mirar con terror a la enfermera, salieron al pasillo. Lily percibió el enojo latente y potencial de Rachel. Podía ver cómo los ojos celestes se inyectaban de sangre y las aletas de la nariz se abrían y cerraban.

-TE ODIOOO-bramó Rachel-tú quieres quitarme a mi James...tú siempre interponiéndote en lo que no te importa-Lily frunció el entrecejo, enojada-¿por qué no te compras una vida?-

-James no es tuyo, Rachel-masculló ella. Fue lo único que pudo decir. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle a la morena?.

-Será mío Lily...-siseó Rachel-yo consigo todo lo que quiero...y Potter es mi nueva presa..-Lily miró a Rachel con la determinación de gritarle unas cuantas cosas, como por ejemplo, que ella amaba a James y que no iba a permitirle tocarle un solo pelo.

-Eso...-

-Eso será-dijo Rachel con terquedad. Se acomodó el largo cabello negro tras la espalda-mañana habrá una salida a Hogsmeade..y estoy más que preparada para pedirle una cita-Lily se sintió golpeada. Imaginar a James caminando de la mano de Rachel por Hogsmeade era lo último que quería ver. Suspiró.

-No-dijo con voz firme. Rachel la miró con las pupilas dilatadas. –No Rachel-

-Lo haré-terca como ella sola-y tú no lo impedirás...-sonrió malévola-¿o vas a decirme que James te gusta?-rió socarronamente-por favor..un hombre como él jamás podría estar contigo-eso fue un golpe muy bajo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Rachel sonrió socarrona.

-Pues que tú perdiste Lil..tuviste tu oportunidad hace dos años.._fuiste_-

-¿Quién...quién te dijo eso?-preguntó Lily, sabiendo que se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Porque...Rachel tenía razón...además Remus se lo había dicho. Ella había perdido.

-Nadie-terció Rachel, mirándose las uñas-solo que...el tiempo pasa y la gente cambia-Lily tragó saliva y miró al suelo. Oyó los pasos de Rachel alejarse por el pasillo, y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Había perdido, y lo sabía. Jamás iba a poder sentir lo que era besar a James, jamás iba a poder verse a sí misma caminando de su mano por Hogsmeade, por los terrenos, por los pasillos del castillo. Se limpió una lágrima impertinente que caía por su mejilla. Se mordió el labio, imaginándose lo encantador que sería saborear los labios carnosos de James. Morderlos...Y fue en ese instante en que se percató de algo. Algo que hasta ese momento no quería ver, algo que jamás diría en público, algo que sabía que escondería por los siglos de los siglos. Algo que, lamentablemente, la haría sufrir. Porque lo había perdido, y ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Merlín-susurró con voz crispada-estoy enamorada de James-y rompió en un lastimero llanto.

Tarde. Se había dado cuenta tarde. Demasiado tarde.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_**Nota de Autora:**_

He vuelto chicaaaaaaaaaaaas...si, admito que Sirius no apareció nada O.O..pero es q todavia estoy un poco bloqueada. Y Remus atraído por alguien? XD...sí, tenía que darle más protagonismo al hombre.

No tengo mucho para decir, solo que de ahora en más, si es q no lo han notado, Lily va a sufrir un poquitito..MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA...

Ya saben, dejen reviews!!!!


	7. Nunca lo admitiré

Volvi!!!...jajaja..espero que no les haya molestado mi ausencia. Pido perdón, porque la verdad es que me super colgué porque comencé a leer "_**Crepúsculo**_", y me encantó y en vez de escribir, leí. Pero los prometo que no lo hago más xD.

Bien, agradezco los reviews a: **nallemit**, **ladyblacksu**, **kamy-evans18**, **Judith Malfoy**, **viktor jos krum**, **Nade-Kinomoto**,** monse evans** y **Nena Orion**..gracias por segui leyendo este fic que dejé colgado durante mas de dos meses!!!...

Bien, no molesto más. Disfruten del cap!!!..

**Capítulo 7: Nunca lo admitiré.**

Caminar en las noches le resultaba intrigante. Sí, esa era la palabra: intrigante. Oír los susurros de los cuadros a ambos lados, sentir la brisa casi helada entrando por los gigantescos ventanales, recorriendo la piel de su cuello y rostro. Tomó aire y suspiró, deteniéndose en el alféizar.

Honestamente, estar en aquel lugar no era muy bonito. El suelo se encontraba resbaloso debido al excremento de lechuza..y había un olor nauseabundo muy penetrante. Una que otra lechuza pasó volando muy cerca de él, pero no le importó en lo absoluto, y continuó mirando hacia la negra extensión del bosque prohibido. El aire fresco le aclaraba las ideas, y él necesitaba pensar mucho. Oyó pasos tras él, y volteó, para encontrarse con un rostro parecido el suyo, con un cabello del mismo color...y el mismo porte elegante que siempre había tenido. El otro chico dio un respingo al verlo, y lo observó detenidamente.

-Sirius-él hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Regulus-susurró. Se miraron. Eran tan idénticos pero tan diferentes. Los ojos de Regulus eran muy negros, y su nariz un tanto más respingona. Lo vio suspirar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sirius?-preguntó el joven slytherin, acercándose a una enorme lechuza negra que dormía plácidamente muy cerca de la ventana. Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntarte yo-respondió, mirándose las uñas. Regulus bufó, mientras la lechuza salía hacia al exterior tambaleándose, y desaparecía en la noche.

-No esquives lo que te estoy preguntando, me enferma que hagas eso-chilló, acercándose a su hermano. Tuvo que levantar la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos...esos ojos grises penetrantes que le recordaron a su madre.

-Bien-terció Sirius, cruzándose de brazos-estoy aquí porque adoro el aroma fétido del estiércol de lechuza-Regulus lo fulminó con su intensa mirada oscura.

-Eres un idiota-masculló Regulus. Sirius sonrió de soslayo ante tanta honestidad.

-No has perdido tu sinceridad hermanito-dijo divertido. Se mordió el labio al reconocer en su hermano el mismo gesto fastidioso que él hacía cuando algo le molestaba sobremanera.

-Pues no-masculló Regulus, dándole la espalda. Se quedaron en silencio, ambos observando los árboles al fondo, allí de pie como protectores de algo oculto.

-Oye Regulus...estuve pensando en lo que dijiste sobre..Orión-Regulus suspiró.

-No le digas Orión-chilló, golpeándolo fuertemente en el brazo. Sirius lo fulminó con su mirada gris, a lo que Regulus bajó la vista al suelo.

-Sabes que no puedo llamarle...-frunció el entrecejo-¿cómo era esa palabra?-oyó que su hermano menor suspiraba, y sonrió al verlo sonreír muy a su pesar.

-_Papá_ es la palabra, idiota redomado-respondió Regulus-¿qué piensas hacer?-lo miró con ojos enormes y brillantes. Sirius tragó saliva. Había tenido un terrible dejavu de su infancia. Tomó aire hondamente antes de responder.

-Pienso ir a verlo-susurró-y tranquilo..no quiero Grimmauld..-

-Yo tampoco la quiero si crees que...-se miraron. Ambos habían cambiado, y lo sentían. Ya no eran los hermanitos compinches y traviesos que se escondían en los escondrijos más oscuros de Grimmauld Place, escapando de regaños, sino que ahora podrían ser tranquilamente enemigos naturales. Sirius era un gryffindor intrépido, alocado e impetuoso. Regulus era un slytherin, callado, astuto y terriblemente inteligente. Era asombroso que siendo hermanos fuesen tan distintos.

-Yo..debo irme ahora-susurró Regulus-tengo...-frunció el entrecejo mientras Sirius enarcaba una ceja-debo hacer tarea-volteó, dándole la espalda al gryffindor.

-Reg..-se detuvo de golpe al oír que Sirius lo llamaba-¿qué era eso que debías decirme en la enfermería?-Regulus volteó con los ojos muy abiertos. Sirius notó que el rostro de su hermano empalidecía lentamente.

-Nada-

-Regulus...-el joven de ojos negros suspiró.

-Hay algo que debo hacer...no te va a gustar..pero..creo firmemente que es lo correcto-Sirius frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?-masculló, enarcando una ceja y acercándose peligrosamente el joven que tenía cara de pánico y notorias ganas de salir huyendo. Justo en el mismo instante en que Regulus volteaba con velocidad para salir corriendo de aquel lugar, lo tomó fuertemente del brazo izquierdo. Regulus chilló furioso y de dolor ante esto, y Sirius lo soltó de repente. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando su hermanito se sobó el brazo con insistencia. Merlín, él conocía a la perfección ese gesto, y esa expresión de congoja. Algo frío escurrió por su nuca, y sintió que su cuerpo se enfriaba.

-Eres uno de ellos-susurró. Le había costado decirlo. Le había sido difícil admitir aquello. Su hermanito, su pequeño hermanito débil y travieso...Regulus miró al suelo lleno de excremento.

-No...-

-Admítelo-chilló Sirius, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo izquierdo-admite que en ese brazo llevas la marca..-lo dijo en un murmullo, temiendo que las paredes oyesen lo que él decía. Porque imagínense, si las paredes normales oyen..las mágicas pueden hasta hablar.

Regulus frunció el ceño mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-No..no voy a decir eso-

-Walburga y Orión te lavaron el cerebro-susurró Sirius, apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hermano. Regulus lo golpeó fuertemente, alejándolo un par de centímetros.

-No les llames así...-

-¿Acaso no son sus nombres?-lo interrumpió Sirius, tomando a Regulus de los codos y zarandeándolo.

-Pero son nuestros padres...-

-Los tuyos...-

-También los tuyos infeliz-masculló Regulus-y no..ellos no me lavaron el cerebro...yo creo fervientemente en lo que estoy ha...-

-¿Crees fervientemente en la pureza de la sangre y en la exterminación de aquellos que tienen sangre mezclada?-Regulus se soltó con brusquedad de las manos de Sirius. Los ojos negros de Regulus centelleaban.

-Lo que yo crea no es asunto tuyo-masculló-además, tú lo dices como si fuera terrible-Sirius miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermano menor-y ahora déjame ir..tengo cosas que hacer-

-Admite que eres uno de ellos-masculló él cuando Regulus volteó. El joven slytherin se detuvo en medio del estiércol, y miró a su hermano mayor.

-Solo si tú admites que aún me quieres-Sirius hizo una mueca mientras Regulus volvía a darle la espalda y salía de la lechucería con paso firme. Tomó aire hondamente mientras su hermano desaparecía de su vista.

-Nunca admitiré que te sigo queriendo, bodoque-se dijo para sí mismo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-sería patético de mi parte admitir que le tengo cariño a un mortífago-suspiró. Se acercó nuevamente hacia la ventana, y aspiró el frío aire del ambiente. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el alfeizar, pensativo.-Merlín, Reg..-suspiró, apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano-no te creí tan idiota-

-¿Se puede saber con quién rayos hablas?-Sirius dio un respingo al oír la voz femenina, y volteó. Y allí se encontraba ella, tan hermosa y cínica como siempre, observándolo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Pues...me hablo a mí mismo-respondió él, apoyándose de espaldas contra el alfeizar de la ventana, y sonriendo. Emmeline enarcó aún más su rubia ceja.

-¿A qué has venido?-ella se detuvo en su caminata al oír que él le hablaba. Lo miró detenidamente. A pesar de que tenía el rostro un poco pálido, ojeras y el claro semblante de que aún se sentía un poco débil..aún así...se veía guapo, apetecible, como una jugosa frutilla.

-Pues...piénsalo-dijo Emmeline, acercándose al joven que se acomodaba en una pose sugestiva y sensual-si yo estoy en la lechucería..¿para qué será?..¿para que un búho defeque sobre mi cabeza?-Sirius sonrió de soslayo, divertido-pues no-terció ella-vengo a enviar una carta-lo vio enarcar una ceja, con expresión suspicaz.

-Pues no veo que tengas una carta-Emmeline lo fulminó con su oscura mirada-a no ser que sea invisible-ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, esquivando la burlona sonrisa masculina.

-Eres un imbécil-masculló, sonrojada a más no poder. Lo vio acercarse a ella con paso lento, y no pudo evitar mirar al suelo. Él se detuvo frente a ella, introduciendo ambas manos en los bolsillos, en un gesto despreocupado. Sonrió cuando Emmeline levantó la mirada.

-Y tú eres un encanto-susurró, acercándose a su oído. Emmeline lo empujó suavemente cuando él intentó besarla.

-Ya no juegues conmigo Black-masculló ella-déjame tranquila-Sirius la tomó dulcemente de la muñeca.

-Si quisieras que yo te dejara en paz, no habrías venido a verme-

-Yo no vine a...-él apoyó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios femeninos.

-Si no viniste a verme..¿entonces a qué has venido?...que yo sepa no has traído ninguna carta para enviar-Emmeline volvió a ruborizarse. Se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de Sirius, que la escudriñaba con la mirada.

-Maldito gryffindor detective que se da cuenta de todo-masculló en un murmullo.

-¿Decías?-preguntó él al oírla murmurar. Emmeline lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Nada..no dije nada-Sirius hizo una mueca, mientras se acariciaba la nuca.

-Oye Em..-

-Para ti soy Vance-siseó ella. Él suspiró de forma cansina.

-Bien...Vance...-murmuró-yo..quería pedirte perdón por lo ocurrido hoy...y ayer-carraspeó cuando Emmeline lo miró atentamente.-No recuerdo absolutamente de lo que hice...y...-ella sonrió y se mordió el labio.

-No fue nada Black..no tienes por qué pedirme perdón-lo palmeó en el hombro con cariño, y le sonrió. Sirius sonrió muy a su pesar. Claro que debía pedirle perdón, él admitía sus errores cuando se equivocaba..además..no podía negar que algo muy en el fondo de su ser lo obligaba a hacerlo. Pedirle perdón a una chica nunca había sido su costumbre, pero ella era distinta. Y fue en ese momento en que se percató de algo que nunca antes había notado. _La quería_. No como se quiere a una amiga o hermana, sino de una forma más sublime y poderosa. Frunció el entrecejo. Ella le atraía, sino no la habría besado, eso estaba más que claro. Pero...¿sentir algo más?. Él, Sirius Orión Black, el mujeriego de mayor fama de Hogwarts...estaba...tragó saliva con

dificultad..¿_enamorándose_?. La observó con expresión confusa, como si todo aquello que acababa de descubrir fuese lo peor que podría estar ocurriéndole. Merlín, y no era para menos. Ver el ejemplo de James, que se moría por Evans...y verlo así, tan idiota, y a la vez tan sufrido, no ayudaban al estado catatónico y de casi demencia que el pobre de Sirius comenzaba a sentir. Además el amor volvía imbécil a todo aquel que lo padecía, y hacía sufrir si no era recíproco. Y él no quería vivir aquello. El amor no era para él.

-¿Te encuentras bien Black?-la voz de ella lo hizo parpadear confuso. ¿Que si se encontraba bien?, pues..._definitivamente no_. El darse cuenta que su corazón funcionaba para algo más que para bombear sangre lo tenía muy mal.

-Sí-susurró, intentando parecer normal, simulando que nada le ocurría.

-¿Vamos a la sala común?-preguntó Emmeline, observándolo detenidamente, sabiendo que él algo le estaba ocultando.

-Sí..vamos-respondió Sirius cabizbajo. Ella enarcó una ceja al verlo de ese modo. Definitivamente, algo le ocurría. Ambos salieron de la lechucería con paso lento, como si meditaran cada centímetro que avanzaban del corredor. Emmeline tomó aire hondamente e introdujo ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

-Por cierto Sirius..James está en la enfermería-Sirius la miró levantando las cejas.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-Emmeline se encogió de hombros.

-Lo de siempre..lo golpeó una bludger y...su cabeza golpeó la escoba...y al quedar inconsciente cayó varios metros hacia el suelo-Sirius sonrió.

-Sí, lo de siempre-susurró, mirando sus zapatos. -¿Me acompañas?-

-¿A la enfermería?-él asintió con la cabeza. Emmeline se ruborizó tenuemente. Una caminata por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts junto a Sirius no le resultaba una idea inocente...pero qué va.

-De acuerdo-así que cambiaron el recorrido y se dirigieron hacia la fría y oscura torre de la enfermería. Durante algunos minutos se mantuvieron silenciosos y ensimismados, hasta que Emmeline lo miró consternada al ver que se mantenía callado, y decidió romper el hielo.

-De veras Black...¿no te ocurre nada?-Sirius suspiró hastiado. Claro que le ocurría algo, qué rayos. Ella le gustaba, y su hermano era un mortífago. Había descubierto dos cosas las cuales él consideraba fulminantes. Aunque no sabía cuál de las dos le resultaba peor. Si saberse enamorado, o ver en su hermano menor un potencial enemigo ideológico.

-Pues...algo...-se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Honestamente, no podía decirle la verdad a Emmeline. ¿Cómo decirle que él, Sirius Black, estaba _sintiendo algo más _que atracción hacia ella?. No podía. Y no debía. Merlín, su reputación se iría al carajo. –Mi hermano..unos problemas con mi hermano menor-

-Oh-ella parecía decepcionada.-¿Qué ocurrió?-Sirius suspiró.

-Parece que...que cree cosas distintas a las que yo creo-

-¿Te refieres a...sangres puras...?-él asintió con la cabeza.-No lo creí...-

-¿Tan idiota?-Emmeline sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza-yo tampoco-

Llegaron a la torre de la enfermería luego de caminar durante largos minutos por los solitarios y fríos pasillos de la escuela.

-Mira...allí está Evans-dijo Sirius al terminar de subir las extensas escaleras, y señalando a una mata de cabello rojo intenso. Emmeline enarcó una ceja al ver que esa mata de cabello rojo se encontraba casi escondida entre las rodillas de la chica, sentada en el suelo y contra la pared, escondiendo el rostro entre las mangas de la túnica. Frunció el entrecejo mientras ella y Sirius se acercaban. Se detuvieron frente al montón de cabellos rojos y túnica negra acurrucada contra la pared.

-¿Lily?-la pelirroja dio un respingo y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos verdes se veían enrojecidos e hinchados, y Emmeline y Sirius se miraron consternados-¿te ocurre algo Lil?-

-No..nada-susurró Lily con voz crispada. Emmeline suspiró. Ella sabía qué era lo que le ocurría a Lily, a pesar de que la pelirroja no lo había admitido: estaba enamorada de James, y...bueno...era _terrible_ estar enamorada de James Potter, caray.

-Er...Lily, vamos a la sala común-dijo Emmeline, arrodillándose frente a la pelirroja-anda-Lily se limpió la nariz con la manga de su túnica y, luego de levantarse con paso vacilante, caminó pro el corredor junto a Emmeline.

-Hasta luego Black-dijo Emmeline sonriendo. Él se sintió como si hubiese tomado hidromiel de un trago.

-Hasta...hasta luego Em-susurró con voz entrecortada. Frunció el ceño al notar que se encontraba en un estado de cuasi idiotez. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar pensamientos impíos de Emmeline recostada semi desnuda sobre su cama...Suspiró y decidió entrar a la enfermería. Cruzó el umbral con paso lento, y observó alrededor. Remus se encontraba ahí, sentado sobre una cama, observando la luna creciente que brillaba en el cielo. Sí, no faltaba mucho para la luna llena, y eso a Remus lo ponía muy alterado.

-Lunático...-Remus parpadeó al oír que lo llamaban y miró a Sirius. Lo vio ahí, de pie junto a la puerta, cabizbajo y ligeramente pálido.

-Canuto...¿qué..?-

-Em me dijo que James estaba en la enfermería-Remus hizo una mueca concentrada. Su cerebro comenzó a elucubrar todo tipo de cosas.

-¿Así que Em?-preguntó burlón, y levantó las cejas con consternación cuando Sirius se ruborizó levemente. ¿Acaso se había perdido algo?.

-Sí-susurró Sirius, levantando el mentón de tal forma que parecía sumamente ególatra. Remus sonrió. Ese gesto solo lo utilizaba cuando ocultaba algo.

-Dime qué ocultas Black-ordenó, cruzándose de brazos y enfrentando con la mirada el joven de ojos grises que carraspeaba y miraba al suelo.

-No oculto nada-dijo Sirius inocentemente-¿cómo está Corna?-Remus lo miró suspicaz.

-No me cambies el tema-chilló enojado. Sirius parpadeó pomposamente.

-No cambio el tema-Remus suspiró hastiado.

-Sí, claro que lo ha...-un gruñido a pocos metros los hizo callar y mirar hacia la cama más cercana.

James se sentó con dificultad y se tocó la cabeza, poniendo expresión de dolor. La puntada que había sentido en sus sienes había sido terrible.

-Corna..¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Sirius, acercándose a la cama en donde yacía James. Él parpadeó confuso y enfocó la vista, intentando encontrar al chico que le hablaba.

-¿Canuto?-preguntó James, mirando a los lados. –No te veo..¿dónde...?-

-Es que no llevas la gafas puestas-dijo Sirius, tomando las gafas de James del buró junto a la cama y acomodándose sobre la nariz.

-Oh-dijo James. Miró a Sirius-hola Canuto-ambos se sonrieron.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Remus, acercándose a ambos. James se tocó la cabeza inconscientemente, y chilló.

-Pues...-frunció el entrecejo mientras acariciaba su nuca-siento como si tuviese un alien dentro del cerebro y éste estuviera a punto de estallar-Sirius rió por lo bajo. -¿Me golpeé mucho la cabeza?-Remus asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí..esa bludger...-comenzó Remus.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste permitir que te golpeara una bludger en la cabeza..¿dónde rayos tenías el cerebro?-preguntó Sirius con consternación. James lo miró ofendido.

-Pues no en la entrepierna como tú-remató James, mientras Sirius lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Chicos..no empiecen-dijo Remus con rabia, levantándose de la cama y señalándolos a ambos con el dedo-por Merlín-Sirius y James suspiraron.

-Pues...no vi la bludger porque...-comenzó James, restregándose las manos. Se sonrojó con violencia, mientras Sirius y Remus lo miraban más atentamente cada vez que sus mejillas se tornaban un poco más rosadas. Admitir lo que iba a admitir era como una sentencia a muerte luego de lo que se había dispuesto a hacer. Lo que se había jurado lograr-porque me...distraje mirando a..-suspiró-mirando a Lily-la risa que lanzó Remus tranquilamente pudo haber sido una risa comparada con la de un asesino serial que está a punto de cometer un homicidio (N/A: digamos, la típica muhahahaha). James suspiró tristemente.

-Lo admitiste-dijo Remus triunfante-no puedes quitártela de la cabeza-

-Voy a lograrlo..aunque sea lo último que haga-afirmó James-no puedo seguir sintiendo esto si ella no me corresponde-Remus se mordió el labio con furia. Él sabía que eso no era así.

-Yo te recomendaría ir con calma James-el joven de gafas frunció el entrecejo y miró al suelo.

-Por cierto, hablando de Evans-dijo Sirius, logrando que James levantara la mirada y lo observara con atención-estaba sentada aquí afuera..._llorando_-la mirada avellana de James se ensombreció.

-No...-tragó saliva-no me interesa-

-Oh vamos, si no te hubiese interesado, no habrías puesto esa cara de idiota cuando la nombré-masculló Sirius, mientras Remus intentaba contener la risa. James se sonrojó.

-No…ella no me interesa-

-Sí claro-masculló Sirius burlón, mientras Remus reía divertido.

-Ya no me jodan-chilló James-juré quitármela de la cabeza, y lo lograré-Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cuándo fue que juraste eso?-James suspiró.

-Ayer en la noche…luego de la cita-Sirius parpadeó confuso, y miró a Remus en busca de una respuesta que era obvio que James no iba a darle.

-Lily le hizo un…escándalo, diciéndole que era un idiota y un mujeriego insufrible-James frunció el entrecejo cuando Sirius comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-No es gracioso..me dolió mucho-masculló enojado. Sirius paró de reír.

-Bien..entonces yo te ayudaré a olvidarla-Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.-¿Qué dije?-Remus suspiró. No estaba de acuerdo en que James se quitara a Lily de la cabeza, menos sabiendo que ella le correspondía a él. Hizo una mueca mientras observaba a Sirius y a James charlar. No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Y si la invitas a Hogsmeade?-la mirada que le lanzó James lo hizo sonreír-era solo una idea-

-Me rechazó durante dos años...¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?-suspiró-no pienso invitarla...es más, no pienso ir a Hogsmeade-Sirius lanzó una exclamación.

-Sacrilegio-chilló, tomándose el pecho-no puedes hacer eso..Hogsmeade es como..nuestro segundo hogar-

-No exageres Sirius-dijo Remus con hostilidad-Zonko será tu segundo hogar..-

-El tuyo es Honeydukes ¿no?-Remus se ruborizó levemente-a que sí zoquete-

-Bueno-dijo James, observando el suelo-¿puedo ir a la sala común?-

-Deberías preguntarle a Madam Pomfrey-James hizo una mueca. Remus se levantó de su lugar en la cama contigua a la que James se encontraba, y caminó hacia el despacho de la enfermera.

-¿Tú cómo has estado Canuto?-preguntó James cuando Remus desapareció-¿todo bien?-la expresión de su mejor amigo le dijo todo-¿qué te ocurrió?-

Sirius tomó aire y se acarició la nuca. Decirle, o mejor dicho, confesarle a su mejor amigo que..se estaba enamorando..sería terrible. Más ahora que James renegaba lo que sentía por Lily.

-Tuve un problema con mi hermano-terminó de decir, luego de mantenerse ensimismado durante algunos minutos. El problema de Regulus sería la excusa perfecta para esconder lo que comenzaba a sentir por Emmeline. Vio que James fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Regulus?-preguntó James consternado.

-Parece que...-meditó la respuesta-cree lo que mis padres creen-

-Bueno..era de esperarse ¿no?-Sirius hizo una mueca de decepción.

-Tenía la ilusión de que...usara un poco más el cerebro-

-Es un slytherin-terció James.

-Como si eso explicara algo-susurró. James lo miró boquiabierto. Era la primera vez en su vida que Sirius no explicaba la estupidez de su hermano menor desde su condición de slytherin.

-Mierda, a ti te ocurrió algo feo-terció. Sirius parpadeó confuso y lo miró frunciendo el ceño-es la primera vez en la vida que no despotricas contra tu hermano diciendo que es un idiota por ser un slytherin..¿qué te ocurrió?-Sirius bajó la mirada, avergonzado-es una chica..¿cierto?-

-No-dijo Sirius rápidamente.

-Sí...es una chica-dijo James tozudo. Los pasos de Remus los hicieron callar, y miraron al joven rubio que acababa de aparecer. Él los miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Pues...-James se mordió el labio mientras observaba a Sirius. –A Sirius le gusta una chica-chilló, señalando al joven de ojos grises que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Remus miró a Sirius con el rostro iluminado.

-¿De veras?-

-No-bramó Sirius. Carraspeó-solo me atrae-

-¿Y quién es?-preguntaron James y Remus a dúo. Sirius tomó aire hondamente.

-Emmeline¿cierto?-preguntó Remus cruzándose de brazos. Las mejillas de Sirius se tornaron carmesí-mierda, sí..es Emmeline-

-Pero solo me atrae..¿de acuerdo?-dijo Sirius. Odiaba tener que estar en esa situación. Detestaba saberse acorralado y que sus mejores amigos lo estuvieran tomando...ejem..de los testículos, para decirlo de una forma no sutil.

-Sí..de acuerdo-dijo James.

-No de veras-dijo Remus con preocupación.-Si Sirius siente por Emmeline algo más que atracción...-abrió los ojos de par en par-...¡se viene el fin del mundo!-James comenzó a reír divertido, mientras Sirius fulminaba a Remus con la mirada.

-Ni que fuera un insensible-Remus miró a Sirius con confusión brillándole en el risueño rostro.

-¿No lo eres?-preguntó, y James lanzó una sonora carcajada.

-Bueno, ya basta-chilló Sirius, provocando que Remus y James dejaran de reír-me enferman, el hecho de que nunca haya caído tan bajo no quiere decir que no sienta-

-¿Caer tan bajo?-preguntaron James y Remus al unísono.

-Sí..enamorarme-dijo Sirius-y ahora no me molesten más-se cruzó de brazos-me voy a la sala común-

-Espera-chilló Remus-vamos los tres..Madam Pomfrey dijo que James puede irse ya-James dio un salto y bajó al suelo.

-Sí, libertad-dijo, aunque la punzada que sintió en su cabeza lo hizo sentarse de golpe-mierda, mi cabeza me está matando-

-Es que estás pensando-dijo Remus divertido.

-Cállate tarado-masculló James. Se levantó de la cama con lentitud, y sonrió al notar que ya no sentía la dolorosa punzada en la nuca. Merlín, esa bludger si que lo había golpeado con ganas.

Caminó con paso lento hacia la puerta de la enfermería, acompañado de Sirius y Remus. Salieron al frío pasillo, iluminado por las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. El aire fresco hizo tiritar a James, y se acomodó la túnica sobre el cuerpo.

-Comenzó a hacer frío-susurró, como quien no quiere la cosa. Remus asintió con la cabeza, y Sirius hizo una mueca concentrada.

-Pues no falta tanto para Halloween-dijo el joven de ojos grises, deteniéndose en la caminata y apoyándose sobre la piedra de la pared del castillo.

-Sí-susurró James. Remus miró a sus dos mejores amigos con suspicacia.

-¿Acaso están nostálgicos par de idiotas?-masculló, acercándose a los dos chicos que suspiraban con tristeza (N/A: Remus es tan amoroso xD). Los abrazó a ambos por los hombros-ya imbéciles...este tiene que ser el mejor año de nuestras vidas...-

-Sí-dijo Sirius con firmeza-debemos dejar nuestro legado en Hogwarts-Remus levantó las cejas mientras James sonreía.

-No lo dije en ese sentido-chilló cuando James y Sirius se miraban con esa expresión de que en cualquier momento harían estallar una torre en mil pedazos.

-Oh vamos Lunático..debemos...tirar la casa por la ventana-dijo Sirius maravillado. Remus suspiró de forma cansina. Merlín, para qué había abierto la boca. Sirius y su poder de tergiversar todo lo que le convenía.

-No sean idiotas-masculló cuando James y Sirius comenzaron a hacer planes para _"dejar su legado"_-Merlín-

-Lunático, debemos lograr ser recordados eternamente en esta escuela...que los profesores cuando nos nombren..-

-¿Tiemblen?-terminó James, y la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó, mientras Remus tenía las claras intenciones de suicidarse golpeándose la cabeza contra la primer estatua que apareciera.

-Sí-dijo Sirius con malevolencia-que los profesores tiemblen-

-Bueno ya basta de delirar-chilló Remus al llegar frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Apretó los puños al ver que ni James ni Sirius tenían intención de dejar de delirar-YA BASTA-los golpeó a ambos fuertemente en la cabeza. Mala idea...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-chilló James, tomándose la cabeza-no, mi pobre cerebro-se arrodilló en el suelo, acariciándose la nuca.

-Ups-dijo Remus, sonriendo como disculpa.

-Creo que le hiciste explotar el cerebro-dijo Sirius, observando cómo James se retorcía de dolor.

-Pero si no tiene cerebro- masculló Remus cuando Sirius tomó a James de las axilas y lo levantaba del suelo.

-Ya Corna, vamos a la sala común-

-Mi cerebro, mi cerebro-lloriqueaba James mientras cruzaban el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Remus suspiró hastiado, mientras Sirius arrastraba a James hacia el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-¿Quieres que te traiga una bolsa con hielo?-preguntó Sirius, sentándose junto a James. Él negó con la cabeza, acomodándose de tal forma para quedar acostado.

-No Canuto, estoy bien-susurró, dándole la espalda. Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Oh Jamsie-James dio un respingo y miró a la joven que acababa de bajar las escaleras provenientes de las habitaciones. Él suspiró con hartazgo cuando la morena se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi Jamsie precioso...-James puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Sirius sonreía divertido y Remus se cruzaba de brazos. Él no iba a permitir que entre Rachel y James pasara algo sabiendo lo que Lily sentía por ese zoquete de anteojos. Miope y ciego como él solo el infeliz.

-Ya Grant, no molestes-dijo Remus-James tiene dolor de cabeza..además no se siente bien-Rachel besó a James sonoramente en la mejilla, y él hizo una mueca. Remus frunció el entrecejo enojado. De acuerdo, era cierto que James quería olvidarse de Lily, y que quería pensar con claridad, pero tener a una estúpida de cabello negro besándole la mejilla y simular que nada malo ocurría ya era de tremendo idiota que se lavaba las manos. Además, a James no le gustaba ni un poco esa chica. Él siempre las había preferido pelirrojas. O mejor dicho, siempre había preferido a _esa _pelirroja.

Rachel no era del tipo de chicas que le gustaba a James, y no necesitaba ser su amigo para saberlo. Rachel era demasiado femenina, ya sobrepasaba la asquerosidad; no tenía mucho vocabulario, y a James le gustaba poder estar con una mujer que supiera llevar adelante una conversación interesante..y además, le gustaba que fuesen intrépidas, que pelearan, que fueran llamativas, inteligentes...y Lily tenía todo eso. Oh Merlín, sí que había costado que James las prefiriera cerebrales. No como Sirius, el pobre era un caso perdido. Con tal de que supieran gemir, a Sirius le daba igual si eran morenas, rubias, castañas, extraterrestres...

-Ya basta Grant-masculló Remus, separándola de James en el mismo momento en que ella estaba por estamparle un beso en los labios. Ella fulminó a Remus con la mirada. –James necesita descansar-

-Descansará entre mis brazos..¿no es así Jamsie?-dijo Rachel con sensualidad, mientras James fruncía el entrecejo e intentaba zafarse de los brazos como tentáculos de la chica.

-Uno: no le digas Jamsie, y dos: no, no descansará entre tus brazos-dijo Remus con voz autoritaria. Rachel volvió a fulminarlo con sus azules ojos, y él le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante. Al final fue ella la que bajó la vista.

-Como tú digas Lupin-dijo ella, mirando hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro femenino fue de completa malevolencia-pero antes-abrazó aún más fuerte a James por el cuello-hay algo que quiero pedirte James-se mordió el labio cuando él la miró a los ojos-ven conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana-lo dijo con la voz muy alta, como para que toda la sala común lo oyera. Y vaya que lo logró. La torre Gryffindor a pleno hizo silencio, y miró a los dos chicos en el sofá. Y, al mirar hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Remus comprendió por qué Rachel había hecho eso. Lily se encontraba allí, parada junto a Emmeline.

-Grant es una zorra-susurró él al ver que los ojos verdes de Lily se humedecían al enfocar la vista en los dos jóvenes sobre el sofá.

-Pues...-comenzó James.

-Tú dijiste que no irías a Hogsmeade-dijo Remus rápidamente, antes de que James pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. El joven de gafas lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sí, dije eso..pero podría cambiar de opinión-terció James, cruzándose de brazos. Miró a la morena que lo observaba como si él fuese comestible (N/A: _como si fuese_?..pero si sos!! xD). Sonrió.

-Está bien Gra...-

-Dime Rachel-dijo ella con voz pomposa. James sonrió.

-De acuerdo..Rachel...-susurró él. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a la joven que se mantenía de pie junto a Emmeline. ¿Acaso había tristeza en esa hermosa mirada verdosa?, no lo supo con claridad. Y honestamente, ya casi no le interesaba.

-Entonces, mañana a las once..¿está bien?-dijo Rachel rebosante de felicidad. Él asintió con la cabeza. Ella chilló alegremente. Si chillar alegremente significaba romper un tímpano, aclaremos-será la mejor cita de todas..te lo aseguro-sonrió abiertamente, y se mordió el labio cuando vio sonreír a James con timidez. Lo tomó fuertemente del cuello de la camisa y..lo besó...y no fue un beso casto, sino que...Merlín, por poco casi lo deja sin saliva.

Lily sintió como si todo el aire que antes tenían sus pulmones se hubiese esfumado de un golpe. Como cuando te golpean en la boca del estómago..de esa forma se sentía ella. Como si le lanzaran un balde de agua congelada, o lo que era peor, una pileta de cemento llena. Miró consternada a la pareja que se besaba, con las notorias ganas de ir y golpear a la chica con violencia en la cabeza..y partirle el cráneo..total, no iba a salir nada de allí dentro. ¿Tenía que durar tanto aquel beso?¿Rachel tenía que tardar tanto en saborear los labios masculinos en toda su extensión?. Suspiró. Era obvio que iba a tardar: ella también se daría su tiempo largo para deleitarse con ese par de labios tan carnosos. Movió su cabeza con arrogancia, y caminó en tres zancadas hacia las escaleras. Pero se detuvo de golpe al ver que James empujaba a Rachel.

-Er..Grant..yo..-tragó saliva-no te confundas-Rachel abrió los ojos pasmada, mientras Lily sentía un enorme sentimiento de dicha comenzaba a llenarla por dentro. Tanto, que ya se notaba en su rostro y en su sonrisa.

-Pero...pero si mañana tendremos una cita, acostúmbrate a que te bese-intentó volver a besar a James, pero él se levantó de un brinco del sofá.

-Mañana será otro día-dijo con voz cansina-nos vemos mañana Rachel-hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y caminó hacia las escaleras. Miró detenidamente a Lily, como si nunca antes la hubiese visto, y bajó la mirada al cruzar el umbral de las escaleras.

Remus miró detenidamente el trayecto de James, y decidió seguirlo. Palmeó el hombro de Lily al pasar junto a ella, y subió hacia los dormitorios. Entró al cuarto golpeando fuertemente la puerta, a ver si al otro idiota se le ocurría huir despavorido. Cerró la puerta tras él y enfrentó al joven de gafas que lo miraba consternado.

-Tú y yo debemos hablar-James suspiró.

-Otra vez no Remus...-

-Sí, hablaremos-dijo Remus con voz rabiosa-no me gusta lo que estás haciendo pedazo de miope-James volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con hartazgo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al joven de cabello rubio que lo fulminaba con los ojos.

-No me importa lo que tengas para decir Lunático..no te oiré-Remus golpeó fuertemente su mano contra la madera de la puerta, y James lo observó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, sí me oirás...-ordenó-porque ya me tiene harto que te hagas el orgulloso y luego verte lloriqueando por los rincones...-

-Yo no lloriqueo por los rincones...-Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Óyeme bien-dijo apretando los dientes-no puedes dejar de lado un sentimiento que llevas dentro hace dos años..-James miró hacia otro lado, rehuyendo de la mirada de Remus-por Merlín..Corna...el amor es así..-

-Estoy harto de hacer cosas por ella y que ella no lo note- Remus suspiró. No había remedio. James estaba decidido a olvidar a Lily. Y cuando a James se le metía algo entre cejas..nadie se lo quitaba.

-Pero..Corna...-

-Remus, si no quieres ayudarme, lo entiendo..pero no pretendas que yo continúe como un idiota tras ella-dijo James con voz chirriante-porque ya no soporto amarla de esta forma y que ella no me corresponda...ninguna persona normal soporta este dolor Lunático-Remus se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

-Si yo puedo soportar toda una vida de licantropía...-James lo miró con expresión melancólica-tú puedes soportar ese dolor..-puso ambas manos sobre su cintura-el amor es así James, se arriesga, y se gana o se pierde-sonrió cuando James se mordió el labio. Estaba logrando que reaccionara-y tú, mi querido amigo, no eres un cobarde-

-Mañana iré a Hogsmeade con Grant-dijo James-y no se discute-Remus se mordió el labio con furia, mientras James se acostaba sobre la cama y le daba la espalda.

-¿Qué pasaría si Lily estuviese enamorada de ti?-la risa de James llenó la habitación.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-preguntó, volteando y mirando a Remus-no ha pasado en dos años, no pasará ahora-

-¿Acaso tienes una bola de cristal que lo sabes?-James hizo una mueca.

-Cuando tenga Adivinación veré-

-No te hagas el idiota-masculló Remus rabioso. James lo miró con furia.

-No me jodas Remus-escupió, tomando el dosel y escondiéndose tras él-haz tu vida, que yo haré la mía-Remus cerró los puños enfurecido. Merlín, James además de miope era tozudo.

-Bien...tú te la pierdes idiota-susurró Remus mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que me pierdo?-chilló James saliendo de detrás del dosel-pierdo la oportunidad de ser tratado como excremento..y de provocar que mi corazón se rompa un poco más...-Remus sintió pena al ver que los ojos avellana tras las gafas se veían húmedos-estoy harto de pelear por ella..Merlín, tengo orgullo y dignidad-

-Como digas James-murmuró Remus, y salió de la habitación.

En otra parte de esa misma torre, más específicamente, en el cuarto de las chicas de séptimo, una joven rubia, llamada Emmeline, intentaba sonsacarle a la pelirroja que estaba encerrada en el sanitario cualquier tipo de información sobre...eso que sentía por Potter. Oh sí, por más que lo negara, era obvio que estaba enamorada de ese hombre.

-Ya Lily, sal del baño-chilló Emmeline, golpeando rabiosa la puerta tras la cual se escondía la pelirroja.

-No, no me molestes-masculló Lily desde el otro lado.

-Lily, admítelo Merlín..admite que te enamoraste de Potter-la puerta se abrió de un azote, y Emmeline pudo ver el rostro confuso y compungido de Lily.

-No...-se mordió el labio. No iba a admitirlo, no..jamás...nadie debía saber que lo sentía por James. Sería su eterno secreto-no estoy enamorada de Ja...-

-¿VES?-bramó Emmeline triunfante-ahora es James-Lily se ruborizó.

-Siempre ha sido James-chilló con desesperación. Emmeline la miró burlona-por Dios, Em, no me jodas-

-Pero..pero Lily...-comenzó Emmeline, mientras la pelirroja se lanzaba sobre su cama y se escondía tras el dosel-vamos Lil...estás enamorada de él-

-Solo lo admitiré el día que tú admitas que te mueres por Black-la cara de Emmeline se puso blanca, muy blanca, tanto que parecía un fantasma. Tranquilamente podía ser compañera de Nick Casi Decapitado.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-masculló, apretando los puños-yo.._yo no muero por Black_-Lily hizo una mueca.

-Muy bien, hasta que tú...-Emmeline pataleó. Señaló a Lily con el dedo, provocando que la pelirroja hiciera silencio.

-No..no lo hagas..no seas zorra-masculló-no pretendas hacerme olvidar que tú estás enamorada de Potter haciéndome la psicología inversa-Lily sonrió de soslayo. Emmeline se acomodó su largo cabello rubio tras su espalda-yo..-carraspeó-lo que siento por Black es atracción..nada más-

-Oh vamos-dijo Lily-te vi-Emmeline frunció el ceño.

-No viste nada-chilló-no siento nada por Black, está buenísimo, más que buenísimo, pero no puedes culparme por eso-lo dijo tan rápidamente que su rostro se puso violeta. Tomó aire hondamente al terminar de vociferar. -¿Has comprendido?-Lily asintió con la cabeza, pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que podría divertirse de lo lindo con su mejor amiga.

-Bien-masculló Emmeline-la discusión acabó aquí-Lily hizo puchero-no voy a ponerme a hablar de lo que _no siento_ por Black...¿está bien?-lo dijo de tal forma que Lily no se atrevió a cuestionar. Se mordió el labio divertida. Emmeline tomó aire-¿qué piensas hacer mañana?-la pelirroja levantó la mirada confusa.

-¿Mañana?-preguntó. Emmeline suspiró con cansancio.

-Mañana...Hogsmeade...Rachel..Potter..cita-lo dijo como si Lily fuese una retrazada mental.

-Oh...si..._eso_-dijo Lily, de pronto nuevamente entristecida. Suspiró con melancolía mientras se sentaba sobre su cama. Pues no sabía qué iba a hacer..lo único que quería cometer era un homicidio contra Rachel. Por zorra, por cínica, porque le estaba quitando a su James. Sí, _suyo_, _de ella_...aunque le costara admitirlo en voz alta, concientemente ya lo había confesado. _Estaba enamorada de James Potter_. Y él le pertenecía. Y a quien no le gustara, que se embrome. Aunque era obvio que debía marcar territorio, porque aquel hombre sí que tenía pretendientes para derrochar.

-Pues nada..no pienso hacer nada...es más..tal vez ni siquiera vaya a Hogsmeade-susurró. Emmeline la miró con indignación.

-Tienes que ir a Hogsmeade-dijo, arrodillándose frente a la pelirroja-no solo para divertirte, sino además para demostrarle a ese miope idiota que tú vales más que Rachel-Lily sonrió muy a su pesar. Miope idiota...si Emmeline supiera aunque sea la mínima parte de lo hermoso que ella lo veía.

-No...no me interesa-murmuró, no muy convencida. La expresión de Emmeline le hizo saber que no sabía mentir. Puso los ojos en blanco.-De acuerdo...-

-¿De acuerdo qué?-preguntó Emmeline-¿confiesas que estás enamorada de él?-

-No-chilló Lily. Ni muerta lo admitía, menos después de aquel pacto con Catherine.-Iré a Hogsmeade..tal vez...salir a pasear me aclare las ideas-suspiró-mañana será otro día-Emmeline asintió con la cabeza-¿me dejas dormir?-la rubia enarcó una ceja-necesito descansar-le hizo señas a Emmeline para que la dejara a solas. Suspiró al oír la puerta del cuarto cerrarse, mientras se arropaba entre las sábanas. Se abrazó a la almohada y cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en el rostro de James. Suspiró. Como si eso fuese posible.

**OoOOoO**

Se despatarró sobre el sofá color escarlata, esperando por fin tener un poco de comodidad y tranquilidad, ahora que Sirius y James no estaban molestando en metros a la redonda. Sirius había ido a comer (no le preguntó qué clase de comida iba a ingerir), y James había decidido acostarse. Por lo que con suma y tortuosa lentitud se quitó los zapatos y la túnica, dejándola perfectamente doblada sobre el respaldo del sofá. Abrió su mochila y sacó de su interior el libro que con tanto placer había estado leyendo. Sí, porque a él, auque seguro ya adivinaron, le fascinaba leer. Así que abrió el libro y se dispuso a perderse en la lectura. Cuando leía nada ni nadie lo quitaba de su ensimismamiento. Podía leer durante horas mientras se acercaba el Apocalipsis, que él ni enterado.

Estuvo leyendo durante varios largos minutos, sin percatarse de las varias e interesadas miradas de las compañeras de Gryffindor. De acuerdo, él no era como Sirius, que destilaba sensualidad por los poros, ni como James, que a pesar de ser miope y ciego (N/A: xD..va con amor) era un hombre súper atlético y atractivo a los ojos de las chicas...No..él era...distinto. Más bien delgado, de contextura física fina, de ojos color miel levemente rasgados, cabello rubio, labios levemente carnosos y un rostro lo bastante bien hecho como para gustarle a alguien. Pero a pesar de todo eso, él sabía que no se comparaba con sus dos mejores amigos. Sirius y James eran imanes para las chicas, en cambio él no. Aunque prefería mantenerse al margen. La vida ya era demasiado complicada para él, _principalmente para él_, como para incluir a una mujer en su vida. Fue en ese instante en que, al aspirar el aire, percibió un aroma sumamente familiar. Como licántropo tenía ese "_don_": el olfato más desarrollado, así como también el oído y la vista. El aroma que percibió en el aire lo incomodó un poco. Sabía quién olía así, y eso lo perturbaba. Se removió en el sofá, intentando mantenerse ocupado e interesado en lo que estaba leyendo. Ay Merlín, pero ya no podía. No lograba concentrarse en su lectura, el aroma era tan fuerte y le gustaba tanto. Además, era tranquilizante, como un somnífero. El perfume se hizo cada vez más potente, y se tensó. Alguien se sentó a su lado, provocando que la concentración se fuera al carajo, y su mente se dirigiera hacia un níveo cuello y a un castaño cabello que olían tan bien como los mil demonios.

-Hola Remus-la voz de la chica era tan dulce, de la misma forma en que olía. Dulce ella, dulce su aroma y dulce su voz. Él giró la cabeza con lentitud. Y allí estaba el rostro femenino, que le resultaba tan hermoso como una estatua de Venus.

-Ho...-carraspeó-hola-ustedes tal vez se pregunte desde cuándo él gustaba de ella. Pues, eso es de fácil respuesta: desde ese fatídico día, en la clase de pociones, cuando el maldito profesor Slughorn les hizo preparar Amortentia. Ella olía a su Amortentia, pudo percibir el aroma a flores que emanaba el cabello femenino justo cinco segundos después de acabar la clase. Ella siempre le había resultado bonita , pero jamás había pensado que su atracción llegaría a ese punto. Porque cada vez que aspiraba el aroma de la chica algo despertaba en él. Y no era precisamente algo espiritual. Ella le excitaba hasta lo más profundo. Ella era..como su hembra alfa, o algo así. Su instinto animal, bastante más notorio que en la mayoría de los chicos, rugió de satisfacción cuando ella se cruzó de piernas y pudo verle la tersa y blanca piel. Remus sacudió la cabeza, intentando sosegar a ese lobo hambriento que había despertado rugiendo y chillando. Sí, el pobrecito lobo necesitaba de una hembra para...bueno...ya imaginarán. Pero no, no podía ser ella. Porque sabía que la lastimaría. Porque..él era un licántropo...¿a qué chica normal le gustaría salir con un licántropo? (N/A: a Tonks xD..ah, cierto que ella no es normal). Suspiró. Aunque ninguna chica le resultaba tan atractiva al olfato y a la vista. Debían ser las feromonas que destilaba el cuerpo femenino. Como se dice, los animales se huelen. Y él era más animal que la mayoría.

-¿No piensas hablarme?-la voz de Cat sonó un tanto áspera. Remus la miró sonriendo de soslayo.

-Lo siento-dijo, cerrando el libro-es que..-tragó saliva cuando ella se acercó más a él. "_Control, control_". Pudo verle un poco de piel al observar que dos botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados. Merlín. –Es que intentaba leer...-ella apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano.

-Siempre lees-respondió Cat. Sonrió para luego morderse el labio-pones demasiado concentración..tanta que...tu nariz se frunce cuando lees-Remus parpadeó confuso. ¿Ella le prestaba atención cuando leía?. Tragó saliva al notar que el largo cabello castaño se encontraba suelto tras la espalda de ella, por lo que podía olerla con más intensidad.-Por cierto..Remus...-él la miró. Había notado un cambio extraño en la voz de ella. –Mañana...-

-Iré a Hogsmeade mañana-dijo él rápidamente. Algo rugió dentro de él. No, no era su estómago. Era su lobito particular. Y el pobre lobito andaba en época de celo, por lo que parecía. ¿Le parecía a él o la sala común estaba desierta?. Perfecto para perpetrar el acto. La sala común desierta, ellos dos solos..ella demasiado cerca de él como para evitarlo.

-Sí..yo también iré a Hogsmeade-respondió Cat, dubitativa-me preguntaba si...-

-Sí-respondió rápidamente. Ella enarcó una ceja al mirarlo.

-Pero si ni siquiera he..-

-Es una cita-dijo Remus sonriendo. Cat levantó las cejas.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó consternada. Aunque su corazón latía desbocado dentro de ella. ¿Esa sensación en su estómago debía ser la felicidad?.

-A menos que no quieras-Cat fulminó a Remus con la mirada. Él sonrió.

-Psicología inversa conmigo no Lupin-terció ella con autoridad. Remus sonrió divertido.

-Como tú digas-dijo. Cat le sonrió con dulzura.

-Me voy a dormir-susurró mientras se levantaba. Remus enarcó una ceja. ¿La falda era demasiado corta o era una ilusión óptica?. –Nos vemos mañana entonces-

-Nos olemos...-carraspeó cuando ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño-nos vemos-dijo con voz desmayada.

-Hasta mañana-dijo Cat. Remus se mantuvo tieso en el sofá durante algunos segundos.

-Espera Cat-dijo, levantándose con estrépito. Ella lo miraba expectante-¿no me darás el beso de las buenas noches?-la cara de ella, un poema. Cat se acercó a él con lentitud, para agacharse y propinarle un dulce beso en la mejilla. Remus sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras sentía los cálidos labios de ella sobre su pálida piel. Pudo aspirar ese aroma tan encantador cuando el cabello de ella cayó hacia delante. Merlín, su lobo interior ya estaba furioso. Tentarlo y luego quitar la presa, eso no se hacía. Era como poner frente a las narices de un león un pedazo de venado, jugoso y sangriento, y luego quitárselo diciendo _lero lero_. Eso era tentar al destino..o mejor dicho, tentar a su pobre yo interno.

-Hasta mañana-susurró Cat, demasiado cerca de su oído como para mantenerse tranquilo.

-Hasta..mañana Caty-la vio caminar hacia las escaleras con muchísima gracilidad. El vaivén de la falda le resultó abrumador. Merlín, le gustaba demasiado. Miró el libro sobre su regazo, cerrado, siempre en la misma página cada vez que ella aparecía para provocar que todo su autocontrol se fuera el diablo. Nunca lograba avanzar más de tres líneas cuando ella estaba cerca. No podía concentrarse, mucho menos si se acercaba la luna llena, cuando todos sus sentidos se agudizaban. Porque si ya la olía en estado normal, con la luna llena aproximándose era como una tortura para su pobre lobo interno. Suspiró y se levantó lentamente del sofá. Quería dormir. O intentarlo por lo menos. Subió las escaleras. Sabía que dormiría bien. ¿Por qué? porque tendría una cita. Y porque el aroma de Cat aún le llenaba las fosas nasales. Sonrió mientras entraba al cuarto, en donde James dormía. Se sentó en la cama, aún sonriendo como bobalicón. Mañana sería un gran día.

Se despertó luego de que un almohadonazo se estampara contra su cara. Se removió en la cama, maldiciendo por lo bajo al tremendo idiota que se encontraba saltando sobre su cama y sobre él, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Ya basta Sirius-chilló, dándose la vuelta y enfrentando con la mirada al joven de ojos grises que sonreía divertido. Sirius cayó bruscamente sobre la cama, sentado.

-Anda James-dijo con toda la felicidad del mundo reluciendo en su sonrisa-hoy vamos a Hogsmeade-James se sentó con dificultad, suspirando.

-No sé si quiero ir-susurró. Sirius lo miró como si hubiese lanzado una terrible blasfemia, o lo que era peor, como si estuviese insultando a las cervezas de mantequilla.

-¿Que no _qué_?-masculló Sirius, estupefacto-no..no puedes-James lo observó fijamente.

-No quiero ir-

-Tienes una cita-gruñó Sirius. James lo miró precavido. La forma en que las pupilas de su mejor amigo lo observaba, el ligero rubor en las mejillas, y las cejas fruncidas era claro indicio de que en cualquier momento Sirius perdería los estribos.

-Pero no quiero ir-susurró, mirando al suelo.

-Tienes una cita James-la voz de Remus provocó que James levantara la mirada.

-Oh Remus...-

-Tienes una cita...y tú eres un hombre de palabra-la voz de Remus sonó solemne. James suspiró y, con mucha lentitud, se levantó de su cama, dispuesto a vestirse. No podía ir a esa bendita cita solo vistiendo su pantalón pijama.

-Yo...los espero abajo-dijo Remus, ya vestido y en perfectas condiciones. Sonrió cuando Sirius y James asintieron con las cabezas, y salió del cuarto. Pudo oír con suma claridad las conversaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en la sala común, y eso que él se encontraba varios metros sobre la sala principal de la Torre Gryffindor. Ese maldito oído súper desarrollado. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo vacío, y se detuvo de golpe al percibir cierto aroma en el aire. Sonrió embobado.

-Hola Remus-la voz de Cat lo hizo voltear hacia donde se veía el rostro sonriente y risueño de la chica. Lo saludó con la mano, y él sonrió. Se veía tan hermosa, con su largo cabello del color del chocolate (con lo que le gustaba a él el chocolate) suelto sobre la espalda. Ya comenzaba a hacer frío, por lo que ella tenía un suéter rosa sobre su fino cuerpo. Unos jeans azules ajustados se cernían sobre las piernas femeninas, mostrando que esa joven, además de simpática, era bellísima.

-Hola Caty-dijo él, sabiendo que su corazón se había acelerado. Mucho más cuando ella se acercó y lo tomó del brazo. El simple roce de ambos brazos le dio electricidad, suave y encantadora electricidad.

-¿Vamos?-pestañeó coqueta, y Remus rió por lo bajo, con esa risa tonta que sólo los enamorados podían poseer. Bajaron juntos las escaleras hacia la sala común, aún ella tomando el brazo de él.

El bullicio en aquel lugar le sentó...aterrador. No porque le temiera a la gente, sino porque le avergonzaba que los demás lo vieran con Cat..muchos ya lo habían tildado de homosexual al ver que, comparado con Sirius y James, no salía con ninguna chica. Se ruborizó violentamente al ver la expresión de Lily, sentada en el sofá principal. Sonrió cohibido.

Lily parpadeó confusa al ver a Cat tan sonriente del brazo de Remus. Tironeó varias veces de la túnica de Emmeline. La rubia lo miró con fastidio, para luego observar a la extraña pareja que les sonreía.

-Vaya-susurró, boquiabierta, mientras Cat y Remus se acercaban a donde ellos estaban.-Lo consiguió...y eso que quería violárselo-Lily sonrió divertida.

-Ya era hora-susurró la pelirroja-aunque..bueno...-se encogió de hombros, y Emmeline percibió la repentina melancolía de Lily.-No todas tenemos la misma suerte-

-Tú porque eres una idiota redomada-masculló la rubia, y Lily suspiró. De pronto la sala común se silenció, como si alguien hubiese lanzado un hechizo silenciador sobre todos los alumnos allí reunidos.

-Oh oh-susurró Emmeline, y Lily levantó la mirada. Y allí los vio. Ella tomándolo del brazo como si él fuese un trofeo...y él...tenía expresión de pocos amigos. Como si estuviera..triste. Lily bajó la mirada cuando él la miró. Rachel y James salieron de la sala común, mientras todos los demás los miraban como si fuesen una pareja de la realeza.

-Merlín, qué horror-masculló Emmeline-ni que fueran...los reyes de Inglaterra-el comentario de Emmeline hizo que Lily sonriera de soslayo. Tal vez Rachel no fuese una reina, pero no iba a negar que James no era un rey por donde se lo mirase.

-Bueno-dijo Emmeline de pronto, provocando que ella diera un respingo. -¿Nos vamos?-preguntó-porque realmente tengo ganas de irme-ambas se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron con paso firme hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dispuestas a desaparecer entre el gentío.

**OoOOoO**

Suspiró, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Hogsmeade..no entendía cómo Hogsmeade le resultara aburrido. No podía ser. Algo estaba ocurriendo. Algo _malo_ estaba ocurriendo. Volvió a suspirar con hastío. Tal vez era porque James estaba _ocupado_..tal vez porque Remus había desaparecido. O tal vez era porque no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a esa chica rubia que reía divertida y a carcajadas, sentada unas mesas más allá. ¿Por qué no lograba despegar los ojos de ella¿acaso ella había ejecutado un hechizo hipnotizador?. Frunció el entrecejo mientras la observaba. Se veía tan apetecible con el largo y ondulado cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta. Gracias a eso podía vislumbrar el encantador cuello blanco y las formas perfectas del rostro. Ella reía a risa batiente junto a Lily, pero no era la pelirroja la que a él le interesaba. Jamás le había sucedido algo parecido. Tal vez era por el hecho de que ella le resultara casi imposible. Y digo _casi imposible_ porque para Sirius Black casi nada era imposible. Rogaba que así fuera. La miró más atentamente. El gesto que ella hizo para acomodar un largo mechón rubio tras la oreja le resultó demasiado encantador. Y ni hablar cuando ella se mordió el labio, pareciendo tímida e inocente. Merlín..ella le resultaba demasiado atractiva. Pero...y eso era lo que a él más le temía. Ese pero significaba que la quería. "_Sí, muy atractiva, pero...la quiero"_. Sí, él quería a Emmeline Vance. Y no podía evitarlo, más sí negarlo rotundamente frente al "_te lo dije_" Remus, y al "_increíble_" James.

Suspiró, mientras giraba su dedo alrededor de la boca de la botella que tenía en frente. Observó con hartazgo a James, sentado a su lado, y a la idiota insufrible de Rachel. Comprendía que James intentara olvidar a Evans, una rata de biblioteca que tenía un relación carnal con los libros y que hacía dudar fervientemente si le gustaban los hombres...pero Grant..no, Grant se iba al otro extremo. Era atractiva, sí, hermosa, pero...tan tonta y egocéntrica..demasiado aburrida.

-Jamsie-la voz de Rachel sonaba tan chirriante, casi juraba que le hacía sangrar los tímpanos. James hizo una mueca un tanto enojada al oír cómo lo llamaba Rachel.

-Dime Rachel-susurró, intentando contener las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo a los brazos de la pelirroja sentada varias mesas más allá. Suspiró tristemente cuando los ojos verdes de ella se encontraron con los suyos.

-¿No quieres salir a caminar?-preguntó Rachel, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino. Sirius sonrió divertido al ver la exasperación en el semblante de su mejor amigo. Sí, esa chica exasperaba a cualquiera con su voz de banshee y sus comentarios estúpidos.

-Pues...-James miró a Sirius buscando ayuda-no quiero que Canuto se quede solo-Rachel fulminó a Sirius con la mirada, como si él tuviese la culpa de que James no quisiera estar a solas con ella. Si ella era insufrible, Sirius no tenía la culpa.

-No James...de veras...-James miró a Sirius con desesperación-disfruta de tu cita-sonrió al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo.

-Muy bien-dijo Rachel, rebosante de felicidad, levantándose con estrépito de su asiento. James se encogió en la silla. ¿Era posible que el bar entero se quedara en silencio y expectante sólo para ver lo que él y Rachel hacían?. Suspiró, mientras Rachel tironeaba de él.

-Rachel, ve afuera-dijo Sirius. Y no era una petición –necesito hablar con James-la mirada endemoniada que le lanzó Rachel no lo asustó en lo absoluto. A Sirius Black nada lo atemorizaba...bueno, tal vez si una cosa, y esa cosa era el amor. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo -¿me permites hablar con mi mejor amigo?-utilizó su tono de voz más sensual. Ninguna mujer se resistía a aquello, ni siquiera la profesora McGonagall.

Rachel parpadeó confusa. Sonrió como boba cuando Sirius le sonrió con su perfecta y seductora sonrisa de derechos y blancos dientes.

-Pues...er...sí claro-ella volteó grácilmente, y salió del bar caminando como si fuese una súper modelo. Más de una mirada masculina la siguió en el trayecto hacia la puerta.

James se maravilló de esa atracción de miradas, aunque no comprendía por qué justo a él al que Rachel quería, teniendo tantos chicos tras ella. Hasta para eso tenía mala suerte.

-Bien-la voz de Sirius hizo que levantara la mirada-ahora que se fue la incordia-James sonrió-puedo decirte lo que quería decirte-se miraron, sabiendo que tenían demasiadas cosas para contarse. –Corna-el sobrenombre le sonó gratificante-sé que parece como si yo quisiera que salgas con ella-James hizo una mueca-pero créeme, mientras más rápido andes con ella, más temprano acabará la cita-a veces Sirius sonaba tan sabio.-Ve con ella y acaba con este suplicio-

-¿Tú qué harás?-Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía pensado...-la mirada de James lo intimidó. El maldito algo sospechaba-..quedarme un poco más-intentó sonar convincente y natural-ya sabes..Rosmerta es muy atractiva-James sonrió con picardía. Sí, Rosmerta era atractiva... y le lanzaba medio ecosistema encima a Sirius.

-Como tú digas Canuto-dijo James divertido, observando cómo Rosmerta se acercaba a la mesa y, luego de llevarse las botellas vacías, le sonrió a Sirius con coquetería.

-¿Me habrá oído?-masculló Sirius divertido.

-No lo creo-susurró James. Suspiró-bien amigo-Sirius lo miró con aprensión-terminaré con esta tortura y...-su mirada captó la de Lily, que lo observaba detenidamente. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, apenas un rubor. Un rubor que a él le resultó obnubilador. Carraspeó.-y volveré a ser el de antes-Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-¿El de antes..en todos los sentidos?-James frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba.

-¿A qué te refieres..?-Sirius hizo una seña con la cabeza, señalando a Lily. James se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-No..no creo que en todos los sentidos-susurró-bien amigo, nos vemos-

-Suerte Corna-dijo Sirius, mientras James salía con paso cabizbajo al exterior. Suspiró y acomodó sus brazos tras su nuca. Emmeline se encontraba sentada en una mesa frente a él, a varios metros. ¿Ir y hablar?. Lo descartó por completo. ¿Confesársele?...mucho menos...además...¿confesarle qué?. Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Quieres algo más Sirius?-dio un respingo al oír a Rosmerta tan cerca de él. Ella lo miró pomposamente-¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-él sonrió levemente-_pídeme lo que quieras_-

-No gracias Rosmerta..tentadora propuesta..pero no-

-Esa zorra se le está tirando-masculló Emmeline, observando la escena entre Sirius y Rosmerta-qué vieja tan..-

-¿Vieja?-preguntó Lily consternada-no es vieja Em...-

-Cállate o te golpearé-masculló Emmeline con rabia.

-¿Cuál es el problema de que Rosmerta le tire los perros a Black?-Emmeline enrojeció-jejejeje...ya veo-

-No...no te atrevas Evans, dilo y te juro que te arrancaré el cuero cabelludo como lo hacían los indios con sus enemigos-Lily se pegó a la silla.

-Oh, está bien..como quieras-dijo divertida-pero admite que..-

-Ya admití que me atrae, que es atractivo..¿qué más quieres que te diga?-

-Que te estás enamorando-

-Ni en sueños-masculló Emmeline cruzándose de brazos.

-Como digas-dijo Lily sin convicción. ¿Le parecía a ella o Emmeline tenía un aura asesina a su alrededor?.

-Nos vamos-masculló la rubia, sonando como un lobo feroz y hambriento.

-Pero...-

-Nos vamos Lily-la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró a fuera.

-Pero..yo no quiero estar aquí-susurró Lily cuando se encontraron en el exterior. Había vislumbrado a dos personas caminando a unos metros..y los había reconocido.

-Oh vamos Lil-dijo Emmeline, sonriendo con malevolencia-hazte la interesante-la arrastró hacia donde se encontraban James y Rachel. La sensación de fuga que la embargó fue tremenda. Quería huir, salir corriendo de allí. Además, había notado la mirada de James.

-Chicos..-dijo Emmeline con inocencia y naturalidad-¿cómo están?-

James suspiró. Honestamente, muy aburrido. Quería morir.. aunque sabía que moriría del aburrimiento. ¿Era posible aquello?..esperaba que sí. Aunque ver a Lily tan cerca de él le resultó maravilloso y tranquilizador. Intentó controlar sus emociones y los temblores de sus manos, por lo que las escondió en sus bolsillos.

-Yo estoy perfectamente, gracias Emmeline-dijo Rachel. Apretó el brazo de James-¿vamos cielo?-la palabra cielo provocó reacciones varias. Estupefacción por parte de James, asco por parte de Emmeline...y odio, odio acérrimo por parte de Lily.

-Er...sí vamos-dijo James. Caminó cabizbajo y siendo arrastrado por Rachel.

Lily suspiró con tristeza mientras los observaba desaparecer a lo lejos.

-Quiero ir al castillo-susurró. Emmeline la miró enojada-por favor-suplicó.

-De acuerdo, vamos-dijo la rubia-Merlín, me debes una-Lily sonrió mientras avanzaba por el

sinuosos camino hacia el castillo. Sí, a Emmeline le debía una. Unas cuantas. ¿Para qué estaban los amigos sino?.

**OoOOoO**

Ustedes se preguntarán dónde está Remus. Pues es fácil responder a eso. El chico se encontraba en ese mismo instante sentado sobre una fría roca, observando con detenimiento a Catherine, que estaba de pie frente a una larga verja que los separaba de la Casa de los Gritos. Se sentía nervioso. No era la primera cita de su vida, pero sí era la primera que tenía con una chica que le atraía demasiado. La miró. El viento soplaba en dirección a él, por lo que podía aspirar el aroma de Catherine, que le daba de lleno en el rostro. Se estremeció. Ella le gustaba tanto.

-¿Sabías que es la casa...?-

-Más embrujada de Londres-terminó Remus-sí-oh sí, él sí lo sabía.

-Dicen que hay fantasmas muy violentos allí dentro-susurró Cat. Remus la miró. Se veía tan hermosa con ese rubor en las mejillas debido al frío.

-Eso dicen-claro que no había fantasmas...era él el que hacía semejante jaleo dentro de aquella casa. Aunque era obvio que ella no debía saberlo. Catherine se acercó a él, y se sentó a su lado sobre la roca. Remus se tensó al notar que ella lo escudriñaba con la mirada.

-Tienes una cicatriz bajo el mentón-él la miró cuando ella pasó el dedo sobre la piel, acariciando la cicatriz. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro..podría tomarla fuertemente de la nuca y besarla. Los labios de ella le resultaron demasiado apetecibles teniéndolos a escasos centímetros. Suspiró. Y fue en ese instante en que, de sorpresa, Cat apoyó los labios sobre los suyos. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando ella rodeó con los brazos su cuello y entreabrió la boca para que él respondiera. Suspiró sobre los labios de ella, y se entregó. Qué más daban sus miedos, o sus prejuicios sobre sí mismo. Si ella le atraía..no tenía por qué saber su pequeño problema peludo. Ay, el aroma de ella lo embriagaba. Lo volvía loco. Tenía que contener, tenía que...La mano de ella jugueteando con el primer botón de su camisa lo hizo estremecer. Su piel ardía.

-No..Cat..-

-Ay Remus, por favor..-chilló ella. –Me gustas desde hace tiempo..¿cuál es tu maldito problema?-Remus se sintió golpeado ante aquella confesión.

-¿Yo te gusto desde hace tiempo?-preguntó. Cat se sonrojó de golpe.

-Si no me gustaras, no te habría dicho de venir a Hogsmeade-lo dijo con mucha rapidez. Remus sonrió dulcemente.

-¿De veras te gusto?-

-Sí idiota..-masculló ella exasperada-¿no te habías dado cuenta?-Remus negó con la cabeza-ay, pero qué ciego eres..y el miope es James-él sonrió de soslayo, para luego morderse el labio.

-Si no me gustaras no te habría besado _prefecto estúpido_-él sonrió divertido al ver que ella comenzaba a enfurecerse.

-No te enojes-dijo, tomándola de las manos y acercándola a él. Ella se tensó. El cuerpo masculino ardía-tú...tú también me gustas-Cat lo miró como si la hubiesen golpeado. ¿_Que él qué_?.

-¿En serio?-él asintió con la cabeza. –Demuéstralo-Remus se mordió el labio y la besó, pero no inocentemente como solía hacer con la mayoría de las chicas, sino con ansias. Su lobo interno rugió expectante cuando sintió la lengua de ella acariciar la suya. Todas las descargas eléctricas del mundo se llevaron a cabo en él. Merlín, debía contener su instinto animal. La separó de golpe de él cuando sintió que toda su sangre se dirigía a cierta parte baja de su cuerpo. Carraspeó y se acomodó el cabello.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Cat, sin comprender por qué él había tenido esa reacción. Él tomó aire hondamente varias veces.

-Nada Cat..es que..me estoy quedando sin sangre en el cerebro-lo dijo avergonzado, y un ligero tinte rojizo apareció en sus mejillas. Cat enarcó una ceja. Lo miró de arriba abajo...y comprendió.

-Oh Merlín-dijo ella. Sonrió, y se lanzó a reír a carcajadas.

-No te rías-masculló él terriblemente avergonzado-no me ocurre con frecuencia-

-Eso quiere decir que sí te gusto-dijo Cat divertida. Lo tomó de ambos lados de la camisa y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.-Vamos al castillo..no quiero que las demás lo disfruten-él sonrió. Cat lo tomó de la mano, y juntos caminaron hacia Hogsmeade.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había vuelto al colegio. Los tres se encontraban despatarrados sobre el sofá, mirando al techo.

-Sirius-la voz de Remus hizo que él clavara sus ojos grises en el joven licántropo-¿realmente es lo de tu hermano lo que te preocupa?-Sirius hizo una mueca. El maldito se estaba dando cuenta que en realidad lo que más le preocupaba era lo que comenzaba a sentir por Emmeline. Maldito sentido lobuno.

-Sí...mi hermano-Sirius volvió a clavar su vista en la joven rubia que se encontraba en la otra punta de la sala común.

-No pareciera-susurró Remus, mirando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. –Ya Sirius, admítelo-

-¿Que admita qué?-masculló él, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Que te gusta Emmeline-James miraba a uno y otro lado como si estuviese observando un partido de tenis.

-Tú admite que te gusta Cat-dijo Sirius. Remus sonrió.

-Lo admito-dijo. Sirius y James lo miraron consternados-¿acaso no sabían que tenía una cita con ella hoy?-ambos negaron con la cabeza-¿dónde rayos viven?-

-Pues..no estaba enterado-susurró James.

-Bueno, parece que ninguno de los dos va a admitir nada-dijo Remus, levantándose del sofá-asi que me voy a dormir-

-Yo no tengo nada que admitir-masculló Sirius enojado. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como tú digas Canuto-

-Pues yo sí tengo algo que admitir..-Sirius y Remus miraron a James con ansias-que mi cita fue terrible...y...-

-¿Y?-James tragó saliva.

-Y...que...er...necesito ayuda para olvidar a Evans-Remus hizo una mueca.

-No era eso lo que esperaba oír-susurró-pero está bien..algo es algo-dijo-me voy a dormir-

-Hasta mañana cínico de porquería-masculló Sirius. Remus sonrió mientras subía el primer escalón hacia los dormitorios.

-Hasta mañana _cobardes_-Sirius suspiró enojado.

-Nunca voy a admitirlo-susurró. James lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿El qué?-Sirius se mordió la lengua.

-Nada James...nada-

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO **

_**Nota de Autora:**_

AL FIN MIERRRRRRRRRDA...lo termine T.T..una semana escribiéndolo, o más. Dios, cuánto q tarde.

Bien, no diré mucho..solo q me dejen reviews y q ojalá les haya gustado. Sí, es un capítulo raro...pero...es divertido.

Espero verlas pronto por mi otro fic! XD...y Feliz Navidad adelantado!!!!...


	8. Un Halloween peludo

VOLVIIIIIIIII...Aleluya!!!...

Bien, agradezco los reviews a: **Dramione Black**, **nallemit**, **ARYAM**, **Judith Malfoy**, **Rebex-Potter**, **viktor jos krum**, **ladyblacksu**, **Sowelu**, **Kamii Malfoy Black** y **monse evans**.

Espero que la tardanza con este fic no les haya molestado, pero estoy tan bloqueada. Además el otro fic me tiene más absorbida, espero sepan disculpar.

Disfruten del cap!!!...

Este cap tiene un spoiler de HP7...procuren ya haber leido el libro. Saludos!!!.

**Capítulo 8: Un Halloween peludo.**

-Me enferman, me enferman..ME ENFERMAN-

-Ya Remus, cálmate, a ver si caes enfermo de verdad-

-CÁLLATE SIRIUS SI NO QUIERES QUE PARTA TU CARA-Sirius retrocedió en la cama, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-Ay no, no mi hermosa cara-Remus apretó los puños.

-YA CÁLLATE-

-Lunático¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Peter, sentándose en la cama. Los otros tres chicos lo miraron con sorna.

-Es la luna llena...-explicó Sirius-se acerca...-

-Y cuando llega, el pobre Remus tiene síndrome menstrual-la expresión de Remus fue de rabia, y Sirius y James rieron.

-VUELVE A DECIRLO Y TE ARRANCARÉ UN PEDAZO DE TU CUERPO DE UN MORDISCO-James se pegó contra la pared, huyendo de la ira asesina del joven rubio que vociferaba a todo pulmón. Con mucha suerte McGonagall no lo habría oído. Carraspeó.

-Bueno..pensemos-Remus chasqueó la lengua, y tanto Sirius como James lo oyeron susurrar algo así como _"justo ustedes"_.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta Remusin?-James miró a Sirius con temor. Cuando Remus estaba hormonal, era mejor no llamarlo _Remusin_. El joven rubio apretó los dientes y los puños, y miró a Sirius.

-No me digas Remusin, _idiota_-Sirius suspiró.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó hastiado-no te ves..normal-

-Nunca fui normal-masculló Remus con voz mordaz. Suspiró, intentando calmarse.

-Deberías estar feliz...va a haber una fiesta en Halloween-la cara de Remus se crispó.

-Ese es el maldito problema, la fiesta-gruñó, y James y Sirius se miraron.

-¿Cuál es el problema de que haya una fiesta..?-

-PUES QUE NO SÉ SI RECUERDAN, PERO HOY, TREINTA Y UNO DE OCTUBRE, ES LUNA LLENA-James y Sirius levantaron las cejas.

-Oh...eso...-dijo Sirius, preocupado.

-Lo..lo olvidamos-susurró James, encogiéndose de hombros. Remus maldijo por lo bajo.

-Eso es lo que me molesta, olvidaron por completo la luna llena, pero no se olvidaron de armar bromas contra los slytherins...-

-Ya, perdona Remus...-susurró Sirius-descuida..no iremos a la fiesta de Halloween, te lo juro-

-Sí, yo también-dijo James-no iremos a esa fiesta...aunque tengamos que ir disfrazados y vayan a haber muchas chicas hermosas-Remus lo miró suspicaz.

-Oh por favor, si tú no puedes pensar en otra que no sea Li...-James lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Por favor Remus, no la nombres...estuve muy bien sin pensar en ella durante estas últimas semanas-y eso era cierto. No había hablado con ella, ni siquiera la había mirado en las clases que compartían. La ignoraba en la sala común, procurando pensar que ella no estaba allí, oliendo encantadoramente bien y luciendo terriblemente hermosa.

-Como digas Corna-susurró Remus.

-Bien...entonces..si hoy, treinta y uno de octubre, es luna llena...deberíamos planear qué hacer-Remus y James hicieron muecas.

-Pues deberíamos planear cómo pasar desapercibidos para que nadie note que faltamos-dijo Sirius-somos muy populares..y más de una chica querrá que...bueno...-revoleó los ojos-vayamos con ellas al baile-

-Yo no iré con nadie al baile...-

-Es un baile de disfraces, nadie notará que faltamos-dijo Remus sensatamente.

-Es...verdad...-admitió James-solo planeemos lo que haremos aquella noche y ya...-

-Pues es hoy-dijo Sirius-asi que...veamos...-

-¿_Qué _vamos a planear por Merlín?-dijo Remus con hastío-iremos a La Casa de los Gritos, y luego saldremos a caminar...aunque obviamente esperaremos a que los alumnos estén todos en sus respectivas salas comunes, protegidos por las cobijas de sus camas...no seré tan idiota de andar por ahí con alumnos indefensos en los terrenos-

-Como tú digas Remusin-dijo Sirius alegremente. Remus hizo una mueca.

-Bien-dijo, cruzándose de brazos.-¿Vamos a Defensa...?-

-Claro...-se levantaron de las camas con pesadez. Aquel había sido un día bastante atareado. Remus los había levantado demasiado temprano y a los gritos, era obvio que la luna llena estaba demasiado próxima. Habían tenido Transformaciones, que era pan comido, Pociones, que la detestaban, y ahora mismo iban hacia Defensa, la clase luego del almuerzo. Aunque agradecían la hora libre entre medio.

-Apresúrense-apremió Remus al ver que los tres arrastraban los pies.

-Lunático, no me apures...-chilló Sirius, mientras se acomodaba la corbata, hecha un desparpajo alrededor de su cuello-sabes que gracias a ti no dormí bien...-Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dormiste ocho horas, suficientes para tener tu cerebro en funcionamiento-

-Cerebro en funcionamiento-susurró James burlón. Lanzo una risita, y Sirius lo golpeó en la nuca.

-Auch-ya habían llegado a la sala común, que estaba casi vacía, a no ser por algunas chicas de séptimo que ellos conocían muy bien. Sirius miró a James en el instante en que Lily levantaba la mirada y la fijaba en ellos.

-Haz lo que has hecho desde hace un par de semanas-susurró Sirius, tomando a James del codo-vamos, salgamos de la sala común-darle esa opción a James le resultó reconfortante, pero Sirius no lo decía porque pensaba en él, sino porque, además, pensaba en sí mismo. Durante esas semanas se había encargado con magistral disimulo fingir que Emmeline no le gustaba, y era bastante difícil dada la situación. ¿Qué situación?, el primer amor caray. Él nunca había amado a nadie..ni siquiera a su madre, se había obligado a odiarla desde que había tenido uso de razón. ¿Por qué debía ahora aceptar ese amor por una chica que, a su entender, lo detestaba?. Suspiró mientras arrastraba a James hacia el corredor. Notó que Remus se quedaba rezagado, muy cerca de donde se encontraban las chicas de séptimo.

-Lunático-lo llamó Sirius. Remus parpadeó y lo miró-vamos..no te quedes ahí con cara de idiota-

Remus se sonrojó y caminó hacia ellos, pero fue en ese instante en que una cabeza castaña se levantó de sobre la mesa en donde estaba apoyada y, mirando detenidamente al joven que caminaba hacia el retrato, dijo:-Hola Remus-para qué. Remus casi se mata al oír aquella voz dulce y suave, tropezándose sonoramente con una butaca que Sirius, segundos después, calificaría de _asesina serial_, _Remusida_. Sirius tomó a Remus del hombro y lo arrastró al pasillo, mientras Cat, que había visto la escena de su pobre chico cayendo al suelo por culpa de una butaquita de mierda, comenzaba a gritar toda clase de improperios.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Sirius, observándolo detenidamente. Remus tragó saliva y se frotó la rodilla, que comenzaba a palpitarle.

-Sí..perfecto-susurró-me duele todo-

-Espera a mañana, y verás que te dolerá el doble-dijo James, mientras se detenían frente a la puerta del aula.

-¿Creen que la clase de hoy sea entretenida?-preguntó Sirius-porque honestamente...-miró hacia el pasillo, y se ruborizó apenas-no tengo ganas de entrar-

-¿Por qué de repente tienes esa cara de idiota?-preguntó James. Remus lanzó una risita burlona.

-Él siempre tiene cara de idiota-

-Te oí Remus-masculló Sirius con sorna. Suspiró, y volvió mirar hacia el pasillo. Sus dos amigos hicieron lo mismo.

-Oh-susurró James. Por el pasillo avanzaba el grupo de chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor, seguramente dirigiéndose a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los tres suspiraron, y rieron segundos después al verse en aquella situación tan incómoda.

-Ustedes son dos idiotas-masculló Remus cuando el profesor entró al aula y los obligó a entrar-deberían decirles lo que sienten, no pierden nada-Sirius puso cara de horror.

-Claro que sí..mi reputación de rompecorazones dónde quedará si me pongo de novio ¿eh?-Remus puso los ojos en blanco, y James sonrió.

-Pues tu reputación de rompecorazones puedes metértela ya sabes dónde Canuto..no seas idiota..se te nota que te gusta-Sirius se aferró a la mesa en donde estaba sentado para no caer al suelo ante esa declaración.

-Además sí pierdo algo-susurró-me castraría..y no quiero..-Remus suspiró.

-Ya basta Canuto, díselo y ya-

-¿Cómo es que eres así?-Remus lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Así cómo?-

-Así...tan perspicaz...te das cuenta de todo...-susurró Sirius, mientras el profesor hablaba sobre potentes hechizos defensivos-deberías ser vidente Remus-

-Sirius..deja de decir idioteces-susurró él riendo. Uno de los ventanales del aula estaba abierto, y en ese instante, un potente viento entró, haciendo volar los pergaminos sobre las mesas, y uno que otro libro. Pero a Remus aquello no le interesó, porque en ese momento un dulce aroma le inundó las fosas nasales, y se estremeció al girar la mirada y ver a Cat despeinada e intentando atarse el cabello con una cinta azul. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano, observándola. Le sonrió atontado cuando ella lo miró y le sonrió.

-Merlín, dan asco-masculló Sirius. Remus no pudo golpearlo salvajemente como hacía cada vez que él decía alguna estupidez, porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Cat, e intentando simular que le prestaba atención al profesor. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque de repente en su cabeza habían aparecido muchas imágenes pasadas de él y Cat besándose en rincones escondidos de la escuela...James y Sirius muchas veces habían preguntado por qué tardaba tanto en regresar a la sala común luego de la cena, y Remus no había podido contestar más que con una risita tonta.

Ya habían salido de la clase cuando decidieron encaminarse a los terrenos para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Se alejaron lo más que pudieron de la masa de alumnos que salían de sus clases, y se sentaron sobre el césped.

-Pues bien..-dijo Remus-¿me van a decir qué rayos les sucede a ambos?-James lo miró con expresión aterrorizada, mientras que Sirius lanzó un pedorreo.

-A mi nada-respondió, acostándose en el suelo, mientras el tenue sol lo iluminaba.

-No te creo..Sirius, has estado ignorando a Emmeline desde...-

-Desde la salida a Hogsmeade, sí-terminó Sirius, fastidiado. Suspiró-bien...sí-

-¿Si qué?-

-Sí, me gusta Emmeline maldición..pero no pienso decírselo-dijo cuando Remus aplaudía emocionado. Dejó de aplaudir cuando Sirius le pinchó el globo.

-Ay Canuto, siempre arruinas todo-dijo Remus, mientras un grupo de niños de primero correteaba por los terrenos-EH-gritó cuando dos de ellos comenzaron a golpearse-golpes no, o llamaré al director-carraspeó y miró a sus dos amigos-¿en qué estábamos?-

-En que decías que Canuto arruina todo-dijo James divertido, y Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo no arruino las cosas...piénselo...Emmeline y yo nos hemos odiado eternamente, desde la primera que nos vimos en el Expreso de Hogwarts..-

-Pero eso no quita que no te atraiga-terció James.

-¿Y tú?-masculló Remus, mirando directamente a James. Éste rehuyó la mirada-oh vamos-

-Pues..las cosas van bastante mejor...he ignorado a Lily todos los días, trato de no pensar en ella...ni de...-su mirada captó una larga cabellera roja, y se ruborizó-ni de mirarla..me tengo que ir-

-Ah no, tú te quedas-dijo Remus, tomándolo del pantalón y obligándolo a sentarse-no seas cobarde, compórtate como un Gryffindor-

-No quiero-chilló James, mientras Cat se acercaba a ellos, seguida de Lily y Emmeline. La risa de Sirius provocó que James se escondiera tras el tronco del árbol bajo el cual estaban sentados.

-Hola chicos-dijo Cat al llegar hasta ellos. Miró a Remus como si quisiera comérselo-hola Rem-

-Hola Cat-susurró él, mientras toda su sangre abandonaba su cerebro.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?-

-Siéntate tú Cat-dijo Emmeline con fastidio. Fulminó a Sirius con la mirada-no pienso sentarme ahí-lo dijo con repugnancia. Sirius sonrió con coquetería.

-No voy a hacerte nada...-Emmeline hizo una mueca-nada que tú no quieras-

-No quiero nada contigo Black-chilló ella, para dar un par de zancadas y propinarle una patada al joven que reía sentado en el suelo-IDIOTA-

Lily observó detenidamente al grupo. Remus y Cat hablaban con voces dulces y muy cerca uno del otro, mientras que Sirius y Emmeline se peleaban. Aunque ella, muy en el fondo, sabía que Emmeline se sentía atraída por ese idiota demasiado atractivo como para ser cierto. Notó que faltaba alguien, alguien que para ella era demasiado importante, alguien que se había convertido en la razón por la cual despertaba en las mañanas y tenía tantas ganas de levantarse a ir a las clases. Solo para verlo a él. Suspiró al no notar la presencia de James, aunque vislumbró un pie tras el árbol, y, al acercarse, lo vio. Estaba apoyado contra el tronco, escondiéndose. Cruzado de brazos y con la mirada sobre el suelo. Lily lo miró detenidamente. El cabello azabache se arremolinaba con delicadeza, y miraba fijamente al frente, clavando la vista en un punto fijo bastante lejano a ellos.

-Corna, ven..no te enajenes-dijo Remus divertido, asomándose tras el árbol. James suspiró y miró hacia su derecha, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Lily, que lo miraba nerviosa. Volvió a suspirar y miró al suelo, para caminar a gatas hacia donde estaba Remus, esquivando con la mirada a la joven pelirroja de pie a pocos metros. Se sentó junto a Remus, intentando no mirar a Lily. Ella suspiró y se acercó a Emmeline, quien ya había dejado de pelear con Sirius, aunque se fulminaban con la mirada. Esos dos iban a terminar juntos.

-Hoy es el baile de Halloween-dijo Cat sonriente. Parecía que era la única que disfrutaba de las tres.

-Sí, lo sabemos-respondió Peter, jugueteando con el césped-es de disfraces-

-Sí-respondieron las chicas al unísono.

-¿De qué van a disfrazarse?-preguntó Cat, intentando contener las ganas que tenía de besar a Remus en ese mismo instante. Se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando él la miró.

-Pues...-

-Tú Peter podrías disfrazarte de borrego-dijo Sirius malicioso, y el grupo entero se lanzó a reír, provocando que Peter se sonrojara.

-O de osito de felpa-dijo Emmeline. La carcajada fue general.

-Ya Colagusano, no te pongas mal-dijo Remus.

-¿Y de qué irán disfrazados?-preguntó Lily, hablando por primera vez. La voz le salió rasposa y temblorosa. Todos la miraron. Bueno, casi todos. James fijaba su mirada sobre sus zapatos, sin siquiera mover un ojo. Lily suspiró tristemente.

-Pues...no sé-respondió Remus.

-Vístete de angelito-dijo Cat sonriente. Lo miró con malicia-yo iré de diablesa-le guiñó un ojo de forma imperceptible, y Remus se sonrojó hasta la médula.

-Bueno..yo iré disfrazado de..-comenzó Sirius, pensativo. Se encogió de hombros-de Sirius-

-Vaya, te vas a esforzar mucho-dijo Emmeline con sorna, cruzándose de brazos. Sirius la miró sonriendo.

-Pues...es mi mejor disfraz-

-Tu mejor disfraz sería disfrazarte de persona pensante e inteligente-refutó Emmeline, y Sirius abrió la boca para contestar, pero una voz chillona lo hizo dar un respingo.

-Oh Merlín..Rachel-susurró, y miró directamente a James. –Ey..¿dónde se metió?-

-Shh...-Remus señaló la copa del árbol, y allí estaba James, escondido entre las hojas.

-Oh-

-Chicos, hola-dijo Rachel al detenerse frente a ellos. Alice llegó segundos después, jadeante y con una enorme pila de libros en sus brazos-¿qué hacían?-

-Estábamos...-

-¿Han visto a James?-preguntó Rachel rápidamente.

-No-dijo Remus con vehemencia. Rachel miró a Sirius, era obvio que a Remus no le creía.

-No..no lo hemos visto en semanas-la mirada que le lanzó Remus lo hizo sonreír.

-Bien...si lo ven..díganle que ya le tengo preparado el disfraz-ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿De qué irá disfrazado?-Rachel sonrió abiertamente.

-De Drácula...-se mordió el labio-me encantan los vampiros-(N/A: EDWARD, EDWARD, RA RA RA). Los miró con odio-¿le dirán?-

-Por supuesto-dijo Remus con ironía-como usted mande majestad-Rachel volteó con brusquedad, golpeando con su cabello la cara de Alice.

-Vámonos Alice-ella suspiró hastiada.

-Ya voy-susurró, mientras intentaba acomodar los libros que llevaba encima.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos Alice?-preguntó Remus, sacando su varita del bolsillo-un simple hechizo hará que floten frente a ti-Alice suspiró y sonrió.

-Gracias Remus, eres tan amable-dijo cuando los libros comenzaron a flotar a pocos centímetros.

-De nada-Alice sonrió agradecida y se alejó de ellos.

-Ya Corna, puedes bajarte-James saltó al suelo con agilidad.

-Merlín¿de vampiro?-chilló-no me pienso disfrazar de vampiro...¿quién rayos se cree que es?-

-¿Entre tú y Rachel no pasa nada?-preguntó Catherine, tomando de sorpresa a James.

-Pues no-respondió él, rascándose la cabeza-entre ella y yo no hay nada..no me gustan ese tipo de chicas-Emmeline y Cat miraron a Lily fijamente, y ella se encogió.

-¿Y qué tipo de chicas te gustan?-

-No creo que eso les importe-contestó él, acomodándose la túnica.-Y me voy-

-¿Adónde?-preguntó Sirius, mirando a James, que se alejaba de ellos.

-No sé...a cualquier lado-respondió James. Lily lo observó mientras se iba, notoriamente compungida. Tragó saliva, intentando disimular la tristeza que sentía dentro de ella.

Sirius miró a Remus sin comprender nada.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-Remus se encogió de hombros.-¿Por qué está así?-

-Creo saber por qué-respondió Remus-pero no es momento de hablarlo-

-Como tú digas Remusin-dijo Sirius. Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No me digas Remusin-comentó fastidiado.

-Remus...-él miró a Catherine con el corazón palpitándole. Ella sonrió-¿me acompañas a la biblioteca?-la risita de Sirius provocó que Remus se sonrojara.

-Claro-

-Necesito que..me ayudes con algo...-ella carraspeó cuando Lily y Emmeline la miraron socarronas.

-Ya me imagino con qué-masculló Emmeline burlona, y Cat le hizo una grosera seña con el dedo mayor.

-Bien sí-dijo Remus cohibido-vamos-

Caminaron por los terrenos, separados por varios centímetros. Cat lo miró durante todo el trayecto a la biblioteca. Se veía lindo. Bah, la palabra no era lindo, era _comestible_. La corbata perfectamente anudada alrededor del cuello, la camisa impecable y el pantalón liso y limpio..Merlín, ese hombre era un ejemplo de pulcritud. Suspiró y se mordió el labio. Quería lanzarse encima de él para..desordenarle la ropa, el cabello, quitarle la corbata, bajarle los pantalones, desabrocharle la camisa...quería devorarlo como lo habían estado haciendo durante todas las noches después de cenar, luego de las cuales él volvía a la sala común morado como una uva, y ella más feliz que una lombriz.

-Bien-susurró Remus al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca-tú dirás-Cat se mordió el labio y, luego de mirar si había moros en la costa, lo tomó de la corbata y lo acercó a ella, para atrapar la boca masculina con la suya.

La cordura, el autocontrol desmesurado, el lobo dormido..todo se fue al carajo, y durante minutos a Remus no le importó que pudieran verlos u oírlos. No le interesó si él era prefecto y debía _dar el ejemplo_. El ejemplo se lo podía meter ya saben donde. Tenía que parar. Tenía que tomar autocontrol, aspirar aire hondamente y separarse. Alejarse. Correr si era necesario. Pero no lo hizo.

La tomó de la nuca y la besó con tanta rabia y con tantas ansias que temió lastimarla. Su lobo interior rugía rabioso y en celo. Fue en ese momento en que Cat se separó, y Remus agradeció eso mentalmente. Ella suspiró. Tenía los labios enrojecidos y las mejillas teñidas de morado. Se veía tan linda. Suspiró, intentando calmarse.

-Debemos parar-susurró Cat, acomodándose el cabello. Lo tomó de la corbata, y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la biblioteca. Caminaron por el impecable y silencioso lugar, oyendo los ecos de sus pasos retumbar por todo el amplio espacio. Cat se había acercado a Madam Pince y le pedía unos libros que Remus no llegó a oír sobre qué trataban, ya que en ese mismo instante estaba observando con detenimiento unos extraños libros que se mordían unos a otros. No tuvo mucho tiempo para ponerse a investigar de qué eran aquellos libros, porque una mano lo tomó del cuello de la toga y lo arrastró hacia una parte lejana y recóndita de la biblioteca.

-¿Pince te ha dicho que los libros están en la sección prohibida?-preguntó cuando se fijó en la verja que les flanqueaba el paso. Catherine lo miró sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Sí-respondió, y lo tomó nuevamente de la corbata, besándolo con furia, como si nunca antes lo hubiese besado. Aquello fue más de lo que Remus podía soportar, y se dejó hacer. Las manos de Cat le resultaron demasiado ávidas y apremiantes, y lo recorrieron de arriba abajo. Se separó ligeramente de la boca femenina para gemir levemente cuando ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Aquello era demasiado. Su lobo interno ya se había puesto una servilleta alrededor del cuello y rugía hambriento. Merlín, no se la iba a comer (en el sentido literal de la palabra). El suave beso que ella le dio en el mentón fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, la bomba que hizo derrumbar el castillo de autocontrol. Gruñó (Merlín, había gruñido), la tomó de la nuca y la estampó contra la librería.

Estaba desesperado, el aroma dulce de ella lo volvía loco y lo hacía sentir completamente desquiciado. Cat lanzó una gemido cuando él lamió su cuello. Las manos de ella se adentraron en la camisa, y palparon fuertes músculos, así como también fino vello suave y corto.

Remus la oyó gemir con fuerza cuando él le devoraba el cuello, y fue en ese instante en que su cabeza hizo clic. Se separó de Cat dando tumbos, demasiado excitado como para caminar derecho (N/A: chan? XD).

-No...-carraspeó-Merlín...-intentó calmarse, pero al ver a Cat y vislumbrar la camisa desabotonada y el sostén rojo, algo en su autocontrol volvió a quebrarse, y su lobo interior lo rasguñó violentamente en las entrañas. Se tomó fuertemente de una mesa cercana, y notó que, al cerrar bruscamente las manos, hacía marcas con sus uñas.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Cat, acomodándose la ropa. Ella también carraspeó-¿hice algo mal?-para Remus aquello fue muy dulce. Sonrió enternecido.

-No...eres perfecta...soy yo el que está haciendo las cosas mal-se acarició el cabello. La miró, y se fijó con avidez en el cuello femenino. Suspiró aliviado al ver que no había marcas de mordidas-creí que te había mordido-la mirada que le lanzó ella fue extraña.

-¿Y cuál sería el problema si me mordieras?-Remus se acomodó la corbata en un gesto nervioso.

-Pues..-carraspeó-ninguno...solo que no quiero lastimarte-ella sonrió y se acercó lentamente. Lo abrazó.

-Nos queremos Remus..-suspiró sobre el cuello de él. Remus es estremeció cuando el aliento femenino chocó contra su piel-nos queremos..no podemos hacernos daño-

-Qué bella visión tienes del amor-Cat lo besó dulcemente en la nariz.

-Sí..soy una pelotuda-Remus rió por lo bajo cuando ella metió ambas manos bajo su maltrecha camisa. Lo acarició con fogosidad.

-¿No puedes detenerte?-Cat lo miró maliciosa.

-¿No te gusta?-

-Me encanta..pero...-bajó la mirada-no voy a salir así de la biblioteca-señaló su entrepierna. La sonrisa de Cat se ensanchó.

-¿Y quién te dijo que te voy a dejar salir así?-la mirada de Remus se nubló cuando una de las manos femeninas comenzó a juguetear sobre su ombligo y, luego de desabrochar el cinturón, se adentraron dentro de los boxers.

**OoOOoO**

Sirius se sentía idiota. Pero no idiota en el sentido real de la palabra, sino en un sentido muy literal.

Estaba allí, sentado en el mejor sofá de la sala común..con dos chifladas. Bah, chifladas. Lily Evans podía ser tildada de ratón de biblioteca, frígida, témpano...pero no sabía si de chiflada. Tal vez de histérica. Y Emmeline Vance...bueno..podía ser una chiflada del año del moco...pero, muy en el fondo, la quería. Y le atraía. La había observado durante todo el trayecto hacia la sala común, y se había asombrado al notar que los cabellos rubios de ella refulgían a la luz del sol como si fueran de oro. Y que fruncía la nariz cuando pasaban cerca de un grupo de chicos de Slytherin, como si olieran a mierda. Eso le había encantado a él, y había inflado el pecho lleno de orgullo..un orgullo que no debía sentir, porque, al fin y al cabo, Emmeline no era nada suyo. Por ahora. Observarla durante todo el camino a la sala común había sido tortuoso. Había notado que ella meneaba sus caderas de forma demasiado provocativa y alevosa para su salud mental y para cierto amigo que él poseía, que vivía de la cintura para abajo. No era la abstinencia, él no podía estar una semana sin revolcarse con alguna chica..pero...ella le provocaba demasiadas cosas en el cuerpo. Le hubiera gustado ser aquella falda para poder acariciar suavemente la parte interna de las piernas femeninas.

Se mordió el labio al ver la imagen mental de él acariciando aquella parte del cuerpo femenino que debía ser suave y níveo. Merlín.

-Black, estúpido-la voz de Emmeline lo había hecho salir de golpe de sus cavilaciones..sus hermosas y obscenas cavilaciones-¿vas a entrar de una vez a la sala común?-

Y ahí estaba él ahora, sentado en la sala común, observando a Emmeline, que hablaba en voz baja con Lily.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de esta noche?-preguntó Emmeline de repente, y Sirius dio un respingo.

-Creo que no-respondió él, recordando que, a pesar de que ella le atraía, no podía dejar de lado a Remus.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Emmeline, acomodándose de tal forma que él pudo observar un poco de piel dentro de la camisa. Sirius carraspeó-¿no tienes pareja?-

-¿Es con pareja?-preguntó Sirius con incredulidad. Emmeline asintió con la cabeza, mientras una bella sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. –Pues..si es con pareja..iré menos-Emmeline lanzó una carcajada.

-Oh vamos...tú no desaprovecharías una oportunidad de estar con varias chicas al mismo tiempo-Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues..últimamente quiero estar con una sola chica-aquello hizo que Lily levantara la mirada del pergamino que escribía.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó asombrada. Sonrió con burla-eso es novedad-

-Es cierto..una sola chica a la vez-dijo Emmeline. Sirius se cruzó de brazos ofendido, y miró hacia otro lado, mientras las dos chicas seguían riéndose.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, y por ella entró un grupo de alumnos de cuarto año, hablando animadamente sobre los adornos que comenzaban a aparecer por todo el castillo. Era notable que los prefectos tenían bastante trabajo. Una de las niñas del grupo se acercó a Lily y, luego de mirar a Sirius y sonrojarse, habló con una voz chillona y ahogada.

-¿Lily Evans?-preguntó, mirando detenidamente a Sirius. Lily tuvo que chasquear los dedos frente a la niña para que dejara de mirar a Sirius.

-¿Si? Lily Evans soy yo, no él-la jovencita se ruborizó violentamente cuando Sirius la miró y sonrió divertido.

-El profesor Dumbledore te manda esto-le entregó un pergamino perfectamente enrollado, con una cinta azul alrededor-dijo que es urgente-

-De acuerdo-dijo Lily, desenrollando el pergamino-gracias..puedes irte-la chica asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió de su lugar. Lily enarcó una ceja y la miró, para luego girar la vista hacia donde la chica observaba. Suspiró.

-Puedo..-la chica carraspeó-er...Sirius...-él la miró anonadado-¿tienes pareja para el baile de disfraces de hoy?-Lily notó la expresión de rabia que aparecía en el semblante de Emmeline, y apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombre de su amiga, deteniéndola por las dudas que se le ocurriera cometer un asesinato.

Sirius sonrió dulcemente.

-No-

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?-la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó. Se sentó de tal forma para poder estar más cerca de la pobre chiquilla que quería huir despavorida ante tanta belleza masculina (N/A: xD..estoy con todo).

-Eres muy bonita- Emmeline rechinó los dientes cuando vio que Sirius acariciaba el cabello castaño de la joven de catorce años-pero..eres muy joven...-

-Solo soy tres años menor que tú-rezongó. Sirius sonrió.

-Lo sé...pero..es una regla esencial: menores de quince, no-(N/A: Kamy, cumpli años rápido xD). La joven hizo puchero-gracias por tu invitación-la chica caminó hacia el grupo de alumnos de cuarto, y, al llegar a ellos, fue abordada rápidamente por las muchachas, que, asombradas, le preguntaron:

-¿Invitaste a Sirius Black?-

-¿Es tan lindo como parece?-

Sirius sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo, mientras Emmeline lo maldecía por lo bajo.

-Bueno chicos-dijo Lily-me tengo que ir a una reunión con Dumbledore-

-Que tengas suerte-dijo Emmeline. Lily sonrió y, luego de recoger pergaminos y libros (Sirius se asombró de que pudiera sostener tantas cosas), caminó hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda y desapareció tras salir al pasillo. Y fue así que Sirius y Emmeline se quedaron solos. Bah, solos no estaban. Había niños de cuarto en la esquina de la sala común.

Sirius se sentía observado por el grupo de chicas, pero..no le importaba. Porque le encantaba ser observado, se sentía tan deseado. Miró a Emmeline, que lo observaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron y eso fue como un shock para ambos. Los ojos oscuros de Emmeline eran centelleantes y atractivos. Pero Sirius bajó su mirada fue hacia otro punto del rostro de la chica, y fue a los labios. Carnosos, rosados y suaves. Porque él los había probado en la biblioteca, y en la sala común. Eran...adictivos.

Y él quería saborearlos de nuevo, no le importaba si la sala común estaba abarrotado de alumnos.

Emmeline se sonrojó al notar que Sirius miraba sus labios como si fuesen una apetitosa comida, y él no se hubiese alimentado durante años.

-Ya no me mires así Black-

-¿Por qué no me dices Sirius?-

-Porque prefiero mantener las distancias contigo _Black_-aquello fue como un golpe para él.

-¿Por qué?¿acaso..soy tan mala persona?-Emmeline sonrió.

-No eres mala persona...eres un mujeriego-

-Que, para ustedes las mujeres, es casi lo mismo que ser mala persona-Emmeline sonrió más abiertamente. Miró al joven a su lado, y se maravilló al verlo tan guapo. ¿Cómo podía ser que ese hombre fuese de verdad y estuviera allí hablándole?¿no era un espejismo o una ilusión óptica?.

-¿Ah si que piensas solo en una chica?-preguntó ella, intentando que su voz sonara normal, y no celosa y venenosa como sabía que había sonado. Carraspeó cuando Sirius entornó los ojos, tan claros como el cielo al amanecer.

-Sí..pienso en solo una chica últimamente-

-¿Te la quieres..?-Emmeline hizo una seña obscena y Sirius rió a carcajadas.

-Pues...-la miró ávidamente, estudiándola-tal vez-Emmeline frunció el ceño.

-¿Y quién es?-preguntó, pensando en que perseguiría a esa chica por todo el castillo para lanzársela al calamar gigante de cena. Sirius sonrió con una sonrisa traviesa que a ella le resultó hipnotizante.

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?-dijo él, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de ella. Emmeline dio un respingo, y se alejó de Sirius, para quedar acorralada entre él y el respaldo del sofá.

-Sirius por favor-dijo ella, apoyando su mano sobre el torso masculino, deteniéndolo-hay..niños-

-Podemos ir arriba-aquello fue más de lo que Emmeline pudo soportar. Aunque la propuesta le sonó muy tentadora, algo de su cordura la hizo razonar. La bofetada que le propinó a Sirius provocó que la sala común se quedara en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Qué te pasa?-masculló Sirius, tomándose la mejilla.

-Eres un idiota..ni muerta me acostaría contigo-Sirius sonrió con malicia.

-Eso dices ahora-

-VETE AL DIABLO-

-Igualmente-farfulló Sirius, mientras Emmeline se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dispuesta a alejarse de él.

-NO ME SIGAS MALDICIÓN-bramó al voltear y verlo.

-No te estoy siguiendo, da la casualidad de que voy para el mismo lado-

-Sí claro-masculló Emmeline con sorna-eres un idiota, te odio y eres pedante-

-Uy qué duro-dijo Sirius burlón, mientras en el pasillo los alumnos se detenían a observarlos.

Emmeline gruñó enojada.

-¿Cómo se te pudo haber ocurrido que yo, que tengo una vida intachable, no como la tuya que es impúdica y obscena, podría querer algo contigo?-Sirius rió al oír aquello.

-Oh vamos..hasta las slytherins quieren algo conmigo-

-Cierra el pico-lo amenazó Emmeline, pero él no retrocedió.

-¿Quieres saber por qué se me ocurrió que tal vez podría haber algo entre nosotros?-ella lo urgió a que respondiera con una mirada-porque comienzas a parecerme atractiva y adorable-aquello fue como una patada para Emmeline-y porque...cuando me propongo algo lo consigo...y, por lo visto, tú eres mi próxima cena-

-¿Me vas a comer?-masculló ella nerviosa. Él sonrió con malevolencia.

-¿Te gustaría?-Emmeline no se desmayó porque tenía demasiado autocontrol.

-NO, CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA-bramó, golpeándolo salvajemente en la cabeza. Sirius se frotó la coronilla.

-Como tú quieras...-farfulló con rabia-solo quería que lo supieras. Y otra cosa: no me molestaría ser yo quien manche tu santa vida..Emmeline...-ella abrió los ojos estupefacta cuando una imagen mental de Sirius desnudo sobre su cama la hizo sonrojar. Él había volteado y se alejaba de ella.

-VEN AQUÍ BLACK QUE AUN NO TERMINO CONTIGO-lo oyó reír mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer además de discutir contigo-dijo-ya comienza a bajar el sol-susurró para sí mismo-adiós preciosura-tomó a Emmeline de la nuca y la besó como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras ella intentaba respirar...y responderle. Pero el beso fue salvaje y no le dio tiempo para poder hacerlo. Merlín. Debía ser pecado besar así, debían enviar a Azkaban a ese hombre por besar de aquella forma tan magnífica.

Sirius se separó de ella y se alejó por el corredor, sin darle importancia a que los alumnos los miraban.

Emmeline suspiró y carraspeó, aun sintiendo el sabor de los labios de Sirius. Suspiró, volteó y se encaminó a la sala común, intentando no oír los comentarios venenosos de las celosas jóvenes que habían presenciado la escena romántica entre ella y Sirius.

-Merlín-suspiró al entrar a la sala común-ese hombre me va a volver loca...más loca de lo que ya me tiene-

**OoOOoO**

Lily había caminado apresuradamente por los corredores del colegio, sabiendo que si no se apuraba no llegaría jamás a la reunión con Dumbledore. Los pasillos poco a poco habían sido decorados con adornos espeluznantes, como calaveras, velas rojas y toda clase de bichos. Podía oír los murmullos de los alumnos ansiosos, que hablaban de la pronta fiesta de disfraces. Poco a poco el lugar se había llenado de un murmullo alegre y de un exquisito aroma a comida, así como también de fantasmas.

Nick Casi-decapitado le había hecho una leve inclinación de cabeza (si se podía llamar así) y ella había tenido que sonreír, aunque era notoria su repulsión debido a que la cabeza de aquel fantasma estaba unida al cuello por un leve pedazo de piel y tejidos. Llegó a la gárgola que la separaba del despacho del director y, luego de pronunciar la contraseña en voz baja, se encaramó sobre las escaleras móviles que la llevarían hacia el piso superior, en donde, sabía, la estaría esperando Dumbledore. Tocó a la puerta y luego de oír un potente entre, abrió y cruzó el umbral. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, observando detenidamente al joven que se encontraba despatarrado sobre una cómoda butaca, mirando al profesor Dumbledore.

-Lily, qué bueno es verte-

-Buenas tardes profesor-susurró ella, sin quitar la vista del joven que estaba allí, mostrando su humanidad con soltura. Se veía demasiado guapo, iluminado por los tenues rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana tras el escritorio de Dumbledore.

-Siéntate Lily, siéntate-la invitó el director, y ella se sentó sobre una butaca, bastante alejada de James-bien, los he llamado porque, como premios anuales, quiero que se hagan cargo de la seguridad de la fiesta-Lily frunció el ceño y miró a James, intentando encontrar una mirada cómplice, pero él no la miraba. Se sintió miserable.

-Pero..¿los profesores no estarán a cargo?-preguntó James, intentando parece indiferente a la joven pelirroja que se sentaba a pocos centímetros cerca de él.

-Oh claro que sí..pero...-Dumbledore carraspeó-últimamente hemos tenido unos extraños movimientos de ciertos alumnos y creo..que ustedes podrían vigilarlos...tal vez, si lo hacen juntos sería mejor...-

-No profesor, está bien que lo hagamos por separado-dijo James con rapidez, sin que Lily pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.-Será más fácil-

-Oh bueno-dijo Dumbledore sonriente-como ustedes decidan..por cierto, espero que tengan buenos disfraces para ponerse-sonrió divertido-me muero por ver los disfraces-James suspiró. Dumbledore era un genio, y sus comportamientos infantiles no disminuían eso, sino que lo hacían ser más admirado. A él le habría encantado tener un abuelo como ese.

-¿Le gustan los disfraces señor?-preguntó James.

-Claro que sí-respondió Dumbledore, jugueteando con sus dedos-pueden pasar muchas cosas si tienes un disfraz puesto-guiñó un ojo, y James rió. Lily se sintió de pronto completamente excluida de la conversación, y bufó.

-Oh, lo siento Lily, es que..recordé travesura de niño-

-¿Aún puede recordar sus travesuras cuando niño, profesor?-Dumbledore miró a james con expresión ofendida, y Lily observó la escena estupefacta. El descarado de Potter había tenido el tupé de insinuar que el director era arcaico o algo así.

-Pues claro...ni que tuviera quinientos años-se quedaron callados durante algunos segundos, para luego lanzar sonoras carcajadas. Lily levantó las cejas.

-Bien-dijo el director-pueden irse-

-Pero profesor...-comenzó Lily. Él la miró con interés-¿no hay nada más que quiera decirnos?-

-Sí, tal vez...consigan pareja para el baile-Lily se sonrojó. Ella quería ir con alguien al baile..pero..estaba segura de que él diría que no rotundamente. -¿No tienes pareja Lily?-

-Pues..no-Dumbledore miró a James.

-Pues ve con James..él tampoco tiene pareja-

-No creo que sea...-

-¿Conveniente..?, oh vamos James...-James suspiró.

-Profesor, no quiero sonar ofensivo, pero déjeme a mi elegir mi pareja para este baile-Dumbledore levantó las cejas.

-Luego hablaremos-dijo con voz seria. James asintió con la cabeza.

-Como usted mande señor-Dumbledore sonrió.

-Diviértanse..-

-¿No irá a la fiesta señor?-preguntó Lily. Dumbledore la miró desde el alfeizar de la ventana.

-No..tengo cosas importantes que hacer en Londres-

-¿Es sobre Voldemort señor?-la expresión del director cambió.

-No creo que eso le interese a un jovencito de diecisiete años-James abrió la boca para replicar-no hasta que termines la escuela James...no creo que tus padres quieran que te arriesgues aún que eres un crío-

-Ya soy mayor de edad-

-Me alegra-dijo Dumbledore-ahora váyanse-y eso zanjó la cuestión.

Ambos salieron del despacho de Dumbledore. James le dejó el paso a Lily, y ella lo tomó como un gesto educado y amistoso, pero al mirarlo a la cara, supo que lo hacía por hábito. Lo observó detenidamente, casi con timidez.

-Potter..-él se detuvo a varios metros de ella. Sus piernas eran más largas, por lo que la había rebasado en cuestión de segundos. La miró con expresión desdeñosa, como si ella fuese excremento...o peor, una slytherin.

-¿Qué quieres?-espetó James. Lily se retorció las manos, y se miró los cordones de los zapatos.

-Quería saber si...irías al baile de disfraces conmigo-James abrió los ojos estupefacto. Él..él la había invitado a Hogsmeade durante dos años enteros. Contando, habían sido quinientas cuarenta y ocho veces. Y ella se había encargado de rechazarlo de formas sutiles, crueles, concisas, claras y vociferadoras. Y ahora, después de dos años, después de hacerlo sentir una cucaracha, después de hacerle pensar que era el hombre más feo de la tierra, le pedía ir con él al baile. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?. La miró detenidamente, intentando encontrar en el semblante femenino alguna señal de burla, de ironía, de desprecio. Se asombró al no encontrarlo, y algo muy dentro de él se ablandó.

-No-Lily se mordió el labio tristemente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer-Lily bajó la mirada. James necesitó tomar aire hondamente para no abrazarla. La vio tan indefensa. Era como si la Lily histérica y border que él conocía se hubiese esfumado, dejando paso a una Lily cariñosa, dulce y hasta femenina. No supo saber si le gustaba aquella nueva Lily o no.

-Entonces..te veré en la fiesta-susurró Lily, queriendo huir de aquel lugar, para ir a su cama, ovillarse y llorar desconsoladamente hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

-No voy a ir a la fiesta-dijo James, volviendo a avanzar por el corredor. Lily lo siguió y abrió la boca para decir algo-y no quiero que digas nada más..no es asunto tuyo por qué no voy a esa maldita fiesta-

-No..no me gusta que me maltrates-susurró ella, deteniéndose junto a una armadura, que se los quedó observando.

James volteó, sintiendo la punzada de dolor más grande que alguna vez había sentido. No sabía por qué, pero odiaba tratar así a Lily. Y, aunque algo muy dentro de él le pedía a gritos que no lo estropeara con su desprecio, continuó hablando con el mismo desdén.

-Cosechas lo que siembras Evans-dijo, mirándola fijamente. Volteó, y caminó en grandes zancadas por el corredor, sin notar que Lily, varios metros tras él, se tapaba el rostro con melancolía...

-Sirius-bramó James al observar al joven de ojos grises apoyado contra una pared, muy cerca de la entrada a la sala común.-¿Dónde está Remus?-

-Supongo que con Madam Pomfrey-respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.-¿Tu capa?-

-En mi baúl-dijo James-vamos, tenemos que tomarla..¿Peter?-

-Adentro-dijo Sirius-le dije que se quedara allí-James asintió con la cabeza. Ambos intentaron entrar a al sala común, pero vislumbraron, a lo lejos, a un joven rubio que corría hacia ellos.

-Mierda Lunático-masculló Sirius-¿qué rayos haces aquí?-

-El vocabulario Sirius-dijo Remus-ya me voy...solo que quería cambiarme de ropa..-

-¿Para qué?-preguntó James-si te vas a..-

-No lo digas..-

-Arruinarás tu ropa..vete a la enfermería-Remus asintió con la cabeza.

-Remus..¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sirius-¿qué te ocurrió en el cuello?-Remus apoyó su mano sobre su cuello de forma inconsciente.

-Er...-carraspeó-Cat-sus dos amigos levantaron las cejas-luego les cuento..-caminó un par de pasos-por cierto..Lily me dio que...-James hizo una mueca.

-No hablemos de Evans..¿quieres?-

-¿Que pasó con Evans?-preguntó Sirius. James suspiró.

-Le pidió a James que fueran juntos a la fiesta de disfraces que se hará en el Gran Salón-Sirius miró a James-y Corna dijo que no-

-¿Dijiste que no?-

-Oigan..ella me rechazó durante dos años...-comenzó James.

-Si lo haces por resentido, eres lo más idiota que conozco-

-No lo hago por resentido..-dijo James. Suspiró-Remus..hoy es luna llena-Remus torció el gesto-vamos, te juramos no ir a aquella fiesta...-

-Me enternece todo el cariño que me tienes Corna...pero tú amas a esa chica-

-No-Remus suspiró con cansancio.

-Me voy..nos vemos luego-

James y Sirius entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor luego de que Remus desapareciera doblando la esquina.

-Bien-dijo James, mirando a Sirius-voy al cuarto, tomo la capa, el mapa y nos...-

-JAMSIE-

-Ay no-masculló James con terror, y segundos después una joven de cabello negro se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Amorcito..-lo besó insistentemente por todo el rostro-¿qué pasó?, te perdí durante todo el día..¿vendrás a la fiesta conmigo verdad?-

-Er...-

-Ven, tengo tu disfraz-

-No Rachel-dijo Sirius-James no puede ir a la fiesta, tiene otras cosas que hacer-

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que ir conmigo a una fiesta?-chilló Rachel, mirando a Sirius con odio.

-Sus amigos son más importantes-Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso era antes de que él y yo...-

-Entre tú y yo no hay nada Grant-masculló James-si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer...-se soltó con brusquedad de ella, y caminó en varias zancadas a las escaleras.

Sirius, satisfecho, le sacó la lengua a Rachel.

-ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ-bramó ella furiosa, y caminó hacia las escaleras. Sirius suspiró.

-Qué mujer más odiosa-

Segundos después, James bajó con la capa bajo el brazo y el Mapa del Merodeador en un bolsillo

-Bien, vamos-

-Colagusano, vamos-Peter se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia ellos.

**OoOOoO**

-Oh vamos Lil-dijo Emmeline con voz melancólica-vamos, cambia la cara-Lily se enjugó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Estaban sentadas en la mesa Gryffindor, observando cómo los últimos alumnos salían del Gran Comedor. Ya eran casi las tres de la mañana.

-No puedo-susurró con voz crispada-no tienes idea de cómo me trató-

-¿Y por qué te pone mal cómo te trate Potter?-preguntó Catherine. Lily miró al suelo. No iba a admitir que estaba enamorada de él delante de Cat. No luego de aquella apuesta.

-Es que, él me gusta-susurró.

Emmeline miró a Cat buscando comprensión.

-Oh..lo siento, perdón por tener poco tacto-dijo Cat apenada. Suspiró-Merlín, esta fiesta es aburridísima...y no veo a Remus por ningún lugar-

-Tampoco veo a Sirius-dijo Emmeline. Catherine la miró burlona, y Emmeline se mordió la lengua por hablar de más.

-Ninguno iba a venir-dijo Lily-James dijo que no iba a venir...-

-Pero él tenía que vigilar contigo-dijo Emmeline-te dejó todo el trabajo-Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Pues no hubo mucho trabajo-susurró. Dejó la copa de hidromiel que bebía sobre una mesa.-Voy a dar una vuelta-dijo-necesito aire..-

-Pero..-comenzó Cat cuando Lily se levantó. Emmeline la tomó del brazo.

-Déjala..-dijo con firmeza-déjala..la música cursi la entristece cuando se siente desolada-

Lily se encontró sola caminando por los oscuros terrenos del castillo. Ya luna llena brillaba en el cielo como una gran bola de luz, iluminando cada paso que ella daba. Se detuvo a escasos metros del lago, que era una masa uniforme y oscura bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Suspiró, abrazándose para infundirse calor. Su disfraz..bueno..se había disfrazado de ángel. Tenía puesto un largo vestido blanco escotado y cernido, y alitas pegadas a la espalda. Tenía mucho frío. El vestido era demasiado ligero, y cualquier brisa provocaba que se pegara a su cuerpo.

Agudizó el oído al oír ruidos desde los árboles del bosque, y giró hacia ellos con la varita en alto. Los árboles estaban allí, inmóviles, ni siquiera sus frondosas copas se mecían. Volvió a mirar al lago, pensativa. No podía dejar de pensar en James, y en lo bello que lo veía cada vez que lo tenía cerca. En su mente apareció una imagen de ella y James besándose con fogosidad, y se sofocó. Merlín, debía tener cuidado o ardería en llamas.

Dio un respingo al oír nuevamente los ruidos entre los árboles, y volteó varita en mano. Abrió mucho los ojos al oír, entremezclado entre los sonidos del bosque, un gruñido bastante audible. Y un aullido. Se paralizó al ver a la criatura que, olfateando el aire, salía de entre los árboles. Ambos se miraron. Los ojos ambarinos del lobo la observaron detenidamente, y Lily intento huir, pero cayó al suelo al tropezar con la falda de su vestido. Dio un alarido al ver que el ser la observaba con ojos ávidos y hambrientos. Se paralizó cuando el animal dio varios pasos rápidos y silenciosos hacia ella, y lanzó un aullido cuando se detuvo a escasos metros.

Lily tembló cuando el lobo se lanzó a atacarla. Cerró los ojos, esperando sentir dolor. Pero al no sentirlo, los abrió. Y se quedó boquiabierta. Un gigantesco ciervo se había interpuesto entre ella y el lobo, que había quedado tendido varios metros adelante. Lily observó que el ciervo estaba sangrando, y lo oyó jadear. El lobo se levantó del suelo, sacudió la cabeza, y se lanzó sobre el ciervo.

Lily gritó. Un ladrido atronador se dejó oír por la extensión de la noche, y segundos después, un enorme perro negro se abalanzó sobre el lobo, lo tomó de cuello y lo arrastró lejos. El ciervo los siguió, y Lily los observó, con la respiración acelerada y el cuerpo temblándole violentamente. Se quedó allí sentada, mientras a su alrededor el viento se arremolinaba, haciendo sonar las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, haciendo mecer el agua del lago y el húmedo césped. Fue en ese instante en que lo vio salir de entre los árboles, alto, guapo y majestuoso. Él se acercó a ella con pasos lentos. Rengueaba. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros, y Lily percibió que se tomaba un costado. Se miraron.

-James..-susurró ella con voz histérica-un...-no podía siquiera pensarlo-un licántropo James..un hombre lobo, aquí..en Hogwarts, en el bosque..debemos-lo oyó gemir, y lo observó detenidamente. –James...estás herido...-de la camisa que él llevaba puesta estaba manchada de sangre-debemos...-

-Estoy bien-susurró él con voz pastosa-¿tú cómo te encuentras?-Lily se sintió mejor de solo pensar que James se preocupaba por ella.

-Sí, estoy bien-respondió con voz chillona. Lo miró detenidamente-tengo que llevarte a la enfermería-

James hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Lily apoyó ambas manos sobre su sangrante torso.

-¿Puedo...?-ella lo miró dubitativa, mientras se mordía el labio. Aquel gesto inocente provocó que James olvidara por completo que intentaba quitársela de los pensamientos y fingir que no existía.

-¿Si puedes qué..?-preguntó, sintiéndose mareado. Se tambaleó, y Lily lo tomó fuertemente del brazo. Aunque él, al ser bastante más pesado que ella, cayó al suelo, llevándose a la pelirroja consigo. La posición comprometedora era lo de menos, lo realmente importante era que un licántropo andaba revoloteando por allí, y a James le preocupaba muchísimo que Remus apareciera e hiciera desastres. Así que empujó a Lily, y se levantó del suelo, sin notar la expresión de tristeza y desconcierto de ella.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo él con apremio-hay...hay..un licántropo cerca-le tendió la mano, y Lily la tomó segundos después de reflexionar. Caminaron apresurados por los terrenos, mirando a uno y otro lado, cerciorándose de que nadie (o mejor dicho, nada) los siguiera. Al encontrarse ya dentro del castillo, Lily suspiró aliviada. Miró al joven a su lado, y, sin poder contenerse, lo abrazó.

Aquello era mucho más de lo que James podía soportar y, sintiendo que sus manos comenzaban a temblar y que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta, correspondió el abrazo, acariciando dulcemente el cabello rojo fuego y la fina espalda femenina. Se quedaron así durante largos minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a separarse.

Lily se alejó apenas, y lo miró a los ojos, a esos dos hermosos ojos color avellana.

-Gracias-susurró-no sé lo que habría pasado si tú..-él apoyó el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo...-se mordió el labio cuando los ojos de ella brillaron como dos refulgentes esmeraldas.

-Gracias, nunca dejaré de decírtelo..-dijo Lily. Fue en ese momento en que ella se miró las manos y el torso, y lanzó un grito de horror-¡James!-

-¿Qué?-preguntó él con voz desmayada.

-Estás...pareciera como si te estuvieras desangrando-chilló Lily, mirándose las manos ensangrentadas y el vestido manchado, para luego fijar su mirada en la ropa de James-vamos, tengo que llevarte con Pomfrey-

Caminaron por el pasillo, aunque no lograron avanzar mucho. El cuerpo de James le pesaba y, al subir las escaleras, él se desplomó en el suelo, formando un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

-¡¡¡JAMES!!!-bramó Lily, arrodillándose a su lado y zarandeándolo-James, por favor-la invadió una terrible desesperación. No quería irse a buscar ayuda y dejarlo solo en medio del corredor, pero sino pedía ayuda, él moriría desangrado. Maldijo al colegio al verlo desierto, estaba claro que los alumnos debían estar o en el Gran Salón o en las salas comunes. Se sobresaltó al oír pasos retumbando en un corredor contiguo, y vio a un joven de cabello negro doblar la esquina, y se miraron.

-Severus-masculló, levantándose del suelo y corriendo hacia el slytherin. Él abrió mucho los ojos al verla-ayúdame-

-Lily...estás sangrando-chilló Snape, señalándola-¿qué te pasó?-

-¿Eh?-Lily se miró-no..no soy yo, es James-la expresión de Snape cambió radicalmente.

-¿Qué?-masculló, mientras Lily tironeaba de su manga.

-Ayúdame Severus-suplicó Lily-si no lo llevo con Pomfrey, morirá-

-Nos haría un favor-todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. La palma de Lily chocó violentamente contra la mejilla de Severus, y se miraron. No se sabía decir cuál de los dos estaba más furioso.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan vil?-chilló ella entre sollozos-por favor, ayúdame-Snape suspiró, dejándose arrastrar por Lily hacia donde yacía James.-Anda, levántalo-él la miró con horror.

-No me hagas tocar su sangre, me infectaré-chilló, para luego recibir una fuente tunda por parte de Lily-de acuerdo-sacó la varita y apuntó a James-¿y tu varita?-Lily se palpó la ropa en busca de su varita. Se alarmó al no encontrarla. Minutos antes la había tenido...

-No la traigo encima...-susurró con voz desesperada. Comenzó a pensar en dónde la habría perdido...

Snape suspiró y susurró _Mobilicorpus_. El cuerpo de James comenzó a flotar en el aire. Lily suspiró aliviada.

-Rápido, a la enfermería-corrieron por el pasillo. Más bien, Lily corrió por el pasillo, obligando a Snape a seguirla al mismo paso. Era obvio que a él le daba lo mismo si James moría o no. Luego de subir escaleras infinitas, y de correr por los corredores como almas que lleva el diablo, llegaron a la enfermería con respiración jadeante.

-Vamos-apremió Lily, y Snape arrastró los pies tras ella, mientras el cuerpo de James flotaba frente a él. Lily lo miró con rabia cuando él dejó que la cabeza de James golpeara fuertemente una pared "sin querer".

-¿Qué?-chilló, encogiéndose de hombros-no fue mi intención-ni él se la creía.

-No, claro-ironizó Lily. Entraron a la enfermería.

-¿Madame Pomfrey?-la enfermera apareció segundos después, y los miró. Clavó su mirada en James.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, ponlo aquí-señaló una cama próxima, y Snape dejó caer el cuerpo de James sobre ella...demasiado bruscamente. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡¡¡AFUERA!!!-bramó Pomfrey-déjenme hacer mi trabajo-ambos salieron al pasillo rápidamente.

Lily se estremeció cuando la puerta de la enfermería se cerró, dejándolos en penumbras. Se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, recordando con horror la expresión de Pomfrey al ver a James. Suspiró. La mirada de Severus se clavó en ella, y se miraron largamente.

-Ya puedes irte a tu sala común-susurró Lily. Pero Snape no se fue, ni bajó la mirada.

-Te gusta..¿verdad?-la voz masculina sonó rasposa. Para Lily, aquella confirmación de que Snape había notado lo que ella sentía por James fue como un golpe. Un golpe duro y certero. Lo miró con el labio temblándole. Bajó la mirada a sus rodillas.

-Por Merlín Lily-susurró Severus. Lily observó cómo los relucientes zapatos de él se acercaban a donde ella estaba. No levantó la mirada cuando el chico habló.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó?-preguntó él con desesperación-no..mira..no me cuentes-Lily comenzó a llorar en silencio. Que James le gustara no era un alivio, al fin y al cabo él la ignoraba y la trataba como una desconocida. Además, estaba resentido. Lo sabía aunque él no lo dijera. Lo notaba en la forma en la que la miraba y se dirigía a ella.

-No sé-susurró con voz quebrada-no sé cómo pasó, sólo..pasó-se lanzó a llorar desconsolada, y Snape hizo un ademán con el brazo, como si quisiera abrazarla. Pero lo pensó mejor y se contuvo.

-¿Cuándo fue que sucedió?-preguntó él, mientras Lily continuaba llorando.

-No sé...sólo lo vi..y..me resultó atractivo al principio..y..con el paso del tiempo..me enamoré-

-Es un idiota-masculló Snape-es cruel, pedante, egocéntrico..-Lily negaba con la cabeza.

-No...tú porque conoces su lado bromista, pero es el ser más amable que pudieras conocer..es un hombre maravilloso-la mirada que le lanzó Snape le dolió.

-Ya no me hables de Potter ¿quieres?-masculló él. Lily continuó sollozando.-Me voy a la sala común-terció, pero al verla llorar, se mordió el labio y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿No te ibas?-preguntó Lily, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Severus suspiró.

-Sí-dijo-pero al verte así, me arrepentí-apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de ella. Lily se alejó.

-No malinterpretes Snape-dijo ella mordazmente-por favor-él hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento, sólo quería ayudar-se restregó las manos-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Seguro-

-¿Podríamos volver a ser amigos?-Lily torció el gesto-estuve mal, lo sé, pero ya han pasado dos años..-ella negó con la cabeza.

-No Severus-dijo Lily-no..no después de cómo me llamaste-suspiró-pero...podríamos ser cordiales compañeros-aquello hizo sonreír tenuemente a Snape.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, y Madame Pomfrey apareció cruzando el umbral.

-¿Quieren pasar?-preguntó la enfermera.

-Es claro que yo no-dijo Snape, levantándose del suelo-me iré-Lily le sonrió.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-él hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Lo hice por ti-Lily se levantó del suelo, y caminó hacia la enfermería. Cerró la puerta tras ella.

Snape suspiró al verse sumido en la oscuridad.

-El maldito logró enamorarte-susurró-maldito Potter-y volteó, para desaparecer por el pasillo.

Lily se quedó de pie junto a la puerta de la enfermería. El lugar se encontraba silencioso y casi en penumbras, excluyendo, claro está, la vela que brillaba sobre el buró junto a la cama donde se encontraba James.

-¿Cómo está él?-le preguntó a la enfermera. Ella le sonrió levemente.

-Mejor-respondió-fue una suerte que lo trajeran-

-¿Tiene idea...de qué le hizo esas heridas?-Pomfrey levantó las cejas.

-Un animal con ansias de comer-Lily la miró con sorna-era broma-

-¿Mejorará?-preguntó Lily con un repentino temblor.

-Por supuesto-dijo la enfermera-ha estado en situaciones peores..es jugador de quidditch-Lily sonrió-acércate a él si quieres-

Lily dio un paso vacilante. Se acercó con lentitud a la cama, y se sentó junto a James. Lo miró detenidamente. Él tenía la cabeza ladeada, y respiraba de forma acompasada, apoyando una de sus manos sobre su torso, que estaba vendado. Ella se sonrojó al notar los pectorales marcados y un poco de vello sobre ellos. Merlín, qué calor. Percibió tres líneas de sangre tras los vendajes. Se mordió el labio. Acarició suavemente el cabello masculino, y oyó que James suspiraba.

-James...-susurró-¿James?-

-No puede oírte-dijo Pomfrey-bah, en realidad sí, pero está dormido..le di una poción de sueño, así soportará mejor el dolor-Lily miró a James con ternura. La enfermera fue hasta su despacho, y Lily se quedó sola en la enfermería, observando al inconsciente James.

-Est...está bien-susurró ella, acariciando nuevamente el cabello azabache-mejor que no me escuches-murmuró, acercándose más a James. Tragó saliva. –Lo que te voy a decir te lo diré sólo ahora-sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle. Sollozó, observando el impasible rostro de James-estoy enamorada de ti..y me duele porque no sé cómo quitarte de mi cabeza-se sonó la nariz-lamento haberte rechazado durante tanto tiempo, tú siempre me mostraste interés, y ahora...ahora que te amo...que muero por ti..tú ya no me quieres...lo siento, desearía retroceder en el tiempo y decirte que sí a la primera invitación a Hogsmeade..ya ni me lo pides, y..me encantaría ir contigo...-rompió a llorar-te amo James, has logrado lo que ningún otro chico, nunca me había enamorado antes..duele mucho sentir esto y que me rechaces, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que seas el James egocéntrico que me pedía citas y me acosaba por todos lados-se enjugó las lágrimas, y se restregó las manos, que le temblaban-lo siento..ojalá me vuelvas a amar como antes-lo miró detenidamente.

Se acercó lentamente. El dulce aroma a vainilla de él le nubló el pensamiento durante un par de segundos. Su nariz rozó la de James cuando le acarició una magullada mejilla. Y, tomando aire y mucho valor, apoyó sus labios sobre los de él, en un beso casto, dulce..y de despedida. Aunque ella no iba a bajar los brazos, iba a luchar. Caray, era un gryffindor. Y, en el hipotético caso de que aún así él no la quisiera, se retiraría, procurando alejarse con todo el dolor posible, para así nunca más volver a dejar pasar semejantes oportunidades.

-Te amo James-susurró al separarse, aún sintiendo el dulce sabor de los labios de él sobre los suyos. Suspiró y se levantó del lugar en donde estaba sentada y, luego de mirar detenidamente al joven, volteó y caminó hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

**OoOOoO**

Sirius caminaba con urgencia por los corredores del castillo. Agradeció mentalmente que los pasillos estuviesen completamente vacíos, sino se habrían encontrado en graves problemas. Llevaba la capa de invisibilidad de James sobre los hombros, y el mapa en un bolsillo. Remus caminaba a su lado con dificultad. Tenía una profunda mordida en el cuello producto de la pelea de la noche anterior. Uno de sus brazos estaba tomado del cuello de Sirius.

-Fíjate en el mapa-susurró Remus con voz cansada. Sirius tomó el Mapa del merodeador con la mano izquierda, y lo abrió con los dientes.

-Pues..no hay nadie por ningún lado...a no ser nosotros..la Señora Norris..James está en la enfermería-

-Es ahí a donde vamos-susurró Remus con voz quejumbrosa. Caminaron silenciosos por los pasillos, mientras los rayos del sol matinal entraban con toda magnitud por los ventanales, iluminando las paredes de piedra y el suelo. El lugar estaba tan vacío y silencioso que sus pasos resonaban por el amplio corredor. Llegaron a la enfermería luego de meterse en un pasadizo secreto, y de dar todo un rodeo para evitar a la Señora Norris.

-Déjenme aquí, pueden ir a la sala común-dijo Remus mientras tomaba el picaporte. La expresión de Sirius le hizo saber que éste no estaba de acuerdo-Canuto...-

-Te acompañaré-terció Sirius con firmeza-además, quiero ver a James-Remus suspiró.

-Está bien-dijo con voz cansada-ponte la capa, así Pomfrey no te ve-Sirius acomodó la capa de invisibilidad sobre él, y desapareció.

-Colagusano, puedes ir a la sala común si lo deseas-Peter asintió con la cabeza, y, luego de un sonoro chasquido, desapareció, y vislumbraron una pequeña rata corriendo por el pasillo. Remus volvió a suspirar, y entró a la enfermería casi arrastrándose.

-¿Madame Pomfrey?-preguntó, dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta para que Sirius pudiera entrar.

La enfermera apareció segundos después, ataviada en un largo camisón celeste. Le sonrió a Remus con ternura, y le acarició la mejilla.

-Ven Remus-señaló una cama cerca de donde estaba James-acuéstate-lo miró detenidamente-estás lastimado-

-No es nada-dijo Remus-ya curará..sólo póngame algún ungüento para que no se infecte..-

-Te daré chocolate y algo para que duermas-le sonrió-¿te duele algo?-un fuerte ruido hizo que tanto Remus como la enfermera dieran un respingo. La silla junto a la cama de James se había tumbado, y Remus tomó eso como la señal de Sirius para hacer desaparecer a la mujer.

-No..no me duele nada-respondió rápidamente-y descuide, tengo chocolate en mi túnica-

-Tú siempre tan correcto-él sonrió.

-Vuelva a dormir Madame Pomfrey..le avisaré si siento dolores-la enfermera sonrió y se dirigió hacia su despacho. Remus se quedó completamente solo en ese instante. Miró a los lados.

-¿Canuto?-Sirius apareció junto a la cama de James.

-Shhh-dijo, señalando la puerta del despacho de la enfermera. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo, y murmuró-_Muffliato_-

Ambos se acercaron a James, que dormía plácidamente.

-Merlín, lo lastimé-dijo Remus con cargo de conciencia.

-Ya Lunático, no fue tu culpa-

James se removió, y tanto Sirius como Remus lo miraron con preocupación. Abrió los ojos e intentó sentarse, pero al hacerlo sintió una dolorosa punzada, y gimió. Dos pares de manos lo obligaron a volverse a acostar.

-¿Qué?-masculló, tocándose las vendas-¿qué pasó?-

-Peleaste con Remus-respondió Sirius, entregándole las gafas-y estás en la enfermería- James parpadeó y los miró atentamente.

-Se ven terribles-

-Tú no te ves como un príncipe encantador-dijo Sirius burlón. James sonrió.

-¿Podemos saber cómo llegaste aquí?-preguntó Remus con voz somnolienta.

-Pues...-James pensó durante unos segundos-no lo recuerdo...lo último que recuerdo es...que estaba con Lily..y..y me desmayé-

-Tal vez ella te trajo-dijo Sirius. James frotó las vendas que tenía sobre el torso.

-Lo siento-susurró Remus con culpabilidad-no sé qué salió mal..-

-Evans fue lo que salió mal..-lo interrumpió Sirius-ella no tenía que estar ahí..eran las tres de la mañana...-James se frotó las sienes.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Me duele la cabeza-respondió. Suspiró-fue una suerte haberla visto...-susurró-

-Nos dimos cuenta que ella estaba ahí porque Remus estaba inquieto y había olfateado algo en el aire-dijo Sirius.

-¿Tú también lo sentiste?-preguntó James. Remus lo miró levantando una ceja.

-¿El qué?-

-El...el aroma a jazmines de Lily-dijo avergonzado.

-No-

-Pero..-

-Una cosa es cómo huele tu Amortentia, y otra es..el aroma a carne fresca que huelo yo al ser lobo-James se sonrojó-son dos cosas completamente distintas-

-¿Ustedes también están sufriendo gracias al Amortentia?-preguntó Sirius.

-Sí-respondieron los otros dos a dúo. Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Por eso odio tanto a esa babosa gigante-

Se quedaron pensativos y silenciosos. James suspiró.

-Se veía hermosa en ese vestido-susurró, notando que Remus y Sirius se miraban sonriendo.

-Vaya, a alguien le picó el bichito del amor-

-Ay Remus, cállate-dijo James sonrojado.

-Además, tú eres el menos indicado-terció Sirius-señor cuello de ciruela-Remus se ruborizó, mientras James y Sirius reían.

-Mira quién habla, Emmeline Vance-se rieron durante largos segundos.

-¿Qué nos pasó?-preguntó James-antes no éramos así-

-Antes éramos jóvenes y despreocupados-dijo Sirius divertido.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas-dijo Remus-tienes que descansar-Sirius asintió con la cabeza, y se acomodó la capa de invisibilidad de James sobre él.

-Por cierto-dijo, y Remus y James lo buscaron con la mirada, en vano-encontré esto en los terrenos-una mano apareció de la nada, con una varita-¿sabes de quién es?-

-Puede ser que sea de Lily-dijo James pensativo.

-Quédatela-dijo Sirius-luego se la darás-

-¿Saben?, acabo de recordarlo-dijo James-soñé que Lily me decía que me amaba-

-Ni en tus sueños te libras de ella ¿eh Corna?-dijo Sirius, y luego salió de la enfermería riendo a carcajadas.

Llegó a la sala común muy rápido. Era obvio que quería dormir. Se cercioró con meticulosidad si había alguien en el lugar, pero, por lo que parecía, estaba completamente solo. Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y se desperezó. Caminó en varias zancadas a las escaleras, pero vislumbró a alguien acostado en el sofá junto a la chimenea.

-¿Emmeline?-ella lo miró con ojos soñadores.

-Sirius-algo le hizo saber a Sirius que algo no andaba bien. Tal vez era el hecho de que Emmeline lo había abrazado por el cuello-Sirius...te esperé en la fiesta-ella apoyó la nariz sobre su cuello.

-¿Te sientes bien Emmeline?-preguntó él cuando ella le besó la mejilla.

-Nunca me sentí mejor-dijo Emmeline riendo.-Aunque..estoy ebria-

-Sí..lo noté-dijo Sirius, oliendo el aroma a alcohol. –Ven, tienes que irte a tu cuarto-

-No-dijo Emmeline, resistiéndose a ser empujada a las escaleras-lo pensé mejor..y sí quiero que lo hagamos-aquello para Sirius fue como un balde de agua fría. Con las ganas que tenía de estar con esa chica...más si la veía con aquel vestido tan corto y ajustado. Tomó aire.

-No..no sabes lo que estás diciendo Emmeline-

-Sí sé-rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó dulcemente en los labios-quiero ser tuya Sirius-él se mordió el labio. "_No seas aprovechado_". "Con lo que me gusta". "_NO TE APROVECHES_". "Por favor, esta oportunidad no se me va a dar nunca más". "_Claro que sí..está ebria_". "Mejor, no recordará nada mañana". _"¿Es eso lo que quieres?"_.. "No, quiero que lo recuerde durante toda su vida, al igual que yo". _"Muy bien, no te aproveches Black.."_. Sirius suspiró.

-Ven Emmeline, te llevaré a tu cuarto-

-¿Me lo vas a hacer?-Sirius se mordió el labio.

-Eso lo veremos-la tomó en brazos, y ella rió divertida. Sirius se acercó a las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de las chicas y, sacando la varita del bolsillo (cosa difícil teniendo a Emmeline en brazos y besándole el rostro), susurró-_ascendio_-fue como si una mano mágica lo empujara hacia el piso superior. Si los profesores supieran...Abrió la puerta que decía Séptimo con el pie, y se encontró con un cuarto levemente iluminado por el sol. Observó alrededor, buscando alguna cama vacía. Y la encontró junto al ventanal.

-Anda Em, ve a tu cama-pero ella no quería despegarse de él.

-No Sirius, hagámoslo-

-No-dijo él, intentando bajarla al suelo-sé buena chica..-

-¿Me arropas?-preguntó ella, apoyando su nariz sobre el cuello de él. Eso a Sirius le hizo cosquillas.

-Sí, vamos- se acercó a la cama y acostó a Emmeline sobre ella. Tomó las sábanas y tapó a la chica con ella. Intentó voltear e irse, pero la mano de ella lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Em...-

-¿No me quieres?-preguntó con voz sensual. Sirius observó con embobamiento cómo el bretel caía sensualmente por el hombro de ella. Mierda.

-Sí..pero..es tarde..tengo sueño...y tú debes dormir-ella se acostó y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te quedas hasta que me duerma?-preguntó con voz adormilada. Sirius acarició dulcemente el pelo de ella.

-Claro-Emmeline sonrió.

-Me gustas mucho Sirius-susurró ella entre sueños-y te amo-el corazón de Sirius palpitó fuertemente.

-Duerme dulce ángel- susurró, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella- si supieras...-sonrió-que yo también te estoy empezando a amar-y de quedó allí, recostado, mientras el sol entraba cada vez más a la habitación.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**** OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_**Nota de Autora: **_

Nuevamente, perdonen la tardanza. No tengo mucho para decir, solo que espero que les haya gustado. A mi me costó tanto terminarlo..no tenía idea de qué escribir.

Bien, ya saben, dejen reviews!!!..

Nos vemos en "Ser un Potter no es nada fácil".

Hasta pronto!!!!.


End file.
